


𝖈𝖍𝖆𝖑𝖑𝖊𝖓𝖌𝖊 𝖆𝖈𝖈𝖊𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖉 [ Keiji Akaashi x Reader ]

by Cutesight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Arranged Marriage, Clingy Akaashi Keiji, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Jealous Akaashi Keiji, Love Triangle, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 87,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesight/pseuds/Cutesight
Summary: " 𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚎? "- - - -Y/N is the opposite of Akaashi.She wears her heart on her sleeve. Unafraid to show her emotions to whoever the person is.During her first year attending Fukurōdani, she overhears a rumor spreading among her classmates about a certain player on the volleyball team.The setter of Fukurōdani is well loved for his calm and composed behavior. His polite and humble speaking seems too polished and practiced. At time's he'll speak bluntly but no one's seen him freely be himself. It then becomes a challenge for the girls in the academy to "break him".Curious, Y/N partakes in the challenge.- - - -I *do not* give anyone any permission to translate, create videos, or republish my work. I have all rights to my stories and would appreciate everyone to enjoy them on the platforms I post these stories on. These stories are free and I don't feel comfortable knowing others are making money off of them. (｡•́︿•̀｡)If you see my work anywhere else other than Wattpad and AO3, just know I did not give them any permission.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Rebellious side?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [St0lenKiss92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0lenKiss92/gifts).



Your eyes stare at your phone screen. A school forum pulled up on the web browser.

_"_ ** Setter Challenge! ** _"_

1\. Get his attention. _(Obviously.)_

2\. Maintain his attention for a month! _(Very important)_

3\. Get him to say your name on a first name basis, while speaking casually.

4\. If you've made it this far, congratulations! You're becoming someone he can see as a friend. Making him smile, laugh, and cry should be easy from here on out since you've made him vulnerable. 😆

Your eyebrows twitch at the oddly placed emoji on the last rule. You scan the page trying to find who started this thread but you come out empty handed. The only detail is the date the thread began which was last year. Meaning, this challenge isn't created by a first year. The only answer possible is someone who's a second or third year.

You scroll across your screen, seeing several comments under the thread. Many complaining that this challenge is too difficult because of the setter.

**Akaashi.**

"Y/N!" Your two friends Haru and Zico call out to you. They walk towards the middle of the classroom, sitting down on each of your side. "What are you reading?" Haru curiously asks, she leans over to peer at your phone. "Is it smut?" Zico chuckles under his breath, grabbing his notebook out of his backpack. Your eyes widen and the heat in your face creeps up.

"No!" You quickly retort, extending your phone to the right to show him. His brown eyes lower to your held out phone, slowly reading the rules of the setter challenge. Scoffing, he looks at you. "Are you really going to attempt that challenge? You do know how many other girls are also attempting the challenge?"

"It's been nearly a month since schools started and no one's gotten passed the first step." Haru mutters beside you, leaning back over to her desk. You nibble on your bottom lip, turning off your phone and sliding it into your skirt pocket. "What makes you think you're any different from the others?" Zico smirks at you, crossing his arms. Lowering your eyes to your desk, you shrug. You were a girl just like the many others but your personality and looks are different.

_But did Akaashi care about outer appearances or personality?_

He treats everyone the same. The only one he caters more to is his senior, Bokuto Kōtarō.

"Besides, if you're attempting this challenge...it must mean you like Akaashi. Right, Y/N?" Haru smiles at you from ear to ear. Zico just then comes to that realization, his eyes widening. You raise your hands up, waving them frantically in front of you. "No, not at all! I'm just really curious about him. I have no emotional attachment to him...yet." You whisper the last sentence under your breath. You're an idiot if you didn't find Akaashi handsome. Many girls have and that's the very reason this challenge existed.

"Well, I'll root for you Y/N." Haru quietly cheers you on while Zico wears a smug grin. "I'll give her one week. Scratch that, one day." Zico chuckles, flipping open his notebook. You purse your lips, tightening your hands into fists.

"So you're telling me I have the end of today to get his attention?" You question Zico with a look of determination. Zico flicks his eyes over to you, startled when he sees the fire in Y/N's eyes. He slowly nods his head, tensing from how scary she looks.

Huffing out, you flip your hair behind you. "Just you watch Zico. I'll make him notice me."

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Lunchtime finally rolls around and you stand up on your feet quickly. "I'll be heading out first." You hurriedly say, leaving everything behind and dashing towards the courtyard. Zico and Haru barely have the chance to stop Y/N before she disappears out the door. The two exchanging a stare at one another.

"Do you think she'll muster enough courage to approach him?" Haru wears a half smile, giggling. She grabs her bento box out from under her desk cubby. Zico shakes his head, a zealous smirk on his face. "She'll freeze up just by his presence. If she can even get to him before someone else does." Zico sits up and waits for Haru before the two make their way over to the courtyard.

Your eyes scan the courtyard, the amount of students already surrounding the area is not surprising. Many huddle under trees to avoid the sun, while others claim the picnic tables. "Where is he..." You whisper under your breath, looking for a tall guy with spiky white-grey hair with black streaks. Speak of the devil, you overhear a booming voice by one of the picnic tables.

"KONOHA! WHERE IS AKAASHI?!" Bokuto loudly calls out. Konoha squeezes his eyes shut, covering his ears with his hands. "Can you not shout Bokuto? I'm right across from you..." Konoha drags out a sigh. "Knowing him, some girl is probably stopping him. That dumbass challenge never seems to stop."

Bokuto crosses his arms, smirking proudly. "I wonder who came up with it?"

You raise an eyebrow, noting the tone Bokuto spoke in.

_Did he come up with the challenge?_

You recall the emoji on the fourth rule and cross reference it with the expression you see Bokuto making from across from you, just a few steps away. Knitting your brows, you shake your head.

Of course Bokuto would come up with a challenge like this against his own friend. He seems like the type that would.

You've idled for a bit too long, catching Konoha's attention. "Aye, first year." Konoha shouts towards you. You jolt from his voice, feeling your cheeks redden already. "Do you need something? If you're looking for Akaashi, he isn't here."

"What are you talking about? I'm right here Konoha." Akaashi's deep voice cuts through the conversation, he stands beside Konoha before sitting himself down. Konoha yelps when he notices Akaashi. "What are you!? A ghost?!" Taking the distraction in the conversation, you clear your throat. "A-Actually I'm here to see Bokuto." The three turn their attention towards you. Bokuto looks surprised, pointing a finger to himself. "Me?" He asks, tilting his head.

Your initial plan is to get Akaashi's attention by befriending Bokuto. The two seem to be together often so Akaashi has no reason but to notice you, right? Everyone else is too headstrong about confronting Akaashi. You weren't brave enough to do that right now. So you're taking a short detour.

Shyly, you nod your head, mustering up a smile. Bokuto honestly scared you because of how obnoxious he is. But he seems like a great guy despite how loud he is. He's taken aback when a girl like you stands in front of him. He averts his gaze, hiding his wide smile with the back of his hand. "W-What would a first year want with me?" Bokuto loudly stammers out.

"I've heard a lot about you, Bokuto-chan."

"C-CHAN?!" Bokuto loses himself when he listens to you speak. Akaashi stares at Bokuto indifferently, sighing.

You feel a bit guilty toying with Bokuto like this. His reaction is more innocent than you expected. Nodding your head, you continue to speak. "You're one of the top five aces in the country, right? I can't wait to see you play volleyball." Bokuto clutches his hand over his heart, clenching his teeth together. "Agh, I don't know what to say."

"That's a first." Konoha mutters out with puckered lips, an annoyed look on his face. "You're inflating his confidence, first year." Akaashi speaks up, averting his gaze from Bokuto and towards you. You feel yourself stiffen when you look at Akaashi's gunmetal blue eyes. He wears a stare that can easily kill or woo someone's heart. Not wanting to feel intimidated by him, you relax your shoulders.

Wearing a gentle smile, you tilt your head when you speak to Akaashi. "That's where you come in, right?"

Akaashi stares at the girl without expressing how he's alarmed of the fact that she knows he's one to bluntly speak to Bokuto. She is a first year that's just now appearing before these upperclassman's.

_How would she know the way he interacted with his friends?_

Little do they know, you've done your research. As weird as it may seem, you read every single comment under the thread to inform yourself of what you'll possibly get yourself into. You're stubborn by nature and this challenge is something you wanted to be the first one to complete. You've always been a goody two shoes for your parents but now that you're in high school, you wanted to spice your life up.

_It's okay for you to have this rebellious side, right?_

You've done everything your parents wanted up to this point. A daughter who's studious with decent looks. You aren't the most beautiful girl in the world, but you'll take what you can get.

_A few blemishes on your face shouldn't automatically place you in the unacceptable girlfriend potential category, right?_

_Girlfriend? Where are your thoughts transpiring into?_

Your confidence starts to falter from your own thoughts.

"What's your name by the way?" Bokuto speaks up, seeming to have calmed down over your compliments. You straighten yourself up, bowing slightly to show your respect to your upperclassman. Bokuto blushes again from how proper you're being. "Y/L/N Y/N." You answer with a small smile. Bokuto repeats your name aloud as if it will help him remember it easier.

"So, did you really just come over here to talk to me and not Akaashi, Y/L/N?" Bokuto raises an eyebrow, hands sliding into his pockets. You glance at Akaashi from the corner of your eye, startled when Akaashi still has his attention on you.

"If you're trying to get close to Bokuto, to then get close to me, I'll have to tell you to leave." Akaashi speaks bluntly and straight to the point. His glare sends a shiver down your spine and your confidence cracks. Your hands fly towards your face and you apologize to Bokuto. "Sorry Bokuto, I can't keep this up. I'm actually at my limit."

Bokuto looks confused, staring at your hidden face. "At your limit?" Bokuto questions you. Haru and Zico who've been watching from afar make their appearance.

"Excuse our friend here. She tends to do whatever she wants and then chickens out." Zico places his hands on your shoulders, turning you away from the three upperclassman's. "I hope she didn't say anything weird." Haru apologizes on your behalf, bowing to the three. "Enjoy your lunch."

"Wait! So are you telling me everything you said was a lie Y/L/N?" Bokuto anxiously calls out to you while Zico pushes you forward. Lowering your hands down from your face, you halt suddenly. Zico bumps against your back, narrowing his eyes on you. "Keep walking before you embarrass yourself further."

"Shut up Zico!" You mutter out. Turning back around, you hurry back to Bokuto. You look up into his golden eyes, tensing up.

_Rebellious side, your ass._

You couldn't even look at Bokuto for long before lowering your eyes. "I really do think you're cool Bokuto. Being top 5 in anything in the entire country is really admirable. I hope I'll be able to see you play this year. I don't know much about volleyball but..." You start to ramble whenever you get nervous. Biting your bottom lip, you cut yourself off. "I did talk to you to purposely get Akaashi's attention and that's wrong of me." You chest tightens when you force yourself to look at Bokuto.

Konoha gasps under his breath, his eyes widening. Akaashi glances away when he hears your honesty, unamused. "Girls can be so selfish."

You grow quiet when you hear Akaashi speak, gulping. "I'm sorry." You muster up the last bit of your confidence to whisper those words to Bokuto. Turning your heel, you hurry back over to Zico and Haru. Tears brimming on the rim of your eyes. "Here comes the waterworks." Zico sighs, patting his hand on your back gently.

"I didn't think Akaashi would be so blunt and mean." You sniffle.

"I really thought for a second that you looked cool Y/N. It's refreshing to see you so headstrong about something. Now if only you can work on your sudden lack of confidence." Haru shrugs her shoulders, sighing when she looks over at you.

"And there's another girl who's crying because of you, Akaashi." Konoha drags out his sigh, crossing his arms. "At least this one took the challenge in a different perspective."

"I rather have them confront me personally over them hurting someone else's feelings to weasel to me." Akaashi murmurs, staring at Bokuto who's watching Y/L/N leave. Konoha and Akaashi expects Bokuto to whimper and frown but to their surprise, Bokuto is smirking when he sits down. "Y/L/N Y/N, huh..." Bokuto mumbles to himself, a mischievous chuckle rumbles from his throat.

"What are you laughing about?" Akaashi curtly asks, eyeing Bokuto. "She's pretty interesting, don't you think Akaashi?" Bokuto raises an eyebrow, smirking. Akaashi shrugs, looking in the direction where she disappeared to. "Rule one, pass." Bokuto checks off an imaginary list.

Akaashi and Konoha stare at Bokuto blankly, the two not following along with his "game".


	2. Assist!

The day is finally over and you want nothing more than to hide under your bed sheets. Your failed attempt on the challenge spread like wild fire among the students in the school.

**You're definitely like all the other girls now.**

Zico nudges your shoulder. "I'm off to soccer practice. Make sure you get home safely." Haru stands up from her seat and also says her farewell to you both. "I'll be heading to the art club. See you two tomorrow morning." 

Your two friends scurry off to their extracurricular clubs. Being the odd one out, you decide not to partake in any clubs. The thought of staying after school longer makes you shiver. Grumbling, you push your chair out to stand up and leave for the day. You drag your feet, walking down the hallway.

_What should you do when you get home?_

_Homework?_

_Nap?_

_Wallow_ _up in self pity?_

Your schedule starts to grow as you ponder more suggestions. 

"Have any of you seen Y/L/N?" An energetic voice speaks loudly in the front entrance of the first year wing. You turn to look in the direction of the voice, noticing Bokuto. He gazes past the students in the entrance and his golden eyes land on you. A devilish smirk forms on his face and you're quick to turn around. That smirk gives you bad vibes. "THERE YOU ARE!" Bokuto calls out to you. He notices your quick reaction to run and bolts after you. "WHY ARE YOU RUNNING Y/L/N?!" 

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING FOR ME, BOKUTO?!" You yell out, frantic by how fast he's catching up to you. You side step, feeling a harsh breeze past you which is Bokuto. A loud screeching sound comes from Bokuto's shoes, he's already on your tail again when he sees you take a U-turn. 

"I'LL TELL YOU IF YOU STOP RUNNING." Bokuto yells out, a grin on his face. Slightly curious but still frantic, you continue to run past the students and towards the door that leads out to the first year wing. "HEY, WAIT Y/L/N. TAKE YOUR INDOOR SHOES OFF." 

"YOU DIDN'T TAKE OFF YOUR OUTDOOR SHOES." You retort. At that moment you feel a cold gaze resting on you. 

"You two are being immature." Akaashi stands in front of the first year wing, his hand stretches out to grab the running Bokuto. Coming to a stop, you squeak out an apology. His gunmetal blue eyes downcast to your shoes. Before he can say a word to you, you hurry inside to change your shoes out. 

"Why are you even here Bokuto?" Akaashi murmurs, releasing his hold on Bokuto's arm. "You left in a hurry and this is where I find you? Chasing after a first year?" 

"She has a name." Bokuto says with a pout, crossing his arms. Akaashi just shrugs in response. You walk over to the two, bowing in apology. 

"Sorry for running from you Bokuto...and sorry for being an inconvenience to you." You hesitate to say Akaashi's name directly to him. Bokuto places his large hand on the top of your head, smiling. Your eyes widen and your cheeks turn a soft shade pink. Straightening up, you look at Bokuto. "You're a good girl Y/L/N." Bokuto speaks nonchalantly to you. 

"Ah..." You feel shy from the way Bokuto chooses his words. Akaashi seems to have noticed Bokuto's choice of words as well, his lips pressing together in a fine line. "I know you initially spoke to me to get close to Akaashi." Bokuto glances at his friend, a smirk on his face. "And I'd like to help you." 

You raise an eyebrow, no longer pondering on Bokuto's earlier words. Akaashi seems just as confused, his silent gaze on Bokuto's side profile. Raising your hands up, you wave them in front of your face. 

"N-No, it's alright." You glance at Akaashi briefly before tensing up and averting your eyes back to Bokuto. "I'm sure he doesn't want to associate with a first year like me." You sheepishly mutter under your breath. You pretend to look at your wrist as if you have a watch. "I should get going, I have a lot of homework to do." You raise a hand up to say goodbye before hurrying away from the two. 

Akaashi watches Y/L/N turn the corner and disappear, a low scoff escaping from his lips. "She wasn't wearing a watch." Bokuto overhears Akaashi and smirks, turning around. "So you noticed?" 

"How could I not? She raised her arm up right in front of us." 

"But she did it rather quickly. I didn't even notice." Bokuto raises an eyebrow, taking note of Akaashi's perception skills. Akaashi exhales, walking ahead towards the gym.

"Do you really not find her interesting Akaashi?" 

"I have to admit her strategy is smart but she's no different than the others." Akaashi lowly says, eyeing Bokuto in the corner of his eye. "She's just another girl that thinks she'll be the one who 'breaks' me. Someone deemed special and probably worth to be a girlfriend." 

Bokuto taps a finger to his chin, pondering on the thought. "You think so? I didn't notice any sign of her having feelings for you." Akaashi seems taken aback when Bokuto mentions it. He also didn't sense any kind of affection coming from Y/L/N. 

"Are you saying she's really just trying to complete the challenge with no other intentions?" Akaashi slows his footsteps, coming to a stop. "The intention of being your friend." Bokuto hums out. Akaashi furrows his brows together, cringing. 

"I don't need anymore friends. I'm content with the volleyball team." Akaashi curtly responds, continuing his path towards the gym locker room. Bokuto frowns when he hears Akaashi speak in such a matter-of-fact tone. He hurries next to Akaashi's side, his hands sliding into his pockets. 

"You know most of us will be graduating this year. It won't hurt you to be friends with Y/L/N. She'll be here for you next year." Akaashi lowers his eyes from Bokuto's serious conversation. He didn't want to think about that right now. His main focus is the present. 

"I'll be fine." Akaashi mutters out, opening the door to the locker room. He walks over to his gym locker and places his school bag inside. He then takes off his grey blazer and unloosens his tie. Bokuto opens the locker behind Akaashi. 

"Whatever you say, Akaashi." Bokuto speaks in a sing song tone. Akaashi lowers his eyes to his tie, placing it on the hanger that's in his locker. He parts his lips open but then closes them. His fingers start to unbutton his white collared shirt. 

Konoha enters the locker room, stopping when he sees Bokuto and Akaashi already changing into their gym uniform. "Oh, you two are already here? I should've expected that." Konoha walks past Akaashi, opening his locker that's two lockers down. "That girl from lunch."

"Y/L/N." Bokuto grumbles out. 

"Yeah her! She's an interesting one, isn't she?" Konoha chuckles, taking his blazer off of him. Bokuto grins, nodding his head earnestly. "To think she tried to sneak her way to Akaashi's heart by going through you Bokuto. That's pretty bold." 

"I don't think so. I think it's pretty selfish." Akaashi murmurs, sliding on his gym tee shirt. 

"Call it what you want, she's still the first to try." Konoha says with a shrug, messily unbuttoning his collared shirt. "She isn't half bad looking either. Maybe I should try to get her attention. You don't mind do you Akaashi?" Akaashi stares at Konoha with a blank expression. "Do whatever you want."

"You are not stepping into the game Konoha." Bokuto interjects. Konoha turns his attention to Bokuto, raising an eyebrow. "And why can I not?" Closing his locker, Bokuto crosses his arms. "You're not the one Y/L/N wants." Konoha scrunches his nose, biting his bottom lip. 

"You're just trying to keep the first year to yourself Bokuto. You sleazeball." Konoha scoffs under his breath, quickly changing into his gym uniform. Bokuto raises a finger, wiggling it from side to side. 

"I'm trying to set her up with Akaashi." Bokuto grins from ear to ear. "Wouldn't it be exciting to hook up with a first year, huh? They're innocent and adorable." A blush creeps onto Bokuto's face as he starts to imagine Y/L/N in her school uniform. Her voice calling out to him as Bokuto-chan with a lewd expression. 

Akaashi wears a disgusted look on his face, punching Bokuto in the stomach. "You fucking pervert." Konoha bursts into laughter when he sees Bokuto hold his stomach in pain. "What were you imagining Bokuto?" Bokuto parts his lips to speak but Akaashi's glare on him makes him close his parted lips. 

"I'll tell you later." Bokuto whispers to Konoha when he sees Akaashi's back turned. Akaashi steps outside of the locker room, the light spring breeze kissing his skin. He clenches his hand into a fist, feeling his face heat up slightly from Bokuto's earlier words. 

_"Wouldn't it be exciting to hook up with a first year, huh? They're innocent and adorable."_

Clenching his teeth together, Akaashi shakes his head. He feels disgusted to think like Bokuto for a split second.


	3. Envious smile

It's been a week since your first attempt of the _challenge_ and you're losing hope in completing the second rule _._

_Who exactly is counting the days that you're maintaining Akaashi's attention? Is it Bokuto?_

"Y/N!" Haru calls out to you, attempting to warn you for the oncoming badminton shuttlecock. You react a second too late when you feel a hit against your forehead. Thankfully you weren't hit by a tennis ball. But the pain still hurts since the shuttlecock came flying with such force. Haru's yelling caught the attention of the others. A mix of first, second, and third years.

Bokuto happens to see the event and snorts. Akaashi who stands next to him, shaking his head and not glancing over at Y/L/N. "I wonder what Y/L/N's thinking so deeply about." Bokuto whispers to Akaashi. 

"Are you alright?" Zico hurries over to Y/N's side, noticing the red mark in the middle of her forehead. He can't help himself from laughing. You furrow your brows together, pushing Zico to the side. "You hit that towards me didn't you?!" Rubbing your forehead, you lean over to pick up the shuttlecock. "Go back over there Zico. Haru, I'm challenging him to a game really quick." 

Haru smirks, amused at the sudden game challenge. "Alright, I'll keep score then. Best of 5 points?" 

"Pfft, let's do best of 3. Y/N will easily miss her shots." Zico overconfidently speaks up, walking back to the other side. "Suit yourself." You clap back, rubbing your forehead once more before tossing the birdie up, forcefully hitting it against your racquet. Zico barely has the time to prepare, running backwards to counter your attack. 

The two of you silently fight it out, neither of you gaining a point just yet. 

"Looks like an intense game over there." Bokuto raises his eyebrows, not focusing on his stretches. Akaashi peers from the corner of his eye towards the badminton court. Y/L/N is running around her side of the court, not missing a beat to strike back. Bokuto eyes Akaashi's curious glance, mentally checking todays count for maintaining attention. 

"GIVE IT UP ZICO." You cry out. Zico shakes his head, panting for air as the two of you are still fighting for the first point. "As if I will you bitch." Zico tiredly calls out. "Bitch!?" Your eyes watch the birdie fly towards you, you pull your arm back, slamming the racquet against the birdie. At that moment the sun reappears from being hidden by the clouds, invading Zico's eyes. He misses completely and the first point is yours.

"Y/N gets the first point!" Haru giggles when she watches Y/N jump up and down in excitement. "Bitch that, Zico!" You taunt, sticking your tongue out at him. "Now you're just being immature." Zico smirks, walking over to pick up the birdie. "This is going to be a long game, isn't it?" Haru exhales, staring at the two who are glaring at one another. 

Zico begins to serve, knitting his brows together with a smirk. "Not if Y/N let's me win." He grunts when he hits the birdie. You're quick to send the birdie back, your force a bit weaker than earlier. Zico hurries up near the net, recovering the birdie before it lands. It takes him two hits before he sends it back over the net. 

"Did you want to go watch Akaashi? We can say hi to her while we're at it." Bokuto nudges Akaashi's shoulder, a grin on his face. Akaashi sighs at the idea, standing up on his feet. Bokuto looks up at Akaashi who wears an unreadable expression. Wiggling his eyebrows up and down, Bokuto doesn't back down. "You want to, right?" 

"Not really. But, since you're so adamant about it..." Akaashi gives in to Bokuto. "Let's go." He presses his lips together in a fine line, sliding his hands into his gym shorts. "Aw yeah!" Bokuto jumps up to his feet, running over to the badminton court. Akaashi drags out an exhale, staring at Bokuto's energetic reaction. He takes his time to walk over there. 

"Looks like an intense game!" Bokuto calls out to you and Zico. Your attention is pulled away when you notice Bokuto walking onto the badminton court. "Y/N!" Haru calls out to you again, this time you're ready with your racquet. You turn your attention, leaning back while your racquet raises in front of you. You barely recover from the flying birdie. "Oops." Bokuto stops when he sees Y/L/N pierce a glare at him. Zico catches the birdie in his hand, eyeing Bokuto. "Would you mind if we join in? It's been a few years since I've played."

"We?" You question, only seeing Bokuto. Bokuto turns around and sees Akaashi slowly approaching. He points over to Akaashi. "Akaashi can be on..." Bokuto eyes Zico, scratching his neck.

"Zico." Zico replies with a grin. Haru raises her hand to say her name as well. "I'm Haru." 

"Right! Nice to meet you Zico and Haru. The name's Bokuto and my friend over here is..." 

"Akaashi." Zico and Haru both say Akaashi's name in unison. Akaashi looks at the two confused to why they're calling out his name. Bokuto grins, nodding his head. "Now that the introductions are done with." Bokuto pushes Akaashi over to Zico. Zico walks over to the extra racquet's and hands one to Akaashi. You also hand another racquet over to Bokuto. 

"What's going on?" Akaashi eyes the racquet that's now in his hand, his eyes flicking over to Bokuto who wears a mischievous smirk. "What does it look like? We're playing a game with them Akaashi." Bokuto speaks in a playful tone. He turns to look at you. "Right, Y/L/N-chan?"

"Y/L/N-chan?" You repeat Bokuto's words. He happily nods, smitten. "Ah, could you call me Bokuto-chan again? It made me really happy." Bokuto scratches the side of his face, smiling shyly. Your cheeks heat up and you slowly nod your head. "S-Sure." You murmur. 

"Are you two done talking?" Zico calls out to the two, twirling his racquet in his hand. "We're still not done with that game Y/N." He smirks devilishly at Y/L/N. Bokuto takes notice on the way he speaks and acts around Y/L/N. "So they're on a first name basis..." Bokuto whispers. 

"What's the score?" Akaashi turns his attention to Haru. She points over to Y/N. "Y/N has one point and Zico is at zero." Akaashi slowly looks over to Zico blankly. Zico furrows his brows together and glares at Akaashi. "I can feel you mentally judging me." Zico spits out. "Judge me later, we have a game to play." Zico tosses up the birdie, raising his arm up to hit it against the racquet. 

"W-Wait, how many points are we playing up to?" Bokuto yells out, lunging forward to toss the birdie up. You swiftly run behind Bokuto, returning the birdie over the net. "3!" You yell out. Zico and Akaashi both run forward, colliding with each other in the moment. You smirk when you stare at the two laying on the ground. Lifting up the net to walk under it, you crouch down to pick up the birdie. Tapping the birdie against Zico's nose, you giggle. 

"That's 2 points for me Zico. One more and you lose." 

Zico groans, fluttering his eyes open to look at Y/N. He throws a glare at her but from the angle he's in, he easily sees her panties. Akaashi silently grunts, his eyes quickly noticing what Zico's staring at. Averting his eyes, he pushes Zico without saying a word. "Get up. I'm not letting Bokuto win." Akaashi curtly speaks up, standing himself back up. Zico clears his throat, standing back up. You stand up as well and walk back to your side of the court. Haru who watched the entire event unfold, shakes her head in disgust at Zico. 

"You were being pretty obvious there." Akaashi mutters over to Zico who walks past him. "Shut up." Zico squeaks out. 

Bokuto raises his hand up to you for a high five. You jump up slightly to slap your hand against his. But you just walked into his trap when Bokuto captures your hand. "Your hand is pretty small compared to mine Y/L/N." Flushing red, you pull your hand away from him. "Stop messing around and focus on the game Bokuto." 

"Hmm...?" Bokuto looks at you expectantly, a sly smile on his face. Huffing out you give in to Bokuto for this moment. "Bokuto-chan." You murmur, tossing him the birdie. "Let me see your skills." You taunt Bokuto who smirks at you in response. 

"Keep your eyes on me, I'll show you." Bokuto grins, tossing the birdie up to then only miss it. The birdie hits him on the forehead and it slowly falls to the ground. Face palming, you grab the birdie off of the ground. "Just support me Bokuto-chan." You grumble out, glaring at Zico. "We just need one more point." 

Akaashi grips onto the racquet, steeling his blue eyes towards Y/L/N. Bokuto notices the serious gaze Akaashi wears towards Y/L/N, but her eyes are on Zico. "I think we're in for some trouble Y/L/N."

"What are you talking about?" You murmur, tossing the birdie up and easily hitting it across the net. Akaashi quickly returns the birdie to you, giving you only a second to raise your racquet and hitting it back. You then notice the change in Akaashi's behavior. His mindset is completely devoted to winning. 

Zico seems startled, standing in the back of the court as he watches Akaashi receive every shot Y/N's hit back. Bokuto slowly steps to the back, watching the two battle it out. Y/L/N wears a beautiful smile as she focuses on returning the birdie to Akaashi. Akaashi eyes her, noticing how easily she smiles despite running around tirelessly. Something about that makes him envious. The way she could smile without a care. 


	4. You're sorry?

"Um, Akaashi you do know this is a team game?" Zico calls out to him from the back lines.

Akaashi's eyes sharply focus on the birdie that's flying over to their side of the court. He's starting to sweat from running all over the court. "Yeah. But, you can't seem to get a point against her so..." Akaashi drops his sentence there when he slams his racquet against the birdie to the far back.

Bokuto stands there busily chatting to Haru. "BOKUTO!" You yell out, seeing the birdie fly near him. You can't recover the point without colliding against Bokuto. His reaction is to hide his face with his racquet, meaning Akaashi and Zico gains a point as you watch the birdie hit the ground.

Pursing your lips and knitting your brows together, you send a cold glare to Bokuto. He pretends to shiver when he looks at you, a blush streaking his face. "You look so scary Y/L/N~" Bokuto hums out. You hold back your tongue, not wanting to get sassy with your senior. Haru and Zico take notice of the aggravation in Y/N's posture. Bokuto looks amused when he sees Y/L/N's wavering eyes and the way she pursed her lips together.

_She's annoyed. How will she react if he prodded more out of her?_

Bokuto is captivated by how easily Y/L/N shows her emotions. The complete opposite of Akaashi.

Throwing the birdie over to Bokuto, you gently nudge him to the front. "I'm supporting now." You mumble. Bokuto raises an eyebrow, expecting Y/L/N to burst into a yelling fit or to punch him. This reaction was not one of the options he pictured. "But, you know that means you're asking for us to lose. You know that right, Y/L/N?" Bokuto looks over at you, holding the birdie. Shrugging, you wipe the sweat off of your forehead. Your cheeks redden by exhaustion.

"I had a fun game today so it doesn't matter if we win or lose." You tiredly form a smile, looking at Bokuto. He then starts to feel guilty for not helping Y/L/N against Akaashi. Turning his attention forward, Akaashi still wears a stern look. His eyes completely fired up still. "Lose the game for me Akaashi." Bokuto whispers past the net. Akaashi snaps out of it and stares at Bokuto.

"Why would I do that?" He tightens his grip on the racquet handle. Bokuto side glances to Y/L/N. "Are you going to make her cry again?" Exhaling, Akaashi's lips forms a thin line. "I think you're the one who's going to make her cry. I'm just here to play a game you forced me into."

"Are you going to serve Bokuto?" Zico shouts from the back. Bokuto furrows his brows together, biting his inner cheek. "YEAH. I'm just hyping myself up!" Bokuto stares at the birdie in his hand, nervousness litters his palms. Mentally he prays that he'll be able to hit the birdie successfully. Tossing it up, he inhales sharply. He hits his racquet a moment too soon.

"Alright! 2-2 now!" Haru calls out.

"Are you really one of the top aces of the country Bokuto?" Zico chuckles, teasing him. Bokuto clenches his teeth, grabbing the birdie off of the ground. "If you diss him hard enough he'll completely shut down." Akaashi mutters over to Zico. You raise an eyebrow, overhearing the conversation from the back. A gloominess starts to loom over Bokuto.

"Bokuto-chan!"

Bokuto slowly turns to look at Y/L/N, a frown on his face. Just a second ago he was smiling from ear to ear and now he's looking like a sad puppy. You mentally sigh. He's more high maintenance than you expected. You seem to learn more about Bokuto as you slowly learn about Akaashi. "Try again, I'm sure you'll hit it this time." You muster a bright smile, cheering him on. Bokuto perks up a bit, a weak smile on his face.

_Is Y/L/N cheering him on?_

He starts to visualize a cheerleader outfit on her. A devilish smirk forms on his face. With his mood brighten again, he attempts another serve.

"His attitude is like a light switch." Zico tenses up when he sees the serious gaze Bokuto throws towards him. Akaashi quietly nods, twirling his racquet in his hand while he waits for Bokuto to completely fail again.

Inhaling sharply again, Bokuto puts all his focus on watching the birdie when he throws it up in the air. He mentally chants 'Don't let it fall. Don't let it fall. Don't let it fall.'. At that very moment he swings his racquet against the birdie at the perfect time. But his relief is short lived when Akaashi hits the birdie back towards him. 

"AGH. I WASN'T READY!" Bokuto shouts, barely recovering the attack. Zico assists Akaashi, running to the right side of the net to attack back. You hurry and lunge forward, popping the birdie up. "BOKUTO!" You call out, watching his silver hair run forward with his golden eyes glued to the birdie. With the high tension, the four of you are playing in unison. You feel your shortness of breath the longer the birdie stays in the air. 

"Tired, Y/N?" Zico pants out, noticing your redden face. 

"Shut...UP!" You jump up, smacking the racquet hard on the birdie. Akaashi clenches his teeth, noticing how far it's flying past him. His trust in Zico is slim. Zico stretches his arm back just enough for the racquet to meet the birdie. It flies low in the air on their side of the court. Akaashi lunges forward to save it but he stumbles over his own feet from the quick reaction, crashing onto the green court. A silence fills the air, everyone seems to be in shock from Akaashi's downfall. 

Dropping your racquet, you hurry over to his side. Crouching down onto your knees you nervously ask him if he's alright, noticing his knee has a small scrape. "Do you need help sitting up?" Your hand hovers over his shoulder, not wanting to make him uncomfortable by touching him. Akaashi grunts, looking up to see Y/L/N's hovering hand and then to her face. You pull your hand back, biting your bottom lip. 

The other three seeming to snap out of it, hurry over to Akaashi's side. 

"Sorry about that Akaashi." Zico starts to profusely apologize. "Should I get the first aid kit?" Haru points at Akaashi's scraped knee. Bokuto chuckles above the four of you, his hands on his sides. "I didn't think you'll get so intense in the game." 

"Thanks for your concern Bokuto." Akaashi sharply speaks to him, sitting up. He rubs at his elbows and stares at his scraped knee. 

"Um." You timidly speak up, worry clouding your mind. Your mind starts to overthink about the possible outcomes of the event just now.

_What would happen if Akaashi hurt himself far more worse than a scrape? What if he twisted his leg...that would affect him in volleyball._

Feeling guilty for getting too competitive, you lower your head with a frown. 

Akaashi silently watches Y/L/N's face form a troubled expression. 

"Zico let's go get a first aid kit from the gym teacher." Haru grabs Zico's arm, silencing his retort with her stare. He goes along with her, excusing himself. Bokuto watches the two hurry off, a smirk on his face when he notices what Haru's intention is. 

"Did you want to say something to me?" Akaashi calls out to you. His voice pulls you out of your fumbling thoughts. Raising your eyes up, his gunmetal blue eyes stare directly at you. Your mind blanks out and you're staring at him like an idiot. 

"You're just worried about him, right Y/L/N?" Bokuto calls out to you, crouching down next to the two of you. Averting your eyes from Akaashi, you find yourself more at ease when you look at Bokuto. To think just last week you were afraid to look at him. 

Nodding your head, you part your lips slightly. "I was just thinking about how guilty I feel. What if he twisted his leg instead of getting a scrape? He'll surely be benched from volleyball for a while and it would be my fault. I was too engrossed in the game." Speaking your thoughts aloud you feel the anxiety in your palms. Your eyes gloss over and a frown etches onto your face. 

Akaashi stiffens when he sees Y/L/N's wavering eyes. Bokuto looks alarmed when he sees the tears that Y/L/N is fighting down. He glances over at Akaashi, silently telling him to say something. But Akaashi didn't know what to say. 

Pressing your lips together, you wipe the welling tears away. You glance over at Akaashi, bowing your head down. "Sorry."

Akaashi stares at Y/L/N's lowered head, biting his inner cheek. This is the third time he's heard her apologize. But this is the first one that's directed to him specifically.

"We're back!" Zico hurries over with a first aid kit, he hands it to Akaashi. You raise your head when you hear Zico and Haru back at your side. Akaashi narrows his eyes to the extended first aid kit, glancing over at Y/L/N. 

Gulping, Akaashi speaks directly to her. "If you're sorry, could you clean up the scrape on my knee?" Bokuto, Haru, Zico, and you both stare at Akaashi with bewilderment. Zico slowly turns the first aid kit over to you. Grabbing the first aid kit, you stare at Akaashi again.

_Did he really want you to?_

Akaashi bends his knee up to his chest, lifting up his shorts a bit for you. "Clean it properly... please." His low voice is muffled by his hand, his eyes averting to the side. A blush creeps onto your face, unsure if you're hearing him correctly.

_Why did Akaashi want **you** to clean it up for him? _

He's very capable to do it himself. But you do feel guilty that he ended up scraping his knee. No matter how small the scrape is, he's still bleeding. 

Haru, Zico, and Bokuto stare at one another, forming up an excuse to leave the two of you alone. "We should start cleaning up. Gym period is almost over." Haru mutters, walking over to the racquets. "Let me help!" Bokuto grins, hurrying over to his racquet and Y/L/N's. "Make sure to bring that first aid kit back to the gym teacher Y/N." Zico mischievously smiles at you, walking with Haru and Bokuto to the gym storage room with the racquets and birdies. 

Exhaling, you open the first aid kit.

_Those three left purposely._

You sift through the large amounts of Band-Aids to find an alcohol wipe. Tearing it open, you unfold the wipe and turn your attention to Akaashi's knee. "Sorry if it stings a bit." You whisper, placing the cold wipe against his scrape. Akaashi doesn't mutter a word, his eyes staring down at the green court. You're careful to not touch his skin with your fingers, your heart pounding against your chest. You could imagine several girls aching to be in your spot right now. Lowering the wipe away from his knee, you place it to the side. 

You stare at the several patterned and colored Band-Aids, unsure which one Akaashi would prefer. But you're too nervous to talk again. The atmosphere between you two feels a bit suffocating. Picking one at random you decide to go for a black Band-Aid with electric bolts. You'd prefer the regular styled ones but it seems like those are out. 

Tearing it open, you tear off the backing of one side. Placing the Band-Aid in the middle, you press down on the side you torn off earlier. You quickly peel the other backing off the other side and press that end down. "There you go." You speak softly, chest still tightening when you watch Akaashi lower his eyes on the Band-Aid. You feel nervous when he evaluates the area. He stands up and stares at you, lips parting slightly. "Thank you." 

You nod, lowering your eyes back down to the first aid kit. Clasping it close, you grab the trash up from beside you. 

"Should I walk you back to the gym teacher?" Akaashi idles around, keeping his eyes on you. You tense up, waving a hand in front of you. "N-No, it's fine. I can do it myself." Akaashi stares at you for a second before turning to walk off of the court. He doesn't say anything after that and makes his way towards the locker rooms. Seeing the larger distance between you two, you release the exhale you held in. 

You get up on your feet, shivering. "That was so awkward." You mumble to yourself, frowning. 

Akaashi quietly stops to listen to Y/L/N mutter to herself. He looks at her from the corner of his eye from the other side of the fence. Seeing her flustered makes him want to chuckle, but he holds it back. Not wanting to idle around, Akaashi hurries over to the locker room to change before the next period.


	5. Is this a good idea?

"How's Y/L/N doing, Bokuto?" Konoha bounces the volleyball against the wall while the others are focused on a practice game. Bokuto grins from ear to ear, jumping up to slam the volleyball against the wall. He runs to the side to continue his attacks against the wall. "She's maintaining Akaashi's attention."

Konoha shakes his head, chuckling. "I can't believe you're keeping track. To think you're the evil mastermind behind the setter challenge. Does Akaashi know?" Bokuto catches his volleyball, walking over to Konoha. "Of course he doesn't. He still thinks it's some crazy fangirl of his."

"He'll kill you when he does find out it's you." Konoha grunts out, missing the volleyball that flies over his head. "There's not a single day where a girl is not trying to get his attention." 

"I'm doing this out of friendly love." Bokuto rebuttals. "He won't hate me when he finds the right girl to keep him company. Akaashi needs to live a little. Life isn't just about school and volleyball." Konoha stares at Bokuto with a disgusted look. "It's so weird to hear you speak seriously sometimes. It's actually disgusting." Konoha involuntarily shivers. Bokuto scrunches his nose, shrugging. 

"Akaashi did surprise me today during gym period. He asked Y/L/N to help him with his scrape. I wonder if anything interesting happened between the two when I left." Bokuto grins, tossing the volleyball up and slamming it against the wall again. "Scrape? Did he get hurt?" Konoha raises an eyebrow, twirling the volleyball in his hands. 

"Yeah, I did because of that idiot." Akaashi appears between the two, eyeing Bokuto. Bokuto turns to look at Akaashi, getting hit in the face by his volleyball that bounces off the wall. "Serves you right." Akaashi smirks. 

"Where?" Konoha looks at Akaashi, not seeing any injury. Akaashi raises his shorts up slightly to show his right knee. A Band-Aid plastered over it. "Did Y/L/N kiss it all better?" Konoha teases, laughing at his own joke. Bokuto seems intrigued, rubbing the side of his face. "Did she?" He asks. Akaashi closes his eyes, sighing in annoyance. "No. She cleaned up the scrape and placed a Band-Aid over it. That's all that happened." Konoha and Bokuto frown at his response. 

"You really take things for granted Akaashi." Konoha drags out a sigh. "Moments like those are rare to come by." 

"Especially how guilty she felt when she saw you getting hurt." Bokuto pouts. "I bet if you asked her to kiss your knee, she would." 

"No she wouldn't." Akaashi cuts Bokuto's weird imaginations off. "OH! Imagine Y/L/N in a nurse outfit. She'd look so adorable." Konoha smirks over at Bokuto who's blushing at the idea, the tips of his ears red. He seems to fantasize deeply, jaw dropping slowly. Akaashi narrows his eyes on the two who are fantasizing lewd thoughts. He doesn't understand how his seniors can be so immature and horny all the time at their age. The two 18 and considered as an adult. 

"Can you two not do that here. Have your sexual fantasies at home in your bedroom." Akaashi grimaces when he sees their blushing faces. Bokuto and Konoha both snap out of it, both feeling embarrassed now. "E-Excuse me, is Akaashi here?" An unfamiliar girl pops her head inside of the gym. 

"Looks like another candidate is here to try the challenge." Konoha wears a lopsided smile, exhaling. "Akaashi could go out with a girl every single day in the school year and he'll still have plenty of girls left to mess with." 

Akaashi bites his inner cheek when he hears Konoha's statement, ignoring him he walks up to the girl. "May I help you?" His low voice makes the girl blush. She shyly tucks her hair behind her ear.

**Here it comes, the usual line.**

_Can we go somewhere quiet?_

Akaashi recites the possible scenario in his mind. 

"Is it okay if we talk somewhere more quiet?" The girl mutters out. Akaashi holds back the exhale that wants to escape from him, he silently nods his head. Konoha and Bokuto both watch Akaashi leave the gym with the girl. 

"Want to bet she's going to cry or not?" Konoha glances at Bokuto with a Cheshire like smile. "What are we betting?" Bokuto grins, the two slowly inching their way out of the gym. "If she cries, the winner has to pay for the snacks after practice." Konoha extends his hand out. "Okay, sounds good. I'm betting she'll get angry." Bokuto firmly shakes Konoha's hand. "I'm betting she's going to cry then." Konoha smirks, the two of them hiding behind a few bushes. 

"So, what did you need from me?" Akaashi cuts to the point, the two standing in the middle of a small section of the courtyard. The girl nibbles her bottom lip, clenching onto the ends of her skirt. Akaashi's seen this scene play on loop ever since the start of his second year. A different girl plays the confession role each time. 

"Um..." The girl nervously stares at her shoes. 

"You like me, right?" Akaashi bluntly asks the question. The girl stiffens, looking up at him with widen eyes. Her cheeks turn a rosy pink and she nods her head. "Now are you only confessing to me to complete the first rule of the challenge? Or are you genuinely trying to be my girlfriend?" 

"Isn't Akaashi being a bit....rude?" Konoha whispers to Bokuto. The two never witness these interactions between Akaashi and a girl. Other than Y/L/N's failed attempt. "I think he's just being blunt like usual. So it comes off as rude?" Bokuto shrugs, leaning forward to hear the two's conversation better.

"No! I genuinely want to be your girlfriend Akaashi!" The girl yells out, her nervousness completely gone after hearing Akaashi's blatant attitude. "What makes you think you're different from other girls?" Akaashi murmurs, his gunmetal blue eyes expressionless when he glances at her, sliding his hands into his short pockets. She furrows her brows together, biting her lower lip. "What are you looking for in a girl Akaashi? I'm sure I meet those qualifications." She holds her ground, staring at Akaashi directly. 

Konoha covers his mouth, eyes wide. "This girl has some spunk." Bokuto nods his head, smirking. "This is pretty interesting. I wonder what Akaashi plans to say." 

Akaashi stays quiet for a moment. He never really thought about it. 

_What did he want in a girlfriend?_

Bokuto and Konoha would say something ridiculous along the lines of having a girl with hot looks is enough. But that's not something Akaashi will cater to on a high pedestal. 

"Akaashi?" The girl calls out his name, snapping his attention back to her. 

"Not someone who's willing to change who they are just for the guy they like." He mumbles out, staring at the girl for a brief second before walking back towards the gym. She stands there in utter shock, hands clenching into a fist. She neither cries or gets angry. Hurt, she furrows her brows and clicks her tongue, running away. 

Konoha and Bokuto stare at each other in silence. Neither of them won or lost the bet.

"Akaashi's a dick." Konoha mutters out. Bokuto bursts into laughter. "He was just being honest Konoha." 

"Yeah but he couldn't decline her in a more gentle way? What do these girls even see in him." Konoha mutters under his breath, pouting. The two make their way back into the gym, noticing how annoyed Akaashi is after that confession. 

Konoha and Bokuto stare at one another. "Why is he annoyed for? He broke a girls heart." Konoha scratches the side of his cheek. Akaashi clenches his teeth, slamming the volleyball onto the wall. It flies over his head when his feet lands onto the gymnasium floor. Everyone in the gym seems to tense up when they notice Akaashi's annoyance. "Do you think he's starting to get annoyed by the amount of partakers?" Bokuto taps a finger to his chin. Konoha rolls his eyes at Bokuto. "I think you should take the challenge down Bokuto." Bokuto frowns at the thought. "But, how else is Akaashi going to find someone who's special to him?" 

"Not like this." Konoha points over at Akaashi, who's back to slamming the volleyball against the wall. "It must not feel pleasant to reject so many girls every day. And he has to deal with their tears." 

Bokuto feels a bit guilty for not thinking about Akaashi's mental health. He created this challenge as a joke but maybe this two year long joke is causing Akaashi grief. 

Akaashi catches the volleyball that's flying at an incredible speed. The frustration built up in him starts to simmer down. He just wants to enjoy his second year of high school without the guilty conscious of rejecting another girl. Seeing their tears and heartbroken face does affect him despite him not expressing it. Each rejection he makes, is another chip away from his own emotions.

_What even is love? What does it feel like? How can he put a stop to this challenge? Would things stop if he started lying about having a girlfriend?_

Questions swirl in his mind as he weakly hits the volleyball against the wall. 

**A fake girlfriend.**

The idea sounds ridiculous and an image of Bokuto pops up in Akaashi's mind. Only an idiot like Bokuto would suggest that kind of idea. But something about it gravitated to Akaashi. Having a fake girlfriend may help him understand what love can be like.

_But who would play along with his lie?_

He didn't exactly befriend any girls. For a second, Y/L/N crosses Akaashi's mind. His brows furrow together.

_Why did she come in mind?_

"Hey Akaashi, you alright over here?" Bokuto's loud voice booms next to Akaashi, he wears an awkward grin. Akaashi stares at him, not a smile or frown on his face. "Do I look alright to you?" Akaashi throws the volleyball towards Bokuto, crossing his arms. 

"N-Not exactly..." Bokuto dryly chuckles, scratching the back of his neck. "Anything I can do to cheer up my bud?" Akaashi lowers his eyes to the waxed wooden floor, flicking his eyes back up to Bokuto. "Do you have her number?" 

"Her, who?" Bokuto raises an eyebrow, lowering the volleyball from his chest. Akaashi bites his inner cheek, not wanting to say Y/L/N's name. Bokuto notices the troubled expression on Akaashi, speaking up again. "Her as in Y/L/N?"

"Yeah." Akaashi is quick to answer. Bokuto's awkwardness turns into curiosity, a raised eyebrow on his face. "I don't but, what do you need her number for?" Akaashi's lips frown slightly, brows furrowed. "This challenge is getting annoying, so I'm going to get a fake girlfriend." 

"WHAT?!" Bokuto is taken aback, noticing the glare Akaashi throws at him. 

"I'm just as surprised as you are Bokuto. To think my thought process dwindled down to something you would think of." Akaashi grimaces, scrunching his nose. "She's the only one I can think of who'd willingly play along. Despite how awkward she is around me, she's still meeting the standards of the current challenge. I'll just make something up for this one." Bokuto quietly listens for once, his face in utter disbelief. "You're talking about her like she's just doing these things as an assignment." 

"Well, we both don't know why she gained interest in the challenge without having the ulterior motive to date me. I doubt it's to be my friend, she seemed relieved when I was away from her today." Akaashi catches him speaking more than usual. He's not surprised when Bokuto wears a sleazy smirk. 

"Why don't you ask her yourself tomorrow? I'm sure she'll tell you her reasoning." Bokuto snickers, walking away with a pep in his step. Akaashi groans, ruffling his messy black hair. 

_Is this a good idea?_


	6. Akaashi's "girlfriend"

Covering your mouth, you yawn against your palm. The corner of your eyes tear up. Wiping the sleepy tears away, you run your fingers through your hair. Your bangs falling against your forehead. The sound of chattering conversations and traffic fills the silence in your mind. You stayed up late last night to get a head start on reading the next few chapters of your English assignment. 

There's no way in hell are you going to take supplement classes like your parents suggested you to. They brought the idea up last night when you came home from school. Both unhappy that you decided to not partake in an extracurricular club.

_Should you lie to them and say you did so they would drop the idea about supplement classes? But where would you go after school?_

Sighing, you frown at the unneeded stress. 

"Y/N!" A voice calls out to you from across the sidewalk. Haru waves at you, hurrying over to your side while the two of you enter the entrance to Fukurōdani Academy. "You look exhausted. Did you stay up late reading?" 

"How did you know?" You eye Haru curiously. She giggles, a bright smile on her face. "Because we're best friends. But what exactly were you reading? Manga? Fanfic?" 

"Neither. I was reading the book for English class." 

Haru gags at the thought, frowning. "Why? There's much more interesting reads than our classwork." You catch Haru up on your parents conversation with you last night. The two of you enter the first year wing and head to your lockers to swap out your shoes. When you open your locker, you notice a note with the words 'Meet me at the rooftop before homeroom starts.'

Raising an eyebrow, you pick up the note and flip it over to see if there's a name left behind. "What's that Y/N?" Haru peers to your right, reading the note. She squeals, clasping her hand over her mouth. "OMG?! IS THIS A CONFESSION?!" You clasp both hands over Haru's already clasped hand that's over her mouth. 

"Shhh!" You whisper yell, feeling your cheeks heat up slightly. "What if it's not? Maybe one of Akaashi's fangirls saw me yesterday and wants to hurt me on the rooftop?!" You suggest the idea to Haru. She calms down and now looks worried. 

"I'm going with you then." Haru laces her arms around your arm, neither of you changing out of your outdoor shoes just yet. Closing your locker, Haru pulls you towards the rooftop. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"I'm getting nervous Haru." You mutter out to her, feeling your legs turn into jelly. She tugs you along, the two of you climbing up the staircase. "I don't want to be like one of those girls I read and watch about where a group of girls bully a single girl, cutting up her uniform, and laughing at the girl while she cries." 

"Shut up. You have such wild imaginations Y/N." Haru retorts, opening the rooftop door. This is the first time the two of you have seen the rooftop. It's much nicer than you expected. There's several plants and flowers that line up the sides of the rooftop. Haru's breath hitches and she steps back inside, pushing you forward. 

"W-Wait, what did you see?!" You hesitantly have one foot out to the rooftop. Haru nudges you forward. "I can't be here. I'll see you in class!" Haru runs down the staircase, leaving you in utter fear. Biting your bottom lip, you step back. "There you are." A low voice speaks in front of you. You slowly raise your head, afraid to see who it is that scared Haru away. Stiffening, you see Akaashi. You stupidly look around you just to be sure he's speaking directly to you. He tilts his head to the right. "Are you coming out?" 

"Ah...yeah." You stammer out, stepping onto the rooftop and closing the door behind you. You don't see anyone else out here but Akaashi. "Are we allowed up here?" You nervously ask. 

"It's more crowded during lunch. No one comes up here in the morning usually." Akaashi answers you. You anticipated for him to ignore your question. He walks over to the flower pots to the right of the rooftop. You quietly follow him, creating a large distance.

_Why did Akaashi call you out here on the roof?_

You eye the metal fencing that prevents anyone from falling over at this tall of a height. 

Pushing you off the roof is eliminated from the possible reasons he's called you out here. Not like you can come up with a reason for him to do that to you.

"I asked you up here to talk to you." Akaashi starts the conversation. His eyes stare at the flowers in front of him.

_Going straight to the point like usual. That's very Akaashi like._

Your eyes glance over to the white cosmos flowers Akaashi's staring at. "Why did you attempt the setter challenge?" 

You gulp, tensing up when he turns his body forward, facing you. Your cheeks turn a soft shade of pink.

_So this is the reason he called you out here?_

You can see his reasoning since you've held his attention the longest compared to the others. Akaashi has every right to be curious of your intentions. You didn't exactly make a great first impression with him either. Slowly parting your lips, you nervously look up to Akaashi. His gunmetal blue eyes already making you want to run away. "Would you be upset if I said I did it because of curiosity?" 

_Curiosity?_

Akaashi stares at Y/L/N blankly, but his mind is confused.

_This entire time she's been curious about him?_

You grow awkward when Akaashi stares at you in silence. You couldn't tell what he is feeling but you know you're ready to run out of here. 

Pursing your lips, you take a step back. "If it bothers you too much, I'll avoid you. I'm just curious to why you close yourself off. Isn't it exhausting to not be able to show how you're really feeling?" You bite your tongue, noticing that you're starting to ramble. "Wait, that's rude of me to say. Sorry. I shouldn't speak to an upperclassman like that." Feeling antsy, you bow quickly. "I'll just see myself out." You turn around, ready to bolt away but Akaashi speaks up.

"Wait!" His voice sounds a bit anxious. You slowly turn around to look at him. "There's another reason I called you up here." Akaashi's lip twitches a bit. He tightens his fist that's inside his pocket. "I need you to be my girlfriend." 

Your brows knit together, eyes wavering and your breath escapes from you. Akaashi closes the distance between you two, his blue eyes staring at your face. "A fake one. Temporarily." 

"What?" You're voice is full of confusion when you look at Akaashi. "A fake girlfriend?" 

"Just to stop people from attempting the challenge. It's..." Akaashi's voice dies out. You notice the slight twitch of his brow and the corner of his lip fighting to not frown in front of you.

_He's probably getting exhausted from Bokuto's little game._

"Why me?" You ask him. You watch his Adam's apple bob down and up when he gulps. "You were the only one I can think of...and now that I know your intentions towards me isn't romantic, you fit the role." Akaashi speaks in a matter-of-fact tone. He unclenches his fists in his pockets. "What exactly are the terms to this _fake girlfriend_ thing?"

"Exactly how it's stated. Pretend to be my girlfriend. We don't need to pretend when it's just us two, but in front of others." Akaashi seems to have thought out every answer to your questions. You nibble your bottom lip, still in shock from his suggestion. "What do I get out of this? Isn't this just benefiting you?" Akaashi lowers his eyes, the wind blowing through his hair. 

"You said you're curious about me, right? I'm sure you'll learn something about me along the way." Akaashi musters up an answer for you. The look in his eyes seem like they're pleading to you to help him. "How long do I have to keep this up for exactly?" You timidly ask. Akaashi relaxes his shoulders when he notices you're willing to go along with him. 

"We'll stop when one of us catches feelings. This is a fake relationship after all. It'll be troublesome if one of us sees something more than that." His words sends an aching feeling in your heart.

This fake girlfriend suggestion may hurt one of you in the long run. Is this really a smart thing to do? You're both humans with feelings. 

"Will you be okay with that?" You ask Akaashi, a softness in your tone. He seems puzzled by your question.

_Why wouldn't he be okay with it?_

He doesn't see a moment where he'll look at Y/L/N more than someone who's helping him. 

"Yeah, I have no intention in actually seeing you as my girlfriend." 

Akaashi's words wound you a bit, a frown easily appearing on your face. Forcing on a smile, you extend your hand out. "Alright then, I'll help you." Akaashi lowers his eyes to your small hand, he extends his hand towards you, giving your hand a small squeeze. Feeling the roughness of his palms makes you pull your hand back in nervousness. "I guess I should start saying your name now." You've avoided saying his name directly to him for over a week but Akaashi's done the same. 

"Call me Keiji." Akaashi bluntly says. Your face flushes red when you look at his still expression.

_He wants you to call him on a first name basis?!_

"Yours is...?" 

Feeling a stab in your chest, you mutter out your name. "Y/N." Akaashi nods his head, parting his lips to say your name but stopping himself. He looks away from you, "We should head back before homeroom starts." 

"O-Okay, you can leave first. I'll come down a few seconds after you." You nervously speak to Akaashi. He raises an eyebrow, "Why? Your fake girlfriend role starts now. I'm walking you to your homeroom before going to mine. Let's go."

"Ah..." Akaashi walks on ahead before you can stammer out a response. You follow after him. "Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" Akaashi asks, opening the door for you to step in first. You bow slightly to him to thank him, then stepping inside first. "Once...in middle school. But he didn't know we were dating apparently." You shyly murmur. 

"How could that possibly happen?" Akaashi walks down the staircase beside you. Clearing your throat, you awkwardly laugh. "We both told each other that we liked each other but he meant it in a friendly term. A week into my imaginary relationship, I saw him kissing a girl by the bleachers." 

"This guy...isn't Zico is it?" Akaashi quietly asks you. You stiffen, feeling yourself get depressed. "Yeah." You lower your eyes to your feet. Akaashi notices your soft tone. 

"He's an idiot." Akaashi curtly says beside you, looking ahead towards the bottom steps of the staircase. You form a smile when you hear Akaashi diss Zico. Giggling, you nod your head in agreement. The crowd in the hallway starts to disperse as the time for homeroom nears. Akaashi stands closer to you than before. "Which one is your class?" He asks, looking over to you. 

You point to the second classroom. Akaashi takes note of your classroom number, he stops at the door when you two arrive. A few lurking eyes flick over to the two of you. "Thanks for walking me to class--" You stop short, too shy to say Akaashi's name. 

"I'll swing by during lunch to pick you up." Akaashi tilts his head to the side, ushering for you to go inside. You're too stunned by the fact that you're seeing him again for lunch. "Did you want a hug goodbye?" Akaashi looks at you, wondering why you're still standing there. 

"N-No!" You stammer out, leaving his side. Akaashi watches Y/N clumsily run to her desk, he turns around to hide the itching smirk on his face. 

"I wouldn't have given her a hug anyway." Akaashi murmurs. The thought alone makes him nervous. 


	7. Keep it a secret

"What's going on Y/N?" Zico questions you the moment you sit down. "Was that Akaashi just now?"

Slapping your cheeks, you realize you're not in a dream. You're really playing along as Akaashi's fake girlfriend. The thought suddenly hits you.

_Did he want you to keep this a secret from Haru and Zico?_

You didn't get his phone number either to text him. Groaning, you lower your face onto the coolness of your desk. Zico nudges your shoulder.

"Hey, are you ignoring me?" He grumbles, brows furrowing together. Haru clicks her tongue at him, glaring a hole through Zico's face. "Can't you tell she's also in a state of shock? She'll tell us later, I'm sure."

At that very moment, your homeroom teacher enters the class and everyone simmers down.

_Ugh, what exactly did you get yourself into?_

Now that you're not nervously breaking down under Akaashi's gaze, you have a moment to process things clearer.

_A fake girlfriend...what does that entail? Do you have to act couple-like in front of everyone?_

That sounds exhausting. Neither of you have the confidence to even say each other's surnames, let alone your first names.

_Will physical contact be involved?_

_Things shouldn't escalate to the point where you have to kiss, right?_

Your virgin lips couldn't handle that.

You're unable to focus on any of your class subjects. Your attention a bare minimum when you listen to your teacher.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Lunch time rolls around and you start to grow anxious again. Your face pales at the thought of Akaashi coming here to pick you up for lunch.

_Couldn't you just appear during the times he's being confessed to?_

Rumor hasn't spread yet about you being Akaashi's girlfriend, so you're sure he's running into a situation at any moment. Especially during lunch break.

"Shit." You mumble. Of course he would be confessed to right around this time. You attempted it yourself. Squeaking the chair out from under you, you bolt out of the classroom.

"Where are you running off to Y/N?" Zico calls out to her. "This feels like a repeat of the day she attempted that stupid challenge." Haru smirks at Zico's annoyance. "What are you getting mad about Zico?"

"I'm not mad! It's annoying that we have to clean up her mess." Zico grumbles, hurrying after Y/N. "If I recall correctly, you friendzoned Y/N two years ago!" Haru calls out to Zico, leaving the classroom with her bento box.

_Where would Akaashi be exactly?_

You stop just outside of the first year wing. He said he would come here, but if he were to be stopped...Furrowing your brows, you decide to walk to the courtyard. Before you can get to the courtyard, you notice Akaashi being stopped by a third year. You hurry behind one of the pillars hoping neither of them saw you.

"Akaashi Keiji." The senior says his name flirtatiously. You cringe at her voice, shivering involuntarily. Akaashi stares at her with a empty eyes.

"May I help you?" He speaks in a low voice, not a trace of annoyance in his tone. His inner thoughts however is sighing heavily. She smirks, ignoring his unamused expression on her. "You can actually. I've heard you're breaking every girls heart left and right. Something about that attracts me." Akaashi narrows his eyes on her smirking face. "That's a bit strange."

She laughs off Akaashi's comment, shrugging. "I'm just curious to why you're not interested in any of the girls." The word curious pulls Akaashi's thoughts back to Y/L/N this morning. But the tone is different when he hears it from the senior in front of him. Her curiosity sounds like she wants to toy around with him. The excitement factor of getting him to open up to her is what she's lusting for. She didn't care about who he is personally.

"There's nothing to be curious about. They're not my type. That's all." Akaashi replies, losing interest in the conversation. "If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." He takes a step to the side, walking past the senior. The senior knits her brows together, grabbing onto Akaashi's arm to stop him.

Your eyes widen when you notice how handsy she is.

_Should you reveal yourself now?_

"I'm not done talking to you Akaashi. Don't be so rude to your upperclassman." She forces a kind smile on her face. Akaashi lowers his eyes to her clenched hand. "Can you take your hand off of me? You're invading my space." Akaashi speaks low and sternly to her. Her smile falters and she stares at Akaashi. "Playing hard to get Keiji?" Akaashi now glares at her. "It's Akaashi to you." He pulls his arm away from her.

Hearing the atmosphere tense up, you decide to step out from behind the pillar. Pretending to look like you ran around the school, you tease your hair a bit and lightly tap your cheeks to make them red.

"K-Keiji?" You call out to him questioningly. The senior flicks her eyes up to you, glaring at you for interrupting their conversation. Akaashi turns around to see your frazzled state. "So this is where you are...talking to another girl." You fake a sadden voice, frowning. Mentally you're dying at how stupid you sound. You didn't know how to handle the situation and the first scenario you thought of is a girlfriend who's seeing her boyfriend talk to another girl behind her back. Clenching your hands into a fist, you run away after spitting out your lies.

"Wait! Y/N!" Akaashi calls out to Y/N. He glares at the senior before hurrying after you. The senior watches Akaashi leave in a hurry, scoffing under her breath. "Who was that? Did he actually have a girlfriend this entire time?"

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"Where could she possibly run to? We weren't that far behind her." Zico looks around the school. Haru taps his shoulder, pointing over at Y/N who's catching her breath at the side of the courtyard. Zico takes a step forward but stops when he sees Akaashi.

"Why are you running away from me?" Akaashi catches his breath, staring at the tears that form in the corner of Y/N's eyes. His words stop in his throat when he looks at her. Standing up straight, she smiles at him. "To get you away from the senior. She was bothering you, right?" Akaashi stares at Y/N with wide eyes, he softens them when he realizes that she was just acting earlier. Inhaling deeply, she wipes the tears from her eyes. Y/N then combs her fingers through her hair.

"I didn't know some girls can be so pushy." You murmur, untangling the end of your hair.

"Thank you."

You're surprised when Akaashi randomly thanks you. Turning your attention up, you notice his blue eyes soften. Your cheeks turn a shade pink and you nod your head in response. "Oh! Let's exchange numbers. So if something like that comes up again, just send me your location." You slide your hand into your skirt pocket to then realize your phone is in your table cubby.

Akaashi extends his phone to you, "Here." Shyly smiling, you take his phone from him and input your number. You add a heart emoji next to your name. "Just to make our lie a bit more believable..." After inputting your contact, you hand back Akaashi his phone.

An awkward silence fills the lack of conversation between the two of you. "By the way...am I allowed to tell Haru and Zico about our fake relationship?" Akaashi slides his phone into his pocket. He ponders on the thought. The only one who knows about this fake relationship so far is Bokuto. The less people that knows is better.

Akaashi shakes his head, he raises his pointer finger over his lips. "This stays a secret between you, me, and Bokuto."

"Bokuto?!" Your brows furrow together. "He has the biggest mouth in the entire school."

Akaashi stifles back a chuckle, covering a hand over his mouth to hide his smile. He clears his throat, sliding his hands back into his pocket. "He won't tell. I'm sure he's happy you're playing along. Since he did offer to help you with the challenge."

"That's true..." You lower your eyes, nodding your head. "Well, since my job here is done for now...I should get back to Haru and Zico."

"Y/N!" Zico yells out your name, running towards you. Haru looks alarmed when Zico storms over to Y/N and Akaashi. "That dumbass." Haru mumbles under her breath. "Oh, Zico. What are you doing here?" You raise an eyebrow, seeing his angry expression. "Stopping you from embarrassing yourself." Zico retorts, pulling you away from Akaashi. "Embarrassing myself? I'm not doing that at all." You pull away from Zico, scrunching your brows together.

"You're trying to meet the quota of getting Akaashi's attention for a month, right? Just give it up." Zico grumbles. Haru tugs on Zico's arm. "I think you should shut up Zico." Zico turns to look at Haru, confused. Akaashi grabs hold of your wrist, pulling you to his side. "The challenge is over." Zico and Haru both glance at Akaashi, a perplexed expression on their faces.

"Y/N and I are dating. There's no need for her to focus on the challenge." Akaashi speaks straightforwardly, his eyes unwavering. Your wrist stings from Akaashi's hold. You pull your wrist away from him, feeling your cheeks heat up. Akaashi notices your standoffish behavior. His eyes tell you to play along but your heart aches knowing you're lying to your two close friends. Akaashi boldly takes hold of your hand, intertwining your fingers.

"A-Akaashi!" You stammer out his name, trying to pull away but he grips onto your hand tightly.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Keiji?" Akaashi speaks sternly, his eyes narrow on you.

"Oh my god..." Haru gasps, covering her mouth. Zico looks just as shocked, too speechless to say anything.

Biting your bottom lip, you excuse yourself from the two, pulling Akaashi along to somewhere more secluded. Noticing no one around, you yank your hand back from him. The beating of your heart against your chest is too much for you. "Why are you being so flashy for Akaashi?"

His shoulders droop when he runs his fingers through his messy black hair. "We have to let others know we're a couple." He seems exhausted from his acting just earlier. The two of you try to calm your racing hearts. "Can't you just get Bokuto to spread the rumor?" You timidly speak up. Akaashi looks dumbfounded, his still expression faltering. "Oh. That thought slipped my mind."

"You idi-" You cut yourself off, averting Akaashi's eyes with a blushing face. "Sorry." Akaashi whispers, the two of you avoiding each others gaze. "You're forgiven." You murmur. Another awkward silence forms between the two of you. "I'm sure Zico and Haru are waiting for me to clear the air up. Is there a story you want me to follow?"

"Story?" Akaashi looks at you, brows slightly furrowing up. "How we got together? Who confessed first?" You look at Akaashi expectantly, figuring he would have this thought out. Akaashi shakes his head, "I didn't think about things like that." Sighing, you slowly nod your head. "I guess this is where my wild imaginations can help us. Let's say you confessed first."

"Wait, why?" Akaashi didn't like your idea right off the bat. Smirking you explain yourself. "Because the shock factor. Everyone will easily believe that I confessed, but it's more surprising if others find out you're the one who's confessed." Akaashi takes Y/N's words into consideration, nodding his head slowly.

"Haru was with me when I met you at the rooftop...so we'll just say you confessed to me there."

"Wait, she was?" Akaashi raises an eyebrow. Nodding your head, you clap your hands together. "Alright, that's enough for you to remember, right? You confessed at the rooftop. That's the story we will go with." The corner of your lips curl into a smile when you look at Akaashi's face. He's mentally taking note of Y/N's words.

"Got it." Akaashi looks over to Y/N, her smile takes him aback. A warmth clouding his chest.

"I'll see you then Keiji." You hurry off to find Zico and Haru.


	8. Words out

Akaashi's phone vibrates in his pocket when he's making his way over to Bokuto and Konoha. A notification of a post on the student forum.

A photo of Akaashi and Y/N's back side with their hands intertwined is the main highlight of the post.

**"Did the setter get a girlfriend?!"**

The post was uploaded not long after the two left Zico and Haru.

_Could it be possible Bokuto posted this?_

Impossible. He's no where near the four to take this photo. The person who's uploaded this post remained anonymous.

_The senior girl perhaps?_

Akaashi clenches his teeth, unsure who could possibly post something like this. Either way this should help end the setter challenge.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto calls out to him by the vending machines. "Did you see—" Bokuto lowers his eyes to Akaashi's phone, seeing the forum post already pulled up onto his screen. "Oh. You have." He smirks. "So Y/L/N is going along with your plan?"

Akaashi nods his head, sliding his phone back into his pocket. "Did you find out the reason she attempted the setter challenge?" Bokuto raises his eyebrows, the topic in question has been eating at him since yesterday.

Walking over to the vending machine, Akaashi fishes out a few coins from his pockets and inserts it in the coin slot to purchase a bottle of green tea. "She's curious about me." Bokuto stares blankly for a moment, processing Akaashi's answer. "Curious...?" He frowns at the unexciting answer, slumping over. "Would've been more interesting if she said something like—" Akaashi cuts him off.

"You weren't the one to post the picture, right?" Akaashi glances at Bokuto, taking a sip of his green tea. Bokuto shakes his head.

"Konoha wasn't lying when he said you have a fan club. I suggest you look out for Y/L/N. They will likely figure out who the girl is in the photo and cause her some grief." Akaashi stops halfway from tightening his bottle cap on the green tea.

_Would something like that really happen?_

This is real life they're talking about. Not a manga or anime.

"Anyway, what rules did you set up for her?" Bokuto carries on the conversation, eyeing Akaashi's slightly worried face. He returns his attention to Bokuto.

"I only had one rule."

Bokuto tilts his head to the side. "One?"

"It's over if one of us develop feelings." Akaashi murmurs, making sure the cap to his green tea is tighten. Bokuto slowly nods his head at the thought. "I wouldn't have attempted the fake girlfriend thing."

Akaashi raises an eyebrow at Bokuto. Bokuto wears a smug look, smirking from ear to ear. "Y/L/N would easily capture my heart. It's better if we dated for real. Imagine all the possible things we can do if we weren't faking. Making love for one." His cheeks burn a shade red, eyes glimmering from his imaginations. Akaashi furrows his brows together, staring at Bokuto with disgust. "Can you not be horny for once? Also, you're not allowed to have such thoughts about Y/N from today forward."

Bokuto snaps out of his thoughts when he hears Akaashi call Y/L/N by her first name. "Y/N? You're already on a first name basis?" An amused expression grows on Bokuto's face. "And why am I not allowed to have my wild imaginations for? She's not really your girl—"

Akaashi's gunmetal blue eyes pierces directly towards Bokuto's golden eyes. He raises a finger to his lip, telling Bokuto to keep quiet about the truth. "It's more believable if we call each other by our first names. Now, are you done asking questions?"

"Not exactly." Bokuto smirks. "Who knows about this situation? Do her friends know?" Akaashi shakes his head. "It's only you, me, and Y/N. So keep your loud mouth shut."

Bokuto zips his lips and throws an imaginary key away, raising an okay with his fingers. "Does this mean we'll see Y/L/N around more?" Bokuto speaks cheerfully. The thought of acting like a couple made Akaashi exhausted. He wanted to limit their appearance as low as possible. The two are awkward with each other when they're left alone.

_How will they act being in front of more people?_

Their actions were stiff today.

"I'm not sure." Akaashi murmurs out. Bokuto isn't content with that answer when he places his hands to his sides. "You should show her off Akaashi. We should get together with her friends over the weekend for lunch! And then we can go to a karaoke joint after!" Bokuto starts to plan out a get together without letting Akaashi shut him down. He runs off to find Konoha.

Exhaling under his breath, Akaashi rubs the sides of his temples. Left alone, his thoughts go back to Bokuto's words earlier about his fan club potentially giving Y/N grief. He grabs his phone back out of his pocket and pulls up her contact. He notices the heart emoji by her name.

**[ Y/N** 🤍☺️ **]**

Seeing her name like this makes him feel a bit nervous. He's not one to use many emotes so he's thrown off to see them.

Tapping the send button, he places his phone back into his pocket and wanders off to find his immature seniors.


	9. What's real and what's fake?

Haru and Zico wait with you at the train station during a Saturday afternoon. You grow self conscious, nervously tucking a curl behind your ear. Zico grumbles, eyeing you from the corner of his eye. "Did you dress up for Akaashi, Y/N?" Haru teases you, noticing your curled hair, light makeup, and the cutely adorn spring dress on your body. You paired the yellow floral spring dress with platform sandals and a white purse. 

Your cheeks turn a shade pink, shyly nodding your head. Things are still awkward between the two of you when you're around others. You couldn't get a grasp on the role of being a girlfriend. But the butterflies in your stomach and anticipation to get dressed up to see him on a weekend felt like the emotions you would have if you were getting ready for a date. 

"It still feels surreal that you're dating Akaashi." Zico speaks up, staring directly at you. "What did you do exactly to change his feelings in the time span of a week." His eyes seem to assess you and the feeling makes you uncomfortable. These two can easily tell if you're up to something. But you've played it safe so far to not slip up. 

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" A boastful voice calls out to the three of you, the striking white-grey hair with black streaks appears within the crowd of pedestrians. The three of you can see Bokuto a mile away. The happy go lucky grin plasters on his face when he weaves his way through the crowd to meet up with you all. 

"Did you guys wait long?" Bokuto asks, turning his eyes over to you. He gasps dramatically, covering his mouth. Raising his eyebrows, "Who do we have here?! Akaashi's such a lucky guy to have a girlfriend who dressed up for him." 

"Where is he by the way?" Zico questions, looking around Bokuto to not find Akaashi or Konoha. Speak of the devil, Akaashi is pulling Konoha by the ear from the busy crowd. Bokuto chuckles, "Konoha was trying to pick up a few girls on our way here. It's a weekend so all the pretty ladies are out." Haru scrunches her face when she looks at Bokuto, involuntarily shivering. "Guys just want one thing, that's why I'm into girls." She mutters under her breath. Bokuto looks alarmed from Haru's words, mouth agape. "You're into girls Haru? I never knew that."

Crossing her arms, she stares at Bokuto's golden eyes. "Why would you need to know? We're not on close terms." Bokuto closes his jaw, shrugging. "Shouldn't we all be good friends now? Our two close friends are dating." 

"Sorry for being late." Akaashi speaks lowly, releasing his hand from Konoha's ear. You gulp, slightly hiding behind Haru when you see Akaashi. You grow anxious to see his reaction about the way you dressed up today. Akaashi turns his eyes on Y/N, noticing her hidden form. "You didn't wait long did you Y/N?" Hearing your name from Akaashi still feels unusual. You shake your head, "Not at all." 

"So, it's really true. You two are dating?" Konoha glances from Akaashi to you. "You don't believe it either, right?" Zico interjects. Konoha nods his head, narrowing his eyes towards you. "Are you blackmailing Akaashi? I know you like to play dirty." 

"What? No?!" You stammer out. Haru steps to the side, placing her hands on your shoulders. She reveals you to Akaashi. "Y/N wouldn't go out of her way to dress up like this for anyone. I don't even get to see her dolled up like this often." Haru smirks, pulling her hands away from your shoulders. 

Konoha blushes when he sees how the dress forms against Y/L/N's body. Akaashi grows quiet as well, staring at Y/N up and down. His blue eyes stop on her shy expression. She put in a lot of effort to play the fake girlfriend role. That thought alone makes him feel thankful. Bokuto elbows Akaashi in the arm. "Are you going to compliment her? She looks like a nervous wreck." Bokuto mutters quietly to Akaashi. Akaashi lowers his eyes to her trembling fingers that clutch tightly onto her purse.

_Is she acting nervous or is she really nervous?_

Akaashi couldn't define what is real and what isn't. 

The words catch in his throat, Akaashi's never really complimented anyone before. He usually says good job or nice catch during volleyball but that's a different kind of complimenting. The others awkwardly stare at the couple.

"Should we head to the burger joint?" Zico clears his throat, pulling the conversation away to not make it a further awkward silence. Bokuto nods his head, grinning. "It's one of our favorite places to go to after practice. I hope it's not too packed at this hour." 

"Idiot, it's a Saturday afternoon. They're going to be busy." Konoha scoffs, walking beside Bokuto. Haru and Zico shuffle away from your side to follow behind the two. You're left alone with Akaashi. 

He extends his hand out to you, "You look beautiful today Y/N." His voice a soft whisper amongst the bustling sound of Tokyo. Timidly, you take his hand.

_This is just part of the act, right?_

Truth and lies intermingle between the two of you and it's hard to decipher it all. Feeling the warmth from Akaashi's hand reminds you how real things are right now. 

"Thank you." You sheepishly respond back to him, neither of you looking at one another as you walk hand in hand behind your friends. An uncomfortable silence forms between the two of you like usual. 

"I've been busy with practice the last few days so I'm sorry for not texting you often." Akaashi speaks up. He bites his inner cheek, feeling nervous for initiating the conversation first. "It's okay. I've been trying to get ahead with my assignments. My parents are adamant about enrolling me into supplement classes after school and that thought alone just makes me exhausted." 

Akaashi silently listens to her. He didn't know much about Y/N.

_Is she a studious person?_

She didn't appear to be. "Do you like studying?" He asks her. You glance over to Akaashi, wondering if he's curious about you. He gets nothing out of it if he learns about you though. So maybe he's being considerate to keep the conversation going? 

Shaking your head, you wear a small smile. Gently squeezing Akaashi's hand, you exhale. "Not really. I'd much prefer to do nothing than to study. But I care about my parents opinion of me to a high extent so...I usually give in to their requests. I wanted to have this rebellious phase against them this year but, I can't muster the courage to even do that." 

Learning this side of Y/N opens a new door to Akaashi. He's only really seen her fumble around apologizing or seriously focused on being competitive. So even she had her own issues that she didn't know how to deal with. "Being my fake girlfriend is pretty rebellious." Akaashi keeps his voice to a soft murmur, whispering into her ear. 

Her hand slips away from his, flying to her face. "Don't say stuff like that Keiji!" Her panicked voice is muffled by her palms and the tips of her ears redden. Even though he's not physically smiling, Akaashi's eyes reveal his hidden smile. 

Bokuto eyes the two when he turns around to see if everyone's still following. A gentle smile etches onto Bokuto's face. "If only he would smile for her." Bokuto murmurs. Konoha hears him and glances over to him. "Who?" 

Turning his attention forward, Bokuto exhales. "Akaashi. He's still hiding his smile around Y/N. That's a bit selfish of him." Bokuto puckers his lips out, looking unamused. Konoha curiously turns around to look at the two, Y/N wears a blushing face while Akaashi averts his eyes from her. "They're a bit awkward. Like they're forcing themselves?" 

"You think so too Konoha?" Zico appears between the two, his tone seems excited when he finds someone else who's also suspicious of the couple. "Why can't you just be happy for her Zico." Haru angrily pinches Zico's ear. "You had your chance and you blew it." 

"Wait, what?" Bokuto is intrigued to this new information. Zico blushes, rubbing his ear. Haru looks over to Bokuto and starts to unravel the story where Y/N and Zico confessed their likes to one another. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

After a twenty minute wait time, the six sit down at a cleared off table. Bokuto, Konoha, and Zico sit on one side while Haru, Y/N, and Akaashi sit on the other. 

"What would you guys recommend?" Haru stares at the two-sided menu, flipping it back and forth. She lowers her menu and Konoha points at a meal combo. "You can't ever go wrong with the double patty burger with fries combo. They have a tasty melon soda here too." 

"I usually go for the cheeseburgers here." Bokuto answers cheerfully, already salivating at the thought of the burgers. Your eyes gaze at the menu; unsure what you should go for. Biting your bottom lip and furrowing your brows together, the description of each meal combo leaves you indecisive. The images itself all looks delicious. 

"Keiji, what do you usually get?" Turning to your right, you glance at Akaashi. His expressionless eyes glance over to your menu. Akaashi leans closer to you, his shoulder brushing against yours. "I just go for their original combo." His pointer finger points to the #1 sticker. You're too distracted by the close distance and the woody scent of Akaashi's cologne to hear him clearly. His gunmetal blue eyes slowly turn to look at your tense appearance. 

Seeing Y/N act coyly like this is a bit entertaining if he had to be honest. He finds her interesting in the way she easily expresses herself. 

"Look at them flirting in front of us." Zico huffs out, glaring at the two. Akaashi flicks his eyes over to Zico, staring at him with a still expression. His expression alone makes Zico lean back in his seat, intimidated. 

"I think you need to look up the definition of flirting Zico. We're clearly not doing that." Akaashi mutters, leaning away from you. Zico starts to part his lips to retort but Akaashi cuts him off. "I also suggest you keep your jealousy to yourself. Unless you'd like a front row seat to getting your heart crushed when I _**do**_ flirt with your best friend." 

Bokuto and Konoha stare at Akaashi in surprise, neither seeing him this steely before. Akaashi is the most composed player on the team but he also has a sharp tongue to say things bluntly. 

"Keiji." Your stern tone catches Akaashi's attention. "Don't be rude to Zico. He's still trying to wrap his thoughts around the news." Pursing your lips together, you knit your brows together. "I don't appreciate the way you're speaking to him either. You don't see me speaking to Konoha or Bokuto like that." 

Akaashi's eyebrow twitches slightly when he's being lectured by Y/N. You feel anxiety in your palms when Akaashi responds to you with silence.

_Is this your first argument as a "couple"?_

A mix of shock and annoyance fills Akaashi's mind.

_Should he be shocked by Y/N sticking up for Zico or upset? A boyfriend in this position will be upset, right?_

He turns his eyes away from Y/N, exhaling under his breath. "Picking your best friend over your boyfriend?" 

Your body stiffens when you hear Akaashi's low tone.

_Is he really upset? Or is he acting?_

This topic is extremely dangerous to have right now while you're out with friends. You wish at times like this that you're in a visual novel game with choices to pick.

"Are you angry?" You speak in a gentle tone. The conversation drops when a server walks over to take everyone's order. Once she leaves with the list of orders, Akaashi excuses himself to use the bathroom.

_Should you go after him? Or leave him alone?_

This whole faking a couple thing is more exhausting than you betted on.

_What's real and what's not?_

The last thing you want to do is actually make Akaashi upset. Neither of you know each other that well but the feeling of hurting someone bothers you.

"Sorry Y/N. I should've kept my mouth shut." Zico squeaks out an apology, noticing your troubled face. Grumbling, you frown. 

"I don't know what to do." You say with annoyance, running your fingers through your curls. "Should I go check up on him?" Bokuto offers the suggestion to you. Shaking your head, you scoot your chair back. "I'll go." 


	10. Smoke and mirrors

Akaashi splashes water onto his face. His blue eyes stare at the rushing water run from the bathroom sink. His internal battery is depleting for the day and there's the karaoke event after this. This made up relationship is full of baggage since the start. Y/N started it off with a dramatic scene of her catching him in the act of what looked like cheating. Now he's lead their relationship towards him being jealous over Zico. 

Akaashi cracks a small smirk.

_How did it come to this?_

_These dramatic events surely can't be someones actual relationship, right?_

If so-- Akaashi wants no part in love. All he's learned from this is how exhausting a relationship can be. But maybe it's because of the way they went about this. 

He's idled long enough in the bathroom, mind a bit clearer. Akaashi wipes his face with a paper towel before exiting the restroom. He falters when he sees Y/N leaning against the wall with a melancholy expression. His chest tightens a bit.

_Did she really think he was upset?_

"Y/N." Akaashi calls out to her. She perks up when she sees him, timidly walking over. "You're not really angry, right? It's part of the act?" You ask Akaashi, feeling nervous to hear his answer. He looks at you nonchalantly, nodding his head. Feeling relieved, you exhale deeply. Mustering a small smile on your face. "So I worried for nothing..." 

Seeing Y/N relieved makes Akaashi wonder if she really was worried about him. 

"Listen, I think we need to set something straight." Akaashi speaks up. "Everything we do together in front of others is fake. The way we act and speak." You nod your head, glad that Akaashi mentioned this. "I was thinking the same thing. It'll be troublesome if our actual feelings got in the way. Now that we've made that clear...should I continue to be distant towards you? Since you're 'upset'?" 

Akaashi shakes his head. "Let's just pretend we made up. I'm getting exhausted already from this." You giggle, nodding your head. The tightness in your chest dissipates and you extend your hand out to him. Akaashi narrows his eyes to your small hand. "You said we made up, right? Let's walk back together then." 

Gulping, Akaashi nods his head and takes your hand. The sensation of feeling his hand still makes you nervous. Your eyes lower down to your entangled fingers as you two walk back. "So when you called me beautiful earlier today, that was the truth?" Akaashi tenses a bit, his hand involuntarily squeezes your hand in response. He feels shy suddenly when you point it out to him. "You're cornering me." Akaashi mumbles. 

"So is it a yes?" You give Akaashi's hand a gentle squeeze, reaching closer to the table. Akaashi doesn't verbally answer, nodding his head. The corner of your lips curl into a smile. "Heh, something about that makes me happy. **The** Akaashi thinks I'm beautiful." You pull your hand away from him when the two of you rejoin the others. 

"Is everything fine with you two now?" Konoha asks, munching on his fries. You nod your head happily, smiling from ear to ear. Akaashi remains silent, a softness to his eyes. "What did you say to him Y/L/N? Akaashi is quieter than usual." Bokuto teases his friend, a mischievous smirk on his face. You form a lie quickly, "I reassured him that he's the only one for me by showering him with compliments."

Konoha snorts, "Is that enough to make him not mad?" 

"Wouldn't you feel better if your girlfriend told you how much she likes you?" Retorting back to Konoha, you glance over to Akaashi with a smile. "I feel grateful every day to know Keiji likes me just as much as I like him." The rush of heat creeps onto your face and you try to remain unnerving. "Sometimes you just need to be reminded how loved you are Konoha." You scrunch your brows together, glaring at him. 

Akaashi feels a weird mixture of happiness and embarrassment from Y/N's words. He reaches for his soda, to quench his dry throat. Bokuto chuckles when he sees how coy Akaashi is acting. "Well, I'm happy if you're happy Y/N." Haru smiles when she looks at you. A guilty stab hits you in the chest when you smile back at her.

_Oh Haru...if only she knew that you're just lying out of your ass right now._

"Make sure to eat your burger while it's hot. It's actually really good." Haru comments, taking another bite of her burger. Zico extends his hand towards your fries and you quickly slap his hand away. 

"Y/N." You turn your head to Akaashi when you hear him call your name. He presses a fry to your lips. "Stop messing around with Zico and eat your food." He speaks sternly, feeding you the fry when you part your lips open for him. "Sorry..." You shyly squeak out, munching on the fry. Konoha is amused by the scene in front of him. "Now Y/L/N can be bossed around by our vice-captain."

"Akaashi is the vice-captain?" Zico looks over at Akaashi in amazement. "Must be hell to practice with him..." Zico stuffs his mouth with his hamburger when he sees Akaashi's glare on him. "It's not that bad." Bokuto comments. 

"That's because you ignore him Bokuto." Konoha snickers, shaking his head. The group makes small talk while eating their lunch. Akaashi notices Y/N is only picking at her fries and not her burger. "Are you not eating the burger?" He asks her. 

"Y/N is pretty weird when she eats. She eats her sides first before the entrée." Haru interjects herself into the conversation, smirking when she sees Y/N get embarrassed. "She says she feels bad for the supporting roles, so she focuses on them first." Zico comments. 

"So, you'll pay attention to the libero over the setter in volleyball?" Bokuto curiously asks you. "Looks like she won't be watching you during the volleyball games Akaashi." He snickers, gulping down his soda.

"N-No, I'll make sure to watch Keiji." You glance over to him. "I'm sure he looks really cool when he plays." Akaashi avoids your eyes, staring at your burger. He reaches for it, lifting the burger to your face. "If you're not going to eat the burger, I will." Akaashi taunts you by moving the burger closer to him. "Hey wait!" You cry out, leaning forward to take a bite of the burger before Akaashi gets the chance to. He stiffens when he notices how close Y/N's face is to his. 

Konoha and Zico both cover their mouths, blushing wildly at the sight. "H-Hey, stop being so weird in front of us!" Konoha strains out his words. Haru and Bokuto are both amused, not interjecting for them to stop. 

Seeing Y/N's long lashes and lips up close causes Akaashi to hold in his breath. She snatches the burger away from him, blushing. Snapping out of his daze, Akaashi clears his throat and averts his eyes away. The tip of his ears heat up and he hides them with his hands. 

"Something wrong buddy?" Bokuto teases Akaashi, grinning from ear to ear. Akaashi doesn't look over to Bokuto, only responding with a shake of his head. 

"How's the burger Y/N?" Haru asks beside you, finishing off her soda. You swallow your piece before answering her with a smile. "It's pretty good." You converse with Haru while the others tease Akaashi. After everyone finishes their lunch, Bokuto leads the group to a karaoke bar.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"It's pretty small and dark in here." Haru murmurs, sitting beside Zico and you on the sofa that's squeezed into the small space. Bokuto adjusts the colorful lights in the room, tapping through the variations of colors and patterns. Konoha is busy flipping through the book of song selections. Akaashi sits next to you, feeling uncomfortable by how squeezed in the six of you are on the sofa. 

"Should I sit on Haru's lap?" You whisper to Akaashi, noticing his troubled face. He glances over to you, debating whether to say yes or no. 

"You're free to sit on my lap Y/L/N." Bokuto somehow overhears your whisper to Akaashi. "Who's sitting on who?!" Konoha stops, turning his attention up from the song book. 

"God, you're so loud Konoha." You grumble, glaring at him. "Is that how you should speak to your upperclassman?" Konoha huffs out. "You're too immature for us to respect you." Zico snickers, grabbing the song book from him. 

"I swear, no one respects me around here." Konoha grumbles to himself. Bokuto eyes you, tapping his thigh as an invitation. It seems like he's testing Akaashi more than you from the way he's staring past you. Haru intercepts and pulls you over to her lap, wrapping her arms around your waist. "As if I'm letting Y/N sit on any of your laps. Fucking perverts." She speaks curtly, tightening her hold against your waist. You smile, thankful for Haru being here. Wrapping your arms around her neck, you give her a hug. Bokuto frowns, unhappy his plan failed. Akaashi silently stares at how easily Haru can hug Y/N. With more room to relax, he feels a bit lonely with the empty space. 

"Did you pick a song yet?" Bokuto calls out to Zico. 

"Do they have any current songs? This list is garbage." Zico mutters, pushing the song list over to Bokuto. "Don't be so picky." Bokuto clicks his tongue, chuckling. But Zico was right, the most current song is from three years ago. Konoha randomly inputs a number and begins to sing. His voice may be offkey but the six of you enjoy the moment being shared together. Despite having a potential hearing loss after. 

The group only stays for an hour before calling it a night. Akaashi opens the door for you and you thank him. Once you step out of the stuffy room, you stretch your arms and legs. 

"Oh, she's cute." Two guys who are loitering outside of one of the karaoke rooms, glance over to Y/N. "I wouldn't mind getting under that dress of hers." One of the guys snickers to their friend. You narrow your eyes on them, hearing their conversation loud and clear.

_Perverts._

Strangely feeling annoyed by their words, Akaashi walks over to Y/N. His hand slips onto the side of her waist. "Ready to go, babe?" Akaashi looks down at Y/N, speaking in a husky tone. 

_B-Babe!?_

You hold back the yelp you want to blurt out. The side of your waist fires up when you feel Akaashi grip tightly. The others slowly exit out of the room, gawking at the way Akaashi is placing his hand on you. Your face burns when you look into Akaashi's blue eyes. "Yeah, let's go." You answer him, mustering a smile on your face. 

Akaashi walks closely to you, glaring at the two guys when he walks past them. A scowl grows on their face when they watch the two of you leave. "Of course a hottie like that would have a good looking boyfriend." The guy clicks his tongue. 

"Akaashi was asserting his dominance?" Konoha whispers to the three beside him. "I'm going over there to kick their asses." Haru grumbles, rolling her shoulders. "Let's just go home. You're not fighting anyone as a minor, idiot." Zico calms Haru down and the four quietly leave the hallway of the karaoke bar. 

Bokuto grins mischievously. Pondering on the thought that Akaashi may not have been acting when he protected Y/N. 

You pull away the moment you and Akaashi step outside. Akaashi lowers his hand to his side, apologizing to you right away. "Forgive me, I just didn't want things to escalate." 

"You could've just grabbed my hand and pulled me out of there." You stammer out, placing your hands over your heated cheeks. The two of you notice the others making their way out, you hurry and pull Akaashi to your side. His eyes stare at your trembling hands against his large ones. 

"I never figured you would be so protective over someone Akaashi." Bokuto smirks towards Akaashi, eyeing his clasped hands against Y/N. Akaashi bites his inner cheek, glaring at Bokuto to stop his teasing. "I think I've had enough of today." You murmur, exhausted. 

"Let's head over to the train station then." Haru looks at the others who nod in unison. Akaashi and you follow behind the others. He glances at Y/N from the corner of his eye, still feeling her trembling hands. "Were you scared?" You hear Akaashi's low voice beside your ear. Looking up, you shake your head. "I was more annoyed than scared. To think there really are sleazy guys like that. It makes me question if there's someone out there who would appreciate me for me. Not the idea of sexualizing my body." Sighing, you apologize to Akaashi for ranting. 

He shakes his head, "You don't have to apologize for speaking your mind. I was thinking something similar this afternoon when I went to the bathroom. Love seems exhausting. But is it only exhausting because of the choices we made?" 

You silently listen to Akaashi, staring at his pondering face. He seems curious about love but with your fake relationship...it's hard to verify what love truly is like.

"Don't form an opinion about love with the situation we're in Keiji. This thing we're doing...it's all smoke and mirrors." Lowering your eyes to your sandals, you close your lips for a moment. "I think love is something that's bittersweet. The start of it is exciting but then things get a little shaky and fear looms over you. I can't tell you if things will end up being sunshine and rainbows, since my first love ended up in a heartache." Turning your attention back up to Akaashi, a small smile etches onto your face. 

"I'm sure you'll feel these emotions one day with someone special." 

Akaashi softens his eyes when he looks at Y/N, loosening his hold on her hand. He exhales. "For someone who's younger than me, you're pretty wise." The corner of his lips want to curl into a half smile but he presses the urge down. You frown when you watch him hold himself back. 

"We're here!" Bokuto exclaims, turning around to face everyone. "This is where we depart my friends. We'll see you three at school Monday?" 

"Where else will we be? We can't skip school." Haru smirks, she turns around to look at you. "Say goodbye to your boyfriend Y/N. Our train is on the opposite end of the station." You flush from the word boyfriend. Timidly looking up to Akaashi, you smile at him. Taking his other hand with your free one, you squeeze both of his hands. "I had fun today. Make sure to text me when you get home." 

Akaashi spaces out for a second before nodding his head. He feels Y/N's hands slip away from him and she says her farewells to Bokuto and Konoha. The warmth from earlier is replaced with coldness. Akaashi slides his hands into his pockets, walking over to Bokuto and Konoha. 

"Do you miss her yet?" Bokuto asks. Akaashi glares at Bokuto, walking past him. "Is that a yes?" A grin plasters over Bokuto's face. Konoha chuckles under his breath, hurrying after the two.


	11. Rebellious Phase

The following Monday morning you're opening your locker to see several thumbtacks pinned into your indoor shoes. You reach inside, carefully holding the back of the shoe to show Haru. "I think I've upset the ring leader of Keiji's fan club." 

Haru looks mortified when she sees the state your shoes in. Sighing, you grab the other pair out and close your locker. "Where are you going Y/N?" Haru calls out after you. The only logical place you can think of is the teachers office. You need to tell them about this situation and you hope they have an extra pair of shoes lying around somewhere for you to borrow until you can afford to buy another pair. 

"I'll be back." You answer Haru, leaving the first year wing and heading to the main building. Remembering Akaashi's first text, you pull up your camera app to take a selfie with your ruined shoes, a fake smile on your face. 

Putting your phone away into your skirt pocket, you enter the teachers office. Your homeroom teacher notices you hovering at the entrance and calls out to you. 

"Ms. Y/L/N? What brings you here?" She stands up from her desk and walks over to you. Raising the shoes up, you point a finger to them. "It appears that I am being bullied, miss." Her eyebrows raise up, a look of horror when she glances at your indoor shoes. "Do you know why someone would do this to you?" 

You clam up, unsure what to say now since dating is forbidden on school campus. The door to the teachers office opens again and Akaashi steps in. He eyes you and your homeroom teacher. You point over to Akaashi. "Because of him." 

Akaashi looks confused when you point towards him. She glances over to Akaashi with her arms crossed. "Akaashi Keiji, will you care to explain why Y/L/N Y/N is being bullied?" Akaashi narrows his gunmetal blue eyes on you, a still expression on his face. You lower your eyes, feeling a bit guilty for putting him on the spot. 

"There seems to be an outrage among the female students...Y/L/N is dragged into it because of me." Akaashi lowers his head, bowing to your teacher. She crosses her arms, sighing under her breath. A look of concern etches onto her face when she looks at the two of you. A smart person can obviously guess the true meanings behind Akaashi's words. Thankfully your teacher seems to get the hint. 

"I'll see what I can do on my end as a teacher but I suggest you to be careful Y/L/N. I'll inform the principle about this as well so we can monitor any strange behavior. Do tell me if anything else happens to you. I'll see you in a bit for homeroom." 

"U-Um, what should I do about my shoes?" You ask her before she turns around to leave. She frowns when she returns her eyes to the thumbtacked shoes. "Just wear your gym sneakers for the time being. Make sure to get a new pair afterschool today." 

Nodding your head, you thank her before she walks over to the principles office. Lowering your eyes back to your shoes, you exhale. "I'm sure my parents won't be thrilled to give me money for another pair. Whatever." With your morning already starting off rocky, you couldn't care less if it get's a bit more worse.

"I'll buy you a new pair since this is my fault." Akaashi speaks up, taking your shoes away from your hands. Shaking your head, you decline his offer. "I agreed to help you with this problem so I'm at fault too. I just didn't think things like this actually happened." 

An idea pops in your mind and you quickly take your phone out of your skirt pocket. Tapping on the screen, you pull up the student forum page. 

"What are you doing Y/N?" Akaashi stares at your skittering fingertips against your phone screen. "Being rebellious." You mutter under your breath, completely focused on making a new thread.

"Did you not listen to your homeroom teacher? She said for you to be careful." Akaashi extends his hand towards your phone but you've already published your selfie along with a message. He sighs when he takes your phone, staring at the post with the attached selfie. 

_"Found these in my locker this morning. If you're upset with me, please be mature and confront me personally."_

"You're asking for death Y/N." Akaashi mumbles, handing you your cellphone back. "If something happens to you..." His words stop short.

_What exactly should he say right now? That he'll be upset? That he'll be worried? That she deserved it for taunting them?_

"I'll have you know I took self defense classes back in middle school. If anything happens, I'll be able to protect myself." You raise one of your arms up, pretending to flex. Akaashi stares at Y/N, the corner of his lips wanting to curl up. He holds back his laughter. "Sure." He mutters out. 

"You don't believe me?" You question Akaashi, pursing your lips together. He shakes his head, answering honestly, "No. Not really. The only time I've seen you look so confident was during our badminton game." 

"Well...just know if you ever try anything, I'll kick your ass Keiji." You smirk, speaking in a playful tone.

"Oh?" Her statement amuses Akaashi. His eyes flicker for a moment. The two seem to have grown more comfortable around each other. The days of awkward silences disappearing. She reaches back for her shoes from his hands, stopping in front of the first year wing. 

"Thanks for showing up at the teachers office for me." You smile at Akaashi. He nods his head, sliding his hand into the pocket of his black pants. You notice his tie is slightly off when you lower your eyes.

_Did he run to the office to make his tie scrunch up against his white collared shirt like this?_

Lowering the shoes onto the ground, you extend your hand towards his tie. Akaashi stiffens for a moment, confused to why Y/N's reaching towards him. 

You blush when your fingers gently graze on his collared shirt as you try to neaten his tie. With his tie now straighten, you quickly pull your hands away. "I should...Yeah." Not making complete sentences, you grab your shoes off the ground and hurry inside. 

Akaashi watches Y/N flee from him with a flushed face. 

He exhales the breath he held. Lowering his eyes, he looks at the tie Y/N adjusted. Akaashi's heart reacted when Y/N's fingers brushed against his chest. The feeling completely unknown to him. Ignoring it for now, he hurries off to his homeroom.


	12. Rooftop lunch

"You've gone completely stupid." Zico is already lecturing you about your post this morning. The three of you are making your way up to the rooftop for lunch. With the change of season, the weather is getting hotter as the summer starts.

You wanted to get away from the crowded courtyard and it appears that you weren't the only one who had the same idea.

"Hello Y/L/N-chan~" Bokuto waves at you from the left side of the rooftop. Akaashi and Konoha are sitting on the ground hidden by the shadows of the larger potted plants. Akaashi hasn't noticed you yet. His eyes appear to be glued to his phone screen. "What are you guys doing up here?" You ask Bokuto.

Zico takes a seat next to Konoha, the two seeming like best buddies since Saturdays hangout. Haru sits across from the three, taking in the sun as she unwraps the cloth that holds her bento box. Hearing your voice, Akaashi looks up. "Oh, when did you guys get here?" He speaks nonchalantly, a still expression on his face. Bokuto sits next to Haru, attempting to grab one of her chicken pieces. "Akaashi's trying to hide from his fan club so we're up here." Bokuto answers your question.

You debate where to sit, staring at Haru's right empty side and Akaashi. He glances to his left, scooting over for you. "Come here." You furrow your brows from his commanding tone. Akaashi notices how odd his words may sound and continues with his sentence. "I need to ask you a question."

"For a second there I thought Akaashi was commanding Y/N." Zico says aloud. "It sounded like that didn't it?" Konoha chuckles. "He's not that kind of guy." Bokuto interjects. "Akaashi is a softy at heart, right? You couldn't possibly be the dominant one in the relationship."

"UHM. Let's not make things weird." You cut the conversation off, making your way over to Akaashi and sitting next to him. The six of you break off into your own smaller conversations. Akaashi moves his phone in between the two of you, showing you a website for indoor school shoes. "I don't know your shoe size." Feeling touched by Akaashi's gesture, a smile forms on your face. "I told you to not worry about it."

"I know, but." Akaashi bites his tongue. He feels awkward being pushy. Let alone weird for not speaking bluntly. "You didn't want to ask your parents, right?"

"W-Well." Akaashi's caught you there. You couldn't think of a lie to tell them why you needed a new pair of shoes. You didn't have a job either so the amount of money you have is your savings from special events like your birthday and holidays. The only other times your parents gave you money is for your grades on certain tests.

Taking in Y/N's silence Akaashi hands her his phone. "Pick the shoe size and we'll pick it up after school." Feeling Akaashi's phone in your hand, you glance down at the website. Sliding through the options, you select your size and hand him his phone back. "Don't you have volleyball practice after school Keiji?"Akaashi nods his head. "I'll give Yukie a heads up that I won't be there for practice today."

Bokuto overhears the conversation and butts himself in. "You're skipping practice?" He gasps dramatically. "Are you two going on an after school date?" A devilish grin forms on Bokuto's face, an expression he wears too often lately. Akaashi glares at him, shaking his head. "We're picking up a new pair of shoes for Y/N."

"Oh~" Bokuto smirks, glancing back at Haru to continue their conversation. Akaashi turns his attention back to you. "Did anyone reply to your post from this morning?" Nodding your head, you pull up the post. Your finger scrolls through the many comments. "It's just a bunch of reaction comments. I highly doubt the culprit will actually come out and confess. Whoever it is seems to be keeping an eye out on me." You slide your phone back into your skirt pocket. Pondering for a moment. You wonder if it's the third year.

Akaashi quietly stares at Y/N's thinking expression. He feels guilty for dragging Y/N into this despite her saying she's also partially at fault. Whoever did it may attack her again but in a more malicious way. Being a second year, it's impossible for him to protect her if anything happens in the first year wing. He's no Superman. Appearing whenever she's in trouble is unrealistic.

_What could he do to ensure she wouldn't find herself in a troubling situation?_

"Keiji...you're staring." You whisper with pink cheeks. "It's making me shy, can you stop that?" Extending your hand up, you hover your hand over Akaashi's eyes.

Seeing her shy nature, Akaashi's eyes softens. "Sorry." He mutters out in a low whisper.

You lower your hand to look at his face. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Akaashi curtly answers you, lowering his eyes back to his phone. Puckering your lips into a pout, you shrug. "I guess we're not that close enough yet to tell each other what's on our mind?" Akaashi notices the slight dejection in Y/N's tone. She slowly gets up and pats the back of her skirt. "I'm going to look at the flowers."

You leave the group to walk over to the opposite side of the rooftop. A few more students are relaxing up here, chatting and eating lunch together. Your eyes scan for the white cosmos you and Akaashi stared at together. You notice how it's slightly wilted. The corner of your lips turn downward into a frown. Glancing around, you find a watering can tucked to the side.

_Did the school hire someone to tend to these plants and flowers? If so, they're slacking._

You notice the watering can is empty and decide to head down to the bathroom to refill it.

Hurrying down the stairs and walking through the hallway, you push open the bathroom door. Turning on the sink, you hover the can under the flowing water. The door creaks open when another girl steps inside. You didn't pay her any attention at first. "Nice to see you again Y/L/N Y/N."

Raising your eyes away from the watering can, you see the exact person you expected.

The ring leader of the fan club— the third year senior.


	13. Clouded and Curious

The eerie sound of the running sink fills the silence between your stare down with the third year senior. She takes one step forward with her arms lowering to her sides. Smirking towards you, she raises an eyebrow. "So, you're the one that has Akaashi wrapped around your finger." 

**Not exactly, but sure.**

You don't utter a response, your eyes following her every step. Not moving from your positioning, you clench tightly on the watering can. Water starts to run down your hand from it being overfilled. She doesn't seem to notice the watering can in your hand as she stares directly at your face. 

Huffing under her breath, she extends a hand out towards your face. Taking a step back, you avoid her hand but she only steps forward to snatch your jaw in her hold. Her fingernails dig into your skin. 

"You're not even pretty." She speaks in a dark tone. With your free hand you pry her hands away from your face. 

"Keiji isn't the arrogant type to date a girl because of her looks." You grumble out, rubbing your jaw from the pain. The seniors face scrunches up, obviously unhappy with your retort. "Are you rich then? You have nothing else going for you." She looks you up and down with disgust. 

"No I'm not. Has the thought crossed your mind that he likes me for who I am? My personality?" Dryly laughing under your breath you click your tongue. "Wait, you're probably too busy seeing red to think logically. First you thumbtacked my shoes and now you're cornering me while I'm alone. Very mature of you, senior." 

Tired of your bickering the senior raises a hand to slap you. You weren't expecting the hit so dodging it is out of the question. A burning sting quickly forms on your cheek, your eyes wavering when you glare at her. 

"Go ahead, slap me all you want! Keiji will never accept love from someone like you. A person who's stooped this low to hurt someone while they're vulnerable." Your eyes lower down to her trembling hands, noticing her fingers twitch in response when you said the word 'slap.' Readying yourself to dodge, the sudden vibration in your skirt startles you. The feeling of her hand makes contact with your cheek again. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Akaashi holds the phone to his ear, staring at the students around the rooftop. None of them are Y/N and he begins to worry.

_Why did she run off without telling anyone of her whereabouts? Is she not afraid to be confronted by the person who's targeting her?_

_Maybe she's ignoring him on purpose because he wouldn't speak his mind to her?_

That's impossible... She didn't look too upset at him earlier. The automated voice recorder plays in his ear, the dialing tone coming to a stop. Exhaling under his breath, he hurries to the door of the rooftop, flinging it open and quickly making his way downstairs. 

He's not exactly sure where to look when he reaches the bottom staircase. 

"Oh! There's Akaashi!" A girl squeals out to her friend. The voice pulls at his attention and he notices two girls blocking the girls bathroom.

_Are those girls part of his fan club?_

He didn't exactly know what any of them look like. It's worth a shot for him to ask. Akaashi makes his way over to the two girls. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"I'm tired of hearing your voice!" The senior screams out. Her shriek makes you wince, the sound dreadful. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SHOW UP AND RUIN MY PLAN."

_Her plan?_

She drills a hole through you, her eyes completely dark and her demeanor seems malicious now. Sensing danger, you strike at that moment with the watering can. Dousing water onto her. She's in a state of shock at first but she quickly recovers. "YOU BITCH." 

Tossing the watering can at her, she takes a second to block it. You take the chance to whiz past her, flinging the bathroom door open. Two girls startle when they notice the bathroom door opening behind them. Akaashi meets your terrified expression. "Why did you two lie that she wasn't in here?" He glares at the two girls, the look in his eyes sends chills down their spine. 

"Keiji, we have to go!" You push your way past the two, grabbing hold of his hand. Akaashi hears your urgency but doesn't move an inch. "Keiji! I said we have to go!" When you look over to Akaashi you notice a shift in his emotions. The calm and composed Akaashi the school grown to love changes in front of you. His eyes scream anger when he sees the senior in the bathroom who's running to lunge at you. 

The two girls scurry away from the third years attempt on grabbing you. Akaashi jumps in front of you, his hands turning into fists. Noticing his arm slowly raise up, you push him back with all your might. "You can't lay a finger on her Keiji, you'll get in so much trouble!" You shout at him. "Just get a teacher Keiji!" 

Akaashi's anger falters a bit when he watches Y/N kick the senior in her stomach, knocking her off balance. "IDIOT, STOP WATCHING AND GO!" Y/N's cry snaps Akaashi out of his blinded anger. 

"Don't get hurt while I'm gone. I'll be back!" He speaks quickly, running towards the teachers office. Thankfully the teachers building is just in the corner beside the current building they're in. Relieved to see Akaashi gone, you lower your eyes on the third year that's holding onto her stomach. 

"I'm not letting you win so easily Y/L/N." She grunts out, standing herself back up.

_Where did this senior get her stubbornness from?_

You take a step out towards the hallway, not wanting to be close to a wall or flung back into the bathroom. The senior walks into your trap, lunging towards you in the hallway. Taking a side step, you dodge her attempt. Her lack of awareness lands her against a wall. A small crowd starts to form when they hear a commotion. "Just stop right now! You're only making yourself more humiliated, senior." She scrunches her face when she hears you call out to her. Screaming out, she stands herself back up. 

"I don't have anything to lose. You do!" Her fist flies towards you and you raise your palm up to catch it. You strain to keep her fist in your palm, arm trembling as you force her back. At that moment she raises her other fist, hitting you directly in the stomach. Clenching your teeth, you feel the impact. 

"You're an idiot. You have to graduate this year." You grumble out, kicking her in the thigh which makes her drop down to her knees. You then pull her arm back behind her, snatching her other arm towards her back too. Dragging out an exhale, you flip your hair back. You were a bit rusty in the beginning and ended up with a few hits from her but your amount of bruising is far better than the way the third year looks. 

Loud rumbling footsteps enter the building and you hear several teachers telling the loitering students to leave the area. The principle and your homeroom teacher hurries over to the two of you. You see the principles face pale when he sees the third year. Your teacher holds back her gasp. 

"Sakura, explain yourself!" The principle speaks to the third year impolitely. Feeling confused, you release your hold on her. She glares at you before rubbing her wrists. "There's nothing to explain dad." The principle clenches his teeth. "I told you to not call me that when we're on campus."

"Whatever, hurry up and lecture me. Everything is my fault. Blah, blah, blah." The third year named Sakura eyes you and Akaashi before exiting out of the building, walking herself to the teachers building. The principle doesn't look at you directly, hurrying after his daughter. 

"The person who targeted me is the principles daughter...?" You speak slowly and quietly. Something about that sentence seems wrong. Your teacher awkwardly clears her throat. Her eyes look towards your face, noticing the swelling on your right cheek. "You should head to the infirmary Y/L/N. The principal will send someone to get you when he's ready to speak to you." 

She hurries after the principal and Sakura. After their leave, several students begin to chatter around you. Akaashi stands in front of you, his hand nervously hovering near your cheek. Your eyes lower to his trembling hovered hand.

_Is Akaashi worried?_

The thought made you happy for some reason. You look up to Akaashi, a small smile on your face. "Thank you Keiji." You extend one hand towards his hovering one, gently resting it on your cheek. His hand twitches when he feels the heat in Y/N's cheek. 

"We should get you an ice pack from the infirmary." He whispers. You lower your hand from his, feeling his hand idle on your face for a split second before he drops his hand to his side. "Yeah, that would be a smart idea." You respond, turning around to make your way there. Akaashi quietly follows next to Y/N. Several words float around his mind but his words catch his throat. 

"To think that third year is the principals daughter. I'm sure they'll tell me to forget about everything and to not tell my parents." You sigh at the thought. "Hopefully this swelling goes down before I make it home." Akaashi notices the frown on Y/N's face. If he just spoke to her earlier, none of this would happen. "Hey." Akaashi calls out to her. 

You stop to look at Akaashi with a raised brow. He wears a deep frown and his blue eyes waver when they look directly at you. "I'm sorry. This wouldn't have happened if I--" You cut Akaashi off, placing a finger over his lips. Ignoring your skipping heart from the softness of his lips against your finger, you shake your head. 

"I'm fine." You twirl around to show him that you're still in one piece. "My face on the other hand must look gross from the swelling but nothing an ice pack can't help with. She also did hit me in the stomach...I'll probably feel that in the morning." You start to ramble and Akaashi's nerves didn't disappear when he listens to Y/N. "Anyway." You steer the conversation back. "I signed up to be your fake girlfriend and these things are entailed with it apparently. I'm starting to question if my reward for all of this is worth it." You playfully tease Akaashi. 

"Should I give you another reward then?" Akaashi speaks in a deep tone. You tense up when you see the look Akaashi gives you. He seems a bit distracted. Clouded with guilt, anger, and concern. You slowly take a step back when Akaashi steps forward. Your heart begins to hammer against your chest when you feel the coolness of a wall on your back. 

Akaashi raises one arm against the wall, the other in his black pants pocket. You anticipate Akaashi's next move, unable to read his thoughts. "Bokuto is the reason why I'm so serious about volleyball. If I'm not playing volleyball, I'm most likely reading manga or listening to music. I also hate being alone...as surprising as it may seem." Akaashi begins to tell you one thing after another about him and you're barely processing his words. For a moment there you thought something else would happen.

Clearing your throat, you stand up properly with a redden face. "You're rewarding me with facts about you?"

Akaashi nods his head, pulling his hand away from the wall. "Oh." You glance down and he notices your disappointment. "What did you think I meant?" Akaashi asks, eyeing your blushing face. 

"Nothing." You murmur, turning away to walk back to the infirmary. Akaashi bites his inner cheek, holding back the smirk that's itching to form on his face. He reaches for your wrist, stopping you from practically running away. Akaashi turns you around to face him. "You were expecting a kiss, weren't you?" His blunt response makes you feel embarrassed. Widening your eyes from his word, you glare at the floor beneath your feet.

"If you did, we're stopping things right now Y/N. Our agreement is to stop when one of us catches feelings." 

His words stab you in the chest, hurting you. "Why would you assume me wanting a kiss means I've fallen for you?" You blurt out, pulling your hand away from Akaashi. "I'm just curious about your...lips?" Your words are not convincing in the slightest. To avoid embarrassing yourself further, you run away from Akaashi. 

He watches Y/N leave in a hurry, a smirk on his face. "Curious about my lips? Okay Y/N...sure." 


	14. Secretly rich

Akaashi left your side when you're told to spend the remainder of the day in the infirmary. The principle made a personal appearance to apologize on his daughters behalf. Like you expected, the situation is being dusted under the rug. The principle promises to watch after you from today forward. Sakura gained a suspension for the remainder of the month after confessing to her actions. So there was some justice to the problem.

You nodded off into a nap sometime after the conversation with the principle and awaken when you hear the final bell ring.

"Is Y/N still here?" You hear muffled voices past the curtains beside you. Sitting up, you touch your cheek, wincing. A sharp pain then bolts in your stomach making you lean over in agony. "Y/N?" Akaashi's deep voice speaks above you, he stares at you with worried eyes. Clenching your teeth, you look up with a forced smile. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"My stomach hurts now. Guess the adrenaline from earlier helped me ignore the pain." You lift the blanket off of you, sliding into your shoes. "I think my swelling went down? It hurts to touch my cheek so I'm not sure..." Frowning, you raise your fingers near your face. Even the most delicate touch makes you wince.

Akaashi helps you stand up, offering you his arm to hold onto. Taking his offer, you place your hand on his arm. You hesitate when you feel his muscles. Nervously pulling your hand back away from him, you stand up yourself. "Sorry for being a bit weird right now." Murmuring under your breath, you tuck your hair behind your ear.

"It's alright. Should we get going? The shoe store is not far from the school." Akaashi leads you out of the infirmary. Before leaving, you thank the school nurse. Walking beside Akaashi, you feel an awkward silence loom over. The atmosphere making you feel antsy. You thought the two of you have passed this stage, but maybe you haven't. "So, what did the principle say?" Akaashi initiates the conversation. You glance at him from the corner of your eye, clasping your hands together. "Sakura is suspended for the remainder of the month. The principle insists I don't tell my parents about this and he'll make sure to keep an eye on me from now on."

Akaashi looks glum when he hears the results of todays fight. "So he's just covering his ass."

Surprised from Akaashi's response, you try to lighten the mood. "I'm just glad this won't be on my record and my parents are blind to the situation."

"What are you going to tell them about your face injury when you get home then?" Akaashi stares at you, stopping in his steps. "That a volleyball hit me in the face?" That's the quickest lie you can muster up. It's not like you were in a claw fight. Your injuries are on your right cheek and stomach. Akaashi sighs at you, continuing his walk. "Your friends Haru and Zico panicked when I told them what happened to you. I had an earful from the two." Akaashi changes the subject, his brows twitching when he remembers how loud the two were. "Zico threatened to kick my ass."

"He did?" You can see Zico saying something stupid like that. Giggling, you apologize for your friends. Akaashi shakes his head. "You dealt with something far worse than being lectured." He grows quiet, down casting his eyes to the ground as the two wait for the crosswalk light. "I'm sorry again Y/N." His tone has a trace of guilt. Lightly slapping his arm, you grumble. "Stop apologizing Keiji. I'm fine. Now there's nothing to worry about while Sakura is away."

You stare at the different store fronts. "Which store is it Keiji?" He points to a tiny boutique store at the very end of the street. The store named 'Labelle.' Akaashi holds the door open for you and you thank him before stepping inside. You're greeted by a beautiful employee who stands behind the counter. "Welcome to Labelle." She wears a sweet smile. "What brings you two in today?" You glance over at Akaashi. "We placed an order earlier this afternoon for a pair of school shoes." He speaks up for you.

"Oh!" The employee perks up, reaching for a box under the counter. "Are these it?" She lifts the lid of the box up and you see a pair of white school shoes. You didn't notice the cute flower decal on the back of them from the images earlier. Nodding your head, she smiles and closes the lid, inserting the box into an adorable bag stuffed with tissue paper, the stores logo plasters in the middle of the bag. "Thank you for purchasing one of our products. We hope to see you again." 

Her dazzling smile is too bright for you when you thank her, taking the bag from her. She wishes you and Akaashi a great day and the two of you slip out of the boutique. You speak up when Akaashi stands next to you after closing the door to the store.

"She's really pretty." You say with a pout, feeling insecure about yourself. Akaashi glances at Y/N, biting his inner cheek. He's unsure what to say to Y/N. If he compliments her, it would be weird. Shaking your head to rid your insecurities. Plastering on a smile, you look at Akaashi. "Thank you for buying me these. I'll be sure to pay you back."

"You don't need to." Akaashi quietly speaks. He stares at the time on his phone. "Should I accompany you home?" 

Your eyebrows raise when you hear Akaashi's suggestion. Waving one hand in front of you, you decline. "It'll be out of your way if you do. We take separate train rides home." He lowers his eyes down to the ground, seeming to be in deep thought.

_Did he want to spend more time with you? He seems to be stalling._

A smirk grows on your face and you call him out on it. "You don't want to leave my side yet, do you?" Akaashi's face stiffens when he hears you. A giggle escapes your lips. He scrunches his nose, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I just...I'm worried something else will happen to you today. I don't feel comfortable letting you go home alone. That's all."

"Uh huh, sure..." You drag your words out, walking towards the train station. "You can walk me home Keiji. Just don't text me later complaining about the commute back." He scrunches his nose again, hurrying to walk next to you. "I wouldn't." He curtly responds. The conversation ends in a comfortable silence. 

"Oh, our school summer festival should be in two weeks, right? " You're the one to initiate the conversation this time. Akaashi looks up to the sky, the sound of yours and his footsteps intertwine with the noise of traffic. "Yeah, I believe so." Akaashi answers you, glancing at you from the corner of his eye. You brighten at the thought. 

"I'm looking forward to it." You smile from ear to ear. Akaashi quietly observes your smiling features. "Did your class decide on what you're doing?" He questions. You nod your head to Akaashi's question. "We were deciding on a theme this morning. By popular vote, we're going to hold a maid café." 

"A maid café?" Akaashi raises an eyebrow, timidly looking over to Y/N. He starts to visualize her in an outfit but he stops his imagination partway. Akaashi cringes when he realizes he's beginning to think like Bokuto. "Was it Zico's idea?" 

"How'd you know?" You giggle. Akaashi forms an expressionless reaction, shaking his head. Zico will fit perfectly among Bokuto and Konoha. He wouldn't be surprised if the three went out to a maid café this weekend. 

"Because he's a pervert." Akaashi bluntly answers, a look of disgust on his facial features. Giggling at Akaashi, you shrug. "I think it would be fun to get dressed up. Haru is ecstatic at the thought. She said something along the lines of being able to see cute girls in maid outfits." Akaashi drags out a sigh. He didn't expect Haru, the mature one of the group, to also join along with Zico's idea. "Say Keiji, have you been to a maid café before?" The two of you enter the bullet train, taking a seat in the corner. Akaashi stares at you, his eyebrows twitch into a furrow. 

"What makes you think I would ever go there?" He sounds offended by you. You begin to whisper, "Calm down. I won't judge you if you've been there at least once." Akaashi gets ready to retort but you raise a finger to your lips, eyeing the quietness around you two. He closes his lips, not saying anything. Smirking, you start to whisper again. "Let's go to one this weekend with the others."

"For what?" 

"I need to research how to play the part for the festival." 

Akaashi stares at Y/N in disbelief. "You're going to be one of the maids?"

You're the one to be offended now. Furrowing your brows together and crossing your arms, you pout at Akaashi. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" 

"You have a lot of work to do then." Akaashi teases you with playful eyes. You feel a slight skip in your heart when you stare at his blue eyes. "What does that mean?" You grumble out. 

"For starters, you have to be cute." 

Your eyes widen when you hear Akaashi's first reasoning. "You bitch." Grumbling, you reflexively pinch his cheek as if he's like Zico. Noticing a split second later that Akaashi is definitely not Zico. 

"Bitch?" Akaashi repeats your words in a deep tone, his eyes narrow to your pinching fingers. Pulling your fingers away, you quickly apologize. "Your choice of words needs to be changed too." Akaashi continues the conversation. Crossing your arms, you huff out. The pounding of your heart against your chest distracts you more than Akaashi's insults. "Remind me again why would you know how a maid should act?" Your eyes glance over to Akaashi who's gone quiet. 

He gulps, trying to remain calm. "I read a portion of a manga that had a maid café theme." 

"What genre of manga do you read Keiji? It's surely not an action one." A devilish smirk forms on your face when you tease him. He grows quiet, not answering your question. The conversation ends there when your stop arrives. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Ten minutes later, you stop in front of your house. Akaashi's eyes widen slightly when he sees Y/N's place. 

"This is your house?" He asks in surprise, staring at the mansion behind the steel gates. He seems taken aback that Y/N lives in such a large house. From the way she speaks, he would never guess she grew up in such a lavish lifestyle. "It's a mansion."

You grow shy from his amazement, awkwardly giggling. "W-Well...yeah. I don't usually tell people that I live in a mansion and that my parents are both well known surgeons. They're pretty stingy with money despite being so wealthy. You'd think they'd give their daughter an allowance but they lecture me about the importance of making my own money." 

"Miss, is that you?" A voice rings from the intercom by the steel gates. A monitor turns on and you see the face of the butler. "Who's the young man beside you?" You glance at Akaashi, unsure what to say.

_A friend? Boyfriend? School mate?_

Akaashi bows to your butler, introducing himself. "My names Akaashi Keiji. I'm Y/N's upperclassman." 

"Oh?" The butler wears a smile when he hears Akaashi's response. Your face flushes when you notice the glimmer in your butlers eyes. "I'll open the gate for you Miss. Is Akaashi coming in with you?" 

"No he's just about to-" Your words cut off when you hear your parents. "Pierre, is that Y/N?" The strict tone of your father makes you tense up. "Yes, she's also brought a guest with her."

"A guest? Let's not have them wait." Your mom comments and Pierre nods his head, clicking a button. You watch the steel gates part open. "Sorry Keiji, I tried to tell him that you were just on your way back home." 

Akaashi glances over to Y/N's tense expression. She seemed more relaxed when she spoke to Pierre but her expression changed when she heard the voices of her parents. "It's alright. I don't have anything better to do." 

You nod your head slowly, forcing on a smile. "Let's go in then. I'm sure they're curious who this guest is that I brought home." 


	15. Tell him the truth

Pierre awaits the two of you at the front door. "Welcome back home Miss." You bow to him, a smile on your face. "Your parents are sitting in the dining room. The two of you can make your way in there." 

Akaashi bows to Pierre after following you inside. You properly take your shoes off and slide into a pair of slippers. Pierre's already laid out a pair of guest slippers for Akaashi before greeting the two of you. "I'm guessing these are for you." You point to the slippers that are beside you. Akaashi nods his head, slowly taking in the grand entrance of the house. He feels like he's stepped into Cinderella's castle. The architecture is far from Japanese influenced. A European vibe oozes out from the mansion and it's décor. 

A coldness lingers around the mansion and it's not a coldness of temperature. Akaashi eyes Y/N, her timid behavior when she leads him to the dining room. 

"I'm home-- father, mother." You bow to the two who are eating lunch together. Akaashi stands next to Y/N, bowing to her parents. "You brought a boy home?" You easily notice the irritable tone in your mother's voice. She narrows her eyes on you. Clenching your hands tightly onto the shoe bag, you muster a smile. "His name is Akaashi Keiji, my upperclassman." 

Fathers steely gaze rests on Akaashi. He seems to analyze him, up and down. This uncomfortable atmosphere makes Akaashi wonder how Y/N turned out the way she is. He would think Y/N would be more like him. Expressionless and blunt. Her parents seem standoffish and crude. 

"He was walking me home and was about to leave...but." You bite your tongue, not wanting to finish the sentence. 

"Akaashi, is it? Do you have an ulterior motive with my daughter?" Father cuts straight to the chase. "If it's money you're after, I'm sorry to let you know that our daughter won't inherit any of it." Akaashi didn't expect this kind of conversation. His words stuck in his throat. 

Furrowing your brows together, you purse your lips. "Keiji doesn't know anything about the family, father. He's just an upperclassman that looks after me. Please don't talk to him like that." Your face and chest burns when you speak up against your father. "Oh?" Father narrows his eyes on you. He notices the slight swelling on your right cheek. "Care to explain what happened to your face?" Your hand instinctively moves to touch your face, attempting to hide the swelling. 

"We were playing a volleyball game together and I didn't anticipate the amount of strength I used. Sorry for injuring your daughter, sir." Akaashi speaks up, he rests his blue eyes on Y/N's father. "You're a volleyball player?" Mother brings the attention to herself, eyeing Akaashi with a sharp stare. "Yes, mam." He speaks to them in a polite manner, giving them his undivided attention.

_Are your parents going to judge him for being a volleyball player?_

You didn't want their harsh words to attack Akaashi. He's done nothing wrong to them. They were always like this to anyone you associated with.

_Why do they go so far to berate your friends?_

"You have to go back to practice with your team, right Keiji?" Changing the topic, you glance at him.

**Please get the hint Akaashi.**

Your eyes flick to the right, towards the exit of the dining room. "Yeah. I should head back. We're getting ready for our Interhigh games." 

"Thank you for accompanying our daughter home, Akaashi." Father speaks in a deep tone, raising the cup of tea to his lips. "Make sure to send him off properly Y/N." The two of you bow to your parents and you lead Akaashi out of the dining room. Pierre appears in front of you, a tray in his hand carrying two plates of desserts. "Is Akaashi already leaving, Miss?" You notice the delicately prepared desserts on his tray, feeling guilty. 

"Y-Yeah...mother and father started to drill him with uncomfortable questions." You whisper with a frown. Pierre looks down at his watch before returning his hazel brown eyes on you. He leans over to whisper in your ear. "They should leave soon for work, invite Akaashi to your room. I'm sure you two wanted to hang out a bit longer, right?" 

"W-What are you trying to say Pierre!?" You whisper yell with a flushing face. Pierre wears a smirk, handing you the tray. "Off you go now, Miss." 

Nibbling your bottom lip, you muster a glare at Pierre. But your eyes soften when you return his smile. "Akaashi, this way." You call out to him, hurrying towards the main entrance of the house and up onto the right staircase. Akaashi follows after you, glancing at Pierre who nods his head to him. 

"Where are we going Y/N?" Akaashi asks, staring at the grand staircases. There's a left and right staircase that meet in the middle, leading to a middle staircase that connects to a hallway. "Pierre seems to take a liking to you, so he wants me to hang out with you in my room until my parents leave." You speak in a hurry, walking towards the right hallway. Akaashi follows along, slowly taking in the sights around him. He's still unable to wrap it around his mind that Y/N lives here. "Can you get the door for me?" You whisper to Akaashi who's slowly walking towards you. He walks up to your bedroom door and pushes down the handle, opening the door for you to step in first. 

Y/N's room is nothing short of amazing. The best description of her room is 'royal princess'. 

You lower the tray of desserts onto your tea table and walk over to your dresser to place the shoe bag and your school bag on top. 

Akaashi's breath hitches when he realizes he's in a girls bedroom. "Keiji? Are you going to come over here and try Pierre's dessert?" Y/N calls out to him from the tea table. He stiffens in his spot by the door. Y/N doesn't seem to feel worried that the opposite sex is in her bedroom.

_Maybe because Zico has been in here before?_

The thought crosses Akaashi's mind and his brows furrow.

_There's no way Zico's been in here with Y/N by himself, right?_

Haru must've been with the two. Wait.

_Why does that matter to him?_

He's pulled out of his thoughts when he feels a warmth around his wrist. Y/N stands in front of him with her hand wrapped around his left wrist. 

"Sorry for dragging you into this mess. At least eat Pierre's dessert before leaving." You pull Akaashi towards the tea table, sitting him down on the sofa. You raise a strawberry puff pastry plate towards Akaashi. He takes the plate and fork from your hand. "My parents can be a bit crude...I'm sorry if they offended you in anyway." You speak softly, clenching onto the ends of your skirt. 

Akaashi shakes his head, slicing a piece off of the pastry and inserting it into his mouth. The taste of fresh strawberries melt on his tongue. You watch Akaashi widen his eyes from the pastry. "Delicious, right?" You smile from ear to ear. "Pierre was never good at making desserts when I first met him. He's gotten better over the years." Lowering his fork on the plate, Akaashi turns to look at you. "How did you grow up to be like..." 

"This?" You point at yourself with a giggle. "Because of Pierre, Zico, and Haru. They're the reasons why I didn't grow up to be like my parents. Pierre especially." Your smile softens when you think about the butler who's been by your side for as long as you can remember. Akaashi notices the fondness in your expression when you think about Pierre. 

"He looks young. Pierre." Akaashi clarifies himself. 

"He's in his mid 20's. My parents hired him when he was 16. Apparently he was a runaway with nothing much to offer and my parents pitied him. He's taken care of me since I was 6." You cut a slice off the strawberry puff pastry on the second plate. "The previous butlers struggled to watch after me when my parents were away. Apparently I was a shut in but I can't remember much of that time." 

Akaashi starts to learn more about you than you've learned about him. You cut yourself off, unsure if this is something Akaashi would care to know. "So...I'm just an upperclassman to you?" Akaashi changes the topic, noticing your uncomfortableness. 

Biting your bottom lip, the tip of your ears redden. "You told Pierre that you're my upperclassman. I just followed along and told my parents the same thing." Akaashi nods his head, eyeing you with a playful expression. The two of you hear a soft knock and the voice of Pierre. "Miss, may I come in?" 

"Yes, Pierre." You call out from the middle of the room. A click of the door opens and Pierre forms a smile when he looks at you and Akaashi. "How are the desserts? Is it to your liking?" Pierre walks over to the two of you, standing in front of the tea table. Nodding your head, you raise an okay sign. "You get a pass from me Pierre." Pierre turns his gaze to Akaashi, expecting an answer from him. Akaashi nods his head, "I've never tasted anything like this. It's really delicious." 

"Oh, you don't have to flatter me, Akaashi. Miss does that plenty for me." Your cheeks redden when you hear Pierre talk about you. Akaashi eyes Y/N from the corner of his eye, noticing her reddening face. Pierre walks over to you, leaning over slightly to raise an icepack to your cheek. "A volleyball didn't really hit you, did it miss?" 

"Ah..." Your eyes downcast, feeling the coolness of the ice pack Pierre places on your face. Akaashi notices the warmness Pierre treats Y/N. The total opposite of how her parents treat her. Seeing these two look so close makes his chest tighten slightly. "Were you eavesdropping on me again Pierre?" 

"My apologies, miss. I was a tad bit curious." Pierre chuckles softly. You raise your hand over Pierre's gloved ones. He pulls his hand away when you get a grip around the ice pack. Straightening himself back up, he glances at you and Akaashi. "So, what is the real reason?" He asks with a gentle smile. "I can only assume it has something to do with you Akaashi?" Akaashi stiffens as soon as he hears Pierre's assumption. "What makes you think it's his fault Pierre?" You scrunch your nose. Pierre silences you with the dessert. "I'm not talking to you miss." 

Grumbling, you silently eat the pastry. Akaashi is surprised by how obedient Y/N is towards Pierre. Clearing his throat, Akaashi looks at Pierre. "You're right. I was the reason she got hurt today. Long story short, a third year was jealous of how close Y/N is to me. The two ended up fighting each other." 

"Fighting?" Pierre grows alarmed, eyes shooting back towards Y/N. "Are you hurt anywhere else, miss?" You part your lips slightly to lie but Akaashi cuts you off. "Her stomach." You furrow your brows when you look at Akaashi. "Let me see your stomach, miss." Pierre sternly speaks to you, brows knit together. Widening your eyes, you lower the fork from your mouth. "N-No. That's too embarrassing. I can't do that in front of you and Keiji!" You wrap your arms around your stomach. 

"Akaashi can I ask you to look away for just a moment?" Pierre continues to speak sternly even towards Akaashi. Akaashi hesitantly looks away, slightly curious to know what kind of relationship Pierre and Y/N share.

_Do neither of them care about the way they're acting around one another? Is it that easy for Pierre to see Y/N's stomach by a simple command?_

"P-Pierre, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can't have you looking at me like this." You stammer out, feeling incredibly shy. "I know you're not the little girl I used to see, miss. You're growing into a beautiful lady. But I'm still your caretaker and I must aid your injuries." Pierre stares directly at you, his brows knit together and he seems adamant about this.

"Or do you prefer for Akaashi to tend to your stomach?" Pierre eyes Akaashi from the corner of his eye. "You two seem to be on a first name basis. That's a bit weird if he's just an upperclassman, right?" 

You shut your mouth, completely silenced by Pierre. 

"Let's just be honest Y/N. Pierre is someone you trust, right? He wouldn't be able to tell anyone at school." Akaashi speaks lowly, still turned away from you. Pierre relaxes his brows when he hears Akaashi's suggestion. He looks at you expectantly for the honest truth. Inhaling deeply, you muster up the strength to tell Pierre. 

"I'm Keiji's fake girlfriend." 


	16. A hole in the contract

"Fake girlfriend?" Pierre repeats your words. Akaashi turns around to face Pierre. 

"You see...apparently this guy is every girls dream boyfriend and on top of that, there's this challenge set on him. The challenge was created last year so he's had to endure several confessions on a daily basis for over a year and a month." You turn to look at Akaashi. "Not wanting to go through this for another year, he had this bright idea to have a fake girlfriend. That way, he wouldn't have to reject another girl. Which started to work, surprisingly. But of course things were going too smoothly and BAM!" Your voice startles them both when you clap your hands together. "Today happened." 

"I guess that's the quick summary of everything." Akaashi mumbles. He finishes off the last piece of the strawberry puff. 

"Why did you pick her Akaashi? I'm sure there were other great candidates." Pierre asks Akaashi. "What's that suppose to mean Pierre?!" You grumble out, picking up the ice pack you laid on the table. Pierre stops your hand from throwing it at him, clasping his large hand on your small ones. Akaashi eyes their clasp hands, an aching pain against his chest. 

"Y/N isn't interested in me romantically. That's why I chose her." Akaashi curtly responds. Pierre lowers Y/N's hand, bringing his hand to his side. 

"What happens if the miss is?" Pierre speaks carefully, his brown eyes rest on Akaashi's blue ones. Akaashi grows silent from Pierre's question. You interject yourself into the conversation, "Than we put a stop to this fake girlfriend appearance. That was Keiji's only rule." Akaashi nods his head, not opening his mouth to say anything more. 

"Ah...so are you doing this out of the goodness of your heart, miss?" Pierre smirks at you, knowing full well you wouldn't have done this for nothing. "Of course not." You mumble under your breath. "I wanted to learn about Keiji and figure out why he hides his emotions. But to be honest...I haven't learned much about him." You glance over at Akaashi.

"We've been around each other a lot lately and the only things I do know about him is of what he told me today." 

"I'm surprised you haven't put a stop to this yourself then, miss. If you're not getting your end of the bargain, isn't it ideal for you to stop the contract? You've even gotten hurt because of this." Pierre tilts his head slightly, staring at you before turning his attention to Akaashi. 

"I...never thought about that." You slowly say, turning to look at Akaashi.

**The thought never occurred to him either.**

Now with this suggestion presented to the two of them, Akaashi starts to grow nervous.

_Would Y/N stop things herself?_

A sadness tugs in the back of Akaashi's mind when he thinks about the thought of not being by Y/N's side. He's grown used to her company over the past month, nearing two months. 

"Anyway, don't tell anyone about this Pierre." You change the topic, not wanting to linger in your thoughts. Pierre wears a small smile when he sees you changing the conversation. "The summer festival is in two weeks at my school, will you be able to come?" Pierre mentally thinks about his schedule for the next two weeks. "I don't think your parents need me to accompany them anywhere, I should be free. Are you inviting me to your school festival, miss?" 

"You come to them every year. Why should this year be any different?" You smile at him. "My class will be hosting a maid café so I'll be sure to save you the best sweets when you come." 

"Oh? Are you going to be one of the maids? Is it alright if I ask Haru to sub in for you? I can't imagine you properly taking care of your guests." Pierre playfully teases you, chuckling under his breath. "You sound like Keiji." Grumbling, you stare at Akaashi. He looks away the second you stare at him. "Will you also be there Akaashi?" Pierre pulls Akaashi back into the conversation. "Did you want me there Y/N?" Akaashi asks. 

Pursing your lips, you feel the corner of your cheeks heat up. "Why wouldn't I want you there? I have to prove you wrong about not being cute or pretty with my words." Pierre seems amused when he sees Y/N's coyness towards Akaashi. "A-Anyway, it's getting late. I feel bad enough for making you stay this long Keiji." 

"Should I drive you back to your place Akaashi? I'll just go fetch the car." Pierre makes his way towards the door. "I hid your shoes in the shoe cabinets, Akaashi. I'll be waiting for you out front." The door closes behind Pierre.

"He didn't let me respond." Akaashi speaks softly, exhaling under his breath. You giggle at Akaashi. "Pierre tends to do that a lot." You glance down at your stomach, blushing again. "Thankfully he didn't get his way this time." Akaashi eyes Y/N staring at her stomach. He finds some kind of relief about that as well. "Let's not make him wait too long." 

"Let's?" Akaashi raises an eyebrow, standing up from your sofa. 

"I'll accompany you on your way home. Unless you want to ride by yourself with Pierre?" You walk towards your door, opening it for Akaashi. Akaashi ponders on the thought. He's unsure what kind of questions Pierre may ask him about. Many of them most likely will be of Y/N and his relationship. 

"No, I'll feel more comfortable with you there." He answers honestly, seeing a smile form on Y/N's face. "I was going to go even if you said no." You stick your tongue out, hurrying down the hallway. Akaashi stiffens when he sees Y/N's expression for a second. The word 'cute' enters his mind. Shaking his head, he hurries after her. 


	17. I dare you to kiss

"Ugh, I can't believe I got roped into this." Akaashi looks up at a tall building with a maid café on the top floor. Konoha punches Akaashi in the shoulder. "Come on. It'll be fun. Probably more so for us single guys and Haru."

"You're pretty awesome for reserving us a slot with some of the best maids, Zico!" Bokuto grins from ear to ear. Zico wears a smug grin, winking at the others. "Let's go see some cute maids!" The four hurry inside to climb up the staircases to the maid café.

"Let's go Keiji." You reach for his hand. Akaashi intertwines his fingers with yours as if it's the most natural thing. Your heart skips by how easily he takes your hand in his. "I'm only doing this for you." Akaashi mumbles. You weren't sure if you heard him correctly.

"Can you repeat that?" You hold back the smirk that's itching to curl on your face. Akaashi stares at you with a still expression. He has no intention of repeating himself.

"Come on lovebirds." Bokuto calls out to the two of you from the staircase above you. "We're coming." You call out, tugging on Akaashi's hand. The two of you hurry after the group.

"Welcome home, masters and princesses!" Two maids greet the six of you. They're quick to tell the group about the visiting fee of 1000 yen before leading the six of you towards a group table in the corner of the space with the view of the Shibuya crosswalk. Akaashi, you, and Haru take the seats by the window while the other three sit across from you. 

"Please take a look at the menu, we'll come back shortly!" The two maids bow and disperse to the back of the kitchen. Konoha is already salivating when he watches the two maids disappear. "Man, they're so cute." You scrunch up your face, feeling a bit weirded out by Konoha's reaction. Haru kicks Konoha in the leg. "Stop being so weird. Keep it to yourself at least." He grunts, his hands fly to his leg to suppress the pain. "God, Haru can't you treat your seniors better?" 

"I'm not going to see you as someone I can look up to, pervert." Haru spits out, raising the menu in front of her face. 

"Even Zico and Bokuto are silently admiring." Akaashi points out. Zico and Bokuto are eyeing the different maids in their dresses. You watch their cheeks turn a shade pink as they watch a maid perform on a little stage. Haru herself is blushing when she watches. Feeling a bit awkward, you raise the menu over your face. 

"Not enjoying yourself Y/N?" Akaashi leans over and whispers in your ear. The tips of your ears redden when you hear Akaashi's deep voice.

_Is he purposely teasing you? Did the two of you get close enough for simple teasing like this?_

Pursing your lips, you turn to look at him. Your faces only an inch apart. Noticing the closeness, the two of you pull away nervously. Bokuto curiously pulls your menu down to see your blushing faces. He raises an eyebrow with a Cheshire like smile. "What are you two doing behind this menu, huh?"

"Nothing!" You spit out. Lowering your eyes, you stare at the menu again. Akaashi quietly stares at his menu that sits on the table, gulping nervously. The two maids from earlier reappears and introduces themselves to the table as Rika and Miki. They begin to take your orders, addressing the guys by masters and the girls as princesses. You begin to take a mental note of their tasks and expressions. 

They're always smiling, nodding, and giving each guest their undivided attention. You also notice how patient they are when you were fumbling to decided on what to get. Miki gives you a few recommendations which helped the ordering process. After getting everyone's order, they disperse back to the kitchen. The two return with a few props. "While we wait for the food let's all play a few games!" Miki excitedly speaks, handing everyone an animal headband varying from cat ears, bear ears, and bunny ears. The corner of your lips curl into a smile when Akaashi stares at the bear ears given to him. 

"Can you put mine on for me?" Bokuto asks Rika who happily helps him with his cat ears. "Wait, me too!" Konoha looks over at Miki who giggles. She helps Konoha with his bear ears while Haru places on her own bunny ears. Zico grumbles when he notices him and Akaashi both have bear ears. 

"Would you like me to help you, master?" Rika asks Zico who shyly nods his head. 

"Did you need them to help you with yours Keiji?" You smirk. He shakes his head, grumbling. Taking the ears from him, you raise them over his head. Carefully, you place the headband on his head, adjusting a few hair pieces around. You lower your eyes to see his still expression. "You look cute Keiji." You giggle.

He exhales, reaching for the bunny headband in your hands. You tense up when you feel the headband rest on your head. Akaashi tucks your hair behind your ear and quietly looks at your shy face. "You look cute too Y/N." Akaashi murmurs, his eyes stare at your face before he looks directly in your eyes. 

Your heart wavers from his compliment. But you remind yourself that this is all an act. Rika and Miki walk over to the two of you, complimenting how adorable you two are. The first game is simple. You each get to play rock-paper-scissors with either maids and whoever would lose, would get a gentle flick on the forehead. 

Akaashi makes it his mission to win each game they throw at him. The others however, didn't care if they won or lost. You received a few forehead flicks, unluckily. As the maids suggest different games, the atmosphere begins to be enjoyable from the earlier awkwardness you felt. Miki then suggests a truth or dare game to end off before bringing over the food. Rika and Miki will randomly choose the unlucky two for the challenge. The two count down to three, making the table anxious.

Something stirs in your chest when you notice the two maids smirking to each other. 

"3...2...1!" Miki and Rika both say in unison, pointing at you and Akaashi. The other four exhale with relief. "Master and princess are a couple, right?" Miki asks with a cute smile. You glance at Akaashi from the corner of your eye, shyly nodding your head. Rika asks the others what they should challenge the two of you. "Should we ask them for a truth or dare?" The four eyes you and Akaashi with a smirk. The two of you tense up, knowing full well they're about to choose dare.

"Dare!" Bokuto exclaims, clapping his hands together. Rika and Miki both giggle, nodding their heads. "Any suggestions?" Miki asks. Bokuto once again answers, as if he was waiting for this moment the entire time. "I dare them to kiss." 

_KISS?!_

Akaashi glares at Bokuto and you nervously clench the hem of your skirt. 

"That should be an easy dare, right?" Miki happily speaks, smiling ear to ear. "Will master and princess kiss each other?" 

"Of course, you don't have to. It's just all fun and games. We don't want to make you uncomfortable." Rika comments in, noticing how flustered you've become. 

The four look at you two expectantly. Konoha and Zico narrow their eyes on you two. These two have been feeling uncertain about how realistic Y/N and Akaashi's relationship is between each other. With this dare, things should set things straight for them. Bokuto on the other hand is doing this for his own entertainment. Being the only person who knows the two are faking. 

You're unsure what Akaashi is thinking when you slowly turn to look at him. His eyes seem to waver and he wears a troubled face. "Keiji." You call out to him, clenching your hand tighter on the hem of your skirt. He seems to have made up his mind when he turns his attention to you. He readies to part his lips to say no. He didn't want Y/N to force herself further than she already is for this fake girlfriend role. But his mind blanks out in a matter of seconds. 

With one hand, you gently rest it on Akaashi's cheek, the other clenching onto your skirt. You lean forward and press your lips against his. The others widen their eyes, flushing when they watch. Konoha covers his mouth while Zico's jaw drops. Bokuto grins devilishly and Haru's speechless. Akaashi widens his eyes when he sees Y/N's long lashes in front of him. Her lips are trembling against his. The moment is quick when she pulls away, lowering her eyes with a redden face and ears. 

Miki and Rika both clap their hands, amused at the scene. 

"Thank you for playing along princess! We'll be back with your food now." Rika giggles, hurrying towards the kitchen with Miki. You place a hand over your heart, feeling it beat against your chest as if you've ran a marathon. Akaashi freezes in his spot, biting his bottom lip. The sound of his heartbeat rings in his eardrums. 

"I can't believe you actually kissed him." Haru finds her voice, staring at you with pink cheeks. 

"I was so sure Akaashi was going to say no to the dare." Konoha gasps, still ins disbelief. Zico doesn't say a word, he just stares at Y/N with wavering eyes. 

"Man, today's going great so far." Bokuto chuckles, taking a sip of his orange soda. Neither you or Akaashi speak to each other. The two of you are still trying to wrap your minds around what just happened. You mentally prepared yourself to say no to the dare but...given the chance to kiss Akaashi is too good to pass up. 

Your curiosity about his lips are met. His lips are much softer than you imagined. 

_And you wanted to press your lips against his again._


	18. It's all an act

The remainder of the maid café goes by smoothly. Miki and Rika both serve the plates of food with cute messages and adorably drawn faces as requested by the guests. Nothing as eventful as the dare happens during the last half of your stay at the maid café. Before leaving, the two maids happily take cute polaroid's with each of you. They both write a cute message on the polaroid and send the six of you off with an adorable wave and heart signs. 

Bokuto taps his stomach, completely full and content with today. "Did you ladies learn anything for your makeshift maid café?" His golden eyes glance at Haru and you. Pursing your lips, you've learned one thing. "You're not allowed to come to our maid café Bokuto." You say, crossing your arms. He wears an exasperated expression. "Is Y/N-chan upset at me because of earlier?" 

You cringe, involuntarily shaking when you hear Bokuto's sly voice calling you Y/N-chan. "You can't call me that either." 

"Ah...let's not get too emotional Y/N." Haru calls out to you, pulling you away from Bokuto. "Bokuto will be stupid enough to spend lots of money at our café, let's not reject him." Haru whispers in your ear. She's right about that. Both him and Konoha will be willing to pay for attention from cute girls. "You're taking care of them then. Pierre will be coming so I want to make sure I'm free when he comes." Haru nods her head. 

"Pierre?" Zico overhears your whisper with Haru. "Is he coming to the school festival?" 

"Who's Pierre? They sound foreign." Konoha asks, sliding his hands into his jean pockets. Bokuto walks next to Akaashi, leaning over to ask him who Pierre is. You tense up, unsure if you should tell these two that he's your butler. 

"Ah..." Zico glances at you, unsure what to say. "He's a good friend of ours." Haru speaks up for the three of you. "You can say he's a senior of ours. One that we actually respect." Haru comments, smirking when she sees the glare from Konoha. 

"Y/N is very fond of him." Zico grins. "She wouldn't leave his side when we were kids. You'd think she had a crush on him." Your eyes widen and the heat creeps up onto your cheeks. Akaashi sees Y/N's blushing face and her lack of retort to the claim. "Oh? What does this Pierre guy look like? Should Akaashi be worried?" Bokuto grows curious, intrigued in the conversation. He rests his arm around Akaashi's shoulder. 

Zico taps a finger to his chin. "He's a good looking guy. From what I remember he wears his blonde hair in a low ponytail. You'd think he was prince charming if he had blue eyes to match. He looks lanky from the clothes he wears but underneath, he's pretty toned." 

"How would you know that Zico? Have you seen him not in his uniform?" Haru raises an eyebrow, a Cheshire like smile on her face. Zico glares at her, scoffing. "I was looking for him one morning while he was getting dressed. Thankfully he had everything else on." Zico shivers, thankful he didn't encounter Pierre any sooner. 

"When was this?" You raise an eyebrow. 

Zico doesn't answer you at first, averting his eyes away. "When you shut yourself in after catching me kissing another girl. Your parents saw me stalling around at the front gate and let me in as they were heading out for an emergency at the hospital." 

"Wait, wait, wait. Gate? Hospital emergency? Pierre living in the same house as Y/N? Uniform?" Konoha cuts into the conversation, utterly confused as he's adding things together. Bokuto slowly catches on, he pulls his arm off of Akaashi's shoulder and narrows his eyes on you, Haru, and Zico. "You're leaving something out of this story, aren't you?" Bokuto asks. 

Exhaling, you shrug. "Let's go to a park. I'll explain everything." 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"WAIT. So you're telling me, you're some rich girl?!" Konoha gawks at you. Shaking your head, you part your lips to answer but Akaashi speaks on your behalf. "Y/N won't inherit any money from her parents." 

"How do you know that Akaashi?" Haru and Zico glance their attention over to him. You awkwardly scratch your cheek. "He met my parents earlier this week when he accompanied me home." 

"Wait, what?!" Bokuto gasps, eyes widening on Akaashi. "Have things progressed to the point in your relationship that you're meeting her parents, Akaashi?" Akaashi furrows his brows when he frowns at Bokuto. 

"No, it's nothing like that." You wave your hands in front of you. "Akaashi was going to leave right after but Pierre told them I had a guest and one thing led to another. My parents started to question his intentions for being around me and Akaashi was pulled into the family drama slightly." You turn to look at Akaashi who sits next to you. "I'm sorry again about that..." You murmur under your breath. He shakes his head, not worried at all from it. 

"So, what do you think about Pierre than Akaashi?" Zico asks. "You felt _it_ , didn't you?" 

"Felt ' _it_ '?" You question.

"You're too delusional to sense it Y/N." Zico makes fun of you, sticking his tongue out. Konoha, Haru, and Bokuto are also out of the loop when they glance at Zico and Akaashi. 

_By 'it', is Zico referring to how close Y/N and Pierre are?_

If so, he did feel that kind of atmosphere. The feeling is much more than just a butler taking care of his client. He couldn't tell if it was like an older brother caring for his younger sister or possibly...

Akaashi closes his eyes, not wanting to bring himself to think of the other possible option.

**Pierre is ten years older than Y/N. He should know the legality of having such emotions for a minor.**

"Akaashi?" Bokuto looks worried when he sees how quiet Akaashi is. 

"Yeah, I felt it." Akaashi mumbles, fluttering his eyes open. He turns his gunmetal blue eyes towards Y/N. "Remember I'm your boyfriend Y/N." 

You hold your eyes on Akaashi's blue eyes, feeling your heart skip when Akaashi clarifies the lie to you. You weren't sure what he meant by that but you go along with it, nodding your head. The others are still out of the loop, but shrugs it off. 

"Ugh, stop flaunting your relationship in front of us." Konoha grumbles, leaning his back against the bench. "Maybe I'll find someone to spend the summer festival with." 

"Wait, you're going to leave Akaashi and I alone to roam around?" Bokuto grumbles at Konoha. The conversation easily steers to a new topic. Haru pesters Zico about the previous topic and you're left alone to speak with Akaashi as the other four break off into their own conversations.

"Um, sorry for acting on my own earlier today at the maid café." The heat crawls onto your cheeks when you recall the kiss. Akaashi stiffens when Y/N brings the kiss up. He inhales deeply, "You surprised me there. I was about to tell them we weren't going to kiss but then you suddenly..." His words disappear from him. His heart starts to race again. "I couldn't read your mind." You nibble the bottom of your lip, messing with the hem of your skirt. Akaashi nods his head, staring at Y/N's fidgeting hands. He extends a hand, grabbing onto one of your hands carefully. Akaashi then raises your fingers to his lips. 

"Is your curiosity for my lips answered?" Akaashi speaks in a husky tone, his blue eyes soften when he looks directly into your eyes. Your heart stops for a brief second when you look at Akaashi. Forgetting to breath, you stare at Akaashi with wavering eyes. 

You start to question if he's forgotten that the others are nearby. The four are just a bench apart from yours. 

"I'm starting to grow curious about your lips Y/N." Akaashi's breath tickles against your fingertips and you can hear the heartbeat against your eardrums.

_Is he being serious? Or is he toying with you?_

You grow frustrated not knowing anything. 

Akaashi slowly leans forward, his eyes hooded. He then places a kiss "on" your lips with your fingertips blocking the full contact. Your eyes widen when you smell his cologne wafting towards your nose. Akaashi pulls away slightly to look at you. "Of course I can't really kiss you. That would mean our deal is broken."

_Is it possible Akaashi is starting to grow nervous about his emotions for you?_

"You must really not want to fall in love with me, huh Keiji?" You speak with a heavy chest, feeling your heart ache at the thought. Akaashi notices the distant look in Y/N's eyes.

You pull your hand away from him, looking forward. "Am I really that bad of a choice?" Your emotions are getting the better of you and you feel the corner of your eyes brim up with tears.

Akaashi is unsure what to say. He feels guilty for messing with Y/N. "Don't forget this is all an act Y/N." Akaashi keeps his tone stern but his heart only aches at his own choice of words. 

Wiping your tears, you force on a smile. Regaining your emotions. "Yeah, sorry. I'm just getting too into my role I guess." The two of you painfully lie to one another, not realizing the internal feelings your hearts have created over the time you've been together.


	19. Welcome home, masters

Over the course of two weeks, you've seen Akaashi only during lunch. Today marks the day of the summer school festival. Neither you or Akaashi mentioned the conversation you two shared at the park. Your emotions seem to be a confused mess. You wouldn't call it love but it's something towards the emotion.

The only thing you can positively say is that if anything were to happen to Akaashi, you would be devastated. Maybe what you're feeling is a love for a friend. An emotion you're afraid to lose.

_But did Akaashi see you as a friend?_

Technically you've complete the setter challenge. The only thing you lacked is seeing his other variety of emotions. You've yet to see him smile.

A sigh escapes your lips as you get dressed in your maid outfit. Haru helps you tie the apron behind you and you carefully adjust the headband on your head. You woke up earlier in the morning to curl your hair and apply a heavier hand of makeup than you usually did. By heavier, you just added a bolder eyeshadow color compared to your usual natural tone selections. You went for a pink eyeshadow look to match the color of your dress.

"We're about to open everyone!" Zico calls out from the door of your classroom. His role today is to be the host. The other guys are busy preparing the dishes for todays guests. Majority of the girls in the class will be maids throughout the day. Haru and you are in the morning to noon shift.

A line has already formed outside of the classroom. You, Haru, and four other girls line up to greet each guest. Six groups are taken in at a time with the maximum hour time limit. You're nervous at first but as the day goes on, you're more charismatic.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"Oh, is that you Akaashi?" A voice calls out to Akaashi while he waits in line for the maid café with Bokuto and Konoha. Akaashi turns to look at the owner of the voice and he stiffens when he sees Pierre. He hardly recognized him at first with his hair down. But the hazel brown eyes and gentle smile is definitely Pierre. He seems to have attracted many female students and other attendees by his appearance.

Akaashi bows to him, saying a hello. "No need to be so polite to me Akaashi. I'm not the miss's butler today. I'm assuming these two are also her friends? Are you three here to support the miss?"

"Miss...?" Konoha looks over at Akaashi. "He's talking about Y/N." Akaashi answers Konoha who nods his head in realization.

"You must be Pierre then. The one Y/L/N is fond of?" Bokuto eyes Pierre with cautious eyes. The last thing he wants is someone who'll get in the way of his plans of getting Akaashi and Y/N together officially. Pierre wears a soft smile when he hears the statement from Bokuto. "Yes, I'm Pierre and you two are?"

Konoha smiles, "I'm Konoha and this is Bokuto. We're both third years." Pierre nods his head, drilling their names into his memory incase the two ever visit the mansion. "Say, do you want to join us?" Konoha offers Pierre to join the three. Bokuto holds back the glare he wants to give Konoha. Akaashi also hates the idea but he doesn't make any reaction to state the fact.

"No, I shouldn't intrude the three of you. I'll be fine going in by myself." Pierre smiles shyly, running his fingers through his blonde hair. The three stare at him in silence.

**Pierre really looks like a Prince Charming.**

That thought makes Akaashi feel insecure.

"Next!" Zico's voice rings out and Pierre points to the three to go in. Upon seeing three familiar faces, Zico calls out for Haru. "Haru! You have three guests here!" Haru hurries over, ready to greet the new guests with a sweet smile until she notices who they are. Forcing on a smile, she bows to the three. "Welcome home masters!"

Konoha gags when he hears it from Haru. "Zico can't we get someone else?" Zico shakes his head. "Sorry, Haru is next on the list."

"Please follow me, masters." Haru continues her performance. Her brow twitches in irritation when she leads them to a table in the back of the room. Akaashi spots Y/N entering the makeshift kitchen.

"My names Haru and I'll be taking care of you today." Haru bows to the three, lowering menus in front of them. Konoha wears a pout, eyeing the other maids in the classroom.

"Y/N! You have a guest!" Zico calls out from the front of the classroom. The three curiously look for Y/N who reemerges from past the curtains of the kitchen. She wipes her hands on her apron and tucks her hair behind her ear. A nervous expression plasters over her face.

"Y/N should've been ours. She's the cute shy maid any guy would like." Konoha grumbles, speaking his thoughts aloud. Akaashi narrows his eyes on Konoha which makes him stiffen. "You agree too, right?!" Haru clears her throat, forcing on a smile. "I'm sorry if I don't meet your expectations, master. I'll be sure to do better." She clenches her teeth, kicking Konoha under the table. "Take your time to look over the menu. I'll be waiting for your call."

Pierre stands in front of the door, smiling at you. Your eyes widen slightly when you see him without his uniform. His casual clothed appearance makes you blush furiously. "W-Welcome home master." A small smile forms on your face and you bow to him. Pierre tenses, covering his smile with his hand. "Ah...it's a bit weird to hear that from you, miss." Zico clears his throat. "Pierre you can't call her that around here." Pierre nods his head, readjusting how he calls you. "Should I follow after you Y/N?" Your name easily slips off Pierre's lips. Hearing him say your name after so many years of being called 'miss' feels strange.

"Yes. Right this way master." Your heart skips as you lead Pierre to the table right next to Haru's group. You didn't get a good look of who her guests are because of your nervousness around Pierre. Pursing your lips, you keep your eyes down. Pierre takes a seat and expectantly waits for your next action. "I'm Y/N and I'll be your maid for the morning." You speak softly, handing Pierre a menu.

He flips the menu back and forth, lowering it down on the table. "What would you recommend Y/N?" Not anticipating this question, you blank out. Pierre smiles when he sees you fluster.

"I've never seen Y/L/N be this shy before." Bokuto purposely speaks aloud to get your attention. You look over and see Akaashi, Bokuto, and Konoha. Seeing Akaashi eases your nervousness. "She's cute isn't she?" Pierre says nonchalantly, a gentle smile on his face. "Ah..." You freeze up again. "I'll bring something back for you master. I hope you'll like it." You sheepishly say, hurrying away. Pierre chuckles when he watches Y/N run away.

Akaashi clenches his hand in his pocket, lowering his eyes down to the menu. "Are you three ready to order?" Haru returns, an impatient look on her face.

"Yes, I'd like the omurice plate." Konoha tells Haru his order and Bokuto orders a curry plate. She turns her gaze over to Akaashi, waiting for his order but he stays quiet. He's troubled with thoughts of Y/N.

_Why is she acting so adorable towards Pierre?_

He's a bit frustrated that he's unable to bring this adorable side out of Y/N. Feeling annoyed that something this tedious is bothering him, he grumbles.

"Master?" Haru raises an eyebrow towards Akaashi. "I'd like whatever Pierre is getting." Akaashi mumbles over to Haru. Bokuto flicks his golden eyes over to Akaashi, noticing the slight annoyance in his eyes. Haru nods her head and flashes a smile to the three before leaving. Haru turns around to wave at Pierre, greeting him with a genuine smile.

"They're dressed adorably." Pierre speaks to the three. Konoha and Bokuto both nod their heads, eyeing the other four maids. The classroom is lively with laughter and chatter. Each maid entertaining their tables differently.

Y/N and Haru both return. You carry a plate of omurice and melon soda. Haru returns with three drinks. Placing the plate in front of Pierre, you raise a ketchup bottle in your hand. "What would you like drawn on your omurice, Pier— master?" You catch yourself breaking out of character. Pierre tilts his head to the side, pondering on the thought. "A smiley face will be great."

Turning the plate back towards you, you squeeze the ketchup bottle and draw a smiley face with two small hearts beside it. The three are curiously watching Pierre and Y/N, not giving Haru their attention.

"Adorable." The corner of Pierre's lips curl up, he extends his fingers towards the spoon but stops short when you speak up. "Um, would you like me to feed you master?" Your hand clenches the hem of your dress, a blush streaks across your face.

Konoha covers his eyes, his face heating up when he hears Y/N. Bokuto looks bewildered, jaw dropped. On the other hand, Akaashi keeps his face still but internally he's a mess.

_Did he hear Y/N correctly? She offered to feed Pierre?_

Pierre clears his throat, taken aback by your suggestion. He seems speechless with rosy cheeks. "Just one spoonful is probably all I can handle before getting too embarrassed Y/N." Haru leaves her table while the three are distracted to get their meals. Nodding your head, you sink the spoon into the fluffy omurice, spooning an appropriate amount. Pierre parts his lips slightly and you nervously slide the spoon into his mouth. The two of you both red in the cheeks to your ears. 

Konoha peers through his fingers to watch, biting his bottom lip. "I want a girlfriend to feed me..." He slips into depression. Bokuto glances at Akaashi who's staring at the two. "Are you jealous Akaashi?" Bokuto teases, a smirk on his face. 

Akaashi startles when he hears Bokuto, he feels a bit embarrassed being caught staring at Pierre and Y/N. "As if." Akaashi lies, exhaling deeply. Sudden visions of Y/N flood his thoughts. Her shy adorable behavior in the maid uniform and her sweet voice calling him master. He then remembers how soft her lips are. With these heavy thoughts, he starts to feel hot and bothered. 

Akaashi loosens his tie around his neck. He then grabs his soda and chugs it. Bokuto and Konoha stare at Akaashi in bewilderment. "Your face is really red Akaashi. Did Haru spike your soda with chili peppers or something?" Konoha raises an eyebrow, lowering his eyes to his own drink. "Or is Akaashi thinking about some lewd things?" Bokuto whispers across the table. Konoha widens his eyes, "Lewd?! Are you imagining Y/N and Pierre? If so, that's a risky imagination Akaashi. I can't agree with that kind of thinking." 

Akaashi glances at Pierre and Y/N. Konoha's words takes over his mind and now he's visualizing the two together. The thought makes him irritated but he can easily visualize the two together. A secret relationship that only the two can have. A typical scenario of a princess falling in love with someone who works for her. A forbidden love from the family. 

Akaashi scrunches his face the further his imagination gets the better of him. Somehow he's been too influenced by Bokuto and Y/N all at once. 

"You haven't had time to eat yet, right?" Pierre speaks up to you after swallowing the spoonful you gave him. Shaking your head you answer Pierre but he stops your words by feeding you a spoonful of omurice. "Don't work too hard Y/N. May I ask you to eat with me?" Your eyes waver when you stare at Pierre's smiling face. With his hair down, he really looks like a noble prince. He pulls the spoon away from your mouth and watches you chew. "I have to head back to the house after this, so I'd like it if you helped me finish this before I leave." 

"S-Sure." This isn't part of the role of a maid but you couldn't say no to Pierre. 

Haru comes back with three plates in her hands. "Two omurice and one curry for the masters~" Haru hums out, placing the plates down in front of the correct person. She shakes the ketchup bottle in her hand and eyes Konoha. "What would you like drawn on your omurice, master?" Before letting Konoha answer, she's already busily drawing an angry expression on the rice. 

"Uh..." Konoha stares at the omurice, hearing Haru giggling under her breath. "Whatever. That's how I feel anyway." He grumbles, spooning a large portion in his mouth. Haru turns to look at Akaashi. He stares at her and the two silently look at each other. Haru narrows her eyes, reaching for his plate but she's a second too late. Akaashi hides his plate from Haru. He didn't want her art skills on his egg. 

Standing up, Akaashi sits himself at Pierre's table. "Y/N, can you draw on my omurice?" 

You're pulled away from your conversation with Pierre when you notice Akaashi joining the two of you at the table. "Um, Haru's your maid though Keiji...I can't steal a customer of hers." You purse your lips, nervously looking over at Akaashi who seems a bit off. 

"I want you though." Akaashi speaks bluntly. 


	20. Akaashi's falling hard

"Y-You...wait. What?" You raise an eyebrow at Akaashi. He scrunches his nose, not wanting to repeat himself. Pierre glances at the two of you, muffling his chuckle with his hand. "I think your upperclassman wants your attention Y/N. I'm sorry if I'm pulling her attention away from you Akaashi." 

Akaashi remains quiet, he's unable to say anything back to Pierre when he's correct. Your heart skips when you look at Akaashi.

_Did he really want your attention? Is he possibly jealous of Pierre?_

Pierre finishes the last bite of his omurice and gets ready to stand up from his seat. He extends his hand towards your head and gently strokes your hair. "I'll see you when you get home Y/N." You purse your lips, nodding to him. Pierre raises a hand to say goodbye to Akaashi, "Treat Y/N well." Pierre heads to the front to pay for his meal.

Akaashi responds with a short nod. You turn around and stare at Akaashi. "Did you want me as your maid Keiji?" He scrunches his nose, gulping and not answering. Seeing him not speak his mind throws you off. Exhaling, you reach for his plate. With a small smile, you go back into character. "What would you like me to draw on your omurice, m...master?" You bite your tongue, feeling super insecure when you call Akaashi master. Your cheeks start to flush as you patiently wait for Akaashi's response. 

"A bear." Akaashi murmurs. You remember Akaashi with the adorable bear headband when you hear his answer. Giggling, you nod your head. You're careful to squeeze the ketchup bottle as you draw a teddy bear, adding a heart beside it. Pushing the plate back in front of Akaashi you whisper a soft, "Ta-da~" Akaashi adorably points to his mouth, quietly asking you to feed him.

_Did he watch your entire interaction with Pierre?_

"Hm, I don't understand sign language master." You decide to tease Akaashi. Seeing him this shy and adorable is too much for you right now. It's an unusual sight that you didn't expect to see today. Akaashi gives in to your teasing, his eyes cast down to his plate. "Can you feed me?" 

You cover your mouth, eyes widening from his question.

_Who is this Akaashi!?_

His gunmetal blue eyes nervously look over to your wide ones. He purses his lips and you notice the tips of his ears redden.

_He's so cute. How can he possibly be this cute?_

Clearing your thoughts, you reach for his spoon and scoop a spoonful of omurice. Akaashi parts his lips open and you hear your beating heart in your eardrums as you slide the spoon into his mouth.

**His lips...**

You remember your brief kiss with him at the maid café and then the second partial kiss at the park. A heat creeps onto your face as you pull the spoon out of his mouth. "How does it taste master?" Akaashi coughs when he hears you call him master again. You hurry out of your seat to grab his drink from the other table. He takes the soda from your hands and quickly chugs it down. 

"Sorry Keiji." You frown. "I'll grab another drink for you." Akaashi is unable to stop Y/N when he sees her run towards the kitchen. Haru notices Y/N's disappearance and turns around to glare at Akaashi. "I hope you know you have to pay me still Akaashi. You're still listed under as my customer." 

"Seeing Akaashi act like this is more entertaining than being here." Bokuto chuckles, spooning a mouthful of curry into his mouth. "Haru-chan, I'd like to have dessert." Konoha calls out to Haru. 

"Get it yourself-- is what I would like to say. But, what dessert would you like, master?" Haru forces out a giggle, smiling at Konoha. "Shut up, I'm giving you money. If there's any flan, I'd like that." Konoha smirks, seeing Haru grumble under her breath before she leaves the table. 

"Here you go Keiji." You hand Akaashi a glass of soda. He takes it from you, sipping on the new straw. "Should I refrain from calling you master?" Nibbling your bottom lip, you glance down towards Akaashi. "No, it's fine. I'm just thrown off a bit when you call me that." Akaashi softly says under his breath, eating another spoonful of his omurice. Nodding your head, you lower your eyes to your shoes. Unsure what to do now.

_Did Akaashi want you to keep him company or to let him silently finish his food?_

You take a sneak look at him, noticing his loose tie. "This is the second time I've seen your tie like this. Were you stressed about something?" Akaashi glances up at you, unsure what you're talking about. Extending your hand towards his tie, you hold the end of it. He lowers his blue eyes down to his tie, forgetting that he had loosen the top earlier. 

He felt hot and bothered earlier from his imaginations and loosened the tightness of his tie to give himself a bit of relief. But he couldn't tell Y/N that. You lean over, moving your fingers to the top of his tie to readjust it. Smiling, you speak softly to him. "You have to look your best for others, master. How else are you going to get a girlfriend?" 

Akaashi holds in his breath when he feels Y/N's fingers graze against his chest. She pulls her fingers away from his tie and smiles at him.

**He didn't care for a girlfriend.**

Y/N is...Akaashi stops his thoughts right there. The quickness of his heart scares him and he starts to panic.

_Where are his thoughts going? Is he mentally thinking that Y/N is all he needs?_

"Keiji?" You call out to Akaashi, noticing how pale his face is. "Did Haru poison your food?" You glance at his omurice, hearing Haru grumble out at you. Akaashi looks up to see Y/N's worried expression, his heart starts to ache. 

_This is bad._

"I need to use the bathroom. Is it alright if I pay now?" Akaashi mutters under his breath. Noticing his urgency to leave, you nod your head. "Haru, Akaashi wants to pay for his meal." She raises an okay sign and hurries over to Zico for Akaashi's receipt. She walks back with Akaashi's receipt and he thanks her before excusing himself to pay up front with Zico. You watch Akaashi leave the classroom in a hurry. Worry clouds over you as you knit your brows together. 

"Is Akaashi allergic to something? He was in a hurry to leave." You mumble to yourself, staring at the omurice he's left behind. Bokuto walks over to you, placing a hand on your shoulder. "Y/N-chan, when is your shift over?" Startled, you jolt when you hear Bokuto beside you. You turn around to look at him. "Noon. Did you need something Bokuto?" 

"Just your time and attention." Bokuto smirks when he answers you. You furrow your brows together, staring at Bokuto directly in his golden eyes. "Alone? With you? I'll have to decline." 

"Don't be like that. I need to talk to you about something." Bokuto frowns. "About you and Akaashi." Bokuto whispers the second part, not wanting Konoha to overhear.

_Maybe Bokuto knows why Akaashi's so strange today?_

"Fine. Just for a little bit." 

Bokuto perks up when he hears your agreement. "I'll wait for you to finish up here then." He walks back to Konoha who's finishing off his flan. You reach for the plates at your table, clouded with thoughts of Akaashi. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Akaashi weaves his way past the crowd and pushes the door open to the bathroom. He walks over to the sink to splash water against his heated face. His entire body is burning up and his mind is thinking about one thing.

**Y/N.**

_No...this possibly can't be happening._

Akaashi feigns ignorance to this unknown emotion.

**Frustration, nervousness, jealousy, joy, fear, curiosity, yearning and sadness.**

He's felt so many tender emotions ever since Y/N agreed to be his fake girlfriend.

_The way Y/N's hand easily intertwines against his makes his heart skip._

_The brief feeling of her lips against his makes him wanting more._

_Her smile._

_Her voice._

_Her strength and her hidden family drama he's just finding out about._

Akaashi wants to know everything about Y/N. 

_What does she like to do for fun? What are her hobbies? What's her favorite color?_

He knows nothing about the girl who's doing everything she possibly can for him.

_What idiot would continue this stupid lie after getting herself into a fight?_

Pierre laid out an option for her to end things herself but she hasn't done that yet.

**Why?**

_Could Y/N possibly pity him that much? Or...does she care for him? As a friend?_

_Are they friends?_

Akaashi groans angrily, he splashes more water on his face. A few guys in the restroom stare at him with raised eyebrows. 

**But...rules are rules.**

Akaashi's breaking the rule he set up himself. 

**He's falling for Y/N and he's falling hard.**

Clenching his hands into fists, he stares at himself in the mirror. He has to break things off today before his emotions get the better of him and the lies they're showing to others will hurt him further. 


	21. Going backwards

Bokuto breaks away from Konoha and pulls you along the moment you step out of the classroom. "W-Wait Bokuto! I have to let Haru and Zico know where I'll be at least." 

"Don't worry about that. Konoha is with them." Bokuto smirks, his long strides makes it difficult for you to keep up. You're practically jogging as he pulls you through the crowd. 

"Where are we going Bokuto?" Bokuto turns the corner and steps outside of the first year wing. "Are you hungry Y/L/N?" Bokuto ignores your question, asking his own question. Placing a hand on your grumbling stomach, you nod your head. He snickers when he hears your stomach growl. "Alright, let your senior treat you to some food. What should I get you?" Bokuto rubs his chin, eyeing the stalls that line up the outside of the school. 

"Takoyaki please." You pucker your lips into a pleading face. Bokuto stiffens, unprepared for Y/L/N to make such an adorable face. He blushes and stammers out a reply. "O-Okay! I'll get that for you. Just stop making that face. Akaashi would kick my ass if he saw me blushing over you." Giggling, you smile happily when you hear Bokuto give in to your demands.

"Why would Keiji be upset? We're not really a couple." You speak honestly. Bokuto loosens his hold on your wrist, dropping his hand to his side. A frown forms on Bokuto's face when he hears Y/L/N say that. "Y/L/N, what are your thoughts on Akaashi?" A serious tension looms the atmosphere between you two. You follow closely next to Bokuto as you walk to the takoyaki stall. "What do you mean Bokuto? I don't have much to say about Keiji. He's still the same guy from before." 

"Are you sure?" Bokuto eyes Y/L/N. "You haven't noticed him soften up around you?" 

"W-Well...I guess you can say he has. But it's all part of the act." You murmur, glancing towards the rows of takoyaki being steamed and lightly rolled around by chopsticks. 

"Act?" Bokuto raises a brow. Akaashi must've kept Bokuto out of the loop. You look up to Bokuto, parting your lips to answer him. "Keiji and I mostly interact with each other when we're around the group. When we do, it's all a lie. We've only talked a few times on our own terms but it's not enough to say we're friends. Or...well." You start to feel sad when you describe your relationship with Akaashi. 

"It's all business." Is the best way you can word your relationship. Bokuto isn't pleased with Y/L/N's answer, his brows furrowing together. 

"But is it really?" Bokuto pushes the conversation towards a dangerous topic of conversation.

_Is he trying to pry something out of you?_

"Yeah." You answer him flatly, feeling a sharp pain in your chest. The two of you are up next to order. Bokuto orders one serving of takoyaki and the stall member leaves for a brief second after accepting Bokuto's money. After grabbing six pieces of takoyaki, they drizzle mayo and place other toppings on top before handing it over to Bokuto. 

"Here you go." Bokuto hands the takoyaki to you, a smile on his face. "Thank you." You reflect a smile of your own to Bokuto. The two of you walk around to find a bench to sit down and chat. 

"So...I'm going to be blunt here." Bokuto glances over to Y/L/N, watching her blow on the takoyaki to cool it off before taking a bite. You squeeze your eyes shut when the hot batter touches your tongue. Tears brim up the corner of your eye and you're stupidly fanning your mouth. Bokuto laughs at your impatience. "Hear me out and then eat your food Y/L/N." 

"Fine..." You lower the plate of takoyaki beside you. 

"Y/L/N, you don't have any feelings at all for Akaashi? Not even the slightest?" Bokuto looks directly into your eyes. The question makes you nervous and your mind blanks.

**This very question is something you've been avoiding.**

You didn't want to ponder on the answer but now that someone else is asking you the very question you've been ignoring, it makes it impossible for you to not think about it. 

Bokuto takes Y/L/N's silence as a good sign. He continues to speak up again. "I know Akaashi is a bit stubborn when it comes to sharing his emotions, but if you give him enough time to grow more comfortable, it'll be worthwhile. He's a really good guy with a heart of gold."

Feeling overwhelmed by the things Bokuto is telling you, you clench your hands on the bottom of the bench. "Why are you telling me this Bokuto?" You speak softly, staring at your lap. 

"I might be wrong but..." Bokuto bites his inner cheek. "I think Akaashi is swaying." 

Your eyes widen when you listen to Bokuto. You turn to look at him with wavering eyes. The thought of Akaashi falling for you makes your chest tighten and your heart races. But simultaneously you're scared. If what Bokuto says is true, that means Akaashi will end this fake girlfriend contract.

_Does that also end what you two have at the same time?_

You can't remember if he said you two should distance yourself after things end. 

"How does that make you feel Y/L/N? Are you happy or upset?" Bokuto carefully asks you. With your emotions twirling around like a tornado, you can't come up with an answer to his question. Things are progressing too quickly for you to catch up. 

"I...I don't know." Your words tremble out from your quivering lips. You grew so comfortable being his fake girlfriend that the sudden thought of being his actual girlfriend didn't cross your mind.

**Is that something you wanted? To be his real girlfriend?**

Bokuto watches Y/L/N's face progressively grow troubled. He places a hand on top of her head. "Just give it some thought Y/L/N. I'd like to see you two as an actual couple. You've passed the setter challenge too." Bokuto grins when he sees Y/L/N's eyes settle on his face. 

"Are you going to tell Keiji you made that challenge?" 

Bokuto shrugs. "Maybe when I graduate. I don't want him to kick my ass every day once I tell him. He'll make my last year a living hell." The two of you quietly laugh. 

"There you two are!" Zico spots the two of you sitting on the bench. You pick up the plate of takoyaki and stand up to greet the others. Zico eyes your plate of takoyaki and reaches for one. Bokuto slaps Zico's hand before he can do so. "Those aren't for you. I bought it for Y/L/N." 

"Why does she always get spoiled." Zico pouts, grumbling under his breath. Your eyes glance over to Akaashi who's silently standing behind Konoha. His expression seems distant and you wonder if he's okay. "Should we look around?" Haru suggests an idea and the others nod their heads. You make your way over to Akaashi, raising a takoyaki to his lips. His eyes waver when he glances at the takoyaki Y/N's extended to him. 

"You didn't eat much of your omurice, do you want a bite of this?" 

**No. Don't act this kindly Y/N.**

Seeing her treat him with kindness is making it more difficult for him to stick to his plans. 

Akaashi shakes his head, walking away from you. You watch him walk away, noticing the distant look in his eyes. Biting down on your lip, you exhale.

_Is he reverting back to his cold behavior?_

Not wanting to let Akaashi do what he wants, you hurry over to his side. "Keiji why are you reverting back to your old self? This is my first festival with a boyfriend, I'd like to make memories with you." You blurt out the thoughts you have. He stiffens when he hears your raised voice. The others overhear your outburst. 

"Are they fighting?" Konoha tenses at the thought. Bokuto looks alarmed when he sees the frown on Y/L/N's face. 

"You're being overemotional Y/N." Akaashi speaks bluntly. "It's just a summer festival. We have one every year." 

_Agh, his words pierce through your heart._

He speaks so nonchalantly as if this isn't important. You understand this is all for show to the others but you still wanted to make memories with him.

_Maybe you are just being overemotional._

The conversation with Bokuto did make your emotions fray. You grow silent, looking away from him. "Yeah...I guess you're right." Haru notices Y/L/N's sadden expression and turns around to walk over to her but she gets cut off by Zico. Zico eyes Akaashi with a glare, he takes hold of Y/L/N's hand and pulls her away from Akaashi. 

"You don't need to make memories with your boyfriend Y/N. Your best friend is here to save the day." Zico tries to comfort you with his words but the sadness in your heart doesn't go away. Akaashi watches Zico pull Y/N away from him, a pain squeezes in his chest. Haru walks over to Akaashi with her arms crossed. 

"I'm not sure what's going on between you two in that short amount of time from the classroom to now, but I don't need you to upset Y/N. Make sure you make up with her before the end of today Akaashi." 

**He can't.**

Things will get worse from here on out. Sometime today before they part ways, he needs to pull her to the side to end things properly.


	22. I'm scared

Throughout the afternoon Bokuto tries his best to pull Akaashi into the group conversations and activities. But each time he tries, Akaashi replies with silence or a still expression. "Hey, is everything alright Akaashi? You've been distant since this morning." Bokuto gives in and asks Akaashi what's wrong. The two lag behind the other four. 

"I don't want to talk about it Bokuto." Akaashi makes a complete sentence after hours of being quiet. Bokuto frowns, feeling hopeless and hurt that Akaashi couldn't lean on him. "You know I'm here for you, right?" Bokuto speaks up again, staring at Akaashi's side profile. 

"Yeah." Akaashi murmurs, lowering his eyes down to his shoes. "This is just something I already set my mind to do. I don't want you to change my mind." 

_Change his mind? What is Akaashi talking about?_

Bokuto raises an eyebrow, he's tempted to ask but looking at Akaashi's distant expression, he knows Akaashi will not say anything more than he has right now. Whatever it is-- it weighs heavily on Akaashi's mind.

"God, you suck at this Y/N." Zico laughs loudly as he watches Y/N rip her paper scoop in the tank of small fishes. She stands up, puffing her cheeks out after being laughed at by Zico. Akaashi watches her expression from a distant, his breath hitching. Bokuto narrows his eyes on Akaashi's wavering blue eyes. Whatever it is that's bothering Akaashi has something to do with Y/N. 

"Shut up Zico! Look at all of the scoops you ripped." Y/N points at the five torn scoops in Zico's hand. He shrugs, smirking. "I'm only playing this for you. I don't care if I win one of these goldfishes. They literally die three days later." The stall owner over hears Zico and throws a glare at him. "L-Let's go to another stall." Zico takes his hand in Y/N's and pulls her elsewhere. 

"Do you think Zico..." Akaashi starts to speak but he cuts himself off. His brows furrow together and a tightness forms in his chest. Bokuto stares at Akaashi's scrunched up face.

_Is Akaashi jealous of Zico? Like how he was jealous of Pierre?_

Bokuto wonders if his assumption about Akaashi's feelings is correct. 

"We should find a spot to watch the fireworks." Konoha shouts out to Akaashi and Bokuto. Haru looks around for Y/N and Zico, the two disappeared from the group. "Where's Zico and Y/N?" 

Konoha shrugs, looking around him and not finding them. "Do you think Zico will confess his feelings to Y/N? Since Akaashi and her seem to be ignoring each other?" Konoha blurts out an idiotic scenario. Akaashi tenses when he overhears Konoha and Bokuto notices. "Hey, hey, hey. Zico should know the gentleman rules. He wouldn't do that, right Haru?" Bokuto glances at Haru who shrugs.

"Zico's an idiot. He doesn't play by the rules and last time I checked, he's not very fond of Akaashi." She speaks nonchalantly, narrowing her eyes on Akaashi. "Are you done sulking for today or are you going to continue keeping your distance with Y/N? She's forcing herself to have fun you know. She's probably thinking how she wishes Zico were you." 

Haru's words are a thousand arrows, wounding Akaashi in the heart. He bites his inner cheek, unable to form words to respond to Haru. Zico and Y/N reemerge with candy apples in their hands. "Where did you two disappear to?" Konoha eyes the two with furrowed brows. Zico hands Konoha a candy apple to silence his anger. He turns to face Haru and hands her one as well. You timidly walk up to Bokuto and Akaashi, extending two candy apples. Bokuto takes one out of your hand and thanks you with a wide grin. 

You nervously look at Akaashi, feeling anxiety that he'll decline your candy apple. He stares at it for a moment before reaching for it. A smile forms on your face when you see Akaashi bite into the candy apple. 

"Let's see...where should we watch the fireworks at." Konoha eyes the area around him. "Why not the school rooftop?" Zico suggests the idea and Konoha widens his eyes, completely forgetting that's a place they can get to. "You're so smart Zico!" Konoha hypes Zico up, giving Zico more confidence that he doesn't need.

**The rooftop...that's where everything started and where things will end.**

This seems very poetic, Akaashi thought.

"Let's go Akaashi!" Bokuto calls out to him, the others are already walking further ahead. He takes a look at the candy apple Y/N's given him. He sees his reflection in the crystalized sugar, a look of sadness looms in his eyes. Looking forward, he hurries to the rooftop with the others. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

The moment you step out onto the rooftop; you're captivated by the beautiful stall lights from this height. Each stall looks like an orb of light. You step away from the others to gather your emotions. Bokuto's words weigh heavily on your mind. If Akaashi's feelings are wavering, it would make total sense to his odd behavior today. 

He's most likely distancing himself on purpose to avoid you and to save his own feelings.

_What about your feelings?_

Akaashi is selfishly thinking about himself.

_Does he not notice that maybe your feelings wavered for him too?_

The thought of love gives you anxiety and you hesitate to completely give in to it. Akaashi himself seems to do everything in his power to not let his feelings deepen. Ugh, all these thoughts annoy you.

_Did he like you or not? Did you like him or not?_

**Or are you two blindly thinking your lies are acts of truth.**

Maybe the two of you have grown delusional when you kept up this fake couple act. 

Your heart aches at the thought.

**No...there's no way you've gone delusional. Your emotions are real.**

_So your feelings for Akaashi are--_

"Y/N." A voice calls out to you, pulling you out of your thoughts. You turn to look at the owner of the voice. Akaashi stands in front of you with a distant expression. There's no trace of emotion in his eyes. "We need to talk." 

You grow anxious when you hear his serious tone. Whatever he plans to say will most likely be something you don't want to hear. At that moment the first firework explodes into the night sky. The warm colors dimly light up Akaashi's face. Your words are stuck in your throat and Akaashi continues on with the conversation despite you not wanting to hear anything he plans to say. "You don't have to pretend to be my girlfriend anymore." 

Your eyes slowly widen from his words.

_Did you hear him correctly?_

The loud fireworks drown out your thoughts. "But, why? Did I do something wrong Keiji?" Your brows furrow up and a panicked expression grows on your face. Akaashi knits his brows together, biting his bottom lip. "You did nothing wrong. I just can't keep this act up." 

"You're lying." You blurt out. "You're ending things to save yourself, right? Are you going to be selfish to the very end Keiji?" Your words fumble out all at once. The tightness of your chest makes it hard for you to breath when you look at him with glossed over eyes. 

"Selfish?" Akaashi repeats your words, scoffing. "You should've expected this Y/N. The whole reason we did this is because of my selfish request. Why are you surprised?" 

**No. That's not what he wanted to say.**

Akaashi watches Y/N's panicked expression change into a still one. She runs her fingers through her hair, nodding slowly. A weak smile on her face as she softly giggles. 

"Right. How could I forget?" You murmur. "You're the emotionless setter every girls heart throbs for." Akaashi eyes Y/N silently, he doesn't hear her next sentence when an explosion of fireworks reverberate the air. "And I became one of those girls too." Biting your bottom lip, you look up to Akaashi's face. "So, are we breaking up?" The words pain you in the chest. "There's no other reason for this break up is there Keiji?" You search his eyes for the real answer but he stays adamant. 

"No, there's no other reason. I'm just tired of pretending." He speaks curtly, hiding his clench fists in his pants pocket. 

Your heart sinks when you hear his answer. "Alright. Would you like me to ignore you from now on then? Since this is all business. We aren't really friends, right?" Your strength starts to chip away the longer you look at Akaashi. He grows quiet from your questions. 

"Yeah." Is the only word he can muster. His single answer breaks your defenses. The tears run down your face. 

"Even to the very end, you're being selfish Keiji. Will you not smile for me? Or laugh? Or cry? Are you truly that headstrong about hiding your emotions?" The words tremble from your lips. You didn't care how ugly you may look right now as you cry and whine. 

Akaashi lowers his eyes, not wanting to see Y/N's crying face. His heart begins to shatter as he keeps his emotions to himself. 

Reaching into your bag, you pull out a bear mask you bought earlier with the thoughts of Akaashi. You raise the mask towards him, covering his face entirely. His eyes stare at you from the mask. "I hope one day you'll find someone who you'll feel comfortable enough to remove this 'mask' of yours. Bye Keiji." You lower your hand from the mask when Akaashi holds onto it. You stare at his eyes for a brief second, feeling your heart waver and break all at once. Biting your bottom lip, the tears trickle down your cheeks. You quickly leave Akaashi, running away from the rooftop. 

Haru and Zico catches sight of Y/N, the two hurrying after her. Akaashi hears the sound of the rooftop door slamming and he falls onto his knees. Bokuto and Konoha hurry over to his side, crouching down. 

"Akaashi, what happened?!" Bokuto shouts.

Akaashi lowers the mask from his face. His tears fall onto the concrete and he wears a deep frown.

**What is this? Are these his tears?**

"Akaashi..." Konoha frowns when he sees Akaashi's body tremble.

He silently cries, feeling his heart rip into two. 

"I broke up with her." He finally forms the words to answer Bokuto. Bokuto knits his brows together, confused by his statement. "But why? You like her don't you Akaashi? Why did you do that?" 

"Because I'm...scared." Akaashi aches out, clutching tightly onto his heart. "I'M SCARED." He uncharacteristically shouts out loud, the tears sting against his hot skin. 


	23. Might as well

"Miss? Why is the Miss crying?" Pierre greets Haru and Zico at the front door. The two shake their heads. "She wouldn't tell us." Haru speaks softly, eyeing her best friend that's in tears.

"May I go upstairs?" Your words tremble out of your lips. Pierre nods his head and steps aside. He then turns back to Haru and Zico. "Shall I drive you two home? It's dark out. I can't let you both walk home like this." Zico stares at Y/N who's running up the stairs. His lips twitch into a frown. "Pierre I think you should keep an eye out on Y/N."

"Don't worry Zico. I'll check on her after I bring you two home." Pierre forms a gentle smile and walks away to grab the car keys. "I'll be right back." Haru and Zico turn around to walk down the stairs. The two silently wait at the bottom steps. "Do you think Akaashi broke up with her?" Zico quietly speaks. Haru clenches her fist when she hears Zico's words.

"Akaashi did distance himself majority of today. But I can't seem to understand why? This morning he was jealous and now he's upset?" Haru furrows her brows together, a scowl on her face. "Jealous? Of who?" Zico raises a brow, staring at Haru's scrunched face. Pierre pulls up and calls for the two to get inside. "Of Pierre." Haru whispers before entering the car. Zico looks confused when he enters after Haru in the backseat.

"It's been awhile since I've driven the two of you home." Pierre lightly chuckles, putting the car in drive.

"Yeah, I think it's been two years?" Zico musters a smile. His thoughts are clouded with what Haru said to him.

_Akaashi is jealous of Pierre? What would he be jealous of when he's Y/N's boyfriend?_

Or well...ex boyfriend now.

Pierre doesn't bring up the topic about Y/N when he drives Haru and Zico home. The two thankful of his consideration.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

A faint knock thumps against your bedroom door. "Miss?" Pierre calls out to you from the empty hallway. "I'm stepping in."

You don't utter a word as you're hiding underneath your blankets. The room is pitch black when Pierre walks inside. He scans the room for Y/N and spots her hidden beneath her blankets. A faint smile etches on his face. Pierre makes his way over to her bed, crouching down at the edge where her head is underneath the covers.

"Miss."

You stare at the spot where you hear Pierre's voice. You couldn't form any words.

"Did something happen during the festival? I'm here to listen to you if you need." Pierre stares at the blanket in front of him, seeing it move slightly. You shake your head back and forth. You didn't have the courage to tell him what happened tonight.

Pierre nods despite Y/N being unable to see him. "I'll be here when you're willing to talk. Goodnight Miss." Pierre stands up, he turns around and exits the bedroom with a soft click of the door. You slowly pull the blanket off of your face, glossed over eyes staring at the door.

"Thank you Pierre..."

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"What?" Haru raises an eyebrow when she looks at you. "You're going to tell your parents you want to take supplementary classes? Is this because of--" 

Your face scrunches when you anticipate Haru saying Akaashi's name. "Are you going to do everything they ask of you? Would you jump off a cliff if they asked?" Haru is especially angry today. She doesn't hold back her tongue. The two of you are on the rooftop before homeroom. She texted you the night before to meet her up here but you didn't expect to be lectured by her. 

"No. I'm not that stupid. It's just...I need the distraction." You speak softly, staring out towards the school entrance. Your eyes spot a familiar messy black hair student walking past the school gates. Your body tenses when you see Akaashi. A frown etches onto your face and you turn your back against the fence. Haru turns her gaze down to the school entrance, spotting the person that's made you tense.

"Y/N." Haru reaches for your hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "Akaashi, broke up with you didn't he? That's the only logical reason you're trying to distract yourself." 

Your words are stuck in your throat and you feel the prickling of tears in the corner of your eyes.

_Now that you've "broken up" is it alright to fess up to Haru that everything was a lie?_

It's not like Akaashi will show himself around you anymore. He wanted to keep a distance between the two. 

"Haru listen--" Your words are drained out when the rooftop door swings open. Zico slouches over, his hands on his knees as he heavily pants. "H-Have you guys looked at the school forums? The setter challenge is deleted." 

Haru pulls her phone out of her skirt pocket and opens up a web browser with the school forums. "Zico's right. The original post of the setter challenge is gone." Haru sorts the posts by date frequency and the thread is no longer there. "Do you think the person who set the challenge felt bad for Akaashi?" Zico walks over to the two of you. 

"It was Bokuto." You murmur, catching their attention. "He was the one who made up the challenge." 

"I should've known!" Zico exclaims, ruffling his hair. "That makes total sense! Why did no one else know? Do you think Akaashi knows?" Zico ponders on the thought, tapping a finger to his chin. "Who cares about him. He broke up with Y/N." Haru grumbles, sliding her phone back into her skirt pocket. "S-So he really did?" Zico stammers, turning his eyes over to you. You answer with a weak nod, parting your lips slightly. 

"There's something I need to tell you two." You nervously eye the two, inhaling deeply. 

"WAIT. WAIT. WAIT." Zico raises a hand in front of your mouth, squeezing his eyes shut. "I don't know if I want to hear it." Haru furrows her brows together, pushing Zico's hand away from you. "Walk away then if you don't want to hear." 

Zico narrows his eyes on Haru, glaring at her. "I'm too nosy for that." The two drop their glares at one another to look back at you. Lowering your eyes, you feel a tight pain in your chest. "Keiji and I..." The thought of him makes you weak. Digging your nails into your palm, you push through. "We were faking the entire time. I was never really his girlfriend." You shut your eyes closed, blurting out the lie you've kept from your two best friends for the past three months. 

A silence looms between the three of you. "I didn't want to hide this from you guys but..." 

"The less people to know, the better." Haru finishes your sentence for you. Her arms wrap around your neck and she pulls you into a tight hug. "But why did he end things Y/N?" 

Feeling Haru's warmth makes your defenses fall. Zico watches your face scrunch and the corner of your eyes tear up. Gripping onto Haru's shirt, your lips begin to tremble as you speak. "He couldn't handle lying anymore. But I know that's not true." Frustration builds up in your chest and you start to speak louder. "How can he be so selfish?" 

Haru doesn't understand Y/N's last sentence, she pulls away to look at her tear stained face. "Selfish?" Zico asks with furrowed brows. 

"He made one rule." You raise a single finger, sniffling. "If one of us fell for the other, things will end. But that fucking idiot wouldn't admit to his feelings!" You yell out to no one specific. You cover your face with your hands, squatting down. Your chest heaves in and out from your hard crying. "Keiji you fucking idiot!" You scream out into your palms.

Your shoulders begin to shake profusely. "You idiot...I like you too." You weakly cry out your last sentence. The sinking feeling of your heart hits you hard. Your mind swirls into a mess of anger and sadness. Haru and Zico glance at each other, unsure what they possibly can do for Y/N. They worry that she'll hole herself up again like she had when Zico broke her heart. 

"Y/N, should I call Pierre? Staying at home might be the best thing for you right now." Haru speaks gently when she crouches down in front of you. "I can't. I haven't told Pierre anything either. I don't want him to see me like this." Your words are muffled into your palms. "My parents are home right now too. They'd give me an earful if I come home now." Wiping away your tears, you force yourself to stand up. "I'm going to the bathroom before homeroom. Sorry Haru, Zico." 

You walk past the two, opening the rooftop door and hurrying down the stairs. Your vision is a blur as you try to stop the tears from trickling down your face. Call it luck or not but you bump into the very person you're crying over. You falter back, raising your head to apologize when the words stop in your throat. 

Akaashi freezes when he sees Y/N's redden face and swollen eyes. He clenches his teeth when he sees a tear fall. Anxiety litters your palms and you clench your hands into fists to rid of the feeling. Not apologizing, you step to the side and walk past him. Your lips turn into a deep frown, your chest tightening and breathing seems challenging for you. 

You curse yourself when you feel your heart waver for him. Ignoring Akaashi will be a difficult challenge. 

_A challenge you have to accept._


	24. Held by fear

"I saw them yesterday. They were distant." 

"Someone did say Y/L/N was crying this morning." 

"Did they break up? That doesn't explain why the setter challenge was deleted though." 

"Who cares. That means we have a chance to be with Akaashi now!" 

Gossip about your breakup spread around lunchtime. You overhear a few girls converse in the hallway. They cut their conversation short when you walk past them. Your swollen eyes can confirm their rumors. Not wanting to linger around for long in the hallway; you hurry to the infirmary to get a pack of ice for your eyes. The coolness will help with the swelling.

"Nurse?" You knock on the infirmary door but there's no response. Carefully, you push the door open.

No one is in the infirmary room. She must've stepped out.

You help yourself to an ice pack from the cooler. Not wanting to idle here, you try to find a quiet spot to be alone. The courtyard and rooftop is out of the question. Bumping into Akaashi is not something you want to do right now. 

Your footsteps echo in the empty hallway as you decide to head for the library. Upon entering the library, you find a bookshelf in the far back to hide behind. You sit down on the carpet, resting your back against the bookshelf. Closing your eyes, you raise the ice pack over your closed eyes. The coolness makes you slightly shiver. 

You feel yourself relax from the silence. But with silence comes your busy thoughts. 

_Keiji._

Just saying his name in your mind makes you frown. Anxiety litters your palm. You raise your knees to your chest and rest your forehead against them. He was always within reach but now he's not. You took it for granted when Akaashi was around. He never smiled or laughed when the two of you were together. Something about that makes you sad.

_Were you uncapable to bring those emotions out of him?_

A frown etches onto your face the more you think about him. Ignoring him is one thing but not being able to stop your thoughts of him is another. 

"I'm so hopeless." You mutter under your breath. Lowering the ice pack from your eyes, you feel the tears well up again.

_How long are you willing to cry over him? When is enough, enough?_

It's not like he cared. Your tears have no meaning when Akaashi is blind to your own emotions. But you're too weak and scared. You didn't want to admit to these emotions anymore. It's better to forget this feeling you have for him. That's what Akaashi is doing anyway. 

But something aches in your heart when you think like this.

**That's not who you are. You wear your heart on your sleeve.**

Another wave of sadness washes over you. You start to quietly cry alone in the library. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"Akaashi." A voice full of anger calls out to him in the courtyard. Konoha and Bokuto glance past Akaashi to see who the person is. They're not surprised when they see Haru and Zico. Akaashi slowly turns around in his seat. A hand meets his face and the others widen their eyes in shock. Haru glares at Akaashi, her hand aching from the hard slap she's given Akaashi. He's in complete shock when his brain slowly processes that he's been slapped by Haru. 

Akaashi raises a hand to his cheek, furrowing his brows together. "Excuse you?" He mutters. 

Zico pulls Haru back, eyeing her with an alarmed expression. "You said you were going to talk to him. Not slap him Haru!" 

"Sometimes things don't go as planned." Haru spits out, pulling herself away from Zico. She clenches her hands into fists. "You think you're so great, don't you Akaashi?! Using Y/N as a fake girlfriend." Akaashi grows silent, his heart stops for a brief moment.

_Y/N...she told them the truth._

"Explain yourself! While you're sitting here with that stupid still expression of yours, Y/N is somewhere crying and being gossiped about." Haru's raised voice turns into a pained one. "You couldn't pick another girl to toy with? I swear this is why I hate boys." 

"Haru..." Zico tenses, unsure how to calm her down. 

"What are you saying? Y/N and Akaashi were faking this whole time?" Konoha grows confused, his brows knitting together. Haru scoffs, not surprised that Akaashi hasn't told him. "Akaashi used Y/N as a fake girlfriend for his own benefit." Haru replies with a sharp glare towards Akaashi. "Selfish through and through." 

The word 'selfish' stabs Akaashi in the chest. His brows knit together when he looks at Haru. 

"Are you done being dramatic?" Akaashi bluntly speaks. "Shouldn't you go look for Y/N?" 

Haru flares her nostrils, gritting her teeth together. "You don't get it do you Akaashi? Y/N, she's crying. She's crying over a dick like you who doesn't seem to care about her." 

_Crying over him? Why?_

Hearing Haru bring this up makes his heart ache. He's too scared to think on the situation. Lying through his teeth he speaks up. "I can't be bothered." 

Haru widens her eyes in disbelief. She's too shocked to be angry at Akaashi. "Your words don't match up with your eyes Akaashi." Zico steps in front of Haru, narrowing his eyes on Akaashi's gunmetal blue ones. 

**Akaashi's crying.**

He feels the tears drip onto his cheeks. His fingers are quick to wipe them away. 

"Looks like you're cracking." Haru murmurs towards Akaashi. "If only Y/N was here to see you cry over her." Haru smirks, walking away from Akaashi. "You two are more alike than you think Akaashi." Zico glances at Akaashi before following after Haru. Akaashi turns around, his brows furrowing together as the tears continue to trickle down his face. 

_Is he going to let this fear of his hold back his chance of love?_


	25. Someone else

**Three weeks.**

Three weeks have passed since you've "broken up" with Akaashi. Your eyes stare at the blue sky as you lay down on the badminton court, calming your racing heart from a match. You hesitated to come here. Early memories of Akaashi floods your mind. You never had the chance to ask him why he asked you to tend to his scrape that day. That memory feels so long ago. 

"Are you sleeping over there?" Zico tiredly calls out to you, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He makes his way over to you, laying down beside you. Exhaling, he smiles. "The skies really blue today. Not a cloud in the sky." 

"Yeah." You quietly whisper to Zico. He looks at you from the corner of his eye. He presses his lips together, feeling a bit antsy from Y/N's mellow mood the last few weeks. Zico misses the girl he had to constantly chase around. 

"How's supplementary classes?" Zico sparks up a conversation. You groan at the topic of conversation. Your fingers rub your temples and you sit up. "Annoying. I shouldn't have told them I wanted to take them after school. All this knowledge is only good if I'm actually serious about attending a top tier university. How am I suppose to find a boyfriend with the help of a geometry theory?" 

"I mean, you can flirt with nerds and flaunt your pi's and squares?" Zico shrugs, unsure what he's going on about. A giggle slips past your lips and you shove Zico's shoulder. "You don't even know what you're saying, idiot." Zico grins when he hears Y/N's giggle. He slowly sits up and shrugs. "I'm sure they would be excited a girl is talking to them, period. So skip the math talk." 

"Who says I want to date a nerd?" You narrow your eyes on Zico. "Right. You go after the stupid guys, sorry." Zico teases, covering his face when he sees your hand extending towards his cheek. 

"Akaashi?" Bokuto calls out to Akaashi, the two out of breath from running around the track. "What are you stopping for?" Akaashi watches Zico and Y/N from afar. His chest tightens when he sees how comfortable the two are together. Bokuto follows his gaze and sighs. He rests a hand on Akaashi's shoulder. "Are you going to just keep your feelings wallowed up?" 

Akaashi shrugs Bokuto's hand off of him, picking his feet up to jog. "I'm not wallowing anything up."

"Stop lying to yourself Akaashi." Bokuto calls out to him in a steely tone. His tone startles Akaashi, making him come to a halt. "I understand that you're scared. Love is a scary thing. Hell, I haven't had much experience in that department to have the qualifications to lecture you...but. Y/N is important to you, right? Shouldn't the thought of losing her to someone else be more fearful?" 

Akaashi's mind blanks. His eyes waver when he looks at Bokuto.

_Who's going to take Y/N away? Why would someone take her from him?_

Akaashi halts his thoughts.

**Y/N is not his to claim. She never really was.**

"Are you going to be okay when she laughs and smiles with someone else? Or when she gets prettied up for someone else?" Bokuto hammers these questions on Akaashi, noticing the paleness in Akaashi's face. He pushes a bit more, hoping this will tip Akaashi over and wake him up from his delusions. "She'll kiss someone else Akaashi...and it won't be you if you keep this up." 

The thought horrified Akaashi. A chill runs down his spine and his hands fly to his ears. He didn't want to hear anymore possible scenarios from Bokuto. Akaashi recalls a few memories he's made with Y/N. The way she hid behind Haru their first weekend outing, worried about how she looked in front of him. The way she was concerned that he was possibly upset at her for siding with Zico over him. The way she dramatically pulled him away from Sakura's confession. 

The way her hand fits perfectly in his.

The way her soft lips felt.

Her trembling eyes when she shielded him from her father.

The smile she wears when she looks at him.

That smile...she makes it look so effortless.

"Y/N..." Akaashi whispers her name.

_When did he become like this?_

He became the opposite of who he is when he's around her. The opposite of his composed side. The opposite of being blunt. She's "broken" him in a way. Akaashi slowly lowers his hands away from his ears, dropping them to his sides. 

Bokuto silently gazes at Akaashi's deep frown. There's nothing more he can possibly do to help push Akaashi to the right direction. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

The bell rings for the end of the day and you hurry to grab your belongings together. "Supplementary classes again Y/N?" Haru calls out to you. "Yeah. Last one for the week." You weakly cheer. "I'll see you two Monday." Haru and Zico say their goodbyes to you and you exit the classroom. You keep your head down when you walk over to the lockers to change out your shoes. Your eyes stare at the flower decal, remembering the day Akaashi bought these for you. 

Shaking your head, you rid of the memories.

You change into your outdoor shoes and place the indoor ones back into your locker. You make your way out of the first year wing and head towards the school gates. "Y/N!" A voice calls out to you and to you're surprised to see Pierre standing by his car. He's not in his butler uniform. You hurry over to him, a confused expression on your face. "What are you doing here Pierre? Are you taking the day off?" 

"I'm here to pick you up." Pierre gently places a hand on the top of your head. 

"Pick me up? To take me to supplementary classes?" You tilt your head, raising an eyebrow. Pierre shakes his head, a smile on his face. 

"You're suppose to enjoy your youth Y/N. I'm taking you out today." 

"Does mother and father know? What about the teacher for my supplementary class?" You ambush Pierre with questions. He raises a finger to his lips and winks. "It's our little secret. I also made a tiny little lie to your teacher to get you out of todays class." 

Your face flushes when you see Pierre's expression. "P-Pierre. You know that's wrong to do." He shrugs, chuckling softly. "I'll just do it this once. You've been down for awhile Y/N. I feel useless when I see you like this. Now let's go." Pierre opens the passenger door for you. You sigh, drooping your shoulders and giving into Pierre. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Rushed footsteps sound the first year hallway and a few hushed voices spread around. "Haru. Zico." A low voice calls out to the two. The two stare at Akaashi, one with confusion and the other with a glare. "What are you doing here?" Haru is quick to grow annoyed. 

"Y/N. Where is she?" Akaashi asks, his eyes wavering. Seeing how worried he looks and the urgency from his tone, Zico answers. "She just left for supplementary classes. You probably just missed each other." 

"Do you know where that is exactly?" Akaashi pulls up his phone, pulling up a GPS. 

"Um..." Zico grows quiet. Neither him or Haru know the answer to that. Akaashi takes their silence as an answer and hurries out of the first year wing. If she left not too long ago, she couldn't have gone far. 

Akaashi quickens his pace, running towards the front entrance.

But at that moment, Y/N is already inside Pierre's car.

He glances around him anxiously. Y/N is no where to be found among the students that are leaving the school. He clenches his teeth, feeling annoyed. "Damn it." His eyes fall on a familiar black sports car. He squints his eyes at the car, wondering why it looked so familiar to him. His heart hammers when he realizes the very car that's driving away is Pierre's. 

_Y/N...she's with Pierre._

Akaashi feels as if his world is crumbling the further the car disappears from his sight.


	26. A moment of distraction

You flutter your lashes when Pierre pulls up to beautiful glass building. Feeling out of your comfort zone, you grow queasy. "Are you alright Y/N?" Pierre unbuckles your belt. You place a hand over your stomach.

"Uh...fancy places aren't really my thing Pierre. It reminds me of the times mother and father would put me in a stuffy dress just so they can show me off in their annual dinner parties." You shiver involuntarily at the thought.

Pierre wears a small smile, stroking your head. "Don't worry too much. The building just looks intimidating." Pierre unbuckles his belt and steps out of the driver seat. He then walks around to your side to open the door for you. Your eyes lower to your school uniform and then towards Pierre. You start to worry about something else.

_What if someone judges Pierre for being around you?_

"Pierre..."

He seems to have read your thought. He opens the door to the backseat and holds out a pink over the shoulder dress and a pair of heels. "I can hardly care if others judge us. But, I'm sure you'll feel more comfortable out of your school uniform, right?" You nod your head, taking the dress from him. "Let's get you to a bathroom then." Pierre smiles, taking the lead. He's careful to not touch you in any way.

Upon entering the glamorous building, the two of you are greeted by a beautiful fountain in the middle of the lobby. "Woah...what kind of fancy building is this?" You raise an eyebrow. Pierre points over to the building map. The two of you walk over to the board to take a look. Each level contains several small stores and restaurants.

"We'll be going to this one." Pierre points to the top floor with the rooftop balcony. "Once you get changed first, Y/N. I believe the bathrooms right over there." Pierre walks ahead and you follow behind him. "I'll be right out here." Nodding your head, you hurry inside the bathroom and into a stall to change. Your cheeks flush when you stare at the dress in your hand.

_Did Pierre pick this out himself?_

You don't remember having a dress like this in your closet.

Not wanting to make Pierre wait, you hurry out of your school uniform and into the dress and heels. You stare at the mirror for a brief moment to fix your hair before walking out of the bathroom. "Pierre." You nervously call out to him. His hazel brown eyes fall onto your face and he smiles. "You look adorable Y/N."

Lowering your eyes, you thank him. Pierre reaches for your clothes that's in your hands. "I'll drop this off in the car. Can you wait a bit for me? I'll be quick." Pierre hurries back out of the building and towards the parking lot. You then realize you left your phone in your skirt pocket. It's not like anyone will contact you anyway. You don't stress over your phone for long. Pierre hurries back to your side, calming his heavy breathing with slow inhales. Giggling you look at Pierre. "Out of shape Pierre?"

He shyly smiles at you, "Just a bit. Shall we go now?" Pierre points to the elevator. You nod, walking beside Pierre. The two of you wait for an elevator and step inside once the doors open. A comfortable silence fills the lack of conversation between the two of you as you ride the elevator to the highest floor.

"Welcome to Chamomile. Do you have a reservation?" A host greets the two of you the moment you step out of the elevator. The smell of sweets wafts towards you. Pierre nods his head. "Reservation for two under the name Pierre."

"Ah, right this way sir." The gentleman guides the two of you to a seat with the view of the Tokyo skytree. You wonder what happens to this restaurant when it rains. The entire restaurant is outside and it seems like they only specialize in desserts. You notice the chefs carefully decorating plates of desserts.

The host pulls your chair out for you and you thank him. "Your first plate will arrive shortly. Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll have some red whine. She'll have a Shirley temple." Pierre answers him and the host nods his head, leaving to place your drink orders in.

You start to really feel the large age gap when you hear Pierre's drink order. "I've been wanting to try this place out for awhile now. I'm glad I get to experience this with you Y/N." Pierre smiles brightly at you. A heat creeps onto your cheeks when you see his dazzling smile. "I'm grateful for the invitation."

Pierre nods his head, gazing out at the skytree. "I never liked sweets until I met you. I remember the day you had a fit after your parents forced you to take up piano classes. You cried endlessly saying it was too difficult. I couldn't stop you from crying until I made you an egg tart."

Pierre's eyes soften when he recalls the memory. "But I didn't know a thing about making egg tarts. The results were a failure when the tarts came out burnt. You were persistent to eat it anyway but they only made you cry more." You smile when you the memory floods back to you. "They were horrible but I saw how determined you were when you made them. I sneaked into the kitchen when you weren't looking to watch."

A frown twitches onto your face and you tuck a hair behind your ear. "I felt so guilty asking you to make something you never have done before. But, now you've surpassed any dessert challenge I've put you up to." Pierre grins. "I can't let another failure like that happen again." Your conversation ends when a server arrives with your drinks and the first plate of dessert. This restaurant specializes in seasonal desserts. The best way to share these desserts is by a dessert course.

Over the five courses of desserts, you forget about the stress you've built up over three weeks. You only focus on the beautiful scenery, the delicious desserts, and your special time with Pierre.


	27. Arranged marriage

The next morning you wake up to the sound of birds chirping outside your window. You came home shortly after the dessert course with Pierre and went straight to the bathroom to shower and head to bed. You haven't done much but sleep and work on classwork when you've come home on days you have supplementary class. Thankfully today is a weekend and there's no rush for you to get up.

**Or so you thought.**

You glance over at your phone noticing several missed calls and texts from yesterday. Haru, Zico, and a single text from Akaashi. Your chest tightens when you hover your finger over Akaashi's text. The knock on your door startles you, making you drop your phone on the bed.

"Miss, are you awake?" Pierre calls out to you from the door. 

"Yes, Pierre." Your morning voice is soft when you speak up. Pierre enters the room with a troubled expression. "I'm sorry to come here when you've just woken up." He bows to you, noticing your bed hair. You shyly try to comb your hair with your fingers. "Your parents want you to join them for breakfast." 

"Oh? Alright then. I'll be down there after I get ready. Thank you Pierre." A smile etches on your face when you look at Pierre. He nods his head, returning your smile with his own. He leaves your bedroom, closing the door softly. 

A sigh leaves your lips when you ruffle your hair back into a mess.

_What did your parents want you this early in the morning for?_

They only ask of you when they have something they need you to do. It's never just to enjoy a meal with them.

Grumbling, you lift the blankets off of you and head towards the bathroom.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

You grow nervous the closer you reach the dining room. The last time you were here with them was with Akaashi. Clenching your hands into tight fists, you inhale deeply before entering the dining room. 

"Good morning father, mother." You bow to them before taking a seat. 

"Good morning Y/N." Father greets you, a half smile on his face. 

"Glad to see you're awake." Mother comments, she places a cup of water in front of you. Pierre walks over and places a bowl of rice in front of you. You whisper a thank you and pick up your chopsticks, eyeing the different side dishes and mackerel on the table. 

You weren't exactly hungry when you stare at the variety in front of you. Mother reaches over for a pickled carrot and places it on top of your rice. "You seem to look paler since the last time we've seen you Y/N." 

You tense when you hear her words, your eyes lower to the carrot that rests over the bed of rice. "We haven't been able to see you a lot lately ever since you've started the supplementary classes. Is it a bit too much for you?" Father comments. He extends his chopsticks towards your bowl to place a piece of mackerel on top of the carrot.

_What is this? Did they invite you down for breakfast to talk about their worries of you?_

This is a first.

_Have they grown soft because of their older age? Or is this a trap to make you drop your defenses?_

"Y/N?" Mother calls out to you, her voice full of worry and not a sign of malice. You lower your chopsticks, staring at the two. 

"Are you two actually worried about me? Or is there a hidden intention?" You speak up, feeling completely vulnerable after echoing your thoughts. Pierre who stands to the side, eyes you with a bewildered look. 

"Is it not natural for your parents to worry about you?" Mother looks at you. You purse your lips, afraid to look her in the eye. 

"It is but...not from you two." You murmur. The two feel a slight jab in their chest when they listen to you. You glance over to Pierre. His hazel brown eyes meet yours and you feel a warmth wash over you. You turn your attention back to your parents. "To be honest, Pierre is more of a family to me than you two are. I feel like I'm just a prop to the both of you. One you can make do anything whenever it is needed." 

"Y/N." Father's voice grows stern. The tone that you're more familiar with. 

"No, let me finish father." You steel your nerves. "I've done everything the two of you wanted of me for as long as I can remember. Not once have you thanked me or told me you loved me. Why would you care now if I don't look well?" 

The two stare at you in complete silence. "We know we haven't been the best parents to you Y/N. We should be grateful to have a daughter who just takes the punches. We've realized that." Father speaks up, his brows furrowing together. "So, if these supplementary classes is a burden on you, we'll take you out of the classes." 

_Really? Are you hearing him correctly? There has to be an ulterior motive to this though, right? They aren't genuinely trying to change now, are they?_

"I don't believe you." You reply, eyeing your father directly in his eyes. "What are you two trying to get out of me this time?" 

"Honey, let's cut the act. Y/N is too smart for her own good." Mother exhales, a frustrated look etches onto her face. "Three years from now, we plan to arrange your marriage with our top surgeons son. The two of you might've crossed paths. We heard that you two attend the same school. Konoha Akinori." 

_K-KONOHA!? That idiot is a son of one of the top surgeons in Japan?_

"How can you plan my life for me? I don't want any part of this family matter. You've said so yourself that I won't be inheriting a single penny from this family." You stand up, slamming your hands against the table. Mother winces when she hears the loud slam. Father glares at you, "Sit down Y/N. You're getting emotional again." 

"Do I not have the right to be!? If I'm going to marry anyone, I want it to be with someone I truly care for." Your words fumble out of your throat and you feel the corner of your eyes tear up. 

"And who is that?" Father's words loom malice. "Are they of upper class? We can't have you marry anyone lower than that."

Money and hierarchy is all they care about. The tears trickle down your face and you turn your back against them. 

"It's that boy you brought here last time isn't it? Has he influenced you to become this way? To talk back to your parents?" Mother spits out. You bite your bottom lip, not wanting to tell her that she's right. You storm out of the dining room and hurry to the garden out back. 


	28. Like me better

The sound of your crying fills your ears when you hide your face in your knees. The morning sun warms up your cold body as you sit on a bench under the gazebo in the center of the rose garden. 

Pierre hurries out to the garden and searches for Y/N, spotting her sitting alone under the gazebo. A frown etches on his face and he stands there watching her from a distance. He couldn't possibly do anything for her right now. 

Hearing the news from her parents is much of a shock to him than it must feel for her. He lowers his eyes, a scowl on his face. Pierre is pulled away when he gets an alert on his phone that someone's by the video monitor out front. His eyebrows raise when he sees Akaashi. He returns back inside the mansion, walking over to the front entrance. 

"Akaashi?" Pierre appears in front of the monitor. Akaashi nervously bows to him. "What brings you here today?" 

"...Is Y/N home?" Akaashi speaks softly, his hands clenching into a tight fist. He's been up since yesterday, waiting for Y/N to reply back to him. He's unsure how he managed to remember her place after only being here once. Pierre nods his head. "Did you want to see the miss?" 

"May I? I have something important to tell her." Pierre notices the shakiness in Akaashi's voice. He nods his head. "I'll come by with a golf cart to pick you up. Wait right there Akaashi." Pierre clicks off the video monitor and grabs the golf cart keys out of his pocket. 

Akaashi stares at the mansion in front of him, still finding it surreal that Y/N lives in there. The gates slowly open for him and he hears the sound of a golf cart whizzing over to him. Pierre appears not a moment later in front of Akaashi. "Good morning Akaashi." Pierre greets him with a warm smile. Akaashi nods, "Good morning Pierre." 

He feels a bit tense seeing Pierre. A prince charming under the clothes of a butler. Akaashi takes a seat beside Pierre. Pierre then takes the two towards the garden, driving slower on purpose to catch Akaashi up on the current dilemma. 

"The Miss, she's in a fragile state right now. So I recommend not to upset her too much." 

_Fragile? Did something happen?_

"Did her parents..." Akaashi's words fall short, he's not sure what he can say around Pierre. Since Pierre is a worker under Y/N's parents. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Y/L/N may be my employers, but that doesn't mean I actually like them. The Miss is the only reason I stay here. They dropped a large piece of news on her earlier. I'm sure the Miss will tell you if you ask. It's not my information to tell." Akaashi nods his head, his thoughts a mess now. He built up the confidence to tell Y/N the truth all last night but that confidence seems to be slipping away. Whatever her parents told her must be drastic. 

Pierre stops the golf cart right before the garden entrance. "The Miss is sitting under the gazebo, Akaashi." 

"Thank you Pierre." Akaashi steps out of the golf cart, bowing slightly to Pierre. He nods, wearing a small smile. "I hope you successfully tell the Miss what you both need to hear." Pierre leaves before Akaashi can muster a reply. 

_What you both need to hear? Does Pierre know about his feelings?_

Ignoring his thoughts, Akaashi slowly steps into the garden. He feels as if he's walking into a fairytale with how impressive the garden looks. The further he steps into the garden, the closer he finds the very person he's looking for. Her small frame shivers as she cries to herself. The scene beautiful yet disheartening. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"Y/N?" A voice that's familiar calls out from above you. You slowly raise your head to look up at the person.

**There stands Akaashi.**

His messy black hair. His gunmetal blue eyes. That still expression you've grown accustom to. 

_Is this real? Did he hear your calls for him while you drown in your sorrows?_

**Maybe this is all a nightmare. Or you wished it was.**

"Why are you crying?" Akaashi timidly reaches for your face, his thumb delicately wipes your tears. 

**This isn't a dream. Akaashi really is here. Unless dreams became very real with sensation.**

"H-How are you here Keiji?" You whimper out, brows furrowed with confusion. He presses his lips together, taking a seat beside you. 

"You should answer my question first Y/N." His thumb strokes your cheek and you feel the wavering in your heart. A frown deepens on your face when you feel his gentle strokes.

_Why is he being so kind now?_

"I can't. I don't have the strength to." You croak out, lowering your eyes from him. 

"I'm not going anywhere until you do then." Akaashi lowers his hand to his side. Five minutes go by and your tears seem to stop. You inhale deeply before exhaling. "My parents." You bite your bottom lip before speaking again. "They're arranging a marriage for me three years from now." 

The news stops Akaashi's heart. His eyes waver in disbelief and he feels a larger distance from Y/N despite sitting next to her.

You begin to sniffle again, hitting your fist against the bench. "Can you take a guess on who's the guy?" You dryly laugh. "Konoha." 

_Konoha?_

Akaashi knits his brows together. Konoha's mentioned his family is wealthy but Akaashi didn't care for the details. 

"Apparently his father is an acquaintance of my parents. I'm sure they only want me to marry him for their higher social stance."

**No. Y/N possibly can't.**

**Konoha is an absolute idiot. Konoha wouldn't treat her with the same affection he can.**

This news crashes Akaashi's confidence. His anxiety begins to cloud over him and he struggles to keep his emotions bottled up. 

His trembling hands reach out for Y/N's small ones. "You can't. You can't go to Konoha, Y/N." Akaashi pleads out, his tone surprises you. Your eyes rest on Akaashi's face and your breath hitches when you see the single tear that forms in the corner of his eyes. "I know I pushed you away and made you deal with the pain of my actions. But hearing this is far more worse than what I've felt these past three weeks. I can't let someone else see that smile of yours. Or hear that precious laughter. I don't want you to get nervous and shy over another person. Or get prettied up for someone other than me." Akaashi begins to blurt out everything he's kept to himself.

Your heart races as you watch him pour out his feelings for you.

"I know your parents won't approve of me but I don't need their approval. I just need yours Y/N." Akaashi's tears stain his face, the fearful expression he wears makes your heart ache. He pulls you into a tight embrace, resting his chin on your shoulder. Through the held back sniffling he speaks up again. 

"Y/N, please tell me you feel the same way. Please tell me you like me too." His arms tighten around your waist and you hear the aching in his voice. "Please..." Akaashi cries out.

A chill runs down your spine and your mind slowly processes everything. 

_Akaashi likes you. He likes you. He's crying over you with the fear that you're going to be taken away from him._

"I like me when I'm with you Y/N. I'll take this mask of mine off for you. I'll be vulnerable for you. So please just tell me I'm not the only one who feels this way." Akaashi forces his eyes shut, whispering. 

You slowly raise your arms around him. 

"You're not lying to me are you Keiji?" You lips tremble when you speak up. He pulls away to look at you directly. "Will this answer your question?" Akaashi softens his eyes when he looks at you, he closes his eyes and softly presses his lips against yours. 

Your breath is stolen by him and you close your eyes. His kiss is soft and gentle but becomes hasty and needy. You return Akaashi's kiss with the same passion. The two of you in tears while your lips are sealed together. 

Akaashi pulls away, resting his forehead against yours. "Does that answer your question Y/N?" A blush streaks across your face and you nod. 

"Took you long enough to admit to your feelings Keiji." You lightly tease him, raising your hand towards his cheek to pinch. "I like you too. More than you'll ever know." 

"Than show me." Akaashi eyes you, a smirk slowly forms on his lips and your heart races. You didn't anticipate how sexy Akaashi looks when he smirks. Your fingers gently graze his lips and Akaashi tenses, his smirk falters. 

"I think I'm going to be in trouble." You raise your eyes to his gunmetal blue ones, whispering. "Your smile...it's too attractive." 


	29. Fathers proposal

"Young master." The voice of fathers butler calls out to Konoha. "Your father would like you to see him in his office." Konoha lowers his phone onto his computer desk, raising an eyebrow.

"Did he sound mad?" He tenses, recalling his memory to see if he's done anything wrong the past week. His butler chuckles, the wrinkles on his face creasing. "No young master. Shall we get going now?"

The butler exits Konoha's bedroom, leaving the door open for Konoha to follow after. He stands up from his computer chair and quickly walks over to his fathers office.

His butler knocks on his fathers door. "Come in." A deep voice speaks from the other side. Konoha grows nervous, unsure why his father summoned him to his office.

_He refrains from doing anything that will bother his father, so did he upset him without noticing?_

Konoha enters the office and bows to his father. "Did you call for me father?" Father warmly smiles at Konoha and raises a hand towards the chair in front of his desk. "Take a seat son."

"Oh...alright." Konoha walks over to fathers desk and pulls out one of the two chairs that sit in front of the desk. "Did I do something...?" Father raises an eyebrow, shaking his head and rumbling a low chuckle from his throat. "No, not at all. Unless you did do something that I don't know about?"

Konoha waves his hands in front of him, "No, of course not! I'm just...wondering why you called me in here. I know how busy you are all the time and I'd hate to trouble you father."

A smile etches onto his fathers face when he listens to Konoha. "I love you son. You know that, right?" Konoha looks surprised, nodding his head. "I want nothing but the best for you. A colleague of mine suggested an idea to me this past week. They have a daughter who's single."

"Wait, are you trying to play Cupid for me father?" Konoha pouts, noticing where this conversation is going. "I mean...are you doing any better by yourself? I don't see a cute girl by your side Akinori." Father smirks, his eyes playful. "Anyway, they were thinking you two can get married three years from now. She's still a first year so you two can date casually until then."

"A first year? M-Marriage?! What if we don't click father?" Konoha blurts out. The last thing on his mind right now is marriage. Father shrugs. "If it doesn't work, it doesn't work. I'm not forcing you to be with someone you don't want to. You might know her. Her names Y/L/N Y/N."

Konoha widens his eyes, clenching his hands on the armrest of the chair.

_Y/L/N? There's no way her parents and his father crossed paths, right?_

"This is a photo of her if you'd like to see who she is." Father slides his phone over to Konoha, a photo of Y/L/N stares back at him.

**It really is her.**

Konoha's eyes begin to waver as he tries to process the news. "You look like you've seen a ghost Akinori." His father glances at him.

"It's just...I'm friends with Y/L/N. I can't believe her parents are trying to set me up with her." Konoha mutters out, running his fingers through his hair. Father beams at the fact that Konoha's already met Y/L/N. "Oh? That means you two are already on friendly terms, right? Now you two just need to fall in love with each other." Father chuckles, a wide smile forming on his face.

Konoha awkwardly laughs, nodding his head. The only problem is that Akaashi likes her and she probably feels the same way about him. Besides, Konoha's never looked Y/L/N in that way before.

_Of course she's cute but._

"Should I ask her parents to set up a date for you two? Maybe she's free today, I'll ring up their number." Father eagerly dials Y/L/N's parents before Konoha can muster a response.

_Fuck. How is he going to get out of this? Should he play along and go on this "date" and tell his father the two of them are better off as friends?_

Lost in his thoughts, Konoha mutes out his fathers conversation on the phone. "Konoha, get dressed. You're going over to their place." Father lowers the phone onto the office desk with a smile. "Take her out on a drive around Tokyo in one of the cars. Just tell Yamoto which car you'll be taking."

Konoha stiffens, he's completely baffled by how quickly everything is going. If things go like this, he'll have a hard time interjecting. "O-Okay, I'll see you later than father." Konoha stands up and bows to his father before exiting the office.

Yamoto stands outside the office door, turning to look over at Konoha. "Did your conversation go well, young master?"

"Uh...I guess? May I borrow the keys to the corvette? Father set up a date for me...apparently." Konoha ruffles his hair, hurrying off to his bedroom to find something to wear.

There's no reason for him to get dressed up. It's just Y/L/N. Knowing her, she'll hate the idea. She probably cried when her parents told her about the arranged marriage. Exhaling under his breath, Konoha enters his walk in closet. He stares at the vast amount of clothes.

Even though he shouldn't care about the way he dressed, he didn't want to look bad in front of her parents. Konoha walks over to a section dress shirts.

Akaashi is going to kill him if he finds out he went out on a date with Y/L/N.

Grumbling, Konoha grabs a white dress shirt and a pair of denim jeans. He winces at his choice of shirt but he didn't want to dress too casual in front of her parents.

"Ugh." Konoha groans out when he looks at himself in the mirror. He unbuttons three buttons from the top of his shirt, revealing his chest a bit. Konoha walks over to his accessories glass drawers. Pairing his outfit with a watch, silver rings, and a silver necklace.

He grows anxious when he looks at himself again in the mirror. The him that he's looking at is someone he can't relate to. He looks like a cocky rich boy and it makes him sick.

Maybe this impression might deter her parents away from him. But that would also have a negative effect on his father. Konoha groans, turning away from the mirror and walking towards the tray of colognes to spritz cologne on before he leaves.

"Whatever. It's just one date. Nothings going to happen."


	30. Fake date

"Miss." Pierre quickly hurries over to you in the garden. You notice his state of panic. "Is everything okay Pierre?" You stand up, letting go of Akaashi's hand. Pierre lowers his eyes and furrows his brows together.

"Young master Konoha is on his way here to pick you up. Your parents received a call from his father just now." Pierre turns his gaze towards Akaashi as he continues to speak to you. "The young master is here to take you out on a date." 

"D-Date? But." You turn to look at Akaashi, lacing your fingers back to his hand. Akaashi gently gives your hand a squeeze. Pierre eyes the two with a bittersweet expression. A smile slowly etches onto his face. 

"So you told her Akaashi?" 

You eye the two with a raised brow, seeing Akaashi nod his head. 

"I should tell father and mother I'm not going." You press your lips together, feeling nervous at the thought. You can't possibly go on a date with Konoha when you're not exactly single anymore.

_Besides, even if you were single-- Konoha is a perverted idiot._

"Wait." Akaashi pulls you back, he looks at you with a troubled expression. "Your parents don't know I'm here Y/N. Let's not make them more angry with the news that we're together." 

You stare at Akaashi dumbfounded. "You want me to continue lying to them Keiji?" He looks away, scrunching his nose. Even Akaashi wasn't sure how the two should handle this situation. 

"It's Konoha. He's probably unwilling to do this too. I'm sure he's going to tell his father you two are not a match after this first date." Akaashi murmurs his thoughts aloud. 

"Y/N! Are you still out here?" The three of you hear the voice of your mother. Your body begins to tense up. Akaashi lets go of your hand and stands up, pushing you towards the sound of your mother. "You're an expert at faking things by this point Y/N. You've fooled our friends with our fake relationship. Just fake this one more time for your parents. We'll tell them our relationship when the timing is right." 

You frown when you look at Akaashi but you can't linger for long when you hear your mother's voice get closer. "Pierre, please take Keiji home for me." Pierre nods his head and ushers you to hurry to your mother. You glance at Akaashi one last time before hurrying off. 

Akaashi exhales when Y/N is out of ear shot. He slumps back onto the bench and lowers his head, running his fingers through his hair. Pierre quietly rests a hand on Akaashi's shoulder. "Should we follow the two on their date, Akaashi?" Akaashi raises an eyebrow, slowly lifting his head up to look at Pierre who wears a smile. "You're worried about the Miss, right?" 

"Well...yes. But isn't this invading her privacy Pierre? I don't know how I will feel when I see those two together. Will I be angry? Sad? Jealous?" Akaashi furrows his brows together when he thinks of the possible emotions he'll be going through. 

"I can text the Miss that we'll keep an eye out on her if that eases your mind." Pierre pulls out his phone. Akaashi debates on the idea.

_He trusts Y/N enough but does he trust Konoha?_

The two have been friends because of Bokuto but Konoha didn't even text him about this date yet.

_Wouldn't a good friend tell their friend who's shown interest in the same girl, that they're going on a date together?_

All of these thoughts swirl in Akaashi's mind and for once-- he's not calm or composed at all. He teeter-totter's between his options. "No, don't text her Pierre. She won't act naturally if she knows we're watching. Konoha will see through her awkwardness." His blue eyes look up into Pierre's hazel brown ones. He raises a finger to his lips. "This will be our secret from Y/N." Pierre smirks at the idea, nodding his head. "Shall we wait in my car then? Young master Konoha will arrive shortly." 

Akaashi nods his head, standing up and sliding his hands into his pockets. An unsettling feeling looms in his chest. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

You stare at your reflection after your mother adjusts the white ribbon on your short sleeved baby blue blouse. She called you into the house to help you get ready for your first date with Konoha. She matches your blouse with a white sailor skirt and heels. You stare at the heels uncomfortably. Konoha better not drag you somewhere that pertains to long walks. 

Mother adorns you with a diamond necklace, a silver bracelet, and a few simple rings. She then hands you diamond earrings to put in. "Isn't this a bit much...? I'm just seeing Konoha." You murmur, clasping the earrings on. 

"He's not just Konoha, Y/N. He's the son of--" Mother cuts herself off when she hears you exhale in defiance. "Right. He's the son of a man you and father want connections with. I can't promise you that we'll grow emotions after this one date." You lower your hands to your sides, eyeing her. "I have someone I like already mother."

Mother knits her brows together, a scowl on her face. "Well, forget about him. Konoha is the man for you." 

You feel the anger well up inside your chest but the sound of the doorbell echoes throughout the mansion. Your mother hurries you out of her bedroom and quickly walks down the stairs. You're not in a rush so you take your time to walk down to the front entrance. 

"Where'd Pierre go?" Mother mumbles, opening the door herself. She beams when she sees Konoha. "You must be Konoha Akinori! I'm Y/L/N Y/N's mother." Konoha nervously bows to her, a blush creeps on his face when he sees how beautiful Y/L/N's mother is. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Y/L/N." Mother places her hand against Konoha's cheek. "You're quite handsome Akinori." She smirks, noticing the way Konoha's dressed. "A boy who loves to accessorize, I see?" 

Konoha is too nervous to look at Y/L/N's mother directly. He awkwardly chuckles, nodding his head. "Is Y/L/N around?"

"Oh, don't be so polite and call her Y/N." Mother lightly nudges Konoha on the shoulder. She turns around and narrows her eyes on Y/N. Noticing how slowly she's walking to the front door. "She should be here any moment. The girl was panicking about what to wear." 

Furrowing your brows together, you overhear mother lying about you. You quicken your step to stand beside her. "Hi Konoha." You nonchalantly speak to him without any politeness. Mother eyes you from the corner of her eye, unpleased with how you greeted him. Konoha raises a hand up to wave at you. You notice the blush he wears and narrow your eyes on him.

_Was he drooling over your mother? Disgusting._

"Call him Akinori, Y/N." Mother sternly speaks to you. "Why--" You're cut short when you feel a cold chill run down your spine from her silent stare. Gulping, you part your lips nervously. 

"Should we get going...A-Akinori?" You force a smile on your face, stepping past your mother and over to his side. Now that you're in front of him, you notice how differently Konoha is dressed from the casual t-shirt and jeans he would wear during your weekends out with your friends. He's dressed up more than usual. 

_Is this his usual outfit when he's not hanging out with you?_

Your eyes narrow onto his slightly exposed skin, the heat in your cheeks rising. 

"KONOHA." You shout, covering your eyes. "W-WHAT?!" Konoha matches your loud outburst, stiffening. "You're so indecent. Button up your shirt!" You cry out, pointing at his shirt. "Who are you trying to show your pasty skin to?" 

"Y/N!" Mother scolds you for your choice of words. "Akinori, don't listen to her." 

You press your lips together, uncovering your eyes to extend your hand towards Konoha's shirt. He tenses when he feels Y/L/N's fingers gently graze his chest. You button one of the buttons before lowering your hand. Not looking at Konoha directly, you walk down the steps. "Let's go Kono--Akinori." You correct yourself. Still not comfortable with calling Konoha on a first name basis. 

Konoha releases his held breath and bows to Y/L/N's mother before hurrying after her. He extends his hand out to help you walk down the several flight of steps. "Give me your hand before your dumbass trips." Konoha says softly. "No, fuck you. Why did you even agree to this." You grumble, not wanting to wear a scowl on your face when you feel your mother's eyes on your back. Konoha grabs onto your hand when he notices you miss a step. 

You flick your eyes onto Konoha's narrowed eyes. He feels your slight pull but continues to hold tightly onto your hand until the very last step. "I'm just doing this once for my dad. I'll tell him we're better suited as friends after this." Tilting your head, you raise an eyebrow. "Really?" 

"Of course. Why would I fall in love with an emotional mess like you." Konoha releases his hold on your hand. His choice of words annoy you and he notices the twitching of your eyebrows. He bites his tongue, unsure if he spoke too harshly. "Alright, I'm going back. Drive around a few laps and go home Konoha. Tell your dad we're better off as friends." You grumble, turning back to walk towards the door. 

"Wait! Sorry. I shouldn't have been too harsh." Konoha feels guilty. "Let's just casually hang out. You've been stressed lately, right? A drive with no destination usually helps me." You look up to see your father at the front, eyeing you. Seeing your two parents eye you is enough for you to change your mind and go with Konoha. "Fine, only for a little bit." Konoha relaxes when he hears your agreement, he opens the door to the corvette for you. 

"Is this your car?" You eye the corvette before stepping inside the passenger seat. Konoha smiles from ear to ear. "Yeah. I'm pretty cool, aren't I?" 

"No." You curtly say, smirking when you see Konoha glare at you. He hurries over to driver side and sits beside you. You notice how clean the car is, eyeing your surroundings. "How many girls have you picked up in this car Konoha?" 

"Akinori." Konoha corrects you, a smirk on his face. "Akinori my ass. I'm only calling you that around my parents." You grumble out. 

"Don't be like that Y/N." Konoha teases you, pulling the car out of your driveway. "And to answer your question." Konoha eyes you with a smile. "You're the first girl in this car." You feel the slight waver in your heart from his smile and words. "Ew. Can you not...smile and flirt like that with me."

"Why? Is my flirting working on you already? I thought you said we're better off as friends." Konoha chuckles, watching the steel gates slowly open before him. "We are. Does Akaashi know you're with me?" You ask Konoha. He bites his lip and shakes his head. "I don't know how to tell him about this entire situation." He speaks softly, a troubled expression on his face. "I can't just text him that I'm going on a date with the girl he likes." 

Your chest tightens when you hear Konoha speak. You want to correct him that you two are together.

_But again, did Akaashi want you to tell him now? Or for the two of you to tell the group together?_

He's only told you to fake this date. You pull your phone out of your purse to text Akaashi but Konoha stops you. "You're on a date with me Y/N. It's rude to text another guy." Konoha speaks, gripping onto your hand. 

"I thought you said this was just a casual hang out Konoha?" You eye him, confused. "You faked as Akaashi's girlfriend. So fake this date with me Y/N." The car slows down to a stop at a red light. Konoha turns to look at you, a gentle smile on his face. "It's not every day I get to take a cute rich girl out on a date." 

You eye Konoha, prying his hand away from yours with your free hand. "I'm not rich, idiot. My parents are." 

"Sorry, let me correct myself then. It's not every day I get to take a cute girl out on a date." Konoha returns his eyes towards the traffic. You grow uncomfortable having to go through this date. You missed Akaashi considerably and wished that it was him you're spending your day with. 


	31. Distracted

"You look pretty today Y/N." Konoha tries to make light conversation as you two drive around aimlessly. Pursing your lips, you stare out of the window. "I guess you don't look bad yourself." Konoha perks up from your compliment. He notices the necklace that lays beautifully on your chest. "That necklace, did your parents give it to you?"

Shaking your head, you place a hand over the diamond necklace. "It's my moms. She's just letting me borrow it." Konoha slowly nods his head. "Should I get you your own necklace then?" Raising an eyebrow, you turn to look at Konoha. "Do you always buy things for a girl on a first date? If so, how are you not broke yet."

A dry chuckle escapes Konoha. "No, the most I pay is for the food. But you're a friend and you're playing along with this fake date."

"So that equals a diamond necklace worth?" You smirk. "I don't need anything from you Konoha." He grumbles. "Akinori, Y/N."

"Akinori." You mumble. He smirks when he hears Y/N's response. He takes a right turn and pulls into one of the garages under the mall. "Have you been to this mall before?" You curiously ask him.

"Hm, just once in awhile. Usually I come here if my dad sends me on an errand to pick up his suit." Konoha wears a warm smile when he talks about his dad. The opposite of how you respond when you talk about either of your parents. "You love your dad very much don't you Akinori?" The car comes to a stop when he parks. He turns off the car and glances over to you with a nod. "Yeah. I don't have a mom so my dad doubles the amount of love he gives to me."

You stiffen when you hear Konoha.

_He doesn't have a mom? May that be the reason why he's always wanting attention from females?_

You feel a bit guilty for speaking harshly to him now.

Konoha unbuckles your belt and steps out first to open the door for you. He extends a hand out with a smirk. "M'lady, are you ready to start our date?" Pressing your lips together you wonder if you should tease him. You place your hand in his, matching his smirk. "I have no choice now, do I?"

Konoha shakes his head, not letting go of your hand. He locks his car before leading you towards the elevator. Your eyes lower to his large hand. "Your hands are much softer than Keiji's." You murmur. Konoha tenses when he hears you, his hand squeezes your small one. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You must not take volleyball very seriously?" You shrug, pulling your hand away to look at his palm. Your finger traces against his palm and he jolts slightly, a blush streaking on his face.

"Ugh. You're making me self conscious about my hands Y/N." Konoha pulls his hand away from you. Giggling you shrug, placing your hands back to your sides. The two of you step inside the elevator and take the ride up to the first floor of the mall. "Looks like the Miss and young master Konoha are getting along." Pierre steps out of the driver seat, raising his sunglasses over his eyes. Akaashi stares at the closed elevators with a still expression. From afar the two actually looked like a perfect couple. They're laughing and smiling with one another.

A tight pain clenches in Akaashi's chest. It upsets him that Y/N can make those expressions easily to another person. "Are you coming Akaashi?" Pierre calls over to Akaashi by the elevator. "We'll lose them if we idle around here."

"Yeah." Akaashi murmurs, hurrying over to the elevators.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"Are you hungry Y/N?" Konoha points to a crepe stall in the food court. "Girls like this kind of thing right?" You scoff, crossing your arms. "How sexist of you Akinori." Konoha closes his parting lips, not wanting to offend Y/N again. You smirk, pulling him along by the arm. "I'm just messing with you. I do like crepes." He exhales deeply and hangs his head down. "Don't play around with my emotions like that."

"Why not? Are you actually worried you'll hurt my overemotional self?" You speak playfully, stopping behind a few customers in line. "Well...yeah." Konoha scratches the back of his neck. You lower your hand from his arm to look over at his troubled expression. Your heart wavers from his kindness. Clearing your throat, you give Konoha a slight nudge. "You're being really nice. It doesn't fit you Akinori. Can you go back to your stupid perverted ways? I prefer it." You murmur, tucking a curl behind your ear.

"Stupid p-perverted?!" Konoha whispers, looking baffled by you. "I have more to me than those two traits." You huff under your breath, smirking. "I'm surprised."

"Listen here." Konoha reaches to pinch your cheek but you stop him with your hand. "What would you two like to order?" The employee calls out to the two of you. You pull Konoha to the front by his hand. "I'd like a strawberry and crème crepe please." You glance over at Konoha, lowering his hand. The employee also looks over to Konoha, awaiting his order.

"I'll have the banana and Nutella crepe." Konoha pulls his attention away from the menu and grabs his wallet out. The employee rings up the two crepes and accepts the credit card from Konoha. She then returns it to him. "I'll have your order ready in a short while. If you'd like you can wait to the side."

The two of you thank her and step to the side towards the glass window to watch her. For once there is a silence between the two of you. "I bet you wouldn't be able to make this." You whisper over to Konoha. He furrows his brows at you. "Is that a challenge?"

"No, it's a statement." You correct him, giggling. You figured the fake date would be awkward but things seem smooth sailing so far. It feels like a hangout between Haru and Zico. So many things happened today that you'll have to inform them later.

You woke up to the news of an arranged marriage and then a confession from Akaashi. From the confession lead to the two of you to genuinely date but a curve ball is thrown at you. Now you're here with Konoha on a fake date to please both of your parents.

"Here you are." The employee hands the two of you your crepes. You and Konoha both thank her before walking over to a fountain in the middle of the mall. The two of you taking a seat. You take a bite, the fresh strawberries and crème wrapping around your taste buds. A smile etches onto your face. Konoha smiles when he sees Y/N's blissful expression. "Is it that good Y/N?" You nod your head energetically. You glance at your crepe before extending it over to Konoha.

He flutters his lashes, surprised that she's offering him a bite. "If you're not going to take a bite, I'm eating it all." You hum out, smiling. "I'm eating!" Konoha blurts out, leaning over to take a bite of the crepe. His cheeks turn a soft shade pink as he munches and swallows the piece. He grins when he finishes. "The strawberries are really fresh."

"Right? It's not overly sweet." You're about to take another bite when Konoha extends his crepe towards you. He shyly averts his eyes. "Since you shared..."

"You didn't take a bite out of yours yet Akinori." Your eyes fall onto his perfect crepe. "You can have the first bite." Konoha moves the crepe to your lips. You feel a warmth touch you. Feeling shy, you take a bite of his crepe and mumble a thank you. Konoha's crepe punches you with sweetness. The Nutella makes your throat a bit dry. "You're going to need a drink after eating all of that Akinori."

"Really?" He raises an eyebrow, taking a bite after you. "Oh. Yeah, the Nutella is drying my throat. I'll get us something to drink. Can you hold my crepe for me?" You nod your head, taking the crepe from him. Konoha stands up and searches for a vending machine. Now that you're alone, you're left in your own thoughts. You eye the many other couples in the mall and grow lonely.

_If only you could share this crepe with Akaashi._

A frown etches onto your face when you look at the strawberry crepe.

Konoha walks back with two bottles of green tea. He slows down when he looks at Y/N from a distance. If he didn't know who she was, he would've most likely tried to flirt with her. Konoha stops his train of thought. He can't think like that about Y/N. Akaashi has feelings for her. Konoha then notices her frown.

_Is she forcing herself too much to pretend to enjoy herself?_

He hurries over to her. "Did you miss me already?" Konoha teases you, lowering a green tea towards you. "Why would you say that?" You trade Konoha his crepe for the green tea. "That's why you're frowning right?" He smirks and you quickly erase the frown from your face. "As if I'd miss you Akinori." You stick your tongue out playfully.

"Ouch." Konoha clenches his chest. "Why are you frowning then?" You purse your lips, shaking your head in response. "No reason."

"Not enjoying my company? Or are you thinking about Akaashi?" Konoha takes a bite of his crepe. "Keiji..." You say his name softly. "I wonder what he's up to." Konoha scrunches his nose, lifting your chin up to get your attention. "I'm sorry that I'm not Akaashi. But I hope you'll still enjoy your day with me Y/N." Your eyes waver when you look into Konoha's gentle eyes. He wears a small smile. "I have to be honest. It hurts a bit that you're thinking about him when you're suppose to be on a date with me."

"S-Sorry." You mutter, feeling his hand pull away from your chin.

"It's alright. Your heart belongs to him, right?" Konoha drags out a sigh, he leans back forgetting that the two of you are sitting by the fountain. His arms flail out and he tries to regain balance.

You reach for Konoha's arm, dropping your crepe to grab him with both hands, pulling him forward before he lands into the fountain. The two of you find yourselves in an awkward position. His face is close to yours as you hold his arms close to your chest.

"I think you're more of a clutz than I am Akinori." Your face reddens when you look at him. Releasing your hold on his hands, you stand up to grab the crepe you threw.

Konoha feels the heat in his face, his heart rapidly beating against his chest. He covers his face with his crepe feeling embarrassed and shy.


	32. Revealed

Akaashi wears a scowl when he sees how flustered Konoha looks. "Here you are Akaashi." Pierre returns to him with a crepe. "Thank you Pierre." He takes the crepe from Pierre, taking a small bite.

"What happened to young master Konoha?" Pierre sits down across from Akaashi in a small dining area of the food court. "He almost fell in the fountain but Y/N pulled him back before he could." Akaashi murmurs, returning his eyes to Y/N who's throwing away her crepe with a frown. His eyes lower to the crepe. He wish he could offer his crepe to her.

"E-Excuse me." Two unfamiliar voices call out to Konoha, making him lower the crepe from his face. He's taken aback when he sees two girls in front of him with shy expressions. "Are you here alone?"

_Are these girls trying to pick **him** up? That's a first._

Konoha parts his lips apart to respond but one of the girls step forward. "We've never been here before and you have a charming face so...we figured you can show us around Tokyo?"

_Two country girls? That's a score. They're probably willing to do some wild things._

Is what he would think if he wasn't already out on a date with Y/N.

_Where did she even run off to?_

Konoha awkwardly smiles, unsure how to politely decline them. He's never had to reject a girl before. That's more Akaashi's department. This was also the first time he's the one that's being flirted to.

"What do you say?" The girl leans over, purposely revealing her breasts to him. His face flushes and his smile falters. A pair of soft hands covers his eyes. "Can you two not flirt with my date?" You wear a smile at the two girls. "He's already claimed for." The two girls eye you, their nostrils flaring. With a huff under their breaths, they mutter the word 'bitch' before leaving. You watch them walk away from earshot before grumbling at Konoha.

"You were looking at her boobs weren't you." You lower your hands from his eyes and push the back of his head. "She leaned over! I'm sure she knew what she was doing. I was thinking of you the entire time I swear!" Konoha blurts out. Your face flushes, flying your arms towards your own breasts. Konoha realizes what he's said and tries to correct himself when he sees your blushing face. "N-Not in that way! I meant I was wondering where you disappeared to."

Feeling too flustered, you walk away from him. "Whatever Akinori." You weakly retort back. He scrambles to get up, following after Y/N after picking up the green tea bottles into his arms. "You're not really mad are you Y/N?" Konoha speaks nervously, watching you unfold your arms. "No, I'm just messing with you." You turn to look at Konoha with a smile. You reach over for your green tea and stare at the several levels of the mall. Konoha follows your line of sight.

"Where do you want to go first?" He asks, lowering his eyes onto your face. "Let's just browse around. It's not everyday where I go to a mall that reeks of richness." You walk ahead towards the staircases. Konoha eyes Y/N's high heels, pursing his lips. "Should we take the elevator Y/N?"

"What for? Are you lazy already Akinori?" You smirk, leaving him behind as you continue to walk up the stairs. Konoha exhales, he worried for Y/N's feet the later the day drags on.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

You've browsed ten floors of the mall and begin to feel the pain on the back of your heels. Konoha notices Y/N's slow pace and crosses his arms. "That elevator sounds nice right about now, doesn't it?"

"S-Shut up..." Grumbling, you lower your hand to your heel, seeing a blister forming on the back. "Ugh. No wonder I'm hurting."

"Hurting?" Konoha's teasing drops and he crouches down to your high heels. He lifts your foot out of your heel which startles you. "W-What are you doing Akinori?!" The heat in your cheeks burn when you feel his hand on your skin. "This is what you get for being stubborn Y/N." He frowns when he sees the blister. "Stay right here. I'm going to get something for it."

"Where?" You call out to Konoha but he's already running off somewhere. Your shoulders droop and you sigh. There's nothing else you can do but to wait for him like he said. Leaning over the railing, you stare down below at the bottom level. There's more foot traffic compared to earlier. You reach for your phone, tapping onto Akaashi's contact. But you stop yourself when you notice a familiar face amongst the crowd. 

_What is Zico doing here?_

You notice a woman beside him. She seems roughly around your moms age, the two holding hands. Furrowing your brows, you keep your eyes on the two. She's definitely not his mom. There's only one other option you can possibly think of. Zico leans his head down slightly, kissing the woman on the cheek.

"Omg?!" You mutter under your breath, covering your mouth.

_Is Zico a sugar baby?! How could he possibly hide something like this from you and Haru?_

Maybe...maybe you're just overthinking things. Zico raises his eyes up towards the higher levels. You quickly squat down, unsure if he can see you from his angle. 

"Pierre...something's wrong with Y/N." Akaashi murmurs to Pierre as he pretends to look through the rack of clothes. "She looks..." Pierre leans back to eye Y/N, noticing her widen eyes and covered mouth. He then looks around and doesn't see Konoha. "Is she sick?" Pierre grows worried, debating whether or not to reveal himself to her. Akaashi lowers his hand from the hangers, pursing his lips. 

"Y/N!" The voice of Konoha rings out and Akaashi stops himself from making his way over to her. She raises a finger to her lips telling Konoha to be quiet. "What are you crouching down for?" Konoha whispers, despite not knowing why he has to be quiet. "I saw Zico! He's here with some woman. Did Zico say anything to you about a sugar mommy?" You slowly stand up, peering back down at the bottom level. The two are no where in sight. Konoha exhales, shaking his head. 

"You made me worry for nothing." He murmurs under his breath. "Don't fall over, I'm going to take your heels off." Konoha speaks sternly. You press your lips together, silenced by hearing how stern he is. Your eyes travel to a shoe box that he's placed beside him.

_How did he manage to buy shoes so quickly? Let alone where did he find a store that sells band-aids?_

Konoha reaches for an ointment cream in one of the bags before lifting one foot out of your high heel. He rests your foot on his knee as he squeezes a bit of the ointment cream onto his finger. Seeing Konoha like this surprises you. He's like a different person. You feel a slight tingle from the cream, your muscles react with a small jolt. "Does it hurt?" Konoha asks softly, his eyes still focused on applying the cream on your blister before covering it with a band-aid. 

"A little." You murmur in response. Konoha opens the shoe box, pulling out a pair of white flats. An adorable bow is adorn in the middle with a diamond. 

"I'd like to rub it in your face that you deserved it but I won't." Konoha smirks when he slides the flats onto your foot. "Thank god I picked the right size." He murmurs more to himself than to you. You crack a smile when you see how relieved he looks. "I feel like Cinderella in this scenario." 

"Are you saying I'm prince charming then?" Konoha eyes you with a grin. 

"You're the squire that he sends out to find Cinderella." A giggle escapes from you when you see Konoha furrow his brows. He lifts your other foot and tends to the blister, before placing the other pair of flats on. He then reaches for your high heels and places them inside the shoe box. Konoha then slides the shoe box in a bag and stands up. You eye the flats he's picked out for you. They're actually cute and comfortable. A smile etches onto your face. "Thank you Akinori. These are really cute." 

"You're welcome. I saw them earlier when we were browsing around." Konoha smiles at you. "So, about that Zico conversation earlier. You really saw him with an older woman?" Nodding your head, you describe the woman to Konoha as the two of you continue to walk around. "Pfft. There's no way. I'm calling your bluff." 

"I'm serious Akinori. He kissed her on the cheek." You poke at your own cheek. At that very moment you spot the two exiting out of the elevator. "Right there!!" You point over at the elevator. Zico and the woman are both holding hands and smiling at each other. Konoha drops his jaw, "What the fuck?!" 

"Idiot, we can't let him see us!" You grab onto Konoha's hand, pulling him over to a random store. The two of you curiously peer out to see the two converse with one another. 

"Where'd the two go?" Pierre raises an eyebrow when he's lost sight of Y/N and Konoha. Akaashi yanks Pierre back, the two hiding. "What's wrong Akaashi? Did you spot them?" He raises a finger over his lip to Pierre, pointing to the right. Pierre looks over to the right and notices Zico. "Zico? Who's that woman beside him?" Pierre quietly murmurs. Akaashi groans, running his fingers through his hair. It was painful enough to not be caught by Y/N and Konoha but now there's another person the two have to avoid. 

"Did you not make plans with your friends this weekend Zico?" The woman eyes him with a flirtatious smile. He shakes his head, stroking her hair. "I'm all yours this weekend." Akaashi and Pierre glance at one another with wide eyes.

_Did they hear him correctly?_

"I can't hear what they're saying." You murmur to Konoha. Konoha is momentarily distracted when he notices how small Y/N looks in front of him. He's suddenly very aware of how warm Y/N's hand is also. 

An urge to hug her washes over him.

_What's gotten into him?_

This was suppose to be a casual hangout but he lied to her saying he wanted a fake date.

_Now he wants to hug her?_

Konoha grows frustrated at himself. How did Akaashi fake his emotions for three months? He couldn't even control himself in less than a day. 

Konoha turns you around, pulling you close into a tight embrace. You yelp from the sudden action. 

"Y/N?" Akaashi hears her squeal and steps out from his hiding spot. He hurries to where he thinks he's heard her but someone calls out to him. 

"A-Akaashi?" Zico stammers out Akaashi's name. The two bumping into each other's shoulders. Pierre exhales, revealing himself in front of Zico as well. "Wait, Pierre you're also here?" Zico turns his attention over him. "Excuse us Zico, we're looking for Y/N." Pierre pushes Akaashi along. "Y/N?!" Zico tenses and the woman beside him raises an eyebrow. "Are your friends here Zico?" Her tone slightly pitches up. Akaashi spots Konoha hugging Y/N one store over. 

"Why are you hugging me Akinori?" You fumble out, your hands press against his chest as you try to push off of him. He holds you still, staring directly into your eyes. "Have you always been this small Y/N?" You tilt your head to the side, confused. "What?" Konoha's eyes slowly gaze your entire face which makes you shy. You feel his heart rate pick up against your palm. You grow nervous from his heart racing. "K-Konoha, let's stop this fake date. I think you're mixing up the acting with reality." 

Konoha stares at Y/N with a frown. "I think it's a bit late for that Y/N. I'm starting to think you're cute and my heart is stupidly racing for you."

You weren't sure if Konoha is teasing you again but by the way he looks at you, he's far from teasing. "You idiot. Who falls in love that quickly?! Snap out of it!" You attempt to push Konoha off when you see a hand rest on Konoha's shoulder. The two of you lower your eyes to the hand, trailing it up to see Akaashi. 

"Keiji?" You whisper his name, noticing the anger in his face. Konoha loosens his grip on you, but he doesn't let you out of his grasp. "Let her go Konoha." Akaashi grumbles out. Konoha remains quiet, eyeing Akaashi directly. 

"I can't." Konoha mutters out. "Y/N and I are on a date." 


	33. Fessing up

Zico overhears Konoha and widens his eyes. Pierre blocks Zico's view with a gentle smile. "I'll have to ask you to move along Zico. This is now a family matter."

"Family matter...?" Zico raises an eyebrow. The woman tugs on Zico, ushering for him to hurry and move along. "Listen to him Zico. Let's go somewhere else." Zico unwillingly gets pulled away by the woman.

"The date's over Konoha." Akaashi grips tightly onto Konoha's shoulder which makes him wince. His hands fall loosely to his side and Akaashi grabs hold of your wrist, pulling you over to him. Konoha rubs his shoulder, glaring at Akaashi. "Did you have to be so rough?" He grumbles out, reaching for your other wrist. "Don't interfere Akaashi."

You feel like a ragdoll as the two pull you left and right. "I kindly ask the both of you to unhand the Miss. You're hurting her." Pierre walks over to the two, an eerily calm smile on his face. The two obediently listens. You hurry over to Pierre, not wanting him to lecture you either. Pierre raises your arm up to see your redden wrists. He sharply stares at the two, displeased.

"I'll leave you two alone to chat. Miss, let's go home." Pierre turns around and you glance at Akaashi and Konoha. The two avoid your eyes to glare at one another. "Miss." Pierre calls out to you and you hurry over to him. "Pierre...were you and Keiji following Konoha and I?" He nods his head, bowing slightly to apologize. "Akaashi was worried about you and I suggested the idea to follow you. I'm sorry for not telling you." You shake your head, entering in the elevator with him. "I figured you would do something along those lines. I just didn't think you actually would."

Pierre forms a gentle smile towards you, dryly chuckling. "You know me well, Miss. So, did you enjoy your day with young master Konoha?"

"For the most part...until the end." You murmur. You then remember that he has your high heels. "Pierre, we have to go back. Konoha has my heels."

"I'll just buy you another one." Pierre ushers you out of the elevator and leads you to his car. Pressing your lips together, you give in and follow Pierre home. You weren't sure what to tell your parents when you get home.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"Let's find somewhere private to talk Konoha." Akaashi speaks in a low tone, sliding his hands into his pockets. Konoha clenches his teeth, tightening his hold on the shoe bag. He didn't want to be alone with Akaashi. There's so much to unravel. "Let's go." Akaashi calls out to Konoha. He unwillingly follows behind him and the two enter an elevator. Akaashi presses the garage button and the two silently take the elevators down.

Konoha glances at Akaashi's back, unsure how their conversation will unfold. The two have never been alone like this. Bokuto would usually be in the picture.

Akaashi steps out of the elevator and a chill runs down Konoha's back. He reflexively raises his arm up to block a swing from Akaashi. A darkness glazes over Akaashi's gunmetal blue eyes. A sight Konoha's never seen from him. "Did you take me down here in attempts to kick my ass Akaashi?" Konoha grumbles out, lowering his arm.

"Why would you go out on a date with a girl you know I have feelings for?" Akaashi angrily spits out, his composure completely gone. He raises his hand again but Konoha grips tightly on his wrist, pushing his arm back. "It's more complicated than you think Akaashi! Hear me out before you come to a conclusion." Konoha yells out. A few lurking eyes flick over to the two. "Let's speak calmly in my car. We're bringing attention to ourselves. The last thing we need is for cops to show up."

Akaaahi gives up, yanking his arm away from Konoha. He tightens his hands into fists as he slides them back into his pocket. Konoha exhales deeply, rummaging his pocket for the car key. The two walk over to Konoha's corvette. He pops open the trunk to place the bag inside before entering the driver seat. He runs his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. Akaashi silently takes a seat in the passenger side.

"I need to drop Y/N's shoes off at her place." Konoha mutters, turning the engine on to his car and reversing out of the parking spot. Akaashi feels an irritation scratch the back of his head when he hears Konoha say her first name so casually. "Since when did you get the right to call her that." Akaashi grits his teeth, eyeing Konoha from the corner of his eye.

Konoha drags out a sigh.

_Where should he start?_

The drive to Y/N's house is roughly 20 minutes not accounting traffic.

"Listen to what I have to say before you start beating me up. Unless you want to die in an accident." Konoha speaks up, he slows the car down at a red light. "Our parents want us to have an arranged marriage. I only found out today and my dad set up a date once he learned that Y/N and I are already friends." Konoha grips onto the steering wheel, his eyes staring ahead of him. He feels Akaashi's glare on the side of his face.

"Everything happened so quickly and I didn't know what to tell you so I decided to tell you when we saw each other at school Monday." He pauses before continuing. "But, of course I should've gave you a heads up. I swear this wasn't an actual date. The two of us are only doing this to please our families. I told Y/N that I'll tell my dad we're better off as friends when I get back home."

"Why did you hug her? Or get flustered by her? You even worried over her Konoha. Was that all an act?" Akaashi mutters through clench teeth, his eyes narrowing on Konoha. Konoha raises an eyebrow, turning to look at Akaashi briefly before pressing on the gas pedal. "Were you stalking us?"

"Yes." Akaashi bluntly answers Konoha's question without missing a beat. "Now answer my question Konoha. Why did you hug her?" Konoha grows quiet, feeling his heart waver. He squeezes onto the steering wheel to rid the anxiety that crawls into his palms. "Why did you hug her Konoha." Akaashi's deep tone sends a chill down Konoha's spine. His lip twitches as he slowly parts them.

"I just had the urge to."

"The urge to hug the very girl your best friend likes?" Akaashi furrows his brows together. He didn't want to drop the news that the two are already dating just yet. The moment isn't right. Konoha gulps nervously. Fate must be on his side as he drives through every green light. He turns to the left to escape the busy Tokyo streets. "I know that's wrong of me Akaashi. But I was swept up in the moment. When I looked at Y/N today...I was wary of the way I spoke."

Akaashi feels a tightness in his chest.

**He knows where this conversation is leading.**

Konoha drops his next sentence. Akaashi is perceptive enough to know where he is leading the conversation.

There's a dull in their conversation. The only sound is the corvette engine.

_Konoha likes Y/N._

The unsettling emotions in Konoha swirls around and he grows anxious from how silent Akaashi is. Ten minutes go by in excruciating silence. The steel gates slowly appear in front of Konoha and a certain car catches his eye. His fathers car. "Father?" Konoha murmurs under his breath, staring at the car behind the steel gates in confusion. Akaashi hears his murmur and looks forward. Five small figures are at the front of the staircase.

The steel gates open when Pierre notices Konoha's corvette. Konoha slowly drives around the circular driveway, parking his car behind his dads. He forgets about the conversation with Akaashi and hurries to grab the bag from his trunk and quickly running up the staircase to meet his father.

Akaashi exits out of Konoha's corvette, eyeing the family above the staircase.

**Now is the moment to crush their plans.**

He digs his fingernails into his palm and slowly walks up the staircase.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Konoha asks his father, slightly out of breath from running up the staircase. You tense up when you see Konoha appear in front of you. "I should ask you why did Pierre take Y/N home and not you." Konoha's father eyes him with a displeased expression. Konoha glances over to Y/N's parents apologetically. "I'm sorry Mr. Y/L/N, Mrs. Y/L/N." Konoha bows to Y/N's parents who wear gentle smiles towards him.

"You had something to take care of right?" Y/N's father makes up an excuse for Konoha, no trace of anger at all.

You scrunch your face at how fake your parents are behaving. "So, will there be a second date?" Your mother eyes you and Konoha.

"You do like her right Akinori?" Konoha's father puts him on spot. Konoha looks over at your parents nervously and you feel like you should step in. "Actually..." You begin to speak up but Konoha settles his eyes on you. "Yes, I do like Y/N." Konoha answers without a trace of a lie. Your brows furrow together and you're taken aback. The plan was for the two of you to tell them you're better off as friends.

"Isn't that great!" Your mom claps happily, eyeing Konoha's father.

"Sorry to interrupt, but." Akaashi brings attention to himself when he reaches the top staircase. Your parents narrow their eyes on Akaashi, unaware that he was here. He laces his fingers around your frail ones. "Y/N and I are dating."


	34. Cinderella and her squire

A mortified look crosses Y/N's mothers expression. "Akaashi, right? Aren't you just Y/N's upperclassman?" Akaashi steels his nerves. "I am her upperclassman...but also her boyfriend starting today."

Mother clenches her teeth, unhappy at the news. Konoha's father takes a long look at Akaashi, faintly remembering his face. "Aren't you also a friend of my son?" Akaashi turns his attention to Konoha's father and nods. Unlike your parents, Konoha's father smirks at the revelation. He turns his attention to you. "Seems like Y/N is a popular girl."

"Ah..." Pressing your lips together, you're unsure how to respond to that. An awkward tension builds up among the group and Pierre silently watches the situation. He's unable to step in during moments like this. "Well. If Y/N already has a boyfriend, there's not much we can do about that." Konoha's father goes with the flow. He rests a hand on Konoha's shoulder and gives him a gentle squeeze. "Let's go home Akinori."

Konoha snaps out of it and nods his head. He's trying to wrap it around his head that Y/N and Akaashi are actually dating.

_Are they lying again?_

"You're not lying, are you Akaashi?" Konoha asks when he walks up to the two.

"Why would I lie about this?" Akaashi eyes Konoha with a hard stare. "You've lied before." Konoha claps back, grabbing Y/N's other hand to place the handle of the shoe bag in her palm. You feel Konoha's eyes on you. "My statement is still true Y/N. I do like you. I'm also sorry for hugging you without warning." He says his piece before bowing to your parents and excusing himself.

"Pierre, will you take Akaashi home. Y/N, let's have a talk in the living room." Father walks back into the house with mother tailing behind him.

An odd feeling crawls in your palms. You are going to be berated with questions. Akaashi squeezes your hand to give you some comfort. "Sorry, I should've handled the situation better for you." Shaking your head, you form a gentle smile towards Akaashi. "It's okay. You did a great job Akaashi." You raise a thumbs up to him. A small smile forms on his face and he dryly chuckles. Your heart skips when you see his expression.

Akaashi extends his hand towards your head and strokes your hair. "How can you cheer me up at a time like this? You're the one who needs to be cheered up."

Pierre smiles at the two when he walks over. "We should get going Akaashi." Akaashi nods his head, pulling his hand back to his side.

"Call me if they upset you." Akaashi stares at your face with soften eyes. You feel a coldness when Akaashi untangles his other hand from yours. A frown forms on your face when Akaashi starts to leave. You watch his back face you and you get that same urge Konoha felt earlier. The urge to hug Akaashi screams in your mind. You quickly walk down the steps, wrapping your arms around his waist. His body tenses but relaxes a moment later.

The corner of Akaashi's lips twitch into a small smile. You don't utter a word before hurrying back up the steps and inside the house. Akaashi turns around to watch you leave, he tries to suppress the smile from widening. 

"She's cute, isn't she?" Pierre calls out to Akaashi, looking at him from the bottom step. Akaashi turns around and bites his bottom lip, nodding his head. "She's going to pull my emotions out of me if she keeps this up." Akaashi exhales, ruffling his messy black hair, his cheeks a rosy pink. 

Pierre smiles, softly chuckling under his breath. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

_"Y/N and I are dating."_

Akaashi's words echo throughout Konoha's mind. A frustration grows on his face and he picks up the speed. Konoha takes a detour on his way home in hopes the drive will calm his anger. He drives on a stretched out road with only a few dimly lit streetlights. 

Y/N's face floods his mind.

His very first memory of her at the courtyard reemerges and he remembers her confidence leaving her after confessing to Bokuto that she was only using him. That memory seems so long ago.

_Four months, maybe?_

**But why did his emotions have to awaken now? At the worst possible time too.**

Konoha groans, slamming his foot on the brake. He lowers his forehead on the steering wheel and closes his eyes. The sound of crickets chirping ring in his ear. A sound he doesn't hear often because of the busy street life of Tokyo. 

"Are those two really dating?" Konoha whispers to himself. He's unsatisfied with the thought. He has to hear from Y/N herself that those two are dating.

_But what will he do if she does admit the truth?_

He's unwilling to give up just like that. 

Akaashi already hates him for making a move on Y/N. The damage has been done. Konoha stops his thoughts right there.

_What is he really thinking?_

He's basically admitting to flirting with a girl who's already taken. But...

Trapped in his thoughts like this makes him frustrated. Konoha groans out loud, ruffling his dirty blonde hair. "Fuck it." Konoha turns his car around. He needs to settle his swirling thoughts with answers.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"I'm guessing you and young master Konoha didn't settle things during your car ride to the Miss's house?" Pierre glances over at Akaashi who's staring out of the window. Akaashi looks at his reflection, a still expression stares back at him. 

"Not exactly." Akaashi blankly answers. "I didn't expect him to confess his feelings so openly either." He scrunches his nose, a tightness in his chest. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about Akaashi. The Miss is very much attached to you." Pierre glances over at Akaashi, taking a left turn. Pierre's comment makes Akaashi shy. He grows silent and lowers his eyes to his lap. 

"I'm not worried about her." Akaashi murmurs under his breath. "I have a feeling Konoha won't back down so easily." His hands turn into fists. He let his anger take him over at the parking garage earlier today. Who knows what will happen if he's blinded by anger again. 

"Just don't do something that you'll regret Akaashi." Pierre comments.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Clenching your hands open and closed, you inhale deeply and step into the living room. Your parents are quietly sitting in their own armchairs. Father points to the sofa in front of him, quietly commanding you to sit down. Gulping, you lower your eyes and quickly sit down. The quicker you get this over with; the quicker you can leave. 

"What Akaashi said earlier...is it true?" Father speaks up. 

"About..." You begin to speak up but your mother cuts you off. "So he's the one you like? I had a hunch. It's unlike you to bring anyone over that isn't Zico or Haru." She scoffs, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. 

"If you just started dating today, it shouldn't be too hard for you to break things off." Father interjects. "I'm sure Akaashi should understand the basics of an arranged marriage." 

"What?" Your brows furrow together when you stare at your father. He sips on his tea, flicking his eyes over to you. "This relationship you have is temporary. Konoha will still be the one you'll marry." Tilting your head, you stare at him in disbelief.

_Are you hearing him correctly? That Konoha will be the one you have to marry despite not having feelings for him?_

"Says who? I don't get anything out of this. You two are." 

Mother scoffs, bringing your attention to her. "We give you a home to live in and food in your stomach. I've even given you my beloved jewelry for todays date. What more can you ask for?" Stiffening from her words, you clench your hands on the hem of your skirt. 

**Love, perhaps?**

You've never felt an ounce of love from these two. Yet you do everything to please them. Feeling the corner of your eyes brim up with tears, you stand up. You start to take the jewelry off of you, placing it down on the coffee table. Mother and father both stare at you in silence. 

"I'm not letting you two have your way. Not this time. My emotions are on the line and that's something I will fight for till the very end." You angrily yank the diamond necklace off of you, dropping it on the coffee table and eyeing your mother. "All I've ever wanted from the both of you is your love. I didn't care if you never gave me an allowance or forced me to take up a bunch of tedious hobbies."

Biting your lip, your eyes waver when you look at the two. "I'm just an object to the both of you, right? Well, I've had enough of this family." You storm out of the living room. "Where are you going Y/N! Come back here! We're not done talking!" Father yells out, placing his tea cup down on the coffee table. "I'M LEAVING." You cry out as you run upstairs to your bedroom. Y/N's parents stare at each other in utter disbelief. Neither of them believe her as they sit there in their thoughts. 

Slamming your door closed, you pull out your suitcase from under your bed. Propping it open, you toss it on top of the bed and quickly walk over to your closet. You snatch whatever is directly in front of you and open the dresser to grab a few pairs of bra's and panties. After filling up your suitcase with what you think is necessary, you close the bedroom door behind you and lug your suitcase down the steps. You stare at the keys to the house in your hands, tossing it on the ground. One of the maids notices you and tries to stop you. "Miss, where are you going at this hour?"

"I'm leaving." You answer her, feeling the tears travel down your cheeks. 

"Where to? This is your home, Miss. You can't burden someone else with your situation." Her words are honest and it pains you. 

"I don't know." You retort, pressing the button to open the gates. "Just go tend to father and mother. You never liked me anyway. None of you have. The only person who cared for me is Pierre." You brush past the maid, sliding on the flats Konoha bought you. 

The maid tenses from Y/N's harsh tone. "Just let her go Ms. Miyagi. She'll come back when she's done rebelling against us." Father crosses his arms, his back leaning on the wall by the living room. He eyes you with a glare. Scoffing under your breath, you leave the house. You didn't know exactly where you should go now when you step outside. Pierre isn't around to help you. Zico is probably with his sugar mommy.

_Maybe Haru?_

The thought of explaining everything to her right now drains you. Akaashi comes to your mind as you carry your suitcase down the steps. You didn't know anything about his family and you doubt they'd welcome a stranger into their home with open arms. 

A loneliness wraps around you. You squat down at the bottom step and watch the tears fall onto your lap. You want to escape from here but it doesn't seem possible. You gasp for air as you feel suffocated by everything. The imaginary walls are closing in on you. 

Extending your hands towards your face, you cry out into your palms. The faint sound of a car engine pulls up and stops in front of you.

_Pierre, maybe?_

"Y/N? What are you doing out here? Did your parents kick you out?" A worried voice spits out several questions above you. Lowering your hands, you see Konoha's face in front of you.

_What is he doing here?_

His eyes widen when he sees you in tears. 

"God, you look like a mess." Konoha blurts out. His comment only makes you deepen your frown. You know full well already that you're a mess. Inside and out. Things are not steady in your life right now. "Go away." You whimper out, pushing Konoha's shoulder. Konoha presses his lips together. "No. I'm not leaving until you tell me what you're doing out here. Did your parents kick you out because of what happened earlier?" 

"No." You answer him, sniffling. "I'm trying to run away from home but I have no where to go." 

Konoha closes his parting lips. Y/N's sadden tone makes him frown. He exhales and grabs her luggage from beside her. Without a word he opens his trunk and places Y/N's luggage inside. You peer up from your lap to look at him. "What are you doing?" 

Konoha walks back over to you, extending a hand. "You said you have no where to go, right? Good thing I live in a mansion. There's plenty of room there." 

_Is Konoha inviting you over to his place?_

That sounds like a horrible idea. Especially with what happened today.

_How could you tell Akaashi about this?_

You can already sense the anger he'll have. 

"C'mon, I'll tell Akaashi about this if that's what you're worried about." Konoha grabs onto your hand, pulling you up. You purse your lips, unsure to follow him or not. "I won't do anything strange without asking permission." He speaks in a soft tone, eyeing your tear stained face. Konoha gently wipes your tears with his free hand. His soft fingers graze against your cheek. "I'm just a squire helping Cinderella." Konoha lightens the mood by referencing your comment from earlier today. You feel a slight ache in your heart when you look at Konoha's face. He wears a small pained smile. 


	35. Missing him

The softness of a cotton towel soaks up your damp hair. You followed Konoha back to his place and he left you with his butler Yamoto who guided you to your own room. Yamoto insisted you to take a shower and he'll call you when dinner is served. An uncomfortable feeling knots in your stomach when you look at the unfamiliar bedroom.

_Should you really be here?_

You're staying at the home of who your parents want you to be with. This situation seems to be a gain on their end. Exhaling deeply, you walk over to your phone that's sitting on the nightstand, plugged into a phone charger.

First, you have to contact Akaashi and Pierre. As you unlock your phone an incoming call from Pierre flashes on the screen. You quickly answer the call. "Miss! Your parents just informed me that you left home. Where are you?" Pierre tries to calm down the anxiousness in his voice but you pick up on it. 

"I'm..." You furrow your brows, rubbing your temples. "With Konoha." 

"Young master?" Pierre's tone flattens, he raises an eyebrow. "Did you call for him?"

"Of course not! He just appeared in front of me." Mumbling, you walk back to the bathroom to hang up your towel. "I'm sorry I left when you weren't home. Mother and father...they won't listen to me." 

"Will you be coming back?" Pierre asks, a frown etches on his face as he worries over Y/N. Pressing your lips together, you grow silent.

_You have to go home eventually._

The words from the maid burns into your mind. You can't burden others with your own problems. 

"Miss?" Yamoto knocks on your door. You lower the phone from your ear to reply back to him. "Come in." 

Yamoto slowly opens the door and forms a warm smile when he sees you sitting on the bed. "Dinner is ready. Would you prefer to eat up here? I can bring your plate up." You raise a hand to wave in front of you. "N-No, it's alright. I'll be right down." Yamoto nods his head and closes the door behind him. Raising the phone back to your ear you apologize to Pierre. "I'll come back home soon. I can't take advantage of Konoha's hospitality." 

"Alright, Miss. Please call me when you're ready to come home. I'll be waiting." You hear the softness in Pierre's tone which makes the corner of your eyes sting with tears. "I will." You force your words out before hanging up. A few tears trickle down your cheeks, a deep frown forms on your face. You extend your hand towards the nightstand, placing your phone back down. You'll have to call Akaashi after dinner. 

You mentally tell yourself to get up to head downstairs but your body is rooted to the edge of the bed. A wave of sadness washes over you and you feel the anxiety litter every inch of you. You wrap your arms around yourself as you quietly cry. 

A gentle knock echoes from the door again. "Y/N?" Konoha's voice is on the other side of the door. Sniffling, your voice cracks when you speak up. "W-What?" He bites his bottom lip, picking up on Y/N's trembling tone. "Are you crying again? Akaashi's on the phone." 

_Akaashi? Konoha actually called him?_

"Can I come in?" Konoha speaks up again and he takes her silence as a yes. He slowly opens the door and steps inside. His eyes soften when he sees Y/N wrapping her arms around herself. She looks small and vulnerable in front of him. From the redness of her eyes and nose, everything about her made his heart waver. 

"Here." Konoha extends his phone to you. Your fingers graze against his when you take the phone from him. Raising the phone to your ear, you hear Akaashi's voice.

"Y/N? Are you okay?" Hearing Akaashi only makes you cry again. A suffocating pain aches in your chest and you shake your head despite Akaashi not being able to see. "No." You whimper out, holding the phone closer to your ear. "I miss you Keiji." You force your eyes shut, lowering your head as the tears drip onto your shorts. Akaashi's breath hitches when he hears Y/N cry out for him. 

Konoha knits his brows together, feeling his heart pang. 

"I'm sorry if I'm making you upset by being with Konoha, Keiji." Your words tremble out as you sniffle. "My parents...they told me to break up with you. Then father had the nerve telling me our relationship is temporary and that I'll be married off to Konoha anyway. I was so upset so I left the house and that's when I realized I had no where to run to." Akaashi stops your rambling by whispering a soft hush. 

"It's alright. Konoha explained everything to me. I'm more upset that I can't do anything for you Y/N." Akaashi leans back on his bed, staring at the ceiling in the darkness of his room. "I'm not rich enough for your parents to accept me. I also don't have the space here to offer you. It seems like I can't do anything." He closes his eyes, brows knit together. 

"That's not true." You murmur, furrowing your brows together. "Just knowing that you care about me is enough Keiji." 

"Young master Konoha, Miss Y/L/N." Yamoto calls out to the two of you from behind the door. "Master Konoha is waiting for the two of you." Akaashi hears a faint voice of the butler. "I should let you go. Just be careful around Konoha and don't fall for his charm Y/N." 

"As if." You whisper. "Night Keiji." 

"Night Y/N." His low voice eases your nerves slightly as you end the call. Standing up, you extend Konoha's phone back to him. You wipe the tears away from your face and force a smile. 

"I guess we shouldn't let your father wait too long." You brush past Konoha but he stops you by grabbing your wrist. His eyes waver when he looks at your face. "You and Akaashi...you're really dating?" 

"Yes, we are." You reply softly, flicking your eyes to your wrist. Konoha releases his hold on you, an uneasiness looms over him. He exhales, running his fingers through his hair. A sharp stab travels through his chest when he hears the answer. 

You notice the color in his face pale. "Do you actually like me Konoha?" You stare at him, afraid to hear his answer. His eyes flick over to you and his lips tremble. He parts his lips open and close. A shyness creeps onto his face and he runs out of the bedroom. He confessed his feelings in front of everyone with ease, but when he's directly asked by Y/N, he panicked. 

"Konoha!" You call out to him. "Don't leave me! I don't know where the dining room is." Rushing to follow after him, you slam into his back. "Fuck." You grumble out, frowning when you rub your nose. 

"Sorry. I'll show you to the dining room." Konoha mumbles, slowing his running legs. You keep your distance as you quietly follow Konoha down the spiral staircase. His house is twice the size of yours and you start to feel like you're in a maze from the twist and turns. 

"Ah, there you two are." Konoha's father smiles from ear to ear when he sees the two of you emerge into the dining room. A long extended table with eleven seats is placed in the middle of the room. Konoha's father sits at the head of the table and he ushers for the two of you to sit down. 

Konoha pulls out the chair to the right of his father for you. You silently sit down and thank him. Seeing Konoha treat you this nicely still doesn't feel right. He sits across from you, keeping his eyes down. 

"Did Akinori upset you?" Konoha's father notices your redden eyes and you furiously shake your head. "Ah...your parents perhaps?" You bite your bottom lip, unable to answer him. A warm chuckle rumbles from his throat. "You don't have to be so coy Y/N. I had a feeling your parents were pushing you into something you didn't agree upon. I was just surprised to find out that their daughter acts nothing like them." 

You stiffen in your seat when you look at Konoha's father. He's a kind man who already suspected your parents ill intentions. But he played along with them anyway. This made you worry. Konoha's father has a keen eye. 

"You wear your heart on your sleeve, don't you Y/N?" A gentle smile forms on his face. You lower your eyes to your hand. You've heard this several times before from different people. It's something you can't seem to hide from others. 

"Father, don't tease her." Konoha mumbles. Yamoto and two other staffs emerges into the dining room with plates in their hands, the conversation coming to an end. You stare at the plate that's put in front of you. A beautifully caramelized steak sits on top of white fluffy mashed potatoes.

_Do these two eat like this all the time?_

Your parents preferred traditional Japanese meals so seeing a steak is rare for you. 

Konoha's father reaches for your plate and begins to slice the steak in bite sized pieces for you. The small gesture warms your heart. "T-Thank you, sir." He nods his head, a smile on his face. "You can call me father, Y/N. Don't be shy." Yours and Konoha's eyes widen, his father laughs from the reaction. "Sorry, I'm just teasing you dear."

"Father." Konoha narrows his eyes on his father. Mr. Konoha returns your plate back to you and he begins to cut into his own steak. "I'm guessing your parents don't know you're here?" You shake your head to his question. "I'll keep it a secret then. You can stay here as long as you need. It's always nice to have an adorable face around. I'm sure Akinori will be excited to wake up early for once." 

"Ah..." You blush from his words, lowering your eyes to the steak. "I don't want to burden you two with my problems. I'll leave in a few days." 

"No need to rush Y/N. Our doors will always be open to you, whether or not you marry Akinori. You're a good friend of my son. I can't push the few friends he has away from him." Mr. Konoha's sweet words causes you to tear up. You wished your father could be like him but that wish will never be fulfilled. 

Konoha and his father grow silent when they see Y/N tear up. Konoha's father eyes him to do something. Konoha panics, shrugging on what to do. The two seem to speak through their eyes. Clearing his throat, Konoha picks up your fork and stabs it into one of the steak pieces. "Y/N." Wiping the tears away from your face, you look over to Konoha. He presses the steak onto your lips, a grin on his face. "Try a piece. It'll make you smile, I'm sure of it." 

Parting your lips you let Konoha feed you. He blushes by how easily Y/N listens to him. You take a bite of the steak and grab the fork from Konoha. A burst of flavor oozes out of the steak as you chew. The meat easily melts on your tongue making you surprised. Your eyes widen when you look over to Konoha. "The steak...it's so good!" Your sadness washes away while you're distracted by the food.

Konoha smirks when he looks at you. The corner of your lips curl into a smile when you take another bite. A bittersweet feeling clouds your mind as you wish you could share this with Akaashi and Pierre. 

Konoha is momentarily distracted when he watches Y/N eat. His father eyes the two, a smile on his face. 


	36. No more secrets

The next morning you wake up to the light touches of someone stroking your hair. Fluttering your eyes open, you whine softly. Your vision blurs and you startle when you see Akaashi sitting on the edge of the bed.

"K-Keiji?!" You mutter his name under the blanket that you lift over your face. He tugs on the blanket, pulling it back down from your face.

"Do you always whine when you're getting up?" Akaashi questions, he wears a small smile. Pursing your lips, you shake your head.

You sit up and rub your eyes. "How long were you watching me sleep?" Akaashi takes his phone out to show you a photo of your sleeping face. "Long enough to take this picture." Your face flushes and you reach out to take his phone from him. "I didn't give you consent to take that photo, pervert."

Akaashi blushes when he hears Y/N call him a pervert. Gulping, he feels the tip of his ears redden. "Don't lump me in with those guys." He scrunches his nose adorably. "Am I not allowed to have photos of my own girlfriend?" Akaashi murmurs under his breath. Your words leave you when you stare at Akaashi's adorable response.

_When did he become so cute?_

Clenching the blanket, you clear your throat. "I-I'm just messing with you Keiji."

He looks up to you and smirks. His expression taking a 180. "So am I." He dryly chuckles and ruffles your hair. "I should let you freshen up. Konoha and Zico are downstairs."

"Zico? What's he doing here?" Akaashi stands up and steps to the side to let you get out of bed. "He was informed by Pierre that you were here."

"Oh..." You frown when you think of Pierre. Akaashi reaches out to stroke your cheek. "I'll be waiting outside your bedroom." You wear a small smile and nod your head. "I'll be quick." You scurry off to the bathroom.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"Young master, Akaashi and Miss are here." Yamoto leads the two of you into the living room. Zico looks up from his seat and hurries over to your side. "Y/N! You idiot!" He's quick to pull your ear. Akaashi narrows his eyes on Zico, uncomfortable at how friendly he is towards Y/N. Konoha clears his throat, pulling Zico back. "Zico, Akaashi is glaring at you."

"What?" Zico looks away from you, flicking his eyes over to Akaashi. A steely look emanates from Akaashi's gunmetal blue eyes. A chill runs down Zico's spine and he pulls his fingers away from your ear. "Jeez, can you death glare at someone else?" 

Akaashi presses his lips together, debating whether or not to speak up. "Don't be rude Zico." You interject into the conversation. "What brings you here anyway?" Zico looks away from Akaashi and crosses his arms when he looks at you. 

"What brings YOU here to Konoha's? I was worried when Pierre told me you ran away from home. He didn't give me the details so I'm here to ask you directly." Lowering your eyes, you run your fingers through your hair. "Let's all sit down first." Konoha points over to the sofas. Akaashi and Konoha sit across from you and Zico. The four of you break off into your own conversations. Yamoto returns shortly after with breakfast for the four of you. 

"So, spit it out." Zico cuts to the chase, taking a bite of his toast. You spoon a portion of the omurice into your mouth.

_Where do you even start?_

Yesterday was a complete rollercoaster of events. You then remember the woman who was beside Zico. He hid something from you as well. With a devilish smirk on your face, you flick your eyes over to Zico. "You have something to tell us too." You point a finger at Zico. He's aware of what you're talking about from the shock in his face. He eyes your finger and tries to bite it. "Stop it, Zico. You have some explaining to do!" 

"So do you bitch!"

"B-Bitch?" The two of you are already making a fuss first thing in the morning. "Mines legal. Yours isn't!" 

Konoha chokes on his orange juice as he listens to the two banter back and forth. Akaashi exhales, hitting Konoha harder on purpose on the back. Yamoto grows amused by how lively the living room is. He refrains himself from chuckling. 

"Long story short, my parents are setting up an arranged marriage with Konoha and I. But, I like Keiji. We confessed our feelings for each other yesterday and after that Pierre came running to tell me Konoha's father set up a date for the two of us." You eye Konoha with a glare. "The plan WAS to tell our parents we're better off as friends."

"Was?" Zico raises an eyebrow, following Y/N's eyes towards Konoha who's blushing. He fills his mouth with omurice to avoid speaking. Akaashi however, speaks up. "But he likes Y/N." The three of you can clearly hear the annoyance in Akaashi's voice when he speaks. "Wait, really Konoha? You like Y/N? Since when? You always made fun of her from what I can remember during our phone calls." Konoha tenses, raising a finger to his lips to tell Zico to shut up. 

"Phone calls?" You tilt your head, raising an eyebrow. 

"A-Anyway." Zico returns the conversation back to the topic at hand. "What happened next?" 

"Akaashi told our parents that we're dating. It didn't go over well when they sat me down in the living room to talk." Your brows knit together when you recall last night. Anger flickers in your chest but you suppress it by eating your breakfast. "Her parents want us to break up." Akaashi speaks on your behalf. He then eyes Konoha. "It seems like they're still going through with the arranged marriage whether she wants to or not." 

Zico grows frustrated for Y/N, he places his plate down and grumbles. "To think this is how they treat you after everything you've done for them." A silence fills the conversation as everyone's in their own thoughts. "Say...Akaashi. You're not secretly rich right?" Zico eyes Akaashi who lowers his spoon onto the plate. "No. I'm not." Akaashi bluntly answers. "I'm sure if I was, her parents would still say no." 

Zico slowly nods his head, exhaling. Not wanting to dampen the mood further, you change the topic. "Your turn Zico. I answered your question, so you can do the same. Who was that woman I saw you kissing?" 

"Kissing?" Akaashi raises an eyebrow. "I heard him say something along the lines of 'I'm all yours this weekend.'" Both you and Konoha cover your mouths. Zico cringes when he hears Akaashi repeat his words from yesterday, his face flushes over. "God, why does that sound so sexual when it comes from you Akaashi." Zico grits his teeth. Akaashi has an amused expression in his eyes. "I only repeated it in the exact tone you used Zico." 

Your hand moves from your mouth to your ears. "Oh god, did you really say that to an older woman Zico?! I know you're a pervert but to THAT extent?" 

"Are you a sugar baby Zico? I'm not going to judge you for your after school activities but..." Konoha raises an eyebrow when he looks over at Zico's redden face. "Do you even need the money Zico? Your parents give you an allowance and they'll get you whatever you want within reason." You lower your hands from your ears when you ask him. 

He bites his bottom lip, inhaling deeply before answering any questions. "The woman you all saw...she's a frequent customer of mine."

"C-Customer?" Konoha and you speak in unison. Akaashi leans forward, the topic piquing his interest. Zico nods his head, taking his phone out of his pocket to show the three of you an app. The three of you stare at a profile with Zico's face and information listed. 

**'In need of company? I can be whoever you want for the day. Brother, cousin, boyfriend, friend, etc. I'm at your service.'**

Your face flushes and you look away from his phone. Covering your face, you speak into your palms. "So, people rent you? When...when did you decide to do something like this Zico?" Konoha quietly chuckles under his breath, not uttering a word. Akaashi also stays quiet, a small smile forms on his face as he tries to not laugh. He tries to hide his expression by covering his mouth with his hand.

"HEY! DON'T LAUGH AT ME YOU TWO." Zico gets defensive and places his phone back into his pocket. "I only do this to kill time when I have nothing else to do. There's a few perks to this." 

"Are there limits too? You haven't...you haven't had sex with anyone right?" You blurt out the question everyone's thinking. The others blush from your question.

"No! That's stepping over the terms and conditions." Zico stammers out, he flicks your forehead. 

"But kissing isn't?!" You rub your forehead, grumbling out to Zico. 

"So...this is what you're up to when you're not hanging out with us Zico." Konoha slowly nods his head, a smirk on his face. "Shut up." Zico closes his eyes as he blurts out. "Is there anything you're hiding from us Akaashi?" Konoha eyes Akaashi curiously. The blush disappears from Akaashi's face and he shakes his head. "Not at all." 

"You sure? You haven't noticed the slight change in you ever since yesterday?" Konoha tries to stir Akaashi up. "Like your anger? How you're suddenly just letting it loose?" Zico and you turn to look at Akaashi. He's been a bit more expressive around you since yesterday. But he still hides them from others like Zico. "What do you mean by that Konoha?" You softly speak up. 

"This dick tried to hit me yesterday." Konoha grunts out, pointing at Akaashi. "He also gave Zico a death glare earlier for touching you. I think Akaashi is secretly possessive."

You wear a worried look when you think about Akaashi attempting to hit Konoha. A faint memory tugs at you when he also attempted to hit the third year senior, Sakura. Maybe after all these years of being composed, his anger had no where to go.

_But...what could explain the possessive part?_

Akaashi grows quiet from Konoha's observation. He leans back on the sofa and slides his hands into his jean pockets. Mixed emotions swirl inside his chest as he thinks about Konoha's words. He's always composed in any situation, unless Y/N is in the picture. She pulled emotions he didn't know he had out of him. 

He bites his inner cheek and flicks his eyes over to Y/N. "Just don't touch what's mine." 

Your heart pounds against your chest when you look at Akaashi. A heat crawls onto your face and you're too shy to keep your eyes on him. The other two feel awkward hearing Akaashi say something so cheesy with such a stern tone. 

"I fear for you Y/N." Zico whispers under his breath. "W-What do you mean." You utter out in a squeak. "I rather not say. It's perverted." Zico chuckles out. Akaashi overhears Zico and lowers his eyes, the tip of his ears turning red. Konoha feels a bit jealous after hearing Akaashi say something so cool. The way Y/N flustered over Akaashi made his heart ache. 


	37. I'm bad too

Akaashi and Zico spend the majority of Sunday with you and Konoha until late into the evening. You had to say goodbye to Akaashi and return to your bedroom for the night. "I'll see you tomorrow." Akaashi strokes your hair, forming a small smile for you. Nodding your head, you try to stop the frown that's etching onto your face. Akaashi notices Y/N's sadness, his heartstrings aching.

He wishes he could take her pain away. Even the smallest amount will do. Biting his inner cheek, he sums up the courage to surprise Y/N.

You feel the warmth of Akaashi's hand cup your face. His eyes soften when he leans closer to your lips. Your eyes widen when you feel the soft touch of Akaashi's lips against yours. Your mind blanks out and your eyelids heavy. Akaashi's lips distract you momentarily. His kiss is gentle and sweet. He pulls away from the sound of a car honk and shyly looks you in the eye. "Sweet dreams Y/N."

He raises a hand to say goodbye and you silently wave back, your cheeks burning red. You close the door behind you after seeing Yamoto drive off with Zico and Akaashi.

"I'm jealous." Konoha startles you when you turn around. He eyes you with crossed arms. "How does it feel to be kissed Y/N?"

Feeling embarrassed that Konoha caught you and Akaashi sharing a kiss, you avoid his eyes. "Don't ask me such weird questions." You slur your words, walking past him. Konoha exhales deeply, following behind you. "I want a kiss too." He whispers with a frown.

_Is this his way of making you feel guilty?_

You stop to turn around towards Konoha. He stops himself before colliding into you. "I'm sure there's someone who likes you Konoha. Maybe you're not noticing them."

He scoffs at the idea, pouting. "Are you saying I'm clueless?" You nod your head quickly. "You're not the smartest guy I know. You come pretty close to the idiot test between Zico." Konoha furrows his brows at the thought. His fingers pinch your cheek.

"I'll show you who the idiot is." Konoha grumbles out. You push his fingers away and run through the maze that Konoha calls his home. He tails right after you. "I have the upper hand here Y/N!"

He's right but you weren't going to tell him that.

"Whatever!" You blurt out, turning the corner and running down a long hallway. Staff workers eye the two of you curiously.

"Jokes on you. That's a dead end." Konoha smirks with a booming laughter.

**Jokes on him.**

You flash a devilish smirk when you step to the side. Konoha runs into the wall, the vase that sits on the table begins to titter over.

Thankfully Konoha stops it from falling with his long arms. "Y/N! Get back here!" You're long gone when he calls out for you. Placing a hand over your chest, you feel the rapid beating of your heart. Your chest heaves up and down harshly from the running. Konoha finds Y/N hunched over in the middle of the hallway. "Gotcha!" He attempts to embrace you but you squat down to throw him off.

"I...I didn't say you could hug me." You say in between heavy breathing. Konoha groans. "Besides, didn't you say you wouldn't do weird things to me?"

"I don't think hugging is weird." Konoha whispers, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Are you just asking for Akaashi to kick your ass?" You look up at Konoha with a smirk, giggling tiredly.

Konoha nibbles his bottom lip, lowering his eyes. His heart wavers when he sees the smirk on Y/N's face. The sweat on her forehead makes her bangs stick to her face. Squatting down he extends his hand towards her forehead, wiping the sweat off. "Akaashi can kick my ass all he wants. I don't care."

You clam up when you hear Konoha speak so honestly. He looks away from your forehead and directly towards your eyes. "Akaashi may be possessive but I think I'm just as bad. Seeing how happy you two are breaks me but it also makes me want you just as badly. Maybe I'm a masochist?" Konoha drops his hand to his side.

You stiffen in front of Konoha. "Agh, I knew you were into weird shit."

Konoha dryly chuckles, running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. "I'm just finding this out myself. Maybe it's just a rare case when I'm around you Y/N." He slowly stands up and shrugs. "Hurt me all you want Y/N. It'll just make me like you more."

"N-No. I'm not going to do that. You'll just ask another weird request next. Like letting you join our dates or something." You quickly straighten up and walk past him. Konoha wears a devilish smirk. "Or something? Something like..." He swiftly stands behind you, whispering into your ear. "A threesome?"

"AHHHH!!!" You scream out from embarrassment, covering your redden face. Thoughts are slowly corroding your mind as Konoha's idea invades your innocent mind. Lewd images clouds your thoughts and you feel disgusted. Konoha wears an amused smirk as he eyes Y/N's blushing state. "Wait till I tell Akaashi how perverted you are Y/N."

"Stop it Akinori!" You yell out.

"Oh? Calling me by my first name? I must've riled you up Y/N." Konoha's smirk widens, his tongue glides against his lips.

Running footsteps rush over to the hallway and a maid eyes the two of you. "I heard a scream, is the Miss alright?" Konoha nods his head. "I was teasing her with a ghost story about the portrait down the hall. She's easily disturbed."

You shove Konoha for lying so poorly. The maid slowly nods her head, noticing how red your face is. "Should I walk you to your bedroom Miss? You don't look so well."

"Yes please." You hurry over to the maid. You have to get yourself away from Konoha before he invades your thoughts further. The maid leads the way and you follow after her.

Konoha watches Y/N leave. His confidence falters as he clutches a hand on his chest. He leans against the wall and breaks into a sweat. The pounding of his heart against his chest is more wild than usual.

_A threesome? As if that ever will happen._

The thought itself is exciting though. Konoha grunts, his imagination already getting the better of him.

Damn Akaashi for stating his right to Y/N. Konoha's frustration mixes with sexual desire. He's unsure how gentlemanly he can be if Y/N is at arms length.


	38. Guy talk

"That's a rare sight." Haru notices Y/N and Konoha walking together.

_When did those two get so close?_

"Y/N!" Haru calls out to Y/N, waving her hand cheerfully. "Haru!"

_Nice. You can finally get away from Konoha._

You hurry over to her side, giving her a tight hug. "Please get me away from Konoha." You whisper into her ear. Haru knits her brows together and slightly nods. She takes your hand in hers and hurries off. "W-Where are you two going without me?!" Konoha shouts out. He readies himself to chase after the two but a hand pulls at the back of his shirt collar.

"Why are you so close to Y/N for Konoha?" A pair of golden eyes glare at him.

**Bokuto.**

Konoha gulps, awkwardly smirking. "It's a long story."

"I have time. Homeroom isn't starting for another 20 minutes." Bokuto grins, releasing his hold on Konoha's collar. Akaashi glares at Konoha when he stands next to Bokuto. "I told him half of the story of this weekend. You can fill him in with the rest." Akaashi walks ahead of the two, keeping his expression still.

"W-Wait. I have something to tell you too Akaashi. Let's just talk on the rooftop." Konoha calls out to Akaashi. He relaxes his stiffness with a sly smile. "It's about Y/N."

Akaashi glues himself to the ground, turning his head slightly to look at Konoha.

_Why is Konoha making that expression? Did he do something to Y/N last night?_

If he did, Akaashi isn't willing to forgive him.

"Fine. Let's go then." Akaashi changes his course.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Bokuto holds his head after listening to the entire story. "What the fuck?! Why was I not invited yesterday!"

Konoha and Akaashi droop their shoulders when they look at Bokuto.

_Out of the entire story he's more upset at being left out of the drama?_

"Well...I guess Haru was also left out." Bokuto murmurs to himself. "But, what's wrong with you Konoha?! Making a move on your friends girlfriend. Have you not heard of the bro code?" Bokuto slaps Konoha in the back hard. Konoha yelps, rubbing the spot Bokuto's hit.

"First of all, I didn't know the two were dating when I went out with her on our fake date!" Konoha blurts out, furrowing his brows together as he grumbles about the pain on his back.

"You know now and you're still trying to flirt with her, aren't you?" Bokuto retorts back. The silence from Konoha is enough to conclude the answer.

"Don't bother lecturing him Bokuto. He's hurting himself more." Akaashi speaks lowly, eyeing Konoha from the corner of his eye. "Now what is it that you wanted to tell me about Y/N?" Konoha purses his lips, feeling coy. Bokuto and Akaashi both raise their eyebrows, unsure what's making this kind of reaction come from Konoha. "Don't judge me."

"We already are." Akaashi bluntly speaks. Konoha scrunches his nose and his cheeks turn a shade pink. "W-Well! Don't judge me even more, I guess!"

"Just spit it out Konoha. This suspense is killing me." Bokuto grumbles, ruffling his hair with his fingers. Konoha gestures the two to come close, he eyes the few students who are on the rooftop conversing to their friends. "Y/N...she's a pervert." Konoha mumbles to the two.

"Wait. How do you know?!" Bokuto whisper yells. Akaashi silently bite his inner cheek, his face slowly turning red. "Well, I think I'm becoming a masochist because of her." Konoha begins to explain but the two stop their thoughts. "You're a what now?" Akaashi eyes Konoha with a raised brow.

"Don't make me repeat myself Mr. Possessive!" Konoha retorts. "A what?" Bokuto eyes Akaashi. "What the fuck is going on with you two? A masochist and a possessive guy? I didn't think you two would have such kinks."

"Stop changing the topic Konoha." Akaashi lowers his eyes, feeling embarrassed.

"Long story short I told Y/N she could hurt me all she wants and it wouldn't matter. And she didn't like the idea. She said I'll just ask another weird request from her if she does."

"As if I'm letting her do anything to you." Akaashi grumbles out, crossing his arms.

"Anyway! I threw out the idea of a threesome and she screamed. Her face was as red as a tomato. I'm sure she started having lewd thoughts after what I said." Konoha chuckles under his breath. Bokuto's gone quiet the entire conversation. His soul seeming to have left him. "Why would you put that thought into her mind?!" Akaashi shoves Konoha, a blush streaking across his face.

"As if it'll happen. I was only teasing her!" Konoha and Akaashi silently glare at one another. Bokuto drifts off into his imagination, his jaw slowly opening and he wears a perverted smile. Akaashi eyes Bokuto's drool and knits his brows together. "This fucking—" Akaashi punches Bokuto in the stomach which pulls him out of his lewd thoughts. "Stop imagining the situation you pervert."

Bokuto holds his stomach and groans. "You're so rough with me Akaashi. Have some respect for your senior."

"Senior my ass. You two don't deserve to be my seniors." Akaashi leaves the two to cool off his burning face. He wonders if Y/N really did imagine such an erotic scenario. The beating of his heart quickens at the thought. Akaashi quickly shakes the thought out of his mind. "Fuck. I'm just as perverted as those two." Akaashi murmurs under his breath, loosening his tie. He hurries to the bathroom to splash water on his face before heading to class.


	39. An imaginer

You're in your own thoughts as you run around the track field during gym period. Haru and Zico are far behind you, unable to keep up.

"What's gotten into her?" Haru pants out. Zico shrugs. "I figured she would feel better after telling you everything that happened this weekend. But it seems like there's something else that's bothering her."

Haru clicks her tongue, leaning over to rest her hands on her knees as she catches her breath. "There's no way I'm letting her stay at Konoha's place. I'll ask my parents if it's okay for her to crash at my place after school."

"I don't trust you with her either Haru." Zico eyes Haru with a cautious look. "You might try to coax her into kissing you or something."

"What the fuck?" Haru side sweeps Zico. "I may be into girls, but I wouldn't dare make a move on my best friend. God, do you think about anything else other than dirty thoughts? I know you're going through puberty but jeez."

"Puberty?! Shut up Haru. You're making fun of me." Haru snickers at Zico. "When am I never not making fun of you? Less talking, more running." Haru picks up her feet and hurries off. Zico groans and follows after her.

"Y/N looks energetic more than usual." Konoha watches her from the bleachers, chugging down a bottle of water. Akaashi narrows his eyes on Konoha, purposely lifting his bottle higher. "Stop calling her by her first name." Akaashi grumbles under his breath. Bokuto grows amused at their bickering. "So I'm the only off one left to call her Y/L/N?" Bokuto huffs out. Konoha chokes on the water that drips down his chin.

"There's nothing to be jealous of Akaashi. She doesn't call me Akinori that often." Konoha murmurs, a pout forms on his face. Bokuto hops off the bleachers and leaves the two alone to argue. He runs over towards the track field. "Y/L/N-chan!" Bokuto waves his arms frantically towards you. Slowing down your pace, you stop in front of him. "H-Hey Bokuto." Your short of breath when you greet him.

"Something on your mind?" Bokuto peers at your face closely, a Cheshire smirk on his face. You step back, startled by his closeness. "N-No!" You lie, biting your bottom lip. Bokuto raises an eyebrow and places his hands on his sides. "Oh? I don't think I believe you Y/L/N." You avert your eyes from Bokuto's golden ones.

_How are you suppose to respond to that?_

Konoha and Akaashi hurry over to the both of you.

"Keiji." You perk up when you see him, a smile forming on your face. "I'm here too." Konoha interjects, pointing to himself. You flick your eyes over to Konoha, noticing a dampness on his shirt. Your mind tortures you with the image of Konoha's chest in his dress shirt that he wore on your fake date.

The heat creeps onto your face and you look away. "Are you alright Y/N? You're burning up." Akaashi presses the back of his hand onto your forehead. He hands you a bottle of water and urges you to drink it. Your eyes flick between Konoha and Akaashi.

**Oh god. The thought of the two invades your mind again.**

Squeezing your eyes shut, you push past the two in a sprint.

"I'm guessing she's not thirsty?" Konoha says with a shrug. Akaashi watches Y/N speed away from the three.

_Does she feel uncomfortable being around Konoha and him? Is she thinking about..._

Akaashi stops his trail of thought, feeling his cheeks heat up. He bites his inner cheek and twists the cap off of the water, chugging it whole.

"Woah, chill out on the water Akaashi." Bokuto eyes him with wide eyes. Konoha wears a smirk, tipping the water bottle up as payback from earlier. Taken off guard, Akaashi chokes on the water. He coughs profusely and glares at Konoha.

Konoha takes his queue to start running, Akaashi tailing right after him. "Y/N HELP ME!!" Konoha screams out from a far distance behind you. You turn around to see the commotion but you feel Konoha's hands grab your shoulders. He hides behind you but the image looks comedic with your height difference.

"What did you do to Keiji?" You turn your head slightly to look at Konoha who's breathing heavily behind you.

"I got revenge for him wetting my shirt." Konoha smirks but the smirk falters when he sees Akaashi slowly making his way in front of the two of you. Your eyes lower back down to the dampen part of Konoha's shirt, you pull your eyes away quickly. Konoha notices your quick glance and chuckles dryly.

"What are you thinking about Y/N?" Konoha whispers in a husky tone. You cover your ears, feeling your heart race.

"Get away from Y/N, Konoha." Akaashi narrows his blue eyes onto Konoha. "You're planting evil thoughts into her again, aren't you?"

"E-Evil?" Konoha scoffs, pulling his hands away from your shoulders. "Y/N is the one with the wild imaginations." His tone is sly as he eyes your small frame. "Shut up Akinori." You elbow his stomach, flaring out your nostrils. "So what if I'm having wild imaginations!" Your face flushes when the words blurt out from your tongue. "Girls can be perverted too." The confidence easily slips and you squeak out your last sentence.

Konoha stiffens behind you, his jaw slightly parted. Akaashi presses his lips together, he's unsure where to look at and the tip of his ears redden. "You can't judge me for it. We all have our thing. Keiji is possessive and you're a masochist." Biting your lower lip, you stop yourself there.

With the three of you together...your heart tightens. You'd hate to admit it but thinking about the risky situation excited you.

_Ugh, no. You can't think like that._

Akaashi pulls you over to him. "Have you been thinking about the idea Konoha mentioned last night?" Your face flushes and you avoid his eyes. Akaashi cups your face with his hands, forcing you to look at him. You tense up when you have no where else to look but at him. A devilish smirk forms on his face and he whispers in a husky tone. "I didn't think you were that kind of girl, Y/N."

Your heart beats wildly against your chest and you forget to breath when you stare at Akaashi's expression. That devilish smirk of his is extremely sexy.


	40. Are we really doing this?

"Keiji?" You call out for Akaashi in the gymnasium.

_Where did he go?_

You wanted to say goodbye to him before leaving school today. But there's not a single person around for volleyball practice. Pursing your lips, you turn around to leave the gym but a loud clatter makes you jolt. You turn around quickly to the sound. Your eyes narrow in on the storage room in the far back. 

_Did someone slip in there?_

Growing worried, you run over to the storage room. "Um, are you okay?" You call out to the person from the other side of the door. You hear a faint grunt and the worst scenario floods your mind.

_Did the person break their leg or something?!_

"I'm opening the door." You timidly reach for the door knob. As you swing the door open, someone yanks you inside. You're about to yelp when another hand covers your mouth. The person who pulls you inside locks the storage door. 

**WAIT. WHAT'S GOING ON?!**

Your mind starts to panic until you smell a familiar cologne.

_Akaashi?_

The hand pulls away from your mouth when the lights to the storage room flickers on. "Gotcha~" Konoha smirks from ear to ear. You turn around to see Akaashi behind you, a shy expression etches onto his face. "Sorry Y/N. I didn't mean to scare you." Confusion plasters on your face when you look at the two. "What are you two doing in here?" You eye the storage room, noticing the bin of basketballs tipped over. 

"Honestly I didn't think this would work. But I guess I shouldn't be too surprised you fell for it Y/N." Konoha snickers. He extends his hand to stroke your hair but Akaashi slaps his hand away. He glares at Konoha's eyes, pointing over to the basketballs on the floor. "Clean that up. You tipped it over." 

Konoha grumbles and nods his head, doing as Akaashi says. You giggle at the scene in front of you. Despite Konoha being a year older than Akaashi, he acts like the younger one. Wait, this isn't the time to giggle about Konoha's age difference. You pull yourself back together. The real question here is why are these two in here and why did they lure you into a trap. 

Crossing your arms, you step away from Akaashi. "So are either of you going to tell me what you're doing here?" 

"You're curious about..." Akaashi stops short of his words, his cheeks burning red. 

"C'mon Akaashi. Don't be a bitch and say the word." Konoha taunts him as he throws several basketballs into the bin. A chill runs down your spine when you realize what's probably going on.

_Did these two trap you in here to have a threesome?_

"W-Wait! Don't finish your sentence." You wave your hands frantically in front of you. "This is unlike you Keiji. Did Konoha pull you into this? We can't possibly..." You're also unable to say the words in your mind. The three of you can't possibly do something so intimate together. Let alone at school in the gym storage room. 

You cover your face with your hands, biting the tip of your tongue from the scream you ached to let out. Akaashi frowns slightly. He walks over to you and slowly pulls your hands away from your face. Your vision is full of Akaashi when your hands are held tightly in his. "You don't want to?" The soft pleading tone of Akaashi throws you in for a loop. His wavering eyes and frown pulls at your heart. 

_What's gotten into him?_

You must've not been the only one who had their mind clouded today with sexual frustration. 

"T-This isn't fair Keiji. When did you learn how to make such an expression?" You murmur weakly. Furrowing your brows together, you lower your eyes from him. Keeping eye contact with him is a challenge in itself. Konoha rejoins the two of you, leaning over to gently grab your jaw in his large hand. 

"Just play along Y/N. It'll be a secret between the three of us." Konoha wears a lopsided grin, a glimmer in his eyes. He pulls his hand away when he feels the intense glare from Akaashi. "I'll just watch you two. Akaashi is unwilling to let me do anything else other than that. Jokes on him, I'm winning either way." 

The tightness in your chest aches and your mind starts to become mush at the thought. These two probably planned this after gym period.

_Three hours ago._

"Keep your word Konoha." Akaashi says between clench teeth. "W-Wait, I didn't say I want to take part in this." Your voice is barely a whisper when you squeak out your feelings. Akaashi rubs your hand with his thumb in circular motions. "You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I'll take the lead Y/N." Akaashi releases his hold on your hand, one hand cupping the side of your face and the other strokes the back of your head.

"May I?" His husky voice echoes in your ear and the nervousness you felt washes away. A warmth floods your chest when you see the lust in his gunmetal blue eyes. Your mind gives into him as if you're under a spell. Your head nods on it's own. A smirk etches onto his face when he gets your approval. "That's a good girl." 

**G-Good girl?!**

Your face flushes red and your mind is unable to process things completely when Akaashi collides his lips against yours. This kiss is more intense than usual. It lacks gentleness. Akaashi kisses you hungrily and you struggle to match his kisses. He slowly walks you backwards. Your back presses up against a shelf full of who knows what.

_You couldn't see it._

Your focus is all towards Akaashi. His hand grips onto the back of your head and you feel him push your lips harder against his. 

Akaashi wants more of Y/N. Frustration builds up in him and he trails his kisses down her jawline and up towards her ear. She tenses in his hold and a soft moan escapes from her. The sound adorable and sweet.

_Is she more sensitive here?_

Wanting to hear more of her, Akaashi flicks his tongue in her ear. She squirms around and bubbles out a moan.

"K-Keiji, that feels weird." You whine out. Akaashi groans in your ear, gently biting your earlobe. "But you're making such cute noises. Let me play with you a little longer." His husky voice and pleading command silences you. You feel the wetness of his tongue in your ear, the sensation unusual and exciting for you. 

The sound of Y/N's soft moans arouses both Akaashi and Konoha. Konoha clenches his teeth, eyeing Y/N from the door. He stands guard but starts to lose his focus when he sees how flustered Y/N's becoming. He only wishes that he is the one to make those sounds come out of her. 

Akaashi retreats from your ear and you begin to relax a little. He unravels his hand from your hair and reaches towards his tie, loosening it. The simple gesture arouses you and Akaashi notices the way your eyes gloss over from the action. A smirk forms on his face. "Can you help me with my tie Y/N?" Akaashi reaches for your hand, guiding you towards the tie around his neck. 

Gulping, you nod your head. Your hand trembles as you slowly take the tie off of Akaashi. The pounding of your heart echoes in your eardrums when you watch Akaashi slowly unbutton his collared shirt.

_You're about to see Akaashi shirtless._

The thought alone makes your insides flip. He's entertained by how anxious you look, teasing you by slowly unbuttoning his shirt. You knit your brows together, eyeing his gunmetal blue eyes. "You're teasing me." Akaashi nods his head, a lopsided smile on his face. "I'll remember this." You mumble under your breath, biting your inner cheek. 

"Oh? Are you going to tease me then Y/N?" Akaashi unbuttons the last button on his shirt, his lips meets yours again and you're unable to respond. Your hands reach for his chest impatiently. Akaashi stiffens for a brief second when he feels the warmth of Y/N's hands on his abs. A groan escapes your lips when you graze your hand against him. You're really going to be in trouble now. 

You worried when he would devilishly smirk but now you have to be extremely careful around him after seeing his body. Your thoughts are invaded when you feel Akaashi slide his tongue inside your mouth. He grunts when you flick your tongue against his. His sound makes you smile. Wanting to hear more grunts from him, you wrap your lips around his tongue, sucking slowly. 

Akaashi flutters his eyes open, his eyes wavering when he watches you suck on his tongue. Konoha softly grunts out, his hand flying towards his hardon. Akaashi flicks his eyes over to Konoha. He had forgotten about Konoha and Y/N seemed to as well. She nervously stares at Konoha, pulling her lips away from Akaashi's tongue. 

Akaashi grabs onto your jaw, aching out. "I didn't tell you to stop Y/N." Hearing his command makes your core ache. You didn't know how much more of this foreplay you can handle. "S-Sorry." You whisper out. "Can I have your tongue again?" Akaashi quietly sticks his tongue out for you. Your lips wrap around his pink tongue but you grow nervous now that you remember Konoha being there. Slowly, you suck Akaashi's tongue. His grunt melting in your ear. 

Konoha slowly strokes his buldge from his pants as he watches Y/N suck on Akaashi's tongue. Her motion very similar to the motion of sucking a penis. "Fuck." Konoha murmurs to himself. He mentally curses Akaashi for being so lucky. 

Distracted by his tongue, Akaashi slowly moves his hands down to Y/N's hips. His hand slips under her skirt and he gropes her ass. You freeze up from Akaashi's touch, pulling your lips away from him. Akaashi moves one hand towards your inner thighs and you squeeze them together, not wanting him to touch the dampness of your panties. 

"Y/N." Akaashi growls out your name, his eyes narrowing on your face. "There's nothing to be shy of. Let me in." Biting your bottom lip, you shyly avert your eyes and part your thighs. You jolt when you feel Akaashi's finger brush against your panties. His heart skips when he feels how damp Y/N is.

"Are you this aroused because of me or because Konoha's watching?" Akaashi asks, nibbling the side of your neck. A moan escapes from your lips and you tremble out an answer. "B-Because of you." Akaashi smirks, sucking on your collarbone. "Cute." He pulls his hand away from your panties and turns to look at Konoha who's fighting back the urge to stroke himself. "Let's not ignore Konoha too much. Should we tease him a bit more?"

"T-Tease?" You look at Akaashi with a confused expression. "Konoha is a masochist Akaashi. Whatever you plan to do will only benefit him."

"It's a double-edged sword Y/N. He'll have the pleasure of watching you but I'm sure it also makes him suffer to know that he'll never be able to do this with you. At the end of the day, you're mine and that kills him." Akaashi answers you between kisses. He wraps his hand around yours and leads you over to Konoha. 

Konoha straightens up, his cheeks red. "I'm only watching I swear!" 

Akaashi scoffs, shaking his head. "What was your hand doing?" You lower your eyes to Konoha's hand that's placed over his crotch. "Nothing!" He nervously pulls his hand away, revealing a hardon. You shyly look away.

_Jeez, Konoha._

His words and body are not matching up in translation. 

"You don't have to watch anymore Konoha. You can join us now. I only ask you to not kiss her lips or touch her inappropriately." Akaashi sternly says. Konoha quietly nods his head, eyeing Y/N's averted gaze. Akaashi gingerly lifts your chin up to kiss you. "Don't hesitate to hurt Konoha if he doesn't listen to the rules." Akaashi gently pushes you in front of Konoha, he grabs your hand and places them on Konoha's shoulder. 

Your hand nervously squeezes Konoha's shoulder. Konoha looks just as nervous as you do when he stares at you. He slowly raises his hand up to stroke your cheek. "I-Is this really happening?" Konoha whispers. Your chest tightens when you see Konoha lean his face close to yours. His lips kiss the corner of your lips timidly. 

You smirk when you realize he's purposely kissing you there because it's the closest he can get to your lips. "You idiot." You feel Konoha slightly relax when you joke around. 

"I think I'm pretty smart." Konoha whispers between kisses. Akaashi slowly pulls your panties to the side and you feel his fingers gently spread your inner lips apart. Your hands squeeze against Konoha's shoulders and you release a soft moan. Hearing Y/N's moan this close is dangerous for Konoha. His breath hitches in her ear. 

Akaashi squats down and lifts Y/N's skirt up, his length throbs in his pants when he looks at her swollen inner lips. He licks his lips at the sight. Konoha glances down and sees Y/N's bare ass, his length aching from his pants suffocate him. You grow nervous when you hear the two unzip their pants. Konoha notices your anxiety and comforts you with soft kisses to your forehead. With his free hand, he strokes your hair. 

"Do you always smell this nice?" Konoha lightens the mood for you. His gentle kisses calms you down until you feel a warmth slide inside your core. Akaashi's tongue makes it's way inside your tight walls. 

"Agh..." You hold back the moan that's rumbling in your throat. Akaashi strokes his length with one hand while the other finds your clit. His thumb starts to swirl against the swollen nub. "Oh god." You whine out, perking your ass up slightly to feel Akaashi's tongue deeper. Konoha slows his kissing on your forehead and you feel his hand stroke furiously. His hand brushing against your shirt. 

Lewd sounds fill your ears from both Konoha and Akaashi's stroking. Akaashi laps your core with his tongue. You hate yourself for being so aroused by the two and guilty for making them do everything. Lowering one hand towards Akaashi's head, you stroke his messy black hair. The other hand clenching onto Konoha's shirt, your lips kissing his neck. 

The intensity from the two picks up when you feel Akaashi pull his tongue away to insert himself in. Konoha grips onto the back of your head, his lips sucking on the nape of your neck. 

"Sorry if this hurts Y/N. Tell me if it's too much for you." Akaashi huskily speaks towards you. You're too distracted by Konoha and his lips against your neck. Bubbles of moans fumble out of you and a sharp pain then travels throughout your body when you feel Akaashi's length inside of you. Konoha feels Y/N limp from Akaashi's length. Jealously empowers over him when he watches Akaashi thrust inside of her. Each thrust makes her clench harder onto Konoha's shirt. 

Not wanting Y/N's attention to be focused on Akaashi, Konoha guides her hands under his shirt. "Akaashi isn't the only one with abs, Y/N." Your face heats up when you feel Konoha's chest. Despite how soft his hands are, his abs are rock hard. Akaashi furrows his brows when he sees Y/N's distracted eyes. The two want your attention, but you're a complete mess right now to focus on either. You were reaching your high soon and you feel your legs slowly give out. 

"Is anyone in here?" Bokuto's voice loudly speaks from the other side of the door. The three of you tense up, forgetting where you three are. Bokuto tries to open the door but has no luck since it's locked on the inside. "Suzemeda, do you have the keys to the storage room?"

**Fuck.**

The three of you are going to get caught by Bokuto. But it seems like you're the only one worried when you feel Akaashi thrust quicker. Konoha himself continues to stroke, his fingers unbuttoning your dress shirt.

_Are these two more aroused by the idea of getting caught?_

You can't think for long when you feel Akaashi's length ram in you. Konoha muffles your moan with his lips. You try to push off of him but he holds your head still. His tongue swirls against yours. You're too weak to fight him off and Akaashi seems too distracted by your tightness to care. 

A string of saliva drips between yours and Konoha's tongue when the two of you gaze lustfully at one another. Neither of you reach your high when you hear the door slowly being unlocked. You're unsure how to explain yourself when you see Bokuto. 

"Y/N!" A faint voice echoes around you. The voice sounds very much like Konoha but how? Konoha is right in front of you. 

_Or is he?_

A pair of hands roughly shake your shoulders. Your eyes slowly flutter open and you see Konoha in his casual clothing. 

"Konoha?" You murmur his name tiredly. 

_Wait..._

You bolt awake, sitting up and glancing around you. Your hands cover your chest and Konoha stares at you weirdly. "Are you alright? You were in a deep sleep."

_You were dreaming about Konoha and Akaashi?!_

"AGH." You scream out. Konoha leans back, eyeing you warily. You run your fingers through your hair with a redden face.

**You're such a pervert.**

There's no way you're letting Konoha know about the dream you just had. 

Flicking your eyes over to Konoha, you focus on his lips. You clench your blanket when you recall the kiss in the dream. "Y/N?" Konoha calls out to you again. "Are you half awake? Stop ignoring me." Konoha extends a hand towards you and you squeal. 

"NO. DON'T TOUCH ME KONOHA." He freezes and widens his eyes. "J-Jeez! Don't blurt that out loud. The others will misinterpret you."

"The others?" You relax and stare at Konoha who blushes. "Yeah. Yamoto and a maid are waiting outside. They were trying to tell you dinner is ready but they had trouble waking you up." Konoha mumbles under his breath, scrunching his nose. "I just got back from practice and the first thing I had to do is wake you up. Then you started screaming for no reason...ugh." 

"S-Sorry. I just had a rough dream." You apologize to Konoha, lowering your head. 

You weren't exactly lying. Your dream was _rough_.


	41. Tears for his mother

Konoha walks you to your bedroom after dinner. "So, what kind of dream did you have? I'm curious."

There's no way in hell you'll tell him. You're ashamed for dreaming such a thing. Slapping your cheeks lightly, you shiver involuntarily. "It was a nightmare. I don't want to think about it."

Konoha frowns. He nibbles on his bottom lip and slows his steps when he notices Y/N's bedroom door in reach. He didn't want her to leave just yet. "Do you have some free time Y/N? I'd like to show you something."

You turn your head slightly to look at Konoha. He wears a pleading look on his face. You didn't exactly have anything to do and the nights still young. "Sure. Just don't pull a prank on me." Your guard is up after the dream. Konoha nods his head and leads you down the opposite hallway. "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"My bedroom." Konoha answers bluntly. He hears Y/N's footsteps come to a stop. "I'm not going to do anything to you Y/N." Konoha turns around and pulls her by the wrist. "I'm not going to stoop that low. Akaashi is still a good friend of mine." Pursing your lips, you follow Konoha. He opens his bedroom door and lets you inside first. To your surprise his bedroom isn't a mess. He's kept his room clean or possibly a maid cleaned his room.

Konoha closes the door and walks over to a shelf. He reaches for a photo book on the top shelf and walks over to his bed. He pats beside him, ushering you to come over.

You timidly walk over to him and sit on the edge of his bed. "I don't show this to everyone. So consider yourself lucky Y/N." Konoha smiles at you. You lower your eyes from his face to the photo album that he places between the two of you. The edges of the album is worn out and a handwritten year is written on the front cover.

_'_ _1994-1997'_

Konoha opens the album with trembling hands. It's been a few years since he's looked at this album. He feels a tightness in his chest and he's unable to flip past the handwritten note on the first page.

You read the note to yourself.

_'_ _The light of my life, Akinori.'_

A signature is signed under it and you're unable to read it. You can only assume that the signature might've been Konoha's mother. You reach over for his trembling hand, giving them a slight squeeze. "Akinori." Your voice is a soft whisper when you call out to him. "You wanted to show me your mother?"

He nods his head, a small smile on his face. "She would've loved you Y/N. I'm sure she would be just as adamant as your parents about this arranged marriage."

You pull your hand away, feeling awkward. Puckering out your lips, you huff out. "Well, I still wouldn't give in. I like Keiji."

"You don't have to remind me." Konoha exhales under his breath. He musters the courage to flip the next page. An image of his mother cradling him in tears is the first photo.

You giggle when you see how upset baby Konoha is. The two of you quietly look at the photos together. Each photo shows a happy couple with their newborn. But you notice how pale and skinnier his mother looks in the later photos. Konoha hesitates to look further. Your eyes flicker over to his forlorn expression. A frown twitches on his face and he seems to hold back tears.

"She always kept smiling despite being in so much pain. A tumor formed not long after she gave birth to me." Konoha mumbles out between clench teeth. His hand forms into a fist and he closes the photo album with his free hand. "Why did she have to die so soon? I don't have any memory of her besides these photos." He forces his eyes shut and slams his fist against his bed. You tense when you watch Konoha grow aggravated with himself.

"Akinori you can't be upset at yourself. You were roughly three years old when she passed." You're unsure how to comfort him. "She left this behind for you to remember her by, right?"

Konoha slowly calms down to look at the photo album. He envisions his mothers smiling face as she puts this album together for him with her last bit of life. The thought never crossed his mind until Y/N mentioned it. An aching pain pierces in his heart and the tears trickle down his face. His initial plan was to show Y/N his mother and to rub in her face the fact that he is super adorable as a baby.

_But here he is...crying._

He lowers his head and bites his lip, squeezing his eyes shut. The tears trickle down his cheeks and he's inhaling sharply with each sob.

Your brows furrow together as you watch Konoha cry his heart out. You probably made the situation more worse than better. Nervously, you extend your hand to his back. You gently rub his back in circular motions. With your other hand, you try to wipe his tears away. But they're an endless stream. A frown etches onto your face and you start to feel useless.

_How do you cheer up someone who's in tears?_

Akaashi kissed you to slow your tears. But that's not an option for you to do in this situation.

_Should you tease him instead? Maybe a joke or something to lighten the mood? Or maybe a hug?_

That's something friends do for each other.

With so many options to choose from, you're unsure which one to do. Konoha's body shivers when he cries harder. You bite your tongue, quickly deciding on an option.

You reach for the side of Konoha's head, leaning his head on your shoulder. Your fingers slowly run through his dirty blonde hair, stroking. "Let it all out Akinori. I'll be here." You speak softly beside him. He nods his head, sniffling.

In the end you decide to lend him your shoulder. Some time later he's cried himself to sleep. You gently lay Konoha down and attempt to adjust his entire body onto the bed. You pull his blanket over him and carefully sweep his bangs to the side.

Seeing his sleeping face like this erases your thoughts of him from your dream. Your thumb wipes away his remaining tears. Maybe in another timeline you would've fallen for Konoha. But your heart is strongly devoted to Akaashi.

"Sorry Akinori." You faintly whisper with a frown. He doesn't respond back. His chest heaves up and down slowly as he's drifting asleep. You pick up the photo album and place it on his nightstand. You then walk over to his door and take one last glance at his sleeping face before you retire for the night.

"Miss?" Yamoto catches you exiting Konoha's room, an eyebrow raised. You clam up and notice how odd this might look in his point of view.

"Konoha invited me to his room to look at a photo album of his mother." You blurt out nervously, tucking a stray hair behind your ear.

"Oh? It's been awhile since he's mentioned her." Yamoto wears a warm smile. "How did the young master react?"

Pursing your lips, you lower your eyes. There's no reason for you to lie to his butler. "He cried..."

Yamoto slowly nods his head, a frown slowly growing on his face. "The madam was a kind woman with a heart of gold. It saddens me that Konoha was too young to remember her. But, Miss. You must be special to the young master if he's shown you that album. The last person he showed it to must've been Bokuto."

"Bokuto?" You repeat his name and Yamoto nods his head. "I don't think he's shown Akaashi yet. I wonder why." Yamoto mumbles to himself, excusing himself as he retires to his own room.

You ponder on the thought.

_Why hasn't Konoha shown Akaashi? Maybe he just didn't find the right moment?_

You doubt it's because he lacks trust in Akaashi.

_Right?_

You ignore your thoughts and hurry to your bedroom. You're not going to let your imaginations get the better of you anymore today.


	42. Pierre

"How did I get roped into this...?" Akaashi mumbles beside you. He holds onto the front of his dad hat, lowering it down to hide his eyes. You raise a finger over your mask. Konoha grows impatient beside Akaashi. "Don't lie Akaashi. You're also curious about Zico's rental job." 

"But did we really have to rope in Bokuto? He's the loudest one." Akaashi flicks his eyes across the table to Bokuto who's loudly munching a bag of chips. The four of you decide to spend your Saturday stalking Zico. You overheard him on the phone during lunchtime at school talking to a client. 

Sadly Haru isn't here to join in on this rendezvous. She only told you that she had plans already and is sorry to decline. 

"Did you really have to eat those right now?" You eye Bokuto who sits beside you. The four of you are sitting at a picnic table across from the park where Zico and his client are enjoying a picnic in the grass. 

"He can't hear me from here!" Bokuto bickers, spitting out a few crumbs at you. You shield his crumbs with your hand. "Besides, what do you think she rented him for? To be a boyfriend for the day?" 

"I'm a bit upset she's not the older woman we saw at the mall." Konoha sighs, crossing his arms. "Why? Do you have a cougar kink on top of your masochism?" Akaashi curtly says, he chuckles softly under his breath. Konoha furrows his brows, shoving Akaashi lightly. "No! It's just more entertaining to see how Zico acts around an older woman." 

You ignore the three and focus on Zico.

_Of all things he can do to kill his boredom, he decides to be a rental?_

Maybe there's a deeper meaning to this.

_Is he lonely?_

If so, you are sure that anyone in your group of friends will be open to spend time with him.

_Maybe he lacked a relationship?_

A finger gently pokes your cheek and you snap out of your thoughts. "What are you imagining now Y/N?" Akaashi raises his hat slightly to get a better look of you. You smile under your mask when you look at Akaashi. He's starting to catch onto your habits. "I was just wondering why Zico is doing this kind of job." You answer him, turning your attention back to Zico. 

"Didn't he say it's to kill time or something?" Konoha comments. Bokuto crumbles up the chip bag and throws it towards a trash bin. "I call bullshit. Who wants to work just because they're bored." 

"He did say there are perks to the job." Akaashi mumbles.

_But what perks is there for Zico? Maybe networking with others? Is it possible for someone with high status to pay for this kind of thing?_

"Now that I'm thinking about it...Zico doesn't have to pay for a thing. The person who rents him has to." Konoha widens his eyes when he realizes one of the perks. "That lucky bastard! I should make an account too!" 

"The fuck you two rich boys need free stuff for? Akaashi and I should be the ones to join this rental job." Bokuto grumbles out, fishing for his phone out of his pocket. He taps on his phone and types in the app Zico uses. "K-Keiji does not need to do anything like that!" You stammer out, cheeks pink. Just the thought of Akaashi pretending to be someone else's boyfriend breaks your heart. A frown plasters on your face but no one can see it. 

Akaashi reaches for your hand across the table, giving it a slight squeeze. "There's no need for you to worry Y/N. You're the only person I need." 

You cover your eyes and squeal from Akaashi's words. Konoha and Bokuto stare at the two with disgust. "Please don't flirt so casually Akaashi and stop being dramatic Y/N!" Bokuto yells at you when he sees your flushing face. Konoha pouts to himself, huffing under his breath. 

"I'm not flirting. I'm just stating the truth." Akaashi curtly responds to Bokuto. He releases your hand and you simmer your emotions. 

"Wait. Where'd the two disappear to?" Konoha looks over to where Zico just previously was. The two left their belongings there so they shouldn't have wandered too far. The four of you glance around and Bokuto points to the outdoor bathrooms. "There he is. He must be waiting for his date." 

"What a gentleman." Konoha chuckles. 

"A stupid one. Someone can steal their food." Akaashi eyes the picnic basket. 

"Who's going to steal in broad daylight?" Bokuto raises an eyebrow at Akaashi. "Not who, it's what." Akaashi blankly says, pointing over at a curious squirrel that's sniffing the picnic basket. The squirrel circles the basket but scurries away when Zico and his date walk back towards their picnic blanket. 

"Alright, smartass." Bokuto grumbles at Akaashi. Akaashi dryly laughs at Bokuto with a smirk. Your chest warms when you see Akaashi express himself. To think months ago he would hold these emotions in from you. 

"Are you still staying with Konoha, Y/N?" Bokuto changes the topic. There's nothing the four of you can really do while you all watch Zico enjoy a picnic. Nodding your head, you clasp your hands together. It's been three weeks since you've stayed under Konoha's home. Your friendship with Konoha seemed to develop more since the night he showed you his photo album of his mother. 

You became adjusted to the maze of his home and enjoyed the moments you got to eat with him and his father. The warm family atmosphere is something you ached from your own parents. But you know you've overstayed your welcome. You're also very aware of how fragile Konoha's feelings have been too. 

Konoha silently looks at Y/N with glossed over eyes. Ever since she's stayed at his place, he's always in a hurry to leave practice so he's able to see her. He looked forward to her smile when she would welcome him home. The times they spend sharing meals, working on homework together, and just being in each others company is pure bliss for him. But things won't stay like this forever. Eventually she would have to go home and face her parents. 

Exhaling, you stretch your arms up and run your fingers through your hair. "I'll have to face my parents eventually. I also miss Pierre's sweets so...I shouldn't overstay my welcome." You eye Konoha specifically when you speak. Konoha inhales sharply when he looks at you. A sadness washes over him. Lowering your mask, you smirk at him. "There's also no way in hell I'm marrying you still Konoha." Konoha relaxes his shoulders and exasperatingly sighs. 

"Putting salt on the wound Y/N. I hear you loud and clear." Konoha looks away, biting his inner cheek. 

"Jeez, don't hurt Konoha more than you already have." Bokuto reaches for your ear but Akaashi leans over the table to stop Bokuto's grabby fingers. The two start to bicker at each other and you giggle at the sight. You then feel a vibration in your pocket. The caller ID belonging to your house. Raising an eyebrow, you timidly press the answer button. 

You raise the phone to your ear and tremble out a hello. 

"Miss, you need to hurry home. P-Pierre...your parents. Oh god." The maid is too horrified to complete her sentences. You stand up in a hurry, your heart racing at the thought of something happening to Pierre.

"W-What's wrong with Pierre?!" Your eyes waver in fear. 

"He...he's hurt, Miss. I don't know what happened but I found him in your father's office with several bruises. Your parents won't allow us to call an ambulance and--" The call drops and you hear nothing further. 

_Pierre. Pierre. Pierre. Pierre._

The phone drops from your hand and tears stream down your cheeks. The others look at you with worried expressions. Akaashi gets up to pick your phone up from the ground. "Y/N, what's wrong?" Akaashi wipes your tears with his thumb. 

"Pierre...my father hurt him." You speak slowly as you try to process your own words. "I HAVE TO GO HOME. NOW. PIERRE. PIERRE IS HURT." You force your eyes shut and cry out.

_Did he do something to defy father? Is it possible he got hurt because of you?_

Konoha grabs his car keys out of his pocket. "Let's go. I'll get us there quickly."

The four of you hurry off to Konoha's car. You mentally pray for Pierre's safety.

_Just wait Pierre. You're coming home._


	43. Defiance

Konoha slows the car down when he reaches the metal gates to the mansion. The gates remain closed and you're too antsy to stay inside. You unbuckle your belt and walk up to the monitor, pressing on the button. 

Before you can say a word, the video monitor flickers on and you see the face of your father. "Look who decided to come home." He wears a cold gaze at you. "What brings you here Y/N? Are you done running away?" 

"Where's Pierre?!" You scream out. Father chuckles deeply. He turns around to look at something before returning his gaze on you. "He's here. I can't say if he's in good shape. But he's breathing at least." 

"What did you do to him?! Let me inside father." You grip your hands into tight fists, the tears brimming the corner of your eyes. Father waves a finger in front of his face. "Not unless you're willing to listen to me WITHOUT running away again." 

_Is he serious? Was this his plan all along? To hurt Pierre in order for you to come rushing back home so he can lecture you?_

You bite your inner cheek and give in. Pierre's condition is more important than your personal problems. 

"F-Fine." Your words tremble out weakly. 

"The person in the car, is it Konoha or Akaashi?" Father asks you another question before opening the gates. You glance over to the car behind you. "Both. They're both here with our friend Bokuto." Father raises an eyebrow at the name 'Bokuto'. "Bring the three of them inside. I don't want to repeat my words more than once." The video monitor cuts off and the gate slowly opens. You walk back to the car and usher Konoha to hurry. 

"Is Pierre okay?" Konoha asks with furrowed brows. You shrug, shaking your head. "Father said he's breathing. But...the maid earlier told me he had several bruises. He...he also wants the three of you to come inside." Bokuto tenses up, gritting his teeth and shivering involuntarily. "Me too?" He points to himself and you nod. 

"This can't be good." Akaashi murmurs beside you. He reaches for your hand, squeezing it tightly. A frown etches on your face and you feel the anxiety crawl in your skin. Konoha comes to a stop and parks his car. The four of you exit out of the car and you run up the steps. 

Bokuto widens his eyes and gasps when he sees the place up close. "This shit is huge." 

"There's no time for sightseeing Bokuto." Akaashi pushes Bokuto forward and the three slowly follow after Y/N. You reach for the door handle, pushing it down. To your surprise the door is already open. Pushing the door, you yell out for your Pierre.

"PIERRE!" Your eyes glance at the empty foyer. A weak voice calls out to you from the living room. "M-Miss." 

_Pierre!_

Kicking off your shoes, you hurry over to the living room. There you see Pierre sitting in an armchair. His face is completely bruised. His lip busted and bleeding and there are a few more bruises on his hands. You are sure there are more hidden beneath his clothes. It's impossible that this happened just today. 

"Pierre!" You cry out, running over to him. A hand pulls you away the moment you step further into the living room. A piercing glare of your fathers eyes narrows in on you. "Let me go! I want to be next to Pierre!" You glare back at your father but his grip on your hand tightens. A sharp pain runs through your hand and you fear your father will break your fingers. 

"Where are the other three?" Father speaks in a strict tone. Akaashi, Konoha, and Bokuto emerge into the living room the moment your father asks. He angrily tosses your hand to the side and eyes the three guys. You take the moment of distraction to run over to Pierre. 

"Pierre, what did he do to you?!" The tears stream down your face when you eye the bruises on him. He shakes his head, unwilling to tell you with your father around. You extend your hand towards his face. "Why...?" Your shaking fingers wipe away the blood from his lips. Akaashi narrows his eyes on Pierre's state.

_What exactly happened here?_

Konoha is in a state of shock when he sees how brutally hurt Pierre is. Bokuto mentally wishes he stayed home. Father slowly steps towards the three, silently pointing to the sofa. They all quietly do as he gestures, intimidation clouding over them. 

While you were gone for three weeks, you only thought about yourself and never once thought about Pierre's well being. You grow guilty for being so selfish. Pierre places his hand over yours, wearing a small smile. "I'm glad you look well Miss." 

"Pierre, you should worry about yourself." Your eyes waver when you look into his eyes. His hand gives you a gentle squeeze and he wipes your tears with his other hand. Father places a hand on your shoulder, gripping tightly. "I'd like to have our discussion now. You can talk to Pierre later." 

Wincing from the pain, you shove your fathers hand away from you. "What did you do to him?!" 

"He disobeyed me. What other option do I have than to put him in his place by beating him?" Father speaks cruelly, his eyes not showing a sign of regret. Your eyes widen in disbelief, your breath hitching sharply. "W-What?" Anger bubbles up in your chest. "That's just abuse father!" You yell out, standing up in front of Pierre. "I should call the authorities on you. This is not how you treat others!" Your father raises his hand and slaps you across your face. A long silence fills the air and the three who sit on the sofa are paralyzed in fear. 

"You've been rebelling for far too long Y/N. Did these new friends of yours taint your mind?" Father yells out. You press a hand to your cheek, an unbearable stinging pain burns your skin. You bite your inner cheek to avoid further crying. But the fact that your father slapped you is too much for you to handle. 

Noticing your silence, your father begins to speak as he walks over to another armchair. "To pick up from our last conversation, we're going to follow the plan your mother and I laid out for you. You'll be marrying Konoha in three years. After you graduate from Fukurōdani. I'll let you have this ' _relationship_ ' with Akaashi in the meantime. I'm sure you can agree to these terms Y/N?" 

Tears trickle onto the rug beneath you and you dig your fingernails into your palms. "Was this some sick joke for you to drag me home to tell me this? Did you really have to hurt Pierre like this?" Father exhales in an annoyed tone. "Like I said. Pierre disobeyed me. I was not aware that this will bring you home." 

"Y/N, he's right." Pierre calls out to you. 

"What did Pierre disobey for you to beat him up to this extent?!" Raising your head, you turn to look at your father with a glare. He's unamused with this conversation when he leans back in the arm chair, placing one leg on his knee. "Is Pierre more important than the topic at hand?" 

"I don't give two shits about the plan." You spit out. "Keiji is the one I love and Akinori will always be a good friend to me. You can't force a marriage onto me father."

Father knits his brows together, clenching his teeth and flaring his nostrils at you. Konoha abruptly stands up and brings attention to himself. "E-Excuse me sir. I'd like to say something." Konoha hides his trembling hands behind him, inhaling deeply. "I don't intend to marry Y/N. My father is not willing to go on with the arrange marriage if neither of us want to." 

"Did you not say so yourself, that you like Y/N?" Father eyes Konoha with steely eyes. Konoha's legs give in slightly but he forces himself to stand tall. "I do. I like Y/N more than I can understand. But..." He turns to look at Y/N with glossed over eyes. "I'm not going to force her to feel the same way for me. I'll just be like you if I do. Someone she despises." 

Father grows irritated by Konoha's choice of words and you notice the slight movement in your fathers legs. Konoha tenses up, squeezing his eyes shut to brace a physical contact of your fathers hand but nothing happens.

Konoha flutters his eyes open to see you in front of him and Akaashi's hand clasping over your fathers fist. "Are you sure you'd like to punch your colleagues son?" Akaashi sternly speaks to Y/N's father with dark casted eyes. "Mr. Konoha does not take abuse lightly and I'm sure he's well acquainted with the authorities Mr. Y/L/N." 

Y/N's father pulls his hand back from Akaashi and grumbles. "So you all are going to team up against me now?" He scoffs, sitting back down in the armchair. "I'll have you know money means more than anything in this world. You'll learn when you reach my age." 

"If money is what you want, I'll give you that amount. As long as you don't force Y/N into a marriage that she doesn't want." Konoha blurts out. Father shakes his head, wearing a smirk. "I'm also in it for your family name Konoha. Your father's name is quite powerful. That's something money cannot afford. Which is why I'm using my daughter." 

"That's disgusting." Akaashi spits out. "Do you not have any shame for using your daughter like this? She's not a tool to be used." 

"I'm not going to listen to a child." Father retorts back. "My thoughts are final." 

"You can think up many more ideas but when I tell my father about this; he'll drop all contact with you Mr. Y/L/N." Konoha taunts Y/N's father, glaring at him directly. "Let's go. There's no use talking to him Y/N." Konoha grabs hold of your wrist and pulls you along. Bokuto and Akaashi both following closely. "W-Wait. Pierre." You turn around to look at Pierre. He's holding his forehead with his palm, a look of pain on his face. You hurry over to Pierre and grab hold of his hand. "Do not dare take Pierre." Father scolds you but you ignore him.

"Pierre. Let's go. I can't let you stay here. Who knows if I'll see you alive the next time." 

"I-I can't. I'm forced to be here within my contract, Miss." Pierre mumbles out with regret. Tears well up in your eyes when you hear him speak. You could care less about the contract but you don't know the repercussions that will happen to him if you do pull him away from your father. Pierre had no family to go to or a home. 

"I'll hire you Pierre. As my personal butler at my place." Konoha stands beside you, interjecting himself in the conversation. He turns to glance at Y/N's father who fumes in anger. 

"Pierre." You cry out his name. "Please." 

Pierre raises his hazel eyes towards Y/N. He grows weak when he sees her pleading expression. Y/N's tears easily sway his decision. Squeezing his eyes shut, he inhales deeply and gives in. "Alright. Let's go Miss." Pierre weakly takes your hand and you hurriedly run out of the living room. He quickly goes to his room to grab what's necessary before leaving the Y/N's estate for good.

The five pack into Konoha's car and he speeds off before Y/N's father can close the gates. "We're heading to the hospital first." Konoha eyes Pierre from the rearview mirror. You frown when you take a closer look at Pierre. Timidly reaching for his wrist, you raise his sleeve up to see more bruises. Tears trickle down your cheek. 

"Can you tell me the reason why you're so beat up Pierre?" Your fingers gently brush over his bruises. Akaashi eyes the two silently as he sits next to Y/N. He feels a tug of jealousy but he knows the special relationship Y/N and Pierre hold. He swallows up his feelings and pushes it aside. 

Pierre extends a hand towards your hair, tucking it behind your ear. "Your father and mother wouldn't stop badmouthing you. I couldn't just stand by and not say anything. They don't know you like I do. They couldn't look past the greed and see how wonderful of a daughter you really are, Miss." Overwhelmed by Pierre's words, you begin to cry harder. "You idiot, Pierre." You gently shove him. "You should've ignored them." 

"I couldn't. I was enraged they made you run away and I wasn't there to help you." Pierre lowers his eyes, feeling guilt and sadness. "You're put through so much for someone your age. The only thing you should stress about is homework. Not your future marriage. I'm just thankful you're surrounded by such kind people." Pierre turns to look at Akaashi. He grows shy and turns away from Pierre. A smile forms on Pierre's face and he turns to look at the front of the car towards Konoha and Bokuto. 

"Sorry that you had to meet me like this." He speaks to Bokuto. Bokuto shakes his head, awkwardly smirking. "It's alright. Shit really hit the fan. The name is Bokuto."

Pierre nods his head and greets Bokuto with a smile. Pierre tenses when he feels Y/N's arms wrap around his waist, her tears staining his sleeve. He turns towards Y/N so her face hides in his chest. "I don't think Akaashi will be happy you're crying on me Miss." 

Akaashi tenses when he hears Pierre. "It's alright...I'll make an exception for you." He murmurs under his breath. Bokuto grows amused when he hears Akaashi. 

"Wait, why?!" Konoha blurts out, eyeing Akaashi from the rearview mirror. "Does Pierre intimidate you or something? Shouldn't you glare at him like you do to me?" 

"Shut up." Akaashi bites his inner cheek and Pierre chuckles softly at the change of topic. He gently strokes Y/N's hair during the car ride to the hospital.

You're thankful to have Pierre by your side. There's really no reason for you to go back home now. The next step is to find somewhere for you to stay. With the way things escalated, it wouldn't be right for you to stay with Konoha. 


	44. What now?

"What's on your mind Y/N?" Akaashi reaches for your hand. The two of you wait outside while Pierre is being looked after. There's several things circling around your mind.

_Where do you even begin?_

Flicking your eyes over to Akaashi, you part your lips to speak but instead you feel tears trickle down your cheeks.

Akaashi knits his brows together and his heart sinks. Y/N bares a lot of stress and she's only smiled through it all until today. Now that the two are alone, he envelopes her in an embrace. "It's okay, you don't have to answer." Akaashi whispers into her ear, his palm stroking her back in circular motions.

You raise your arms slowly to return Akaashi's embrace. You're overwhelmed by his warmth and patience for everything that's happening. There's no way you can be apart from him.

"Tomorrow...let's go do something together. Just the two of us. I believe we're long overdue a first date Y/N." Akaashi leans back a little so he's able to see her face. "A...A date?" You sniffle, wiping away your tears. Now that you think about it, neither of you have been able to be alone like this since you've started dating. The two of you were always around others and the small moments of togetherness was slim.

"Yeah. Make sure to not tell Konoha. It'd be a pain if he followed us." Akaashi scrunches his nose when he thinks about Konoha's persistence. He strokes her hair and forms a small smile. "I can't solve all your problems but I hope this can be a little distraction from everything going on."

Your heart wavers when you look at Akaashi. He's trying his best to comfort you in his own way. You really do love him. The way you feel about him surpassed the word 'like'.

"So...about earlier." Akaashi lowers his eyes, a blush forming on his face. You grow anxious when you see Akaashi's expression. "You told your father that you lo—" Akaashi cuts himself off. His heart beats wildly against his chest. He lowers his hat to hide his flustered reaction.

A giggle escapes your lips when you see how coy Akaashi is. You extend your hands towards his face, cupping his face to force him to look at you. "I didn't say that word loosely for the moment." The corner of your lips curl into a smile.

"I really do love you Keiji." You whisper these vulnerable words towards him. "More than anyone else. Why else would I defy my parents to this extent?" Akaashi loses his breath when he feels Y/N's lips on his. You feel Akaashi's lips tremble against yours. You're about to pull away but Akaashi places a hand on the back of your head. He holds you still and returns your kiss passionately.

Your cheeks burn when his kisses become aggressive. The moment you feel lightheaded, Akaashi pulls away and apologizes. "S-Sorry. I couldn't help myself...I felt so overwhelmed hearing your confession." You shyly shake your head, tapping your heated cheeks with your fingers. You didn't expect Akaashi to kiss you like this in public.

"I love you too Y/N." Akaashi shyly mumbles to you. He looks directly at you, clenching his hands into fists inside of his jean pockets. "I don't think anyone will go through this much trouble just to be with me. You've put up with a lot for my sake. As a fake girlfriend and now an actual girlfriend." He exhales with a smirk on his face. "I think you might be just as obsessed over me than I am of you."

You clam up from his words, hiding your face with your hands. "S-Shut up! I'm not obsessed. I'm just in love with you Keiji." Akaashi pulls you back into an embrace and nuzzles his face in the nape of your neck. "And I hope it's not temporary like your father stated."

"Of course not." You grumble out, giving Akaashi a squeeze around his waist. "I'd be an idiot if I broke up with a hottie like you." Akaashi widens his eyes from Y/N's compliment. He bites his bottom lip and he feels his heart racing. Y/N always surprises him with her comebacks. Chuckling dryly, Akaashi gives her a squeeze. "A hottie?" He wears a sly smirk, whispering his words lowly.

Your face flushes when you feel his breath tickle your bare skin. "Yes? Have you not looked at yourself." You murmur, pouting. Akaashi pulls away to look at you. "I'm too focused on you Y/N. Have you seen yourself?" Akaashi pokes your nose with a gentle smile. You bite your inner cheek, feeling a heat creep across your face.

"Love birds, we're back!" Bokuto calls out to the two of you from the main entrance. The two of you turn around to see Konoha, Bokuto, and Pierre. You hurry over to Pierre and look him over. They cleaned up his lip and it seems like they've bandaged his right arm. "What did the doctor say?" You ask Pierre. 

"I'll be fine. The bruises will take some time to clear up but nothing major was broken." 

"Then...why is your arm bandaged?" 

Pierre reflexively reaches for his right arm when you mention it. Konoha clears his throat to get your attention. "Hey, don't pester the patient. We should take him back home so he can get some rest."

Bokuto exhales, stretching his arms up. "This Saturday took a complete turn. I hope Zico is having a better Saturday than the five of us."

Pierre eyes the redness in your cheek and timidly touches it. "Is your cheek still hurting from when your father slapped you, Miss?" You've forgotten about that. Shaking your head, you place your hand over Pierre's. "I'm fine. Let's get you back to Konoha's place." You lower Pierre's hand down and the five of you walk over to Konoha's car. 

"Do you think Yamoto will serve lunch for us?" Bokuto rubs his stomach. "I've only eaten chips all today." Akaashi dryly chuckles and shakes his head. "I think you're the most calm one out of all of us." 

"He did just watch everything unfold." Konoha comments. Bokuto grins from ear to ear, a boastful laughter erupts from his throat. "I'm just here for the ride. Next time, I'm staying home." 

"Don't complain about being left out of the loop then." Akaashi curtly says eyeing Bokuto from the backseat. The conversation falls silent with the sound of the radio. Everyone in their own thoughts. 

Konoha braces himself to tell his father about todays events. 

Pierre questions what he should do from here on out.

_Will he accept Konoha's offer to be his butler or should he try to find another career path?_

Akaashi ponders on where he should take Y/N out for tomorrows date. 

Bokuto is aimlessly thinking of dishes to ask Yamoto to make when they arrive at Konoha's estate.

And Y/N...she wonders where she should go from here. There isn't a home for her to go back to and she's stayed long overdue her welcome in the Konoha household.

_Should she find a job to earn an income?_

Zico mentioned the rental job is quick cash but the thought didn't sit right with her. Her thoughts slowly eat at her.


	45. A new change

Yamoto leads Pierre to a bedroom in the same hallway as you. "Would you like me to bring up your meal for you Pierre?"

"No it's alright. I'd like to rest up for a bit." Pierre bows to Yamoto. Nodding his head, Yamoto excuses himself from you and Pierre. Pierre lays his hazel eyes on your face with a gentle smile. "You should join your friends for lunch Miss."

"Pierre, you can drop the title with me. You don't work for my dad anymore." You purse your lips when you glance at Pierre. A sadness washes over you from his bruises. Nothing but guilt eats at you. You bow to Pierre before closing the door behind you.

The door closes with a soft click and Pierre relaxes his shoulders. A smile etches across his face. "You ask me to drop your title, yet you bow to me instead of just saying goodbye." He dryly chuckles to himself and walks over to the bed to lay down.

You idle a bit in front of Pierre's door. Your mind is at ease that he's safe here and away from your father. But you still wonder if you helped Pierre or did you put him in a more difficult position.

"Y/N?" A voice calls out to you from the bottom steps. You hurry over to the staircase and see Konoha. Your chest tightens when you look down at him from the top step. The two of you momentarily stare at each other in silence.

_How is Konoha feeling after your fathers discussion?_

He must be upset and torn. You can't imagine the stress he'll be under when he tells everything to his father.

_You're just troubling everyone. Ugh..._

"Lunch is ready. We're eating outside by the garden today." Konoha clears his throat and speaks up again. Nodding your head, you hurry down the staircase to stand beside him. "Let's go Akinori." You force a smile on your face and walk ahead of him. Konoha widens his eyes for a brief moment. He's taken aback that Y/N is calling him by his first name. The corner of his lips twitch into a smile.

"To think, not long ago you didn't know where anything was." Konoha teases you when he hurries over to your side. Puckering your lips out, you mumble back. "There's too many turns in this house. Who wouldn't get lost?" Konoha quietly chuckles under his breath and the two of you step out into the garden past the glass doors. Bokuto is already stuffing his face with fried chicken.

Akaashi eyes him with disdain. "Can you share some of the chicken with us? There's side dishes here too."

"But Yamoto makes the best fried chicken. If you're not going to grab any now, I'm inhaling it all." Bokuto speaks with a full mouth. You take a seat beside Akaashi and his face relaxes when he sees you. "Where's Pierre?"

"He's resting in his room." You answer Akaashi with a small smile. He notices the slight sadness to Y/N's tone but he doesn't point it out. He reaches over for a fried chicken thigh and places it on your plate. "I'm sure Pierre would want you to eat and so do I. Plus, Bokuto's mouth is a vacuum cleaner right now. We should eat what we can before it's gone." Akaashi tucks a stray hair behind your ear, forming a warm smile towards you.

Your heart races from Akaashi's kindness. You feel special every time you see his smile towards you. You wipe away the tears that are brimming up in the corner of your eyes. Bokuto averts his eyes and places a drumstick on your plate. "Here. You can have the last drumstick."

"I was eyeing that." Konoha grumbles out. Bokuto glances at Konoha and points to his eyes. He tries to express to Konoha that Y/N is tearing up. But Konoha doesn't understand Bokuto's horrible hand gestures.

"Are we playing a game?" Konoha raises an eyebrow and he starts to throw out random words. You giggle at the two. Akaashi's chest warms up when he hears Y/N's melodious giggle. "Drumstick eye? Chicken eye? What are you trying to say Bokuto. You know I suck at these kinds of games."

Bokuto groans out, "You're a lost cause Konoha." Konoha gasps at Bokuto, snatching the chicken breast off of his plate and taking a bite out of it before Bokuto can snatch it back. Lunch ends loudly with Bokuto trying to stop the three of you from eating any more chicken.

You're walking Akaashi to the door to see him off, a sadness looms over you at the thought of him leaving for the day.

"Don't forget about tomorrow Y/N." Akaashi eyes you with a gentle smile. "It's getting colder lately so I better not catch you in a dress tomorrow."

You raise an okay hand sign and nod your head. "I'll also make sure to not tell Konoha about our date tomorrow." Akaashi smiles at Y/N's adorable response. He leans forward to kiss her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow then Y/N. Tell Pierre I said bye." Akaashi says his goodbyes and hops into the car with Bokuto and Yamoto.

You watch the car drive away and close the door in front of you. Your eyes glance upstairs and you quietly make your way up and towards Pierre's room. Your hand hovers over the door and you bite your bottom lip. The door opens in front of you and you falter back. "Oh, hello there Y/N." Pierre stares at you with an amused expression. "Were you coming to see me?"

Your cheeks heat up from embarrassment and you nod your head. "Are you feeling better?" Pierre shrugs. "I feel more refreshed but the pain still hurts everywhere. Since you're here, can you give me a tour around?"

"Sure. Just stick close to me or else you'll get lost." You giggle, leading Pierre downstairs. "Did you want to eat something first?"

Pierre shakes his head. "I'll wait for dinner. I don't have the appetite right now." Nodding your head, you hold back the frown you want to form. You spend roughly twenty minutes with the tour for Pierre. The tour ending outside at the garden. "I'm guessing you like to spend most of your time here?" Pierre glances over to you. You blush from how easily Pierre can read you. "Yeah. It's not as colorful as the garden back at home but it's still beautiful."

The two of you quietly sit down on a bench, a comfortable silence. Your thoughts swirl in your mind again from the moment of peace. You're again questioning yourself if you made the right choice in pulling Pierre away from your parents. They took him in when no one else would and this is how he repays them years later. You've most likely put Pierre in a tougher spot.

"Y/N." Pierre presses a finger between your knitted brows. "Are you worrying over me?" 

Clamming up and avoiding Pierre's eyes, your behavior answers his question. "What are you worrying about me for?" Biting your bottom lip you begin to speak. "I wonder if I should've taken you away from father. I don't know if it's the right choice. My parents gave you a roof over your head and employed you without a second thought. I feel like this is a bad way to repay them."

A smile forms on Pierre's face when he sees Y/N's troubled expression. His hand gently rests on the top of her head. "You're too mature for your age Y/N. You shouldn't have these kinds of thoughts but I guess it's hard not to with the way you were raised." He drags out an exhale and strokes Y/N's hair. "But, there's nothing for you to worry about Y/N. I'm sure I repaid your parents within these past ten years. Now I'm a free man." Pierre wears a bright smile when you look over to him. "I know young master Konoha offered me a job here but I think I need a change of scenery." 

"Change of scenery? Are you going to move somewhere?" Your eyes waver when you look at Pierre. He closes his eyes to avoid your facial expression. Pierre nods his head to your question. "You helped me find love in making desserts Y/N. I want to pursue a career as a pastry chef. I've saved up a hefty amount from working for your parents so I don't think it'll be too hard for me to settle in France." 

"F-France?! Is that a good idea Pierre? Wouldn't you feel nervous being in a new country?" 

Pierre flutters his eyes open and shakes his head. "I'm more excited than I am nervous. It'll take a month or two for me to finalize documents and find a place to call home, so I won't be separated from you that quickly." 

_France...Pierre is going to live in France in a two months._

The thought of him leaving makes you cry. He's the only one you really considered as family. He accompanied you since you were six and he was the only one to care for you beyond what was expected of him. You turn away from him, furiously wiping your tears. "I'm happy for you Pierre. Don't forget me when you become a famous pastry chef." 

Pierre lightheartedly chuckles, he carefully hugs you from behind. "I can't forget the person who's helped me find my passion for pastries." Pierre's voice fills your ears and you can feel his light breathing. Your tears trickle down quickly and you feel a tightness in your chest. You miss him already even though he's right behind you.

_What will you do when Pierre leaves? Should you go back home?_

At times like this you wished you were close to your other relatives. 

Your crying loudens as you gasp for air. You feel suffocated and trapped by your situation and you only wished to find an answer to your questions. 

Pierre frowns as he gives Y/N a gentle squeeze. He'd like to take Y/N with him but her education comes first. He couldn't possibly tear her away from Akaashi either. The two of them sit like this for a moment longer. 


	46. Time is ticking

"Master, young master Akinori is here to see you." Yamoto knocks on the door of Mr. Konoha's office door. A faint muffled voice calls out from the office. "Send him in Yamoto."

Konoha braces himself when he hears his father from the other side of the door. He clenches and unclenches his hands before he opens the door. His heart races uncontrollably and he's tempted to back out but he has to inform his father of the events that happened in Y/N's residence.

Mr. Konoha gazes up at Konoha briefly before returning his eyes down on the documents in front of him. "I figured you'd come by. You seemed distracted at the dinner table."

Konoha takes a seat in front of his father and clasps his hands together, squeezing them. His eyes glue to his lap.

_Where should he begin?_

He didn't really plan out his thoughts before coming here. The only thing he knows for certain is that he wants his father to end all contact with Y/N's parents.

"Pierre was it? Those bruises on him...how did he get them?" Father speaks up, flipping through another page of his documents. Konoha bites his inner cheek and inhales sharply before answering his father. "Y/N's dad." Mr. Konoha looks alarmed for a moment. He pulls his attention away from his work and folds his hands together to give Konoha his entire attention. He gestures Konoha to continue.

"Y/N was called by one of her staffs to come back home because something happened to Pierre. When we arrived, Pierre was sitting in the living room with a busted lip and several bruises. I assume her father's beaten him through out the weeks that Y/N's been gone."

Mr. Konoha rubs his eyebrows together, a devastated sigh escaping from him. Konoha pushes himself to continue the conversation. "He mentioned the arranged marriage again to Y/N. He stated the conditions she had to follow and I couldn't bare to just listen." Konoha's tone trembles and his eyes begin to waver. An aching pain clenches in his chest when he recalls the slap Y/N received from her father.

Konoha forces his eyes shut and the warm sensation of his tears glide down his cheeks. "Father, you have to say something to her parents. Y/N, she's not a tool for them to use." Konoha digs his fingernails into his palm to rid the anxiety. His tears fall onto his lap. "I don't want to see her being mistreated by the people she has to call parents. I'd also like it if we cut ties with them after your discussion with them. They're only using her for our family name."

"You really care for her don't you Akinori?" Father cuts Konoha off. Konoha raises his tear stained face up to his father. A loving smile rests on his fathers face when he looks at Konoha. "Despite how much you're hurting...you want to do anything you can to protect her. You've grown into a fine man Akinori."

Konoha's frown deepens and the tears are uncontrollable. His vision blurs and he forces his eyes down. "I do...I love her father. But she's not someone I can call mine." Konoha falls apart as he aches out the words he feared. "The least I can do is take away some of her pain."

"But what about you Akinori? What about your pain?"

"They'll heal eventually." Konoha responds quickly without any hesitation. "Y/N...she's much more fragile than I am father. She's my overemotional Cinderella." Konoha smirks at the thought. "And I'm her squire. A squire who's there to help her with whatever problems she may face."

"Is that what you call each other?" Father forms a small smile, chuckling under his breath. "I assume I'm the godmother in this situation?" Konoha chuckles weakly, wiping his tears. "Yes. Yes you are father." The two share a quiet laughter. Mr. Konoha nods his head and leans back in his office chair. "I'll make sure to do my part. I suggest you to keep Y/N company until her leave. Whenever that may be."

Konoha's slight moment of joy deflates like a balloon when he thinks about the day Y/N will leave the Konoha estates. "Pierre would also like to decline your proposal of being your butler."

"Wait, what?" Konoha widens his eyes and looks at his father in surprise.

"We had a small conversation before dinner. He's planning to pursue a career in France. Knowing how special Pierre must be to Y/N, I'm secretly helping Pierre with his move." Mr. Konoha lifts the documents on his desk. "I have a few connections all around the world. France is one of them." Mr. Konoha smiles. "Keep this a secret from Pierre and Y/N. I'll have Pierre set up in France within a month." Mr. Konoha winks at Konoha, he then gestures for Konoha to leave. "Go get some rest son. I'll handle the arranged marriage problem from here."

Konoha nods his head and leaves his fathers office. He needs to make each day count from here on out. With Pierre leaving, Y/N will most likely leave here too. The thought aches him but he shakes it off.

_What matters is now. Not the future._


	47. I love you Keiji

You drape a scarf around your neck before saying goodbye to Yamoto. "Have a good day Miss." Yamoto smiles to you and you exit out of his car. "Thank you Yamoto. I'll give you a call later today." He nods his head and waves to you before driving back to Konoha's.

You make your way to the train station to wait for Akaashi but to your surprise he's already there. A smile etches on his face when he sees you. You mimic his smile with your own and hurry over to him.

"You look warm." Akaashi whispers. His hand adjusts the beanie on your head to cover the tip of your ears. Playfully teasing him, you pout. "That's the only compliment I get? I spent all night trying to figure out what to wear..."

Akaashi pinches your cheek and blushes. "You look cute Y/N. Is that what you wanted to hear instead?" He smirks at you and intertwines his hand with yours. Scrunching your nose, you nod. "You look handsome as usual Keiji." You eye his black turtleneck sweater that he paired with a gray coat, black pants, and boots. "I feel like you're stealing the spotlight from me."

Your eyes glance at Akaashi up and down. You've only seen him in his casual wear and school uniform. Seeing him dressed fancier than usual is eye candy. He runs his fingers through his messy black hair and averts your eyes, a blush creeping onto his face. "You weren't the only one who spent all night deciding what to wear." Akaashi murmurs innocently under his breath. Your heart clenches when you see how shy he is.

Wrapping your arms around his waist, you giggle into his chest. "You're so cute Keiji." Akaashi stiffens from your words and clears his throat. "You're making me shy. I don't like it." Scoffing under your breath, you pull away. "Where are we going today?" Akaashi reaches into his pocket and shows you a reservation for two at an interactive art museum. He purses his lips when he speaks to you.

"I wasn't exactly sure where to take you but I figured you'd like to go here. There's a lot to see and I read from reviews that it's a great spot for a date." Akaashi's seems to have picked up on your rambling when you get nervous as he continues to mumble under his breath. A smile forms on your face and you surprise him with a kiss on the nose. "Let's get there before it gets too crowded Keiji."

Akaashi softens his eyes and his cheeks turn a shade red. Y/N always surprises him with her actions. He nods his head and leads her through the morning crowd of Tokyo.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"Oh wow! Look Keiji! This room is so magical." The two of you have wandered aimlessly in the dark spaces. Each room seemed to have a specific theme and the one you currently are in is illuminated with beautiful string lights. The lights suddenly cut off leaving the room in a pitch blackness. 

You grow nervous being in the dark with strangers. A warm hand intertwines with yours and the low voice of Akaashi whispers into your ear. "It's alright Y/N. I'm right here." His voice comforts you and you feel the butterflies in your stomach. 

The string lights slowly turn on in different shades of colors before remaining on a bright white. A breath escapes from you as you stare at the room in amazement. Akaashi wears a smile when he sees the bright smile on Y/N. She fumbles her coat pocket to pull out her phone, raising it in front of her face to take a photo of him. 

Akaashi averts his eyes down, blushing. He's not too comfortable with his photo taken but it makes a cute photo for Y/N. She giggles softly and eyes the photo of Akaashi. 

"You look so entrancing with the lights around you." You turn your phone around to show Akaashi. He shyly looks down to your phone and eyes the photo. Akaashi takes his phone out of his pants and raises his up to show you. The photo of you sleeping is his lockscreen. 

Your face flushes when you see his wallpaper. "I think this photo is much better." Akaashi innocently smiles at you. You scrunch your nose and remain silent. "Should we take a photo together here? It's the only spot that's brightly lit up." Akaashi raises his phone up nervously. You can easily tell he doesn't take many photos with the way he holds his phone. You place a hand on Akaashi's arm and lower it gently. 

Forming a smile, Akaashi takes the photo once he smiles himself. You surprise him with a kiss to the cheek the moment he captures the photo. He widens his eyes and you hear his breath hitch. Giggling to yourself, you smile at his red cheeks. You're long forgetting the stress of yesterday when you're with Akaashi. His blue eyes slowly turn towards you and he bites his lower lip. "Are you trying to make me blush all today?" He murmurs under his breath, sliding his phone back into his pocket. 

Shrugging your shoulders, you answer in a sing-song tone. "Maybe?" 

Akaashi furrows his brows when he hears Y/N's answer. You're the surprised one when you feel his large hands cup each side of your face. He leans close to you, pressing his lips against yours. Your eyes widen while his softens. He then gently bites your lower lip before pulling away. "Don't make me assert my dominance Y/N." Akaashi speaks huskily with a seductive smirk. Your hands fly to your face as you squeal. 

_God, why is he so sexy for!?_

Akaashi is amused by Y/N's reaction and chuckles. He strokes her hair before tugging Y/N along to explore the other rooms. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Your eyes burn the moment you step outside. The two of you rub your eyes and try to adjust to the bright lights compared to the darkness you two were earlier in. Akaashi checks his phone for the time that reads '1:43PM'. 

"Are you hungry?" Akaashi looks over to you and you place a hand on your stomach. You were too focused on all the sights in the interactive art museum to think about how you missed breakfast. Nodding your head, you answer Akaashi. "I didn't eat breakfast earlier. So, anything sounds good right now." You smile at Akaashi who pinches your nose.

He wears a still expression when he grumbles at you. "Don't skip your meals Y/N. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." As Akaashi lectures you, a loud rumble comes from his stomach. The two of you lower your eyes to the culprit of the sound. 

"Hmm...I think you should listen to your own advice Keiji." You smirk when you glance up at Akaashi's embarrassed face. He avoids your eyes and tugs you somewhere. Biting your tongue, you hold back your laughter. 

Ten minutes later you're surrounded by different food stalls in a market alleyway. Being a weekend, the area is jam packed with hungry customers. The two of you browse around a bit before settling on a takoyaki stall. 

"Takoyaki?" Akaashi eyes the six takoyaki's that rest on a plate in your hand. "You had this at the summer festival, right?" Nodding your head, you blow on the piping takoyaki ball. You raise it up towards Akaashi who takes a bite. A smile etches on your face when you watch Akaashi chew. 

"I wanted to share it with you during the festival but...you were being an ass." You bluntly say what's on your mind. Akaashi tenses when he looks over to Y/N. He lowers his eyes and presses his lips together. The two of you sit in silence as you pop the other half of the takoyaki ball into your mouth. 

"I didn't mean to ruin that day for you Y/N." Akaashi speaks up. He clasps his hands together and squeezes them. "That day..." Akaashi's words seem to lock in his throat. You lower the toothpick down, focusing on Akaashi. "I started to realize my feelings for you that day and it scared me. So, I thought pushing you away was the better solution." He exhales under his breath, running his fingers through his hair. "But that was obviously the wrong thing for me to do. You spent most of the day with Pierre and then Zico while I wallowed in my own fear." 

You plop a takoyaki ball into Akaasi's mouth to hush him. "But, everything turned out okay. We're together now Keiji. We can spend the next summer festival together." A smile forms on your face and Akaashi stares at you with wavering eyes. He chews the takoyaki and nods his head. 

After swallowing the takoyaki, he speaks up again. "I'll be sure to do everything you want us to do." His thumb strokes your cold cheek. The smile on your face widens and the corner of his lips curl into a smile. 

"That means you promise to be with me until next year, right?" Your small hand covers the hand Akaashi rests on your cheek. His thumb continues to brush against your cheek when he gazes into your eyes. 

"Not just next year. I want to be with you always because I love you Y/N." Akaashi speaks in a soft tone as if it's a secret for only you to hear. Your heart skips when you look at Akaashi with parted lips. Hearing him say that he loves you still surprises you. Your silent response makes him blush and you watch his Adam apple bob down and up his throat. Snapping out of your moment of surprise, you squeeze his hand. A smile etches onto your face and a few tears trickle down your eyes. 

"Heh, hearing you say that makes me so happy Keiji."

Akaashi is worth all the stress you've gone through lately. There's no doubt in your mind.

He frowns slightly when he sees Y/N tear up.

You nuzzle your cheek into his palm and close your eyes. "I love you Keiji. There's no one else like you." 


	48. Last night with Akinori

You say your goodbyes to Akaashi after the two of you continue to eat from a few more street stalls. Yamoto picks you up from the train station and you nod off to sleep in the passenger seat. You didn't realize how tired you were until you sat down in the leather seats of the car. 

Ten minutes go by and you feel a vibration of your phone in your coat pocket. The sensation pulls you out of your quick slumber. You answer the call without looking at the caller ID. Raising the phone to your ear you speak up. 

"Hello?"

"Oh, did I wake you up from a nap Y/N?" Haru's voice speaks on the other end of the call. You sit up straight when you hear her voice. She's been busy the past few weeks and you only assumed it had something to do with her afterschool club activities. 

"No, it's okay. I actually just left from a date with Keiji. Yamoto is driving me home right now." Happy thoughts flood your mind when you think about Akaashi. You appreciated his efforts to cheer you up and you already missed him. 

Haru smiles when she hears the happy tone in Y/N's voice. She adjusts a vase on the coffee table in front of her. "Well, I'm glad you're sitting down. I have something to tell you." You raise an eyebrow when you hear the excitement in Haru's voice. "Did you find a girlfriend?!" You blurt out your first thought and Haru scoffs. 

"No, the last thing I need right now is a girlfriend when I have two idiot bestfriends who need me to keep them in check." Haru lightheartedly laughs under her breath. She takes a seat on a sofa and leans back, staring at the ceiling above her. You press your lips together, feeling guilty. "Then...what's the big news? You sound really excited." 

Haru snickers and presses her phone closer to her ear. "These past few weeks I've been busy setting up something for you." 

"Oh?" You straighten up in your seat. The butterflies in your stomach makes you anxious and you're antsy to hear what Haru will say. Yamoto inputs a code to unlock the gates and he slowly pulls in. 

"My parents and I have been decorating a room for you to stay in. I told them about your situation and they insist for you to come stay with us. I'm not taking no as an answer either Y/N. We're practically siblings since we've been friends for so long." Haru lowers her eyes from the ceiling and stares at a photo that's propped up beside the vase on the coffee table. A photo of Y/N and Haru in their younger years stare back at her. "We have a place for Pierre too if he decides to leave that horrible house." Haru reaches over for the photo and stares at it with a gentle gaze. "I know he means a lot to you too. He wouldn't have to work as a butler here. We have two of them already." 

Haru's voice begins to fade out when you feel the car come to a stop. The sound of your heartbeat against your eardrum when you see Konoha waiting at the bottom steps for you. He wears a sadden expression but perks up when he sees you. You expected to leave Konoha eventually but you didn't expect that it will be this soon. Your vision begins to blur when Konoha opens the door for you. 

"Where did you run off to today Y/N? Did you do something fun without me?" Konoha grumbles out, crossing his arms. He stops teasing you when he sees the tears stream down your cheeks. You lower the phone from your ear and Konoha reaches for your phone. He stares at the caller ID before raising the phone to his ear. 

"Haru, what did you say to Y/N? She's crying." Konoha huffs out. Haru lowers the photo onto the table and raises an eyebrow. "She's crying? I just told her that she's going to move in with me now and that Pierre is free to come along. She shouldn't stay at your place for long Konoha. Especially since the two of you aren't going to be married. It's not a good thing for her to stay at a guy's place." 

Konoha feels his heart stop briefly when he listens to Haru's answer. He watches Y/N slowly get out of the car and close the passenger door behind her. Yamoto drives the car off to the garage, leaving the two of them alone. 

"When are you coming to get her?" Konoha stiffly asks. 

"Tomorrow. I'd say tonight but Y/N sounded tired when I called her earlier. Don't do anything stupid to her because it's her last night here with you. I'm hanging up now." Haru ends the call before Konoha can retort. He lowers Y/N's phone to his side. She doesn't raise her head up and he's unable to see her eyes. 

_Tomorrow?_

He didn't want her to leave so soon. Just last night he thought about making more memories with her before she would evidently leave.

_But she's leaving tomorrow? That's not enough time._

Konoha clenches her phone in his hand and reaches out for her hand. He tugs her inside the house. "Haru is picking you up tomorrow. Until then, you're mine for the remainder of the day." He holds back the urge to tear up. 

You grip onto Konoha's hand tightly, tugging him back from pulling you. "I was out on a date with Keiji today and I had a lot of fun."

Konoha comes to a stop and turns around to listen to Y/N. He stares at her with knit brows, unsure where she's going with the conversation. "But, now I'm depressed again. I know I should be happy that Haru is opening her home to me but..." The tears fall onto the concrete beneath your feet. "I wanted to spend more time with you Akinori. With your father and with Pierre." 

Konoha relaxes his furrowed brows and frowns when he hears Y/N's trembling voice. He squats down to see her lowered eyes. Pulling his hand away from hers, he crosses them. "So you went on a date with Akaashi today? Did you think about me?" Konoha tries to ease your nerves with his usual teasing tone. But you can tell from his eyes that he's hurting. You hated this situation, but you play along. "No. My mind is too full of Keiji, Akinori." 

He dramatically clasps his hands over his heart and whines out. "My heart is bleeding from your words Y/N. Do you have to be so blunt?" 

The two of you quietly laugh at each other. Your tears start to dry up when you wipe them away. Konoha stands up and extends his hand to you. "Let's make the best of the time we have left. We can squeeze in a few video game matches and maybe a movie before dinner." 

You place your hand in Konoha's palm. The softness of his hand brings a smile to your face. The two of you walk inside and hurry off to his room to play video games. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"You suck at this." Konoha watches Y/N's character die for the tenth time. Groaning under your breath, you pause the game. "Says the one who died before me!" You turn to yell at Konoha who's munching on a bag of chips. You attempt to snatch the chip bag away from him but he leans back from your grabbing hands. 

With a smirk, he stands up and walks over to his shelf of DVD's. "Let's watch a movie instead." You turn off the game and realize how late it's gotten from the sunset glow that showers Konoha's bedroom. A yawn escapes from you. 

Konoha runs his fingers through the backing of the DVD's and hovers over a particular one. A horror movie. He starts to envision Y/N's scared expression and her arms tightly hugging around him from fear. With a smirk, he pulls the DVD out from being wedged in between the other DVD's. 

"This movie is pretty great from what I remember." Konoha speaks up and he notices a silence from Y/N. He turns around to see her sleeping on the sofa. A small smile forms on his face and he quietly walks over to her. Konoha places the DVD on the coffee table and sits down on the floor in front of her. 

He eyes her sleeping face and notices the small details of her. She wore a bite more makeup today and wore jewelry. He can only assume Y/N woke up earlier today to get prettied up for Akaashi. He feels an ache in his chest from the thought. 

Konoha recalls the day him and Y/N went out on their "date". She looked absolutely adorable. His eyes notice her bare neck that once wore a diamond necklace her mother gave her. An idea flutters into his mind. He quietly leaves her side to go into his walk in closet to find the necklace he wore on their first date. A smile forms on his face when he finds the silver necklace and he hurries back over to her. 

Konoha gently brushes her hair to the side as he clasps the necklace around her neck. He's too shy to give this to her when she's awake. This way she'll be surprised when she wakes up. He doubt she'll remember the significance to this necklace. But he did promise to get her something the day they went out. The shoes were something he didn't plan on purchasing. 

Konoha quietly watches her for a moment longer. Heavy thoughts cloud his mind and he soon falls asleep with his head resting on the edge of the sofa. Their faces close but not close enough for him to kiss her. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"Is something wrong Yamoto?" Pierre walks over to Yamoto who's idling by Konoha's door. Yamoto turns to look over at Pierre who's walking down the hallway. "Ah, young master Konoha isn't answering the door. Him and the Miss were playing video games earlier today but it's extremely quiet in there." 

Pierre wears a lopsided grin. He can only imagine what Yamoto might be thinking. "Should I open the door for you?" Yamoto nods to Pierre's suggestion and steps aside. Pierre slowly opens the door and speaks softly. "Sorry to intrude." 

The two gaze into the darkness of Konoha's room and see two silhouette's by the sofa. "Looks like they're asleep." Pierre whispers. The two quietly walk inside and stop before the sofa. Yamoto relaxes his shoulders and exhales softly when he sees Konoha and Y/N's sleeping face. 

"The young master was upset all day when he found out the Miss left. I couldn't bare to tell him she went out on a date." Yamoto whispers to Pierre. "The Miss seemed upset about something when I took her home and the two have been glued since then." 

"Upset?" Pierre looks at Y/N worriedly. 

You hear faint voices around you and slowly open your eyes. Your vision tries to adjust to the darkness and you jolt when you see Konoha's face. You hold your yelp in, covering your mouth.

_When did you fall asleep? Why did Konoha also fall asleep with you?_

"Y/N." A voice calls out to you and you glance up to see Pierre and Yamoto. Your face heats up at being caught like this. "Dinner is ready. You should wake him up." 

Pierre and Yamoto quietly leave the room and you sit up to eye Konoha's sleeping face. You feel a coldness resting on your chest and you glance down at a silver necklace. Your brows knit together at the unknown object. You never owned a necklace like this before.

_How is it on you?_

Your fingers gently brush against the necklace and you hear the soft breathing from Konoha. You put two and two together.

_Did he put this on you?_

The simplicity is something a guy can easily wear. You then remember seeing something similar on Konoha before. Your "date". He boldly showed off his chest that day and you briefly saw a necklace on him. A smile etches on your face when you look over at Konoha.

_Is this a goodbye gift from him?_

Not wanting to make the others wait too long, you nudge Konoha. His brows twitch together and he groans. "Akinori, dinner is ready." 

"Five more minutes." He mumbles out, pushing your hand away. Exhaling, you lean over and blow into his ear. Konoha sits up with widen eyes, his hand flying towards his ear. You smirk when you see him wide awake. "Let's go eat with the others." You stand up from the sofa and leave Konoha behind. He's confused to what just happened. Konoha hurries up to his feet and follows after Y/N. 

"Is this necklace a goodbye gift?" You ask Konoha. The two of you slowly approach the dining room. He perks up when Y/N mentions the necklace. "So you noticed?"

"How could I not? It's literally on me." Giggling, you lightly shove Konoha. Pierre and Mr. Konoha turn their attention towards the two of you with a warm smile. 

"Looks like you two have been glued together all day from what Yamoto has told me." Mr. Konoha eyes the two. You sit down to join them at the table. Konoha who usually sits across from you, decides to sit next to you today. His dad smirks when he sees the change. 

You lower your eyes to the table with a small frown. "I want to thank you for letting me into your home Mr. Konoha. I've really enjoyed my time here and I made a lot of happy memories." Pierre and Mr. Konoha grow silent when they hear you speak. "Of course. Like I said before, you're a friend of Akinori's. I also consider you a daughter in my eyes, despite everything happening."

Nibbling your bottom lip, your cheeks burn a shade red and you can feel the tears brimming the corner of your eyes. "T-Thank you...for everything. Tomorrow I'll be taking my leave. Haru called me earlier today. Her parents and her have been setting up a room for me to stay in." You turn to look at Pierre. "They said you can come with me Pierre. But you're still recovering so it's best for you to stay here." 

A silence fills the room and you bite your inner cheek. Konoha feels his heart crumbling when Y/N finishes her sentence. "So...this will be the last time I get to eat with you all." Your words tremble out of your lips and you begin to tear up. 

Mr. Konoha eyes Y/N carefully. He forms a gentle smile and clears his throat. "It won't be the last. My doors will always be open for you Y/N. Just give Konoha a call whenever you miss us." Mr. Konoha glances over to Konoha, eyeing him to cheer Y/N up. Konoha nervously extends his hand to your face and wipes your tears away. "I asked Yamoto earlier to make the first meal you had here." A staff member walks over to the table as if on queue and places a plate with steak in front of you. 

Konoha picks up his knife and fork, cutting the steak for you. He blows on the steak before moving the piece towards your mouth. "Say ahh~" Konoha forces a smile on his face. You glance up to see the tears dripping down from his face. You aren't the only one who's sad. 

Not wanting to be the only person to be cheered up, you extend your hand towards his face. "I never thought I would see you cry over me Akinori." You lightheartedly giggle, sniffling and wiping his tears away. Konoha shushes you by placing the steak into your mouth. 

He nibbles his bottom lip, lowering his utensils down onto the table. "Shut up..." 

_'I'm crying because I love you so much Y/N.'_

Is what Konoha wishes he could say. 


	49. Farewell Y/N

Three weeks has gone by since you left the Konoha estates. You've adjusted to living at Haru's but there's always that scratch on the back of your neck where you missed seeing the others.

You're walking out of the first year wing to see Akaashi off for his practice when Konoha yells out to you. "Y/N!" His voice shrieks out and he looks like he's in a panic. "Did Pierre contact you at all today?"

"No...why?" You start to feel anxious because of Konoha. He gasps for air, leaning forward with his hands on his knees. Akaashi walks over to you, eyeing Konoha. "What's going on?" He looks at you but you shrug. "Akinori mentioned Pierre." You answer Akaashi. Konoha catches his breath and inhales deeply.

"There's no time to explain. We have to hurry to the airport." Konoha urges the two of you to follow him.

_Airport? Why would you need to rush to the airport?_

The thought crosses your mind that Pierre might've finalized his plans quicker and your heart begins to pick up.

Akaashi takes your hand in his and pulls you along after Konoha. Yamoto waits for the three of you in the front entrance. Hurrying inside, Yamoto pulls away from the school.

"Can you explain the situation now Konoha?" Akaashi tries to calm your trembling hands with his. "Why are we heading to the airport?"

"My father has been helping Pierre with his move to France." Konoha starts to speak up but his words stop in his throat. He's worried they wouldn't make it in time before Pierre passes the checkpoint. "I overheard master tell Pierre last night that tomorrow is the big day of his leave." Yamoto speaks up. "Pierre left on his own not too long ago. I insisted him to let me drive but he left in a taxi instead."

Yamoto looks in the rear view mirror to see Y/N's face pale over.

Pierre didn't mention anything like this last night when the two of you spoke over the phone.

_Did he plan to leave without telling you?_

He probably had his reasons but you couldn't help but feel upset. You feel Akaashi's warmth in your palm and he gently rests your head on his shoulder. He runs his fingers through your hair and presses a kiss to your forehead. "We'll see him before he leaves Y/N."

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"Do you need any help sir?" A staff calls out to Pierre from the help desk. They notice his furrowed brows as he stares at the airline ticket on his phone. Pierre rolls his suitcase over to the help desk and shows his phone to the woman. "I'm unsure where to check in." She glances at the airline name on his flight ticket and gives him the directions. Pierre thanks her before leaving.

He takes a deep breath and walks past several others who are leaving or going.

**This is it. He's really going to say goodbye to Japan.**

His mind lingers to Y/N but he quickly pushes the thought away. If he thinks about her, it'll only make this big step much harder. He couldn't bring it up to her last night that he was leaving to go to France today. He can only ask for her forgiveness when he reaches out to her again. Pierre flutters back the tears that tries to creep up.

_To be honest he's deathly afraid._

Moving to France means he's leaving his home behind— Y/N. He's also going to have to learn the language and adapt to the new environment. But, no one ever said change wouldn't be scary.

"Next!" The flight attendant at the desk calls up for Pierre. "May I see your flight information?" She smiles at Pierre and he shows her the information from his phone. She then asks him to place his suitcase on the weight scale beside her. After checking in his suitcase he's told to head through security and that his plane will be in terminal 1, section 26.

Pierre walks away from the desk and looks up to the signs that point to the security checkpoint. A wave of sadness washes over him, sending goosebumps down his spine. He glances outside and feels the regret settle in his chest. He should've told Y/N about today. But it's too late. His flight leaves in roughly two hours and the line for security check continues to grow. Pierre looks away and starts to make his way to the long line for security check.

"Young master just give me a call when you're out here. I'll be waiting in the airport garage." Yamoto drops the three off at the airport. You've tried to dial Pierre's phone but he's disconnected his number.

_Where do you even begin to look?_

Your mind is a mess and you can't think straight. Konoha speaks up next to you. "He's probably just checked in with his airline. Our best bet is to find him during security check. We just have to figure out what section of the airport he's in. There's only two of them here."

Akaashi lowers his phone from his hand. "There's only one flight right now for France. It's leaving in terminal 1." Konoha looks up and searches for a sign. The three are currently in the middle of the airport. "Which means he checked in to the left of the airport. Let's go!" Konoha dashes ahead and you hurry after him.

Akaashi and Konoha both mentally pray that they'll be able to spot Pierre in time for Y/N.

"He shouldn't be too hard to spot. The man looks like a model." Konoha scans the area around him as he's running. The three slow down when they see a large line.

That's when you spot a familiar long blonde haired man. Pierre waits in the middle of the long line, a distant expression on his face. Your heart races against your chest and you feel your eyes sting with tears. Cupping your hands together, you cry out to him. "Pierre!"

Unsure if he heard correctly, he raises his head up to look towards the sound of the voice. Pierre widens his eyes when he sees Y/N. Her face red and covered with tears. Her chest heaves up and down from her running.

_How did she get here?_

She calls out to him again with a frown. "Pierre, you jerk!" A few onlookers stare at her with raised brows. Hushed whispers form and Pierre feels a stab in his heart. He's in disbelief that she's really here.

You didn't know what else to say when you feel your legs give out from under you. The one thing you wanted most is to give him a hug goodbye. Falling to your knees you wipe your tears with your fingers. Konoha and Akaashi both lower down to your side with furrowed brows.

Akaashi strokes your back to comfort you. He feels the violent shaking from your small frame.

Through your tears you see a pair of dress shoes standing in front of you. The warmth of Akaashi's hand pulls away from your back. You raise your head up to see Pierre squatting in front of you. Tears stream down his face when he smiles at you. He slowly pulls you into his chest and strokes the back of your head. "It really is you Y/N. I thought I was imagining things." Pierre lightly chuckles.

His warm voice meets your ears. You slowly raise your arms around his waist and nuzzle your face into his chest. "Pierre..." You cry out his name.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving today. I was worried it'll make it harder for me to leave if I did see your face. But I'm glad you showed up. I can leave now with a clearer mind." Pierre smiles when he pulls away from Y/N. His delicate fingers wipe her tears away.

"There's so much I want to tell you but I know you have to leave soon." You try to maintain your voice but the sadness is overwhelming. Your tears continue to stream down your face as you force your words out. "Thank you for everything you've done Pierre. I wish you nothing but the best." You form a small smile. Pierre nods his head, the tears sprinkling down his cheek.

"I love you Pierre. I'll be here whenever you decide to come back." The smile on your face falters and you bite your bottom lip. Pierre forces his choked up words out.

"I love you too Y/N. I promise to come back with several sweets for you. Be a good girl while I'm gone. Don't give too much trouble to Akaashi and Konoha." Pierre strokes Y/N's head one last time before helping her up. He wipes his tears and turns to look at the line behind him. "I should get going before I miss my flight." Pierre looks over to Konoha and Akaashi. "May you two escort Y/N back? I'd also like to say thank you for letting me see her before I go. I hope the two of you will take care of her in my stead."

"Of course." Akaashi and Konoha speak in unison. Your heart aches when you see Pierre step back from you.

"This isn't goodbye Y/N. I'll see you in a few years." Pierre waves goodbye to you and turns to leave. Your unsettling heart aches and you stop Pierre to give him a hug. You rest your forehead against his back. Pierre frowns deeply when he feels Y/N's warmth. His tears fall again and he gives her hands a gentle squeeze before he feels her pull away. "Don't forget to contact me Pierre. Have a safe flight."

Pierre lacked the courage to look at Y/N directly. He nods his head and walks over to the end of the line.

Akaashi walks over to you with an extended hand. "Let's get you home Y/N."

_Home? Your real home was Pierre._

Shaking your head, you root yourself to your spot. Akaashi walks over to stand in front of you. His fingers gently rest on your chin, lifting it up. "Do you want to come over to my place for the night?" Konoha widens his eyes when he hears Akaashi's suggestion. "On a school night?!" Akaashi presses his lips together. "I'm not going to leave Y/N alone at Haru's like this."

"What will your parents say?!" Konoha retorts, crossing his arms. "I'll think of something when they come home later." Akaashi murmurs out. He returns his focus on Y/N. She wraps her arms around him and nods her head.

"I want to be with you right now Keiji." You are too depressed to be alone.


	50. Do you accept this challenge?

Akaashi leads you up the stairs to his apartment. With your mind a bit more clear from the sadness earlier, you start to grow nervous. He unlocks the front door and steps aside to let you in first. But you hesitate to go in.

**You're going to be alone with Akaashi at his place.**

It was different when he was at yours since there were other people in the mansion with you. Here at his place it's just the two of you. 

Akaashi senses your nervousness and kisses your cheek. "There's nothing to be nervous about Y/N. I don't have a weird collection of porn or something in the house." 

"W-What?!" You flick your eyes over to Akaashi, looking bewildered.

_That's the last thing on your mind._

You'd expect something like that from Bokuto, Konoha, or Zico. Akaashi chuckles under his breath and urges you to go in. You give in and step inside. 

Despite how small the apartment is, the atmosphere is warm and inviting. Akaashi closes the door behind him and the two of you take your shoes off at the front door. 

"You live here with your parents? Are you the only child?" You glance over at Akaashi. You never bothered to ask him about his personal life with everything going on in yours. He nods his head and takes your school bag from you. 

"They're both office workers so they come home pretty late. I usually have to fend for myself on most nights. It gets a bit lonely when I'm here so I usually stay late during practice." Akaashi hangs your school bag next to his on a hook by the door. He walks over to the kitchen and opens the fridge. 

You walk over to the living room and plop down on the sofa. You notice a family photo hanging on the wall by the tv and smile when you see a younger version of Akaashi. Even with his parents, he's not smiling in the photo. His still expression reflects back at you and you recall the early memories you've had with him. 

_To think the reason you're so close with Akaashi now is because of the setter challenge._

"What are you smiling about?" Akaashi sits beside you. He places a bottle of tea in your hand. You turn to look at Akaashi, your heart skipping when you look into his gunmetal blue eyes. "I'm just remembering how everything started between us." Akaashi forms a small smile when he listens to you. He leans back and stares at the ceiling. "To think you tried to use Bokuto to get to me. That was very sly of you Y/N." 

Pressing your lips together, you unscrew the cap of the tea and take a small sip. "I was too nervous to confront you personally. But then I made a fool of myself either way." Akaashi snickers under his breath and looks at you from the corner of his eye. He extends a hand towards your face and strokes your cheek with his thumb. Startled, you tense from his touch. "I'm glad you made a fool of yourself Y/N. Otherwise I would probably be alone right now." 

"I would probably be forced into getting along with Akinori." You shiver at the thought. If things played out differently, you doubt your friendship with Konoha would be what it is today. Things would start off awkward. The two of you would be complete strangers. 

Akaashi scrunches his nose at the thought. "I would probably be in Konoha's shoes if that happened." 

You raise an eyebrow to look at Akaashi. "What do you mean?" Akaashi leans over to you, resting his forehead on yours. "I would be the one trying to take your heart away from him if the two of you were to date. I'm sure I would fall in love with you no matter what path we end up in." 

Your words are stuck in your throat and a blush streaks across your face. Akaashi looks into your eyes with confidence, a smile forming on his lips. "Luckily, I confessed first." Akaashi's breath tickles your lips and you watch his eyes close. He softly presses a kiss to your lips. 

Your eyelids slowly close and you return his kiss nervously. You expect Akaashi to pull away but he continues to kiss you. The kiss deepening. "You've gone through so much just to be with me Y/N." Akaashi pulls away to murmur his words. He wears a frown when he speaks. You stare at his soften blue eyes. 

One hand strokes your cheek with his thumb and the other strokes the back of your head. Akaashi holds onto you as if you are a fragile doll. He dryly laughs under his breath when he recalls the memory of the third year. "I'm still in disbelief that you put up a fight with the principals daughter for me. We weren't even dating for real at the time." You squeeze onto the tea bottle and press your lips together. "W-Well, I wasn't going to let her do what she wants." 

"That's true." Akaashi smiles at you, kissing your forehead. "I'm sorry for the things I've put you through. I can only offer my love and attention right now." 

"That's all I need." You quickly retort, furrowing your brows together. Y/N's answer warms Akaashi's chest and he envelopes her in a tight hug. He sighs by her ear and gives her a gentle squeeze. "I brought you here to cheer you up...but you're the one cheering me up. I can't do anything at all." 

A frown etches onto your face when you hear Akaashi's soft tone. He turns his head slightly to whisper into your ear. "There's something I want to ask Y/N."

"Hm?" 

"Are you still curious about me?" 

"Of course I am. I still have a lot to learn about you Keiji." You feel Akaashi pull away from you. He looks at you nervously with red cheeks.

_What's with his expression?_

Your own face begins to heat up with how shy he is being. "W-Why did you ask?" 

"I'm curious about you too Y/N." He scrunches his nose innocently. "Being alone with you like this...in my apartment." Akaashi bites his tongue, too embarrassed to finish his line of thought. Your chest tightens and you feel the butterflies in your stomach. You can only assume what Akaashi is possibly thinking. 

You eye his clenched hands against the sofa, his Adam apple that bobs down and up, and his averted eyes. Akaashi is a guy himself. Of course he must have his own urges. You have yours. You can't possibly forget that lewd dream you had about Akaashi and Konoha. 

Trying to ease the heaviness of the air around you, you tease Akaashi. "What is it Keiji?" You purposely place a hand on his thigh. His body automatically stiffens and he bites his bottom lip. You hold back a giggle when you see his eyes widen. The sound of his heart beats against his eardrums when he looks at Y/N. She wears an innocent expression. Akaashi's eyes trails down to her hand that rests dangerously high on his thigh. He slowly gazes over to her thighs, trailing them up towards her skirt. 

He forces his eyes shut and gulps. The atmosphere seems to have rise as he starts to feel incredibly hot. This isn't the time for him to fulfill his fantasy of making love to Y/N in her school uniform. He brought her here to keep her company. 

You smirk at how much Akaashi is struggling to keep himself together. You notice the sweat on his neck and decide to give Akaashi a signal that you understand where he's trying to lead the conversation. 

"You look uncomfortable Keiji." You murmur softly. Your hand reaches for his tie and his eyes flutter open. He watches you loosen his tie, pulling it off and placing it on the coffee table. He seems to put two and two together when you help him out of his blazer. Akaashi bites his inner cheek, feeling embarrassed that Y/N is the one leading when he's the one who mentioned it. He clears his head and pulls Y/N onto his lap. "Can you help me get comfortable?" Akaashi speaks nervously when he stares into your eyes. Your heart skips and you can feel the heat in your face again. 

"O-Okay...how?" 

Akaashi bites his bottom lip and his eyes waver when he looks at Y/N. He feels ridiculous for being so shy. Feeling too embarrassed after asking such a request from Y/N, he hides his face with his palms. "S-Sorry. I don't know how to properly express myself right now." 

You let out a giggle and press a kiss on the back of Akaashi's hand. "You're so cute Keiji." You pry his hands away from his face so you can look at him. "You're a pervert. It's alright to admit it." Akaashi parts his lips and the color in his face flushes a deeper shade of red. "You don't have to say it so bluntly Y/N..." 

"Hmm..." You press soft kisses against his lips, whispering. "I'm a pervert too." Akaashi's breath hitches when you suck his lips. "Akinori told me something interesting a few weeks ago. He said you were jealous of Pierre during the maid café. Were you upset I was calling him master instead of you Keiji?" 

Akaashi's chest tightens and his mind begins to cloud over when he feels Y/N's lips against his. Her soft racy voice makes his heart quicken. He rests one hand on the small of her back, the other gripping tightly against her thigh. He flicks his wavering blue eyes towards her playful e/c ones. "So what if I was?" Akaashi grumbles out. You smirk in response, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "That's very possessive of you Keiji. Am I not allowed to have other masters?" 

He scrunches his nose, turning his head to the side to lock his lips with yours. You feel his hunger from his kisses and decide to drop the teasing. You only teased him to give him the slight push he needed. His hand on your back moves up to the back of your head, holding you still. You feel his hand on your thigh slip under your skirt. You squirm in his hold when you feel him inch closer to your panties. Akaashi bites your bottom lip before pulling away. "Don't you dare call another guy master Y/N. I'm the only one you need." 

You smirk from his statement, cupping his face with your hands. "I'm only teasing you Keiji. You're the only one I want." Akaashi feels embarrassed from how easily he was tricked but he remains dominant. His fingers press against her panties, a devilish smile forms on his face when he sees Y/N squirm. 

"Someone's damp down here." Akaashi huskily whispers. His lips kiss your jawline and he trails down your neck. Soft moans bubble out of your lips and you feel your core ache when Akaashi pushes his fingers against your panties. Your brows furrow from his teasing but you couldn't be upset. You teased him not too long ago. 

"Take care of me then Keiji." You whimper out. He tenses from your cry and pulls away from your neck to see your lustful expression. He looks at you with wavering eyes. "Do you really mean it?" 

You nod your head with redden cheeks. "You brought me here to cheer me up, right?" Your fingers slowly unbutton his white collared shirt. Your tongue glides against your lips when you see his bare chest. Akaashi falls deeper into lust when he sees Y/N's hunger. Receiving her consent, he gently lays Y/N down on the sofa. 

"As you wish, princess." He speaks in a husky tone while he unclasps his belt. Your eyes lower down to his pants, where you can clearly see his bulge. He fishes a condom out of his back pocket. But he doesn't immediately tear it open. He leans over top of you, trailing kisses from your forehead down to your lips. "I'm new to this so...sorry if I'm clumsy." Akaashi whispers to you. "Tell me if it hurts, okay? That's the last thing I want to do to you." 

His kindness makes your heart throb and you nod your head. Akaashi parts your legs apart and trails kisses from your left knee to your inner thigh. Your lower region begins to throb when you feel how close his lips are. Akaashi carefully pulls your panties to the side. He licks his lips at the sight, feeling his hardon suffocate in his pants. He's taken aback by how damp Y/N is for him. 

She shyly looks away when she sees Akaashi's lingering eyes on her vulnerable part. He smiles at her adorable reaction and tears open the condom after pulling his length out from his pants. He's fantasized about this moment for weeks now. Those late nights where he was alone in his room with Y/N in his thoughts. He couldn't bare to tell her how often he would masturbate to the thoughts of her. He felt disgusted thinking like that but he gave into those tempting thoughts. 

Akaashi carefully inserts himself into her tight walls. She clenches onto the pillow beside her head, biting her bottom lip. Her brows furrow and she tries to endure the pain. "Does it hurt?" Akaashi worriedly asks her but she shakes her head. 

You didn't want to ruin the moment by crying about the pain. You figure the pain will subside once you find pleasure. But Akaashi stops when he sees the corner of your eyes tear up. He leans over to kiss your cheek, stroking your face with his thumb. "We don't have to do it today Y/N." 

"N-No, it's alright Keiji." You kiss his lips, reassuring him that you'll be okay. He idles a bit before slowly inserting himself again. Your hand clenches onto his shirt when you feel your insides tighten around him. Akaashi lets out a soft grunt when he's halfway inside. The tightness arouses him further. 

"Just a little more, baby girl." Akaashi groans out and you nod your head. He slowly thrusts inside of you and you release your hold on his shirt. The pain starts to subside when you focus on the pleasure. Lewd noises come from below and you find more arousal from such an intimate sound. Akaashi relaxes when he sees Y/N's brows unfurrow. He places gentle kisses against the corner of her lips as he feels her hands roam his bare chest. 

You moan out from the feeling of his length being inside of you. Akaashi impatiently quickens his thrust when he hears Y/N's sweet sounds. Being the first time for both of you, pleasure is something easily obtained but neither of you want the moment to end so quickly. The two of you stubbornly hold back your climax. 

Akaashi runs his fingers through your hair, kissing your ear. His groans fills your ears and you can't focus on anything else but his sexy voice. "F-Fuck Keiji." You whimper out. Your hand flies towards his messy black hair. You grab a handful of his hair, slowly arching your hips up. Akaashi wraps his arms around Y/N, pressing her chest against his. He wanted to hear more of her moans. "You sound so cute Y/N." He pants out, thrusting even deeper. You groan out when you feel his length slamming your insides. 

"K-Keiji I don't think I can hold back anymore." You cry out, feeling your climax. A euphoric and unexplainable feeling spreads throughout your body. It feels as if you're floating on a cloud when you reach your high. You're a fumbling mess when you whimper Akaashi's name like a chant. Akaashi devilishly smirks when he sees Y/N's blissful expression. 

He clenches his teeth and ejaculates inside of his condom. His breathing is harsh but he feels light the moment he's reached his high. Akaashi slowly pulls his length out of Y/N and wipes the sweat off of his face. Y/N tries to catch her breath while he takes the condom off and readjusts himself. 

"Don't button your shirt back up." Y/N stops his hand when she sees him buttoning his collared shirt. He smirks and nods his head. She scoots over to let him lay down beside her. 

You tiredly rest your hand against Akaashi's chest, feeling his muscles. Akaashi strokes your hair as he calms his rapid heartbeat. "Do you feel better Y/N?" You kiss Akaashi in response. "Very." Akaashi rubs his nose against yours and lightly chuckles. "I'm glad...I'm sorry I can't do anything more than give you love and attention." 

You bite Akaashi's bottom lip. "Stop apologizing Keiji. I told you this is enough for me." 

He frowns and lowers his hand towards the side of your face. Akaashi strokes your cheek and gazes into your eyes. "I know. But I want to provide more for you Y/N. Give me three years. I'll work hard and get a place for the two of us. That way we can always be together." 

"Why three years?" You raise an eyebrow when you stroke his cheek. 

"Just incase your parents are adamant about your marriage with Konoha. They seem too stubborn to give up just because Konoha and his father are not in agreement with the idea." Akaashi kisses your nose and pulls you close to him. He rests his chin on the top of your head. "In three years I also promise to ask your hand in marriage. That way no one can have you but me." 

Your eyes widen when you hear Akaashi's proclamation. Your heart races at an alarming rate. "W-Wait, what did you say?" 

Akaashi pulls you off his chest to look at you directly. "Should I make it a challenge instead? Will you be able to stick with me for the next three years? You'll win my undying loyalty and love if you do." The corner of your lips curl up and your eyes sparkle. "Hah. That's an easy challenge. I accept." 

Akaashi wears a wide smile when he hears Y/N's response. The two lean close, sealing the deal with a kiss. 

\- - - -

This concludes 𝖈𝖍𝖆𝖑𝖑𝖊𝖓𝖌𝖊 𝖆𝖈𝖈𝖊𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖉!

Holy fuck, I did not expect to make this story 50 chapters long. My imagination just went wild and I didn't bother to contain it.

I want to thank **YOU** if you made it this far into the story. This is the second ( _currently_ ) longest fanfiction I've written. **Ready. Set. LOVE.** being 58 chapters. 

Anyway, thank you for giving my story a chance. I hope I didn't put you through too much of a roller coaster.

Of course there are other characters I plan to write about, so I hope you look forward to my future stories. 🤍

\- cutesight


End file.
